La Mécanique Du Cœur
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: Après la Révolution de gagnée, les androïds déviants ont désormais les mêmes droits que les humains. Mais Gavin déteste toujours Connor, et en plus de ça, un RK900 intègre l'équipe en renfort. Gavin, à qui il a été assigné, va tout faire pour lui mener la vie dure. Mais une prise de conscience va tout changer, poussant Gavin à faire face à ses sentiments qu'il refuse d'accepter.
1. DOPPELGANGER

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre:** Voilà quelques années désormais que je n'ai plus écrit sur FanFiction, ne trouvant plus l'inspiration, l'envie et le temps à cause des études fatigantes et des changements de situations personnelles à répétition. Mais je suis désormais de retour ! (et non je ne vais pas vous jouer un mauvais tour, haha !) Et ce sur la magnifique histoire de Detroit Become Human que j'ai découvert en été 2018. Cet univers ne m'a jamais autant ouvert les yeux sur qui j'étais, et m'a donné une énorme prise de conscience qui a changé ma vie. Me voilà donc enfin prêt à partager à nouveau ces histoires avec vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« DOPPELGANGER »

C'était une mauvaise blague. Une très mauvaise blague. Ça faisait des années que Gavin travaillait en solo, il s'en était toujours très bien sortit, et voilà qu'ils lui collaient un coéquipier ? Ils se foutaient vraiment de lui. Gavin soupira bruyamment, assis sur la chaise dans le bureau du Capitaine Fowler, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Je suis désolé Gavin, mais c'est un ordre du Conseil d'Administration. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de t'assigner quelqu'un," dit Fowler d'un air agacé par le comportement réprobateur du détective.

"Vous savez que je déteste travailler avec des novices ! Ils servent à rien ! A part me ralentir et me taper sur les nerfs ! Alors non, je ne travaillerais pas avec de partenaire !"

"Très bien," Dit Fowler en claquant les mains sur son bureau en se levant. "Donne moi ton insigne et ton arme."

Gavin ouvrit les yeux et jongla du regard entre les yeux furieux de Fowler et sa main tendue vers lui. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Le détective se mit à rire nerveusement, mais Fowler haussa le ton.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?"

Le capitaine commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas que ça a faire de sa journée, et traiter avec Gavin n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Il se passerait bien de toute interaction avec le détective si cela était possible, mais il était son supérieur et n'avait pas le choix. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, il devait faire avec. Gavin avait beau être une tête de nœuds, il était néanmoins un très bon élément au commissariat. Cela arrondissait les angles un peu trop pointus au goût de Fowler.

« Ok ! » Fit Reed en se laissant retomber en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise nonchalamment. « Qui vais-je devoir me coltiner ? Pitié, pas une recrue de l'école de Police, j'ai clairement pas la patience pour supporter un noob sur le terrain. »

« Non, » Reprit Fowler plus calmement en se rasseyant. « Il vient de chez Cyberlife. »

Gavin le regarda un instant, le sondant du regard comme s'il essayait de lire dans les pensées de son capitaine mais il fini par éclater de rire. Fowler soupira longuement, perdant patience, et attendit quelques secondes avant que le détective puisse reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux tellement cette discussion devenait de plus en plus risible.

« Ok, j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez sérieux et qu'un autre androïd de mes deux allait ramener son cul en plastique ici pour jouer au détective comme ce trouduc de Connor. »

« Sauf que je suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieux, Gavin. Cyberlife nous envoie un nouvel androïd détective, comme Connor, pour nous aider à renfluer nos effectifs qui ont considérablement baissés depuis la Révolution. »

« J'y crois pas, putain... »

« Beaucoup de policiers ont perdus la vie, ont voulu démissionner, ou ont préféré être mutés ailleurs pour éviter d'être confrontés à la réalité, celle que les androïds sont maintenant libres et égaux aux humains. »

« Alors pourquoi Cyberlife enverrait encore des androïds s'ils sont soit-disant libre hein ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils existent toujours d'abord ? »

« C'est compliqué. Durant la Révolution, beaucoup d'androïds encore non-commercialisés voire seulement en phase de tests, sont devenus déviants. Cyberlife n'a aucun droit de les détruire sous peine de crime contre la vie cybernétique. Alors ils aident les déviants à se trouver une place parmi nous. Et s'ils sont encore en activités, c'est parce que les androïds actuellement déviants auront besoin de pièces, de thirium 310, et d'accès aux données informatiques leur permettant de puiser leur connaissance qui évolue tout le temps. Car comme dirait Terminator, ce sont des machines à apprendre, et ils doivent être en contact avec des humains pour cela, et doivent donc avoir accès à de nombreuses données pour pouvoir paraître vivant. Puis, à côtés de ça, il y a toujours une clientèle pour les androïds malheureusement. Ils créer une nouvelle génération d'androïds avec aucun problème de déviance. Comme ça, tout le monde est content. »

« Blabla tout le monde est content, je m'en tape moi. Les androïds, en esclaves ou en partenaires conscients de leur petite personne, non merci c'est pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas d'un androïd en tant que partenaire Fowler. Collaborer avec les PC200 ou les PM700, ok ! Supporter ce trouduc de Connor, oui, allez soyons fou ! Mais pas travailler avec moi.. ! »

« Reed. »

Et là, Gavin cessa de se plaindre. Fowler criait beaucoup, c'était un sang chaud tout comme lui, et Anderson aussi d'ailleurs, mais Gavin savait que quand le capitaine prenait tout à coup un ton calme et ferme, c'était qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Alors il se tut, et comprit qu'aucune négociation n'était possible. Il sera obligé de travailler avec un androïd, que ça lui plaise ou non. Etant donné les faits et les situations causés par la Révolution, l'avenir ne pourrait être autrement qu'auprès d'androïds. Soit il coopérait, soit il devait envisager de quitter Détroit pour aller il-ne-savait-où. Sauf que Gavin n'avait jamais quitté la ville, et son boulot était la seule chose qui lui donnait un but dans la vie, étant un homme célibataire, sans enfant, sans frère ou sœur, et sans parents depuis quelques années désormais.

Il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Ca ne l'enchantait pas du tout, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il regarda à nouveau Fowler.

« Ok, vous avez gagné. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit le coup de foudre entre lui et moi comme entre ces crétins d'Anderson et de Connor. »

« Je te demande juste de faire ton boulot, pas de faire copain copain, Reed. »

« Ouais bah ça je sais faire. » Fit-il en se levant en grimaçant un peu en sentant ses muscles rouler douloureusement a cause de la tension de la conversation, et de cette chaise affreusement inconfortable. « Alors ? Où est Terminator ? »

Fowler se leva et invita Reed a sortir avec lui de son bureau. Gavin le suivit alors a travers l'open space, redoutant ce qui allait suivre. Ils arrivèrent près de la salle de réunion, et le détective pouvait apercevoir à travers les murs vitrés mais floutés une silhouette assise. Fowler entra le premier, et invita d'un geste de la main Reed à en faire de même. Lorsque les yeux de Gavin se posèrent sur l'individu devant lui, son cœur loupa un battement.

Un androïd du genre masculin était assis sur une chaise, et son regard bleu métallique s'était posé aussitôt sur Gavin lorsque ce dernier était entré. Il était brun, les cheveux courts rabattu en arrière, la peau presque aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, et un air stoïque collé à son visage. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui dérangeait le plus Gavin à cet instant même, c'était que cet androïd était, à quelques détails près comme les yeux et certainement sa taille, identique à ce trouduc de Connor.

« C'est une putain de blague.. ! Encore un Connor ? »

« Gavin, calme-toi, ce n'est pas exactement un R- » Fowler fut soudainement interrompu par l'explosion de colère du détective.

« Non, non, et non ! J'étais prêt à accepter un androïd comme larbin, mais pas un autre Connor ! On en a assez d'un ! »

L'androïd semblait troublé par l'excès soudain de colère chez le détective et il voulu intervenir pour au moins se présenter mais Fowler le devança, ne lui laissant pas place à la parole.

« Ce n'est pas un RK800 Gavin, mais un RK900. C'est le successeur de Connor. Il est plus performant en de nombreux points, et il est pour l'instant le seul modèle existant. C'est un bijou de technologie et c'est toi qui va en bénéficier, tu devrais être ravis de l'avoir comme coéquipier..! »

« Mais il a la même tronche que Connor ! Et puis on dirait qu'il a un balais dans le derrière avec son col ! Et on dirait qu'il s'est fait un torticolis ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'il ai l'air coincé ou qu'il ai la même tête que Connor ? Il aurait pu avoir ta tête et ton caractère, alors estime-toi heureux ! Je suis sûr qu'il fera très bien son boulot ! »

Gavin réprima la vague de colère qui le prit soudainement d'assaut. Il croisa les bras et se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement tout en jetant quelques regards au RK900, toujours assis, son regard bleu acier jonglant entre lui et le capitaine.

« Fait chier. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta la salle de réunion en claquant la porte violemment, faisant vibrer les murs de verre au passage. Fowler soupira bruyamment et se massa un instant les tempes. Il releva la tête vers l'androïd, qui était toujours là, assis, la diode tournoyant en jaune.

« Je suis désolé. Les androïds en général lui sortent par les yeux, alors le fait que tu ais la même apparence que Connor, un androïd chez nous que Reed n'aime pas beaucoup, n'aide pas vraiment à ton intégration. » Il secoua la tête avant d'inspirer un grand coup et d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte. « Va donc rejoindre cette tête de nœuds. »

Le RK900 ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête avant de se lever, et de quitte la salle de réunion à son tour pour aller retrouver le détective. L'androïd scanna l'open space du commissariat, mais ne vit le détective Reed nul part. Il décida d'explorer la zone, navigant entre les bureau tout en lisant les noms sur les plaques posées dessus.

_Officier Person…_

_Agent Collins…_

_Lieutenant Anderson…_

_Détective Connor…_

Il arrêta ses yeux sur le nom de _Connor_ et scanna le bureau pour ne trouver pas grand-chose d'intéressant à part un petit cadre avec un Saint-Bernard en photo, une écharpe en coton bleu cobalt pliée soigneusement à côté du terminal, et un manteau long noir en laine posé sur le dossier de la chaise. C'était un manteau de demi-saison, et ils étaient en février. Le RK900 en déduit alors que la personne était soit idiote pour avoir prit un manteau tenant si peu chaud, soit peu frileuse. Mais comme il faisait en moyenne entre 2°C et -6°C, aucun être humain ne supporterait l'hiver avec un tel manteau, même peu frileux. Et le manque d'empreintes sur le bureau et le clavier fit rapidement comprendre au RK900 que ce Connor n'était pas humain, mais bel et bien un androïd

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi le détective Reed et le capitaine Fowler parlait d'un certain Connor comme étant un RK800. Il fit rapidement une recherche dans sa base de données pour vérifier ses théories. Connor était bien son prédécesseur. Le fameux RK800 chasseur de déviants qui avait traqué le leader de la Révolution, Markus. Il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à son prédécesseur, étant donné qu'il avait été activé courant décembre 2038. Seulement, il n'avait jamais quitté Cyberlife jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et il avait une certaine hâte de rencontrer le RK800 en personne. Une étrange sensation s'émanait de sa pompe. Comme s'il était sur le point de découvrir une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un le bouscula en passant derrière lui. Il se retourna alors pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais il ne trouva qu'une jeune femme asiatique. Il la scanna rapidement.

« Oh pardon Con' ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec cette veste blanche et... » Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. « T'es pas Connor toi. »

L'androïd se redressa et pivota pour mieux lui faire face. Il était plutot intimidant dans cette posture même s'il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir l'air hostile. La jeune femme ne faisait qu'à peine 162 cm, et lui facilement 188cm, ce qui accentuait l'effet de menace.

« Non, effectivement, » il prit enfin la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au commissariat. « Je ne suis pas Connor, je suis un RK900. Je suis là pour assister le détective Reed dans son travail. »

Elle le regarda un instant avec de grands yeux marrons, puis se mit à rire soudainement. Elle s'excusa aussitôt de peur de froisser l'androïd devant elle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien. Elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre un androïd de cette allure en colère.

« Pardon pardon, » rit elle doucement. « La simple idée qu'un androïd puisse travailler avec Gavin me fait rire en fait. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais c'est juste tellement ironique. Gavin déteste les androïds et toi, te voilà. Je te préviens, c'est une véritable plaie cet homme. Mais qui sait, peut-être que tu arriveras a lui faire changer d'avis sur la question. Oh pardon, » fit-elle en secouant la tête puis en tendant sa main vers le RK900. « Moi c'est- »

« Tina Chen, » dit-il en souriant subtilement en saisissant sa main pour la saluer. « Je vous ai scanné dès l'instant où je vous ai vu. C'est un programme automatique qui se lance lorsque je rencontre de nouveaux visages. Enchanté. »

« Waouw, tu as une sacrée poigne dit donc.. ! » rit-elle nerveusement puis lâcha ensuite sa main. « Tu es arrivé aujourd'hui ? Tu étais où avant ? Tu as un petit nom autre que ton matricule ? »

« Eh bien, » sourit nerveusement l'androïd en constatant que la jeune femme était très curieuse et aussi une vraie pipelette. « Je suis effectivement arrivé aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de communiquer avec le détective Reed. Il s'est aussitôt enfuis en me voyant. Je crois que je lui rappelle le RK800 qui se trouve à ce bureau. » Il posa brièvement sa main sur le bureau de Connor pour appuyer ses mots. « J'étais chez Cyberlife avant. C'est ma première fois dans le vrai monde. Et... » Il prit une petite pause avant de continuer. « Non, je n'ai pas encore de prénom. »

« Oh... » fit-elle avec une petite moue de tristesse. « Eh bien vu que tu es assigné à Gavin, c'est lui qui devra te trouver un nom. Mais en attendant, je vais juste t'appeler 900. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? Ça fait moins long et pompeux que _R K Neuf Cent, _hm ? Oh et hum... » Reprit-elle un peu nerveusement. « Tu es du coup...un… ? »

« Un déviant ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Je lui suis depuis mon activation. Je n'ai pas de but particulier pour l'instant, alors j'ai voulu essayer d'explorer cette vie qui s'offre a moi. Ayant été créé pour être dans les forces de l'ordre, je me suis dit qu'il était logique de commencer par quelque chose dans lequel je suis bon. Enfin, je crois.. ? »

Tina le regarda avec un grand sourire et une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Elle posa sa main amicalement sur le coude de l'androïd pour lui donner du courage.

« Bienvenue au CDPD, 900.. ! Et bon courage avec Gavin. Oh, et tu devrais rencontrer Connor, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez très bien tous les deux.. ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un geste de la main avant de repartir à ses occupations. L'androïd la regarda alors partir, et sentit ses programmes simuler une sensation étrange dans sa poitrine, qui se rapprocherait plus de la déception et de l'envie. Il aurait bien voulu être accueillit comme ça par son partenaire. Ou alors que le Lieutenant Chen soit sa partenaire. Mais les choses étaient autrement, et il devait faire avec. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bureau de Connor et se retourna pour voir, par hasard, la plaque du détective Reed sur le bureau d'en face.

Il s'en approcha doucement, et scanna l'endroit afin d'en apprendre plus sur le détective.

Une boite de donuts entamée trônait entre le terminal et une pile de dossiers. Ces mets n'étaient pas très nutritif, mais l'androïd soupçonnait la consommation de ce genre de nourriture chez le détective pour sa forte composition en sucre. A côté, un mug à l'effigie du fameux Grumpy Cat qui avait fait fureur entre les années 2012 et 2018 sur internet, était à moitié rempli de café et tiède. C'était le signe que le détective s'était servit peu de temps avant d'être convoqué dans le bureau du Capitaine. Dans la zone du mug, plusieurs cercles de café créaient un motif unique sur le bois du bureau. Le détective était donc un grand buveur de café… et de sucre. Un homme qui a donc besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour tenir lors de ses journées de travail. Et pour terminer, des poils de chat étaient parsemés sur l'assise et le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

_Un maine coon roux et blanc… Probablement tigré…_

« Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? »

Le RK900 tourna la tête vers cette voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et vit un homme dans la cinquantaine, cheveux mi-long grisonnants, lui rappelant vaguement un ours a qui on venait de lui piquer son miel.

Il s'agissait effectivement du Lieutenant Hank Anderson qui revenait de la salle de pause, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, rempli de confusion et de surprise.

« Bonjour Lieutenant Anderson, » fit le RK900 en se tournant vers lui, la main tendu. « Je suis le coéquipier du détective Reed, le RK900. »

Sauf que Hank n'était pas si enchanté de faire sa connaissance et il envoya valdinguer sa main pour chasser celle tendue de l'androïd. Le RK900 ne comprenait pas la réaction hostile de l'humain, et recula d'un pas, troublé.

Il allait articuler quelque chose quand une main se posa sur l'épaule du lieutenant, le tirant légèrement en arrière.

« Lieutenant, calmez-vous. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Et là, ce fut le choc.

Le RK900 avait posé les yeux sur le RK800 qui venait de se décaler de la large silhouette du lieutenant, et qui maintenant le regardait aussi.

« Oh... » fut le seul mot qui franchit les lèvres de Connor à la vue du RK900. Une impression désagréable s'empara de lui alors. Il s'agissait de son successeur, une version de lui plus performante, plus efficace, tout simplement meilleur. Pendant un instant, Connor sentit sa pompe louper un battement et son niveau de stress augmenter de 10 %. « Tu… Pourquoi es-tu là.. ? »

« Je suis assigné au détective Reed. »

Le RK900 était troublé de se retrouver face à son jumeau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, pas même via les banques de données, et il était surpris par la ressemblance, bien que Connor ait les yeux marrons, soit plus petit que lui de peu, et ait un air plus détendu sur son visage. C'était comme voir son doppelgänger.

Il vit alors Connor soupirer de soulagement, bien que cette action soit purement inutile à son fonctionnement, mais qui semblait tout de même efficace pour refaire descendre le niveau de stress du RK800 à quelque chose de plus rassurant.

Connor le regarda d'un air alors plus avenant et lui sourit.

« J'ai cru que tu étais là pour me remplacer. » avoua Connor un peu gêné. « J'ai tellement vécu avec cette menace permanente de me faire remplacer suite à mes échecs que j'ai cru que tu étais là pour ça. »

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Je suis là pour travailler avec Reed, mais il a disparu depuis dix bonnes minutes. »

« Tu devrais essayer d'aller voir dehors, » fit Hank plus détendu, sachant désormais que le RK900 n'était pas une menace pour son Connor. « Gavin fume, et quand il est stressé, il va fumer. Et le seul endroit le plus proche, c'est devant le commissariat. Je pense que tu le trouveras là bas. »

« Merci lieutenant. » Répondit le RK900 avec un sourire subtile. « Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux. »

« C'est un plaisir pour nous aussi, » répondit Connor tout sourire. « Tu un peu comme de la famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'androïd regarda son prédécesseur troublé, mais esquissa un léger sourire. Une famille.. ?

Le RK900 appréciait l'idée.


	2. NINES

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Et voici la suite du premier chapitre ! Je sais que le précédent n'avait pratiquement aucune interaction entre le RK900 et Gavin mais ça viendra petit à petit. C'est ma première fiction sur DBH et j'ai toujours du mal à me mettre dans la tête d'un androïd (bien que j'ai lu énooormement de fiction là dessus) et surtout ne pas partir dans toutes les directions avec le caractère impétueux de Gavin. J'ai un peu d'avance sur cette fiction, et je vais faire au mieux pour la continuer car ça me tient à cœur. Mais je précise qu'à coté, j'ai un boulot dans la restauration, que je me prépare au concourt de Police et que ça implique beaucoup de révisions et d'entraînements, alors je vais faire ua mieux pour rédiger cette histoire :) J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

« NINES »

Détroit était enneigée à cette époque de l'année. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'un manteau blanc recouvrait les rues de la ville, et que le froid mordait a travers les vêtements. Mais ce caprice météorologique n'empêchait jamais Gavin de fumer dehors. Des fois, quand ses dents claquaient, quand il ne sentait plus les extrémités de ses doigts au point d'en faire tomber sa cigarette par-terre, le détective se jurait qu'il devait arrêter de fumer pour ne plus à avoir à supporter cette torture quotidienne pendant les mois d'hiver. Mais cela faisait bien plus de huit ans qu'il se répétait cela sans arrêt. Et le voilà encore dehors, le 19 février 2039, devant le commissariat à fumer une cigarette, en train de se balancer d'un pied à l'autre pour se réchauffer un minimum pendant que la neige tombait silencieusement sur la capuche rabattue sur sa tête, et sur ses épaules.

« Quel pays de merde... »

« Détective ?

« Fait chier... » grommela Gavin en entendant la voix de Connor dans son dos. C'était vraiment une journée de merde. Le nouveau Robocop, la météo, et Connor qui vient déjà lui casser les pieds de bon matin. Il se retourna alors sèchement, prêt à mordre. « Qu'est-ce que tu v- »

Gavin resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, fixé sur l'androïd devant lui. La cigarette entre ses doigts se consumait silencieusement, laissant sa fumée s'échapper et se frayer un chemin entre les flocons. Gavin fini par froncer les sourcils, retenant la colère qui revenait doucement pulser dans ses veines.

Ce n'était pas Connor en face de lui. Cette idée aurait pu lui plaire si l'androïd devant lui n'avait été le RK900. Le détective lâcha un juron en secouant la tête. Il reporta sa cigarette aux lèvres avec un sourire amer.

« A croire que chez Cyberlife, ils ne savaient pas faire grand-chose de nouveau pour toi. D'abord ta tronche, puis maintenant la voix ? » Gavin pouffa de rire en se rapprochant de lui lentement, un air hautain sur le visage. « Ils étaient franchement en manque d'inspiration dit donc. T'es peut être plus avancé que l'autre trouduc, mais tu es loin d'être original. J'ai beau être humain, au moins, je ne suis pas le clone de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je suis presque identique à Connor parce que j'aurais dû le remplacer s'il avait trop de fois échoué à ses missions. Le but était de facilité son remplacement auprès des personnes qu'il avait côtoyé. C'est toujours plus pratique avec un visage familier. » Répondit l'androïd d'un trait comme s'il avait eu un texte sous les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas _pratique, _non, c'est juste dérangeant. » Claqua Gavin avec un regard sévère. « Vous les androïds vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que ça fait aux humains de vous voir vous remplacer les uns les autres, comme des pales copies des modèles précédents.. ! »

Le RK900 releva que le rythme cardiaque du détective s'était soudainement accéléré à ses propres mots. Il nota également l'expression mélangée de colère, de dégoût mais surtout de tristesse sur le visage de l'humain. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette dernière émotion venait faire dans ce cocktail explosif. Il inclina la tête et scanna le détective pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, mais à part sa date de naissance, son nom et prénom, son métier et que son casier judiciaire était vierge, il n'y avait rien de plus. Il remarqua un fichier scellé concernant le détective. Peut être des informations d'ordres privées, mais qui intriguaient déjà l'androïd.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça, Terminator ? »

« Est-ce que votre haine pour les androïds serait en partie à cause du fait qu'un androïd dans votre entourage aurait été remplacé par un autre, qui n'était donc plus l'original et qui vous aurait perturbé ? »

« Que ?! » Gavin lâcha sa cigarette et l'écrasa du pied avant de se rapprocher du RK900 et de planter son doigt sur son torse. « Écoute moi boîte de conserve, tu te mêles de tes affaires. » Dit-il les dents serrées par la colère. Il se recula un peu en retirant son doigt menaçant. « Et puis ce n'est pas _les androïds_ que je déteste, c'est Connor. Et félicitation, tu es le deuxième sur la liste des Trouducs D'Androïds.. ! »

Gavin passa son chemin à côté du RK900 en prenant bien soin de le bousculer dans l'épaule au passage pour retourner à l'intérieur du commissariat.

L'androïd fixa le sol, où la cigarette avait été écrasée, et se retourna pour voir le détective disparaître dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Il regarda dans le vide un instant, confus par la brutalité physique et verbale du détective, puis refis passer sa phrase dans sa tête.

_Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que ça fait aux humains de vous voir vous remplacer…_

Le détective avait forcément une douloureuse expérience cachée derrière cette phrase. Mais ce n'était que leur première conversation, et il était loin de savoir suffisamment de choses sur lui pour en déduire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il devait découvrir d'où lui venait cette haine injustifiée à son égard. Il devait découvrir _qui _était Gavin Reed exactement.

Il s'accroupit un instant, ramassa le mégot de cigarette et se releva en analysant l'objet d'un scan visuel. Un réflexe étrange prit alors comme possession de lui, et il se surprit à toucher délicatement le filtre du mégot du bout de la langue.

Une analyse en temps réel se lança alors, et il ne reconnut que quelques compositions de carbone, de goudron, de terre, d'eau provenant de la neige, et de la salive.

Il se retourna vers l'endroit où le détective avait disparu, et décida de retourner lui aussi à l'intérieur. Il jeta au passage le mégot dans le cendrier à cet effet, et entra.

En retournant dans l'open space, il remarqua que la majorité des personnes à qui il avait adressé la parole un peu plus tôt ce matin avaient reprit place à leurs bureau, se mettant enfin sérieusement au travail. Et il n'y avait d'exception pour personne, car le détective Reed aussi était retourné à son bureau, la tête déjà penchée au dessus d'un dossier.

L'androïd se rapprocha alors de lui et se plaça debout derrière lui en se penchant légèrement, pour pouvoir lire quelques lignes du dossier que le détective consultait.

Reed sentit les cheveux dans sa nuque se dresser désagréablement, ce qui le fit se retourner promptement. Il sursauta presque en voyant l'androïd si proche de lui, et ne l'ayant surtout pas entendu revenir.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Je jette un œil au dossier que vous avez en votre possession détective. Comment pourrais-je travailler si je ne me renseigne pas sur les choses à faire ? »

« Bah travaille pas, trouve toi autre chose à faire, plutôt qu'à rester planter là comme une plante verte et à me déranger.. ! » Aboya presque Gavin rouge de colère.

« Je vous dérange ? » Le RK900 haussa un sourcil. « Vous savez, si je suis assigné à vous, c'est parce que je dois travailler avec vous, et vous, travailler avec moi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour travailler. Je m'en suis toujours très bien sortit. »

« Vous savez, il y a plein d'officiers ici qui se débrouillent aussi très bien _tous seuls_, vous ne trouvez donc pas ça étrange qu'on m'ait assigné à vous plutôt qu'à... » L'androïd releva brièvement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur la première plaque du bureau le plus proche. « ...l'agent Miller ? »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » Demanda Gavin en croisant les bras et en haussant un sourcil.

« Peut-être que le Capitaine Fowler attend quelque chose de vous ? J'ai vu dans votre dossier que vous êtes ici depuis huit ans, et que cela fait quatre ans que vous êtes détective. Ne serait-il pas temps de passer à l'étape suivante ? Et si… j'étais là pour que vous puissiez faire vos preuves de coopération afin de devenir sergent. Hm ? »

L'androïd avait bien révisé le dossier du détective pendant la matinée avant que celui-ci ne le rencontre dans la salle de réunion, et il savait que Reed désirait depuis quelques mois de passer le concours pour devenir sergent. Seulement, pour pouvoir prétendre à ce titre, il fallait savoir travailler en équipe. Et vu le caractère impétueux du détective, personne n'arrivait à rester plus de trois jours avec lui. Le RK900 savait où appuyer pour le faire réagir. Il esquissa alors un petit sourire victorieux en voyant Reed se mordiller la lèvre, en pleine réflexion.

Il décroisa alors les bras et soupira.

« Ok Toaster, tu peux t'installer au bureau a côté du mien. Je fais tellement chier tout le monde que ce bureau n'a pratiquement jamais été occupé. Alors vas-y, fait toi plaiz'. Tu as un terminal si jamais tu veux t'amuser à parcourir les enquêtes en cours, ou les nouvelles dépositions ou signalements. Je dois juste terminer de rédiger mon rapport d'hier soir. »

« J'aime quand vous êtes coopératif, détective. »

« Je ne fais certainement pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Alors profite que je sois de bonne humeur. »

« Eh bien, » souris le RK900 « j'ai hâte de découvrir quand vous serez de _mauvaise humeur. _»

« Crois-moi, ne sois pas si pressé. »

Le RK900 prit alors place au bureau à côté de celui de Gavin mais ne manqua certainement pas le léger rictus qui avait étiré les lèvres de ce dernier.

Il fallait d'étranges manigances et approches pour réussir à atteindre le détective d'une quelconque manière. Mais Le RK900 semblait aimer les défis, et Gavin Reed était le challenge par excellence. La complexité de la réflexion humaine était déjà assez déroutante pour l'androïd, alors avoir affaire à un humain qui est totalement imprévisible, illogique et irrationnel dans sa façon de raisonner et se comporter donnait du fil à retordre au RK900.

Mais c'était sa principale mission. Découvrir qui était le Détective Reed, et se faire une place dans son quotidien.

Mais il se focalisa à nouveau sur le terminal et commença a consulter les divers dossiers classés ou en cours sur l'année actuelle. Mais il fut soudainement interrompu par Connor qui s'approcha de son bureau.

« Hey hum... » Connor grimaça un peu, ne sachant pas comment l'appeler. « Désolé, tu… Tu as un nom ? »

« Non, pas encore, mais la lieutenant Chen m'appelle juste 900. C'est moins long et moins pompeux. »

« Je comprends » répondit Connor avec un sourire. « Est-ce que, 900, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à la salle des archives ? Je n'ai pas assez de bras pour porter les quatre cartons de dossiers, et le lieutenant Anderson ne semble pas... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en se tournant légèrement vers le bureau de Hank pour le voir en train de bouder derrière son terminal. « ...assez de bonne humeur pour se lever de son fauteuil. » Reprit le RK800 en se tournant à nouveau vers son homologue. « Je pourrais peut-être te faire visiter le commissariat au passage ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le RK900 jeta un regard à Gavin, prêt à lui demander l'autorisation de quitter son bureau pour aller aider Connor, mais il surpris le détective a rapidement détourner le regard. Alors comme ça il les observait du coin de l'œil ?

L'androïd fit mine de rien et posa alors la question.

« Détective ? Est-ce que j- »

« Oui. »

La réponse fut sèche et direct. Gavin avait gardé les yeux rivés sur son écran, comme complètement désintéressé de la requête de son nouveau coéquipier.

Le RK900 jeta un regard à Connor, puis à nouveau à Gavin. Voyant que le détective avait choisi de l'ignorer, il se leva de sa chaise et se tourna à nouveau vers le RK800.

« C'est avec plaisir. » Lui répondit le Rk900 avec un sourire subtile sur les lèvres.

« Super, suis-moi.. ! »

Et d'un même élan, les deux androïds sinuèrent entre les bureaux pour se diriger vers le couloir principal menant à diverses salles, dont celle des archives.

Le RK900 observait Connor, à sa façon de marcher moins rigide que les autres androïds, dont 900 lui-même. Il semblait bien plus fluide dans ses mouvements, et cela semblait presque naturel. Non pas pour un androïd, mais plutôt pour un humain.

Il avait aussi remarqué quelque chose. Connor ne portait pas de tenue de Cyberlife. Juste une simple chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, une cravate noire aux reflets bleutés, et un jean droit et noir. Il pouvait aisément l'imaginer porter ce long manteau en laine qu'il avait vu sur sa chaise de bureau un peu plus tôt, ainsi que son écharpe bleu cobalt en coton.

« Voici donc la salle de repos. » Fit Connor en s'arrêtant devant une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carré. « Ça ne nous est pas très utile, étant donné que nous n'avons pas besoin de manger ni boire, mais les humains aiment se mettre ici pour souffler un peu, prendre un café, des sodas ou de la nourriture trop calorique dans les distributeurs. »

« Pour se reposer un court instant. »

« C'est exact. » Fit Connor en reprenant sa marche. « Au bout du couloir à droite, ce sont les toilettes. Un endroit très fréquenté aussi par les humains. Hank y va presque toutes les heures. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda innocemment le RK900.

« Eh bien... » commença Connor à rire nerveusement. « A force de trop boire ou trop manger, les humains ressentent le besoin de- »

« Inutile de continuer, je viens de lancer une recherche. J'ai compris l'idée. C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ingérer des choses pour se donner de l'énergie et ensuite les évacuer ? »

« Je ne comprends pas non plus. Ce n'est pas très logique. Mais il s'agit du corps humain, beaucoup de choses m'échappent encore. »

Connor continua alors dans le couloir aux côtés du RK900. Ils lui présenta les salles d'interrogatoires, le couloir menant au gymnase, les escaliers menant à la morgue au sous-sol, la salle des preuves, et, évidemment, la salle des archives.

Il ouvrit la porte et par courtoisie, laissa 900 passer en premier. La pièce était pleine d'étagères, avec un mélange de cartons contenants des dossiers papiers, et d'autres des disques durs ainsi que des clés USB pour ceux dématérialisés.

Connor referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea directement à l'étagère qui l'intéressait.

« Puisque nous sommes rien que tous les deux, » commença 900 un peu hésitant, « Puis-je te poser quelques questions ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Le regarda Connor avec un air intrigué tout en attrapant un premier carton. « Je t'écoute ? »

« Premièrement, pourquoi portes-tu des vêtements humain ? Je sais que la loi passée n'oblige plus les androïds à porter leur vêtements Cyberlife, et donc ni brassards, ni matricules ou numéro de séries, mais… je m'interrogeais... »

« Je me suis construit une très mauvaise réputation auprès des androïds lorsque j'étais chasseur de déviants… Je suis certes devenu déviant à mon tour mais… je ne pouvais pas défaire la terreur que j'avais insufflé chez les androïds que j'avais poursuivit… Même si je n'ai jamais tué l'un d'entre eux… j'avais l'impression d'avoir du thirium sur les mains... » Fit Connor presque en murmurant vers la fin. « J'ai essayé de me racheter en aidant Markus lors de la révolution, et même si finalement, tout s'est bien terminé pour nous… et que Markus m'avait dit que j'avais une place à Jerico… Je n'ai pas été très bien accueillit… Les déviants n'avaient pas oubliés qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait. Je n'avais clairement pas ma place là-bas. Je suis donc allé vivre chez Hank. Il n'aimait pas trop me voir avec mes vêtement de Cyberlife à cause de ce que la Firme m'avait poussé à faire. Et plus le temps passait, moins je supportais cette tenue. Cyberlife m'avait manipulé, et avait déjà détruit ma vie qui commençait à peine. Alors... »

« Tu t'es débarrassé de ta tenue Cyberlife... »

« Oui, et j'ai décidé de me créer ma propre identité, de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, car j'étais vivant, bien conscient de ma personne. Alors avec Hank, nous avons refait ma garde-robe. » Rit Connor nerveusement. « Ce ne sont que des morceaux de tissus assemblés ensemble, mais ça a fonctionné étrangement. Je me sens plus moi-même, et moins objectifié comme un androïd... » Il soupira alors. « Même si certains encore me méprisent pour ce que je suis… Mais le plus important n'est pas ce que je suis, mais qui je suis. » Il regarda 900 qui, lui, semblait légèrement confus en vue de sa diode tournoyant doucement en jaune. « Tu comprendras un jour peut-être... »

« En parlant de _certains qui te méprisent, _pourquoi le détective Reed semble te détester ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... » soupira Connor en tendant le deuxième carton a 900. « J'ai découvert avec le temps que Gavin ne détestait pas les androïds en général, mais bien moi. Lors de mes missions pour arrêter les androïds déviants, j'ai été détruit deux fois. Gavin était déjà hostile avec moi avant ça, plus parce que j'étais nouveau que parce que j'étais un androïd. Mais je crois que me voir revenir après mes destructions, l'a grandement dérangé. Depuis, ce n'est pas facile de travailler en sa compagnie, bien que je fasse abstraction de ses paroles très blessantes. »

« Je pense que le détective a un passif avec un androïd qui aurait été détruit puis remplacé. Et qui n'aurait plus été le même par conséquence. Et s'il n'apprécie pas l'idée que tu ais été détruit puis remplacé, même si tes données ont été majoritairement transférées, il n'apprécie donc pas ma présence non plus. J'étais censé te remplacer à la suite de tes échecs. Il ne fait donc pas de différence. Je suis un objet qui remplace un autre cassé…. »

Connor déposa ses deux cartons a ses pieds silencieusement et se redressa pour poser une main sur l'épaule de 900 avec un sourire à la fois compatissant et attristé.

« Nous ne sommes pas des objets Nines… Nous sommes vivants... »

« Nines.. ? » Fit 900 en haussant un sourcil surpris.

« C'est encore plus court que 900, » sourit Connor sincèrement. « Ça te donne une identité, et peut-être que tu arriveras à ne plus te considérer comme un objet. A te sentir plus vivant... »

« J'aime bien Nines... » Sourit sincèrement 900 à son tour. « Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas l'enregistrer comme nom tant que ce n'est pas Reed qui ne me l'a donné... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Fit Connor en se penchant pour ramasser à nouveau ses cartons. « Ça peut rester un surnom qu'entre nous. Je serais même plus flatté que cela reste ainsi. Cette forme hypocoristique pourrait se rapprocher d'une relation fraternelle ? »

« J'apprécie l'idée, » sourit Nines en étant touché par la démarche et les propos de Connor. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une appartenance quelque part, et d'avoir une personne proche de lui.

« Allez vient, Hank va se demander ce qu'on fait. » Fit Connor en se dirigeant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant d'une main. « Oh, et si tu veux un conseil, si Reed devient trop désobligeant, n'hésite pas à lui répondre de la même sorte. Ça pourrait l'énerver mais c'est le jeu du coq. C'est celui qui crie le plus fort qui gagne.. ! »

Connor lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce. Nines sourit alors amusé et referma derrière lui. Il allait devoir faire beaucoup d'effort pour cerner le détective mais il y parviendrait, que ce soit par la manière forte ou douce.

Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était Connor. Il était arrivé seulement depuis quelques heures, et il avait déjà un frère.


	3. CANICIDE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Hello ! désolé du retard, mais la reprise est vraiment fatigante pour moi en ce moment, et la seule chose dont je rêve en rentrant chez moi ces derniers temps c'est de me coucher, alors désolé de ce petit retard ! j'espère que l'histoire vous plait pour l'instant, les choses vont arriver lentement mais surement ne vous en faites pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

« CANICIDE »

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée du RK900 au commissariat, et Gavin faisait tout son possible pour que l'androïd lui lâche la grappe et qu'il puisse a nouveau retrouver sa petite indépendance.

Quoi qu'il devait bien l'avouer, le RK900 était bien utile pour la rédaction des rapports et le tri des dossiers. C'était une chose que Gavin détestait faire et que, le RK900, semblait faire à la perfection.

Néanmoins, Gavin avait un objectif en tête. Se débarrasser du RK900. Non pas qu'il prévoyait de l'endommager ou le désactiver, il avait conscience que l'androïd était déviant et que, par conséquence, était considéré comme un être vivant. Et tout acte de violence ou de dommages envers un être vivant était considéré comme un crime. Non, il voulait simplement le faire assigner à quelqu'un d'autre, ou mieux encore, le faire assigner à un autre commissariat.

Puis il fallait admettre que c'était une sacré malchance. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul poste de police à Détroit, et il avait fallu qu'un autre RK atterrisse dans le sien. Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas.

Gavin soupira longuement en se laissant un peu glisser au fond de sa chaise en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Il était tard, et il était loin d'avoir terminé son boulot. C'était le désavantage d'être célibataire et d'avoir des heures aléatoires et extrêmes parfois.

Il fut surpris en rouvrant les yeux de voir son mug Grumpy Cat sous son nez, fumant dû au café chaud à l'intérieur. Il releva la tête et vit le RK900 qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, silencieusement, la hanse du mug justement dans sa main.

« Pour vous, Détective. »

« Pour moi ? » Haussa Gavin un sourcil. « Je t'ai pas demandé d'aller me chercher un café. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais vous montrez des signes de fatigues importants, et vous n'avez pas fait de pause depuis celle de 19h30. Étant donné qu'il est presque minuit et que nous n'avons pas encore terminé notre travail, je pense que vous avez besoin d'un petit coup de fouet. »

Gavin regarda l'androïd d'un air suspect puis jeta un œil au mug se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un piège derrière cet acte de gentillesse du RK900, en vue des crasses que Gavin lui avait fait jusqu'à présent.

« Il n'est pas empoisonné, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Il est sans sucre, comme vous avez l'habitude le prendre. »

« Alors tu m'épies ? » Fit Gavin en saisissant la tasse qui tombait à point nommé. « Parce que c'est un peu flippant. »

« Non, je ne vous épies pas. Je vous observe, c'est différent. Si nous voulons mener à bien notre collaboration, alors notre relation doit être en bons termes. Cela commence par connaître les habitudes de l'autre, et de faire des petites touches d'attentions. »

« Euh… Je sais pas où tu es allé chercher ta définition de _relation _mais la notre est purement professionnelle. C'est un peu bizarre sinon. Pas besoin de me faire des touches d'attentions ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Juste être plus amical. Vous êtes plutôt distant depuis mon arrivée, et j'aimerais sincèrement faire plus ample connaissance avec vous afin de mieux travailler, et mieux m'intégrer. Vous et Connor êtes les deux personnes avec qui je passe le plus de temps. Vous êtes un point de repère pour moi, et nos désaccords me... » Nines fronça les sourcils, troublé. « ...me font de la peine. »

Gavin haussa haut les sourcils, surpris par le terme employé par l'androïd. Il esclaffa un rire, en manquant de renverser du café sur son t-shirt. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, posa son mug sur son bureau et regarda le RK900 d'un air amusé.

« Toi tu ressens de la peine » ricana Gavin. « Voyez-vous ça ? Je croyais que les émotions n'étaient que des émulations dû à vos programmes ? »

« Vos émotions ne sont-elles pas des émulations de votre cerveau ? »

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein visage du détective. Il ne s'était jamais représenté la chose de cette manière. Et pourtant, cela faisait sens. Ce qui était réel pour lui, était étranger à l'androïd, car il n'était pas fait de la même manière. Ses émotions n'en étaient pas moins réelles. Et si c'était la même choses pour les androïds déviants ? Leurs émotions, bien que créées de façon différente que celles des humains, étaient réelles pour les androïds eux-mêmes. Car elles étaient créées par leur propre complexité logicielle de déviant. Tout comme était complexe la façon de ressentir les émotions et de penser chez les humains.

Et c'est là que Gavin réalisa une chose qui lui donna soudainement la nausée.

Ils étaient chacun vivant à leur façon, et leur perception du monde était propre à chacun. Et le monde n'en était pas moins réel ou différent. Juste perçu et vécu sur un point de vue différent.

Mais ils étaient surtout tous les deux bien vivants. Ils étaient tous les deux valables, et avaient chacun raison.

Le souffle de Gavin se coupa un instant en sentant sa gorge se resserrer. Il avait envie de vomir, et il avait le tournis. Il se leva alors, faisant reculer le RK900, et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse passer. C'était le premier contact sans violence que Gavin établissait entre lui et l'androïd. Il pressa alors le pas vers les toilettes, en sentant des sueurs froides, et son estomac se tordre, tout en voyant le monde tourner autour de lui.

Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte et se précipita vers une des cabine avant de se jeter à genoux au dessus de la cuvette pour vomir.

Le RK900 ne comprit pas le soudain comportement du détective. Qu'avait-il dit qui semblait l'avoir tant chamboulé ? Il hésita a le suivre, puis finalement décida de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte donnant sur les cabines des toilettes, il ne vit personne.

« Détective ? »

Gavin sursauta un peu, reprit une respiration plus calme et sortit de la cabine. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui du RK900 qui avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté.

Gavin se concentra sur les lavabos devant lui pour aller se rincer et boire un peu. Il s'appuya sur la céramique et fixa son reflet dans le miroir.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été si odieux avec les androïds sans se soucier de ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement. Du moins, il pensait que leurs émotions n'étaient pas réelles. Il se souvenait d'une en particulier, qui lui avait laisser croire qu'elle l'aimait vraiment… Et après l'incident, il s'était finalement dit que ces humains artificiels étaient faux en tous points, du hardware jusqu'au software.

Mais il avait tort. Et cette idée lui faisait encore plus de mal en réalisant le drame qu'il y avait derrière cet incident…

« Détective..? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Terminator ? » Répondit Gavin plus sèchement que ce qu'il n'avait voulu, ayant été interrompu dans sa réflexion.

« Je m'inquiète pour votre santé. »

« Je vais bien. » Répondit-il agacé en se tournant vers l'androïd. « C'est la fatigue. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille. Continue le travail sinon je vais rentrer chez moi a 4h du matin à ce rythme là. »

Gavin se décolla de l'évier et passa son chemin en prenant bien soin d'éviter l'androïd mais le RK900 se retourna d'un coup de rein et lui saisit le poignet.

Gavin sursauta presque au contact et le regarda à la fois en colère et apeuré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« J'ai une idée. » Fit le RK900 en lui relâchant doucement le poignet. « Vous allez rentrer chez vous vous reposer, car vous êtes trop fatigué pour travailler efficacement. Puis cela a un impacte négatif sur votre santé. Rentrez-donc, et moi, je m'occupe du travail qui reste à faire. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu vas y passer la nuit.. ! »

« Je suis un androïd, détective, je peux traiter plusieurs choses à la fois sans ressentir aucune fatigue. Il se peut que tout soit terminer d'ici une heure au lieu de trois. Alors, je répète, rentrez chez vous vous reposer. »

L'offre était très tentante. Et malgré la couleur si froide des yeux du RK900, Gavin arrivait à y voir une lueur chaleureuse qui était inspirée par l'empathie que l'androïd ressentait à son égard. Alors il soupira et hocha doucement la tête.

« Très bien, si tu insistes. Peut-être que si j'arrive déjà à avoir 6h de sommeil, j'arriverais mieux à travailler demain. »

« J'en suis certain. »

Le RK900 lui donna un sourire léger et Gavin sentit une étrange vague de chaleur venir le chambouler. Il resserra la mâchoire, et sans rien dire de plus, il quitta les toilettes, suivit de près par l'androïd. Il retourna à son bureau récupérer ses affaires.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose en retour de ce service ? »

« Ha.. ! » Rit Gavin. « Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas gratuit tout ça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Je pourrais le faire sans demander de service en retour, mais… ça me tiens à cœur. » Fit le RK900 devenu comme un peu nerveux.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »

« Je... » L'androïd cherchait ses mots, la diode tournoyant en jaune avant de redevenir bleu. « J'aimerais que vous me trouviez un nom… Un vrai nom. »

Gavin le regarda surpris, et croisa les bras après avoir enfilé sa veste, voyant très bien que l'androïd hésitait à continuer. Mais le RK900 reprit la parole.

« Pas _Terminator, _ou _Toaster, _ou encore _Robocop… _Ni même _900, _ ou _Nines _comme Connor m'appelle… Un vrai nom, pour moi... » Dit-il en regardant Gavin droit dans les yeux. « Un nom qui me donne une véritable identité, qui me donne une personnalité… qui me donne un but… qui me rende plus vivant… Je ressens le besoin d'exister, et… cela passe d'abord par un nom… Sans nom, je ne suis personne... »

Gavin aurait pu dire que l'androïd jouait avec ses sentiments, pour éveiller son empathie, mais le RK900 semblait sincère et ne simulait pas cette tristesse dans sa voix.

Gavin inspira et souffla bruyamment par le nez.

« Je vais y réfléchir... » dit-il en hochant doucement la tête. « Mais je ne te garanti pas que demain je reviendrais avec l'idée du siècle. Si ça se trouve, ça prendra encore une semaine de réflexion. »

« Du moment que ça débouche sur un nom, ça me va » sourit Nines reconnaissant. « Merci beaucoup détective... »

« De rien Robocop.. ! »

Gavin lui donna un petit sourire mesquin, et prit ses affaires avant de partir, laissant l'androïd au milieu des bureaux vides en compagnie de quelques policiers de service de nuit.

L'androïd se surpris à sourire tout seul, puis se rasseya à sa place. Il avait du travail encore à terminer.

Mais le lendemain, à sept heure précise, l'androïd rouvrit les yeux, toujours assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Il était passé en veille peu de temps après avoir terminé le travail vers une heure du matin afin de recharger un peu se batteries. Il se leva de son bureau et fit le tour des quelques policiers qui étaient arrivés entre temps, ou qui arrivaient tout juste pour les saluer.

Le capitaine Fowler arriva une petite demi-heure plus tard, mais il ne vit ni Gavin, ni Hank et ni Connor arriver. A cet heure-ci, Connor aurait dû être là avec le lieutenant Anderson. Depuis la révolution, le RK800 avait réussi à changé les mauvaises habitudes de Hank en venant vivre chez lui. C'est pour cela que le RK900 était habitué depuis quelques jours à les voir arriver si tôt.

Lorsque Fowler sorti de son bureau, déjà légèrement sur les nerfs, l'androïd se permit de l'interpeller.

« Capitaine ? »

« Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » répondit Fowler surpris de voir, visiblement, l'androïd au commissariat.

« Eh...bien...je... » commença l'androïd. « Je suis censé travailler ici.. ? »

« Oui oui mais non, je parlais pas de ça. » Se reprit le capitaine en secouant la tête. « A six heure ce matin, nous avons été alerté par une femme agée qui nous a dit avoir retrouvé son chien massacré dans son appartement. Reed et Anderson sont sur place depuis une bonne heure désormais. Je croyais que tu étais avec eux. »

« Oh… Je n'ai pas été prévenu... »

« Ok, je te passe l'adresse et rejoins-les rapidement. Normalement Connor est aussi sur place, mais tu fais équipe avec Gavin, alors il a besoin de toi. »

Le capitaine reparti dans son bureau et donna l'adresse à l'androïd qui localisa aussitôt les lieux. Il remercia Fowler et quitta le commissariat. C'était à quelques kilomètres d'ici, alors il prit un taxi qui le déposa non loin de l'adresse. Il descendis à l'entrée de la rue et s'avança jusqu'à la maison en question, où se trouvait déjà deux voitures garées le long du trottoir ainsi qu'un fourgon de police. L'une était une Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme Brougham gris foncé de 1988. C'était le dernier modèle à utiliser le système classique à propulsion arrière. Elle était ancienne, mais semblait tout de même bien entretenue pour son âge. Il scanna la plaque d'immatriculation, et vit que Hank Anderson en était le propriétaire. La seconde voiture était plus récente, et elle avait même l'air d'être neuve malgré sa date. Il s'agissait d'une Dodge Challenger Hellcat noire de 2019. Une voiture de sport équipée d'un moteur V8 et de 24 chevaux. Une des dernières gammes de Dodge avant la mise en service au public des voitures autonomes. Il scanna la plaque, même s'il se doutait déjà que le véhicule appartenait au détective Reed.

« Décidément, sa voiture reflète bien son égo. »

Il se rapprocha de la maison et toqua à la porte d'entrée. Il ne se sentait étrangement pas très à son aise. Pour fait, il n'avait pas été invité par son coéquipier à le rejoindre, il était de ce fait en retard, et allait se présenter comme un androïd quelconque qui venait déranger une vieille femme en plein choc émotionnel chez elle.

Il soupira, agacé par la situation, et la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme agée, 64 ans précisément en vue de sa date de naissance lorsque le RK900 la scanna, se trouvait devant lui. Une certaine Mary Walker.

« Bonjour madame Walker » commença-t-il en la saluant de la tête. « Pardonnez mon arrivée tardive, mais je suis le partenaire du Détective Reed qui se trouve actuellement chez vous pour votre appel de ce matin. Je viens en renfort. »

« Oh euh… Oui, entrez.. ? Ils sont dans le salon... »

La femme s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser le RK900 passer. Elle semblait être épuisée, et avoir beaucoup pleuré en raison de ses yeux gonflés et de ses yeux rougies.

Elle le conduisit alors dans le salon, et lorsque Reed vit son coéquipier, il se leva du canapé, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

« Oh mince.. ! » dit-il en claquant des doigts avant de se passer la main sur le visage. « J'ai complètement zappé de te prévenir. »

« Que ça ne se reproduise plus, je suis là pour aider, pas pour servir de plante verte. » fit l'androïd en saluant silencieusement le lieutenant Anderson de la tête.

_« Je ne pense pas que c'était voulu. Reed ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »_

Le RK900 tourna la tête vers Connor, qui le regardait, la diode clignotant en jaune, à l'instar de la sienne. Reed n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ? Il tourna la tête vers le détective pour le regarder et constata les faits. L'homme semblait n'avoir dormi que deux heures tout au plus, et semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Il décida d'ignorer Reed et se tourna vers le lieutenant.

« Puis-je avoir un compte rendu de la situation ? »

« Eh bien » commença Hank en l'invitant a s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Connor. « Madame Walker a téléphoné ce matin vers 6h30 pour dire qu'à son réveil, elle avait trouvé son beagle...hum... »

« Django » répondit la femme la voix encore fébrile. « Il s'appelait Django... »

« Django, oui, dans le couloir menant à a sa chambre. Sauf que… » Hank fit une pause en jetant un regard à Mary pour ne pas la troubler mais la vieille femme semblait prête à entendre à nouveau ce qu'elle avait raconté il y a une demie heure de ça aux policiers. « Il était sans vie, le cou brisé et les entrailles à l'air libre. »

« Les entrailles à l'air libre ? » questionna l'androïd. « Est-ce que...Django est encore là ? »

« C'est seulement un chien mais nous avions trouvé ça suspect alors Connor a appelé la scientifique pour ramener le chien au laboratoire pour savoir qui aurait pu faire ça. »

« Vous pensez que quelqu'un lui aurait fait ça ? » Demanda l'androïd en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

« Evidemment. »

Le RK900 tourna la tête vers Reed qui venait de reprendre la parole.

« Madame Walker était dans sa chambre toute la nuit, selon la… hum... »

« Reconstitution séquentielle » intervint Connor.

« Ouais, selon la _reconstitution séquentielle _de Connor. Le chien a été éventré, pardonnez-moi le terme madame Walker » fit-il aussitôt en voyant la vieille femme se crisper à l'expression. « Par un couteau de cuisine, qui a été retrouvé dans la cuisine juste à côté, nettoyé et rangé dans un tiroir. »

« Grace encore à la reconstitution séquentielle, auquel cas, nous n'aurions pas deviné où se trouvait l'arme. » Reprit Connor. « Mais malgré les efforts fournit par le tueur, je pouvais encore voir les taches de sang. «

« Il y a eu effraction ? »

« Non, » reprit Reed. « La personne connaissait les lieux, certainement un proche de madame Walker. Nous devons vérifier les alibis des personnes concernées. Mais ce n'est pas tout. » Reed fit une pause comme pour essayer de se souvenir sans avoir à se lever pour aller vérifier sur place. « Il y a une inscription sur le mur avec le sang du chien. _Traitresse. _»

« Donc la personne reproche quelque chose à madame Walker ? Mais pourquoi utiliser le chien pour faire passer le message ? Il y avait des empreintes ? »

« Non, aucunes à part celles de madame Walker, qui vit seule. » fit Connor en se pinçant les lèvres.

Et le RK900 savait pourquoi Connor était devenu un peu nerveux. S'il n'y avait aucune empreinte du meurtrier de Django, c'est qu'il s'agissait alors d'un androïd.

Nines demanda alors poliment à madame Walker s'il pouvait se rendre dans le couloir pour aller inspecter lui-même la scène du drame. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de son prédécesseur ou des deux autres policiers, mais il voulait avoir sa propre vision des choses. Peut-être avaient-ils manqués aussi quelque chose.

La vieille femme hocha la tête et indiqua la direction du couloir, ne voulant pas retourner sur la scène. Alors l'androïd se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Tout était comme lui avaient expliqué ses collègues. L'inscription avec le sang sur le mur datant de moins de six heures, le sang sur le sol, l'endroit où le chien avait été éviscéré, et rien d'autre. Le chien avait effectivement été mené au laboratoire pour plus d'analyses. Il jeta un regard dans la cuisine et vis le fameux couteau, nettoyé, rangé dans le tiroir, qui lui était ouvert avec un petit cartel jaune juste à côté de l'arme pour signaler qu'il s'agissait d'un indice.

En temps normal, la police ne s'attarderait pas sur des crimes contre les animaux, bien que cela soit effectivement des crimes, mais ici, c'était différent. Un potentiel androïd était entré chez madame Walker sans effraction pour tuer son chien et la menacer de _traîtresse_.

Et ce détail attira l'attention du RK900. Il retourna dans le salon pour retrouver ses collègue et la vieille femme. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Madame Walker, avant de posséder Django… Possédiez vous… un androïd ? »

« Il y a quelques mois, » commença-t-elle nerveusement, « lors de la rébellion des androïds… j'ai du me séparer du mien… Ils disaient, à la télévision, qu'ils étaient dangereux et qu'il fallait les retourner aux magasins de Cyberlife pour les _recycler…_ C'est ce que j'ai fait, avec Jela, mon AX400. Et… vu que je me suis senti seule, ma fille m'a offert Django... »

Il jeta un regard à Connor qui le regardait également. Ils devaient exploiter cette piste. Ils n'évoquèrent tout de même pas leur idée à la vieille femme pour ne pas plus l'inquiéter et quittèrent tous les quatre la maison.

En rentrant au poste, ils envoyèrent un agent sur place pour une surveillance rapprochée de madame Walker, au cas où l'androïd décidait de revenir lui rendre visite et finir le travail.

Connor et Nines passèrent la matinée à rechercher des traces du recyclage de l'AX400 de madame Walker auprès de diverses boutiques de Cyberlife ou de techniciens mais aucunes traces de l'androïd domestique n'étaient enregistrées.

Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

« L'androïd n'a pas été recyclé » fit le RK900 au fond de sa chaise.

« Donc madame Walker a menti ? » Fit Gavin en croisant les bras et en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous ai menti. Mais il est possible que l'androïd se soit enfui. »

« Enfui ? Mais elle l'avait ramené par prévention. Il n'était pas déviant à ce que j'ai comprit. »

« En effet, il ne l'était pas » répondit Nines calmement. « Jela l'est devenu en comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver. »

« Attend » Gavin se redressa sur sa chaise pour se pencher vers lui. « T'es en train de dire que l'androïd savait qu'il allait être détruit, qu'il a eu _peur_ et est devenu déviant ? Et qu'il n'a jamais atteint le recyclage parce qu'il s'est enfui avant ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas si bête en fin de compte » Le RK900 sourit avec dédain.

« Va te faire voir » fit Gavin en lui faisant un doigt. « D'où le manque de trace de son modèle dans les archives du recyclage d'avant noël... » Il soupira. « Nous devrions retourner interroger madame Walker pour savoir dans quel centre elle l'a ramené. »

« Ca serait inutile, cela fait des mois que ça s'est passé. Jela pourrait être n'importe où, même au Canada. »

« Alors que faisons nous ? » demanda Gavin en haussant un sourcil.

« Nous attendons qu'elle revienne rendre visite à Madame Walker. »

Gavin tiqua un peu à l'idée mais il n'avait aucune autre bonne idée pour l'instant. Ils n'avaient aucune piste, pas d'empreinte, rien.

Il soupira bruyamment et se leva de sa chaise.

« Soit, » fit-il d'un geste de la main par dessus son épaule. « Restons vigilants aux nouvelles de l'agent sur place dans ce cas. En attendant, je vais manger un truc.. ! »

L'androïd hocha simplement la tête, et resta à sa place en regardant le détective s'éloigner en enfilant sa veste. Le robot se reconcentra sur le terminal et tenta de lancer une énième recherche avec le numéro de série de Jela dans l'espoir de voir un signe de son passage quelque part, mais deux mains se posèrent bruyamment sur la table, juste à côté d'une des siennes.

« Bon tu te ramènes Terminator ? »

Gavin se tenait là, à côté de lui, en train de le regarder. Il avait fait demi-tour ? Mais pourquoi ? Il était un androïd, il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir.

« Mais je- »

« Tu as le droit à une pause aussi, allez ramène toi. »


	4. TABLE RASE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Je sais, j'ai beaucoup tardé. Le travail prend en ce moment toute mon énergie, et ma routine se résume à Métro Boulot Dodo. Cette fatigue m'empêche de trouver de l'inspiration, du temps, et de la motivation à continuer à écrire. Mais ne vous en fait pas ! Je suis toujours aussi enthousiaste par rapport à cette fiction, au Reed900 et à tout l'univers de DBH. Ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps à poster la suite encore, mais ça viendra, lentement mais sûrement ! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 4!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**"TABLE RASE"**

« Pourquoi avez-vous tant tenu à ce que je vienne avec vous ce midi ? » demanda Nines en regardant Gavin en train de croquer dans son sandwich, tous les deux attablés dans le snack. « Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas que je vous suive de partout. »

« Et c'est effectivement le cas, » répondit Gavin la bouche pleine. « Mais passer la pause midi avec toi n'est pas pareil que de t'avoir aux basques quand je pars aux toilettes, tu vois ? » L'androïd hocha doucement la tête. « Puis… » reprit Gavin en s'éclaircissant un peu la gorge en posant son sandwich. « Je voulais qu'on parle d'un truc un peu… personnel. »

Le RK900 haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce que _personnel_ signifiait exactement pour le détective. Il scanna le policier pour découvrir sa nervosité et son malaise. Le RK900 n'était pas programmé pour le social, mais il tenta une approche qu'il jugea adéquate.

« Vous pouvez parler de ce que vous voulez, détective. »

« Déjà, » fit Gavin en regardant l'androïd et en le pointant du doigt. « Arrête de m'appeler _détective_ lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, surtout quand on est que tous les deux ou avec les collègues. _Détective_ c'est seulement quand tu dois m'adresser la parole devant quelqu'un extérieur, comme un témoin, une victime, un suspect, fin tu piges ? »

« Je..._pige _» fit le RK900 en fronçant un peu les sourcils peu sûr de la convenance du mot, sa diode tournoyant lentement en jaune, exprimant sa réflexion.

« Cool. » Il se réinstalla un peu mieux sur sa chaise. « J'aimerais qu'on parle de...notre relation. »

Gavin se sentit soudainement piquer un far et s'empressa de corriger ce qui avait franchi ses lèvres et qui allait être mal interprété mais il ne fit que s'agiter de façon ridicule et bafouillant grossièrement.

L'androïd qui l'observait sentit un rictus étirer ses lèvres synthétiques, et il fini, à sa plus grande surprise, par lâcher un petit rire étouffé face au comportement absurde de son coéquipier. Et cela coupa net Gavin dans sa panique. Il observa l'androïd sans pudeur, détaillant les plis fins autour de ses yeux causé par le sourire, cette fossette piquée dans sa joue, et ses lèvres pincées dans un sourire.

Gavin ne pu s'empêcher à son tour d'esquisser un sourire, toujours aussi cramoisis.

« E-Excusez-moi, » Fis le RK900 en se calmant doucement. « Je trouvais cela divertissant. »

« T'es pardonné si tu me promets d'essayer de plus souvent faire ça. »

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda l'androïd en penchant la tête sur le coté.

« Rire et sourire. » fit le détective en détournant le regard embarrassé. « Ça te va mieux que cet air stupide de coincé. »

« C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait » répondit le RK900 en souriant doucement. « C'est agréable, j'essaierais à nouveau, promis. »

« Hum, très bien. »

Le détective prit une gorgée de son Energy Drink pour se changer les esprits puis se reconcentra.

« Je disais donc, je voulais qu'on parle de … nos rapports. » Il se donna une gifle mental pour avoir employé un mot pareil. « Je tenais à m'excuser si jamais j'ai été désobligeant ou désagréable avec toi. Et je sais que je l'ai été. »

« Et….Pourquoi tenez-vous donc à vous excuser ? »

« Cette affaire… me fait réaliser que… finalement, vous n'êtes pas simplement que des tas de ferraille... » L'androïd semblait tout ouïe, et Gavin continua. « J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez juste des machines, qui résonnaient comme un ordinateur et qui ne s'éloignaient pas de vos petits codes numériques qui vous donnaient la conduite à adopter... »

« Ce n'est pas si faux... »

« Je sais, mais… Il y a la déviance. Cette prise de conscience de qui vous êtes, et vous… créez votre propre conduite, guidé par vos émotions… Bien qu'elles soient numériques, elles sont réelles pour vous. Pour toi. Alors… Je regrette d'avoir été un connard… Tu mérites mon amitié autant que Tina… Alors… Est-ce qu'on… peut tout reprendre de zéro tous les deux ? »

L'androïd le regardait, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Gavin venait de lui faire des excuses mais en plus il venait de lui dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'était la déviance, et qu'il était en plus de ça son ami. Son premier ami humain. Le RK900 hocha la tête, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

« Super, » sourit Gavin à son tour avant de tendre sa main vers l'androïd. « Salut, moi c'est Gavin Reed, tu peux m'appeler Gavin, et toi tu es ? »

« Enchanté Gavin, » fit l'androïd en lui serrant la main en guise de réponse. « Je suis un RK900, et on me surnomme Nines. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Conrad ? »

« Conrad ? » La diode de l'androïd devint jaune de confusion.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles? » répondit Gavin en continuant de sourire, toujours sa main serrant celle du robot.

La diode de l'androïd devant alors rouge, martelant sa tempe temporairement avant de tournoyer en jaune et redevenir bleu.

« C'est avec plaisir Gavin. »

_/Prénom entrant : '**Conrad**'_

_Enregistrer nouveau prénom : '**Conrad' **?_

_**\- Oui** / - Non_

_Enregistrement en cours…._

_Enregistrement terminé._

_Prénom '**Conrad**' ajouté au matricule./_

« Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un prénom si vite. » répondit Conrad en souriant. « Mais il me plaît beaucoup…. »

« Le fait que tu m'ais demandé hier soir, et que ça avait l'air d'être important pour toi, je ne voulais pas trop te faire languir. J'ai du coup passé la nuit à chercher un nom pour toi qui t'irait bien, pour le peu que je te connais.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi il y a une similitude avec le nom de Connor ? »

« Tu viens justement de me le demander. » Fit Gavin en souriant, amusé en voyant l'air troublé de l'androïd. « Eh bien… parce qu'on dirait que vous êtes des jumeaux. J'avoue que c'est un peu de mauvais goût mais… hum… mais au final, Connor n'est pas… une mauvaise personne… Même si je suis pas très convenable avec lui, il a quand même changé la vision que j'avais sur les androïds… »

« C'est une sorte… d'hommage ? »

« On va dire ça. » Gavin secoua la tête pour passer vite fait à autre chose, ne voulant pas s'attarder à complimenter et donner des éloges à cet imbécile de Connor. « Et Conrad reflète aussi la personnalité de quelqu'un de combatif et loquace, qui fait son maximum pour atteindre la première place. Etant donné que tu es le successeur à _la pointe de la technologie_, comme dirait Fowler, de Connor et que tu es supposément _meilleur_ que lui, je trouve que ça te va bien. »

Conrad le regardait surprit. Le détective s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour lui trouver un nom, au point d'avoir cherché des traits de caractère correspondants, et logiques.

Conrad esquissa un sourire.

« Je…. Suis touché par cette attention, Gavin... »

Gavin sentit ses joues redevenir rouge d'embarras et se mit à rire nerveusement pour masquer son malaise. Il se leva et prit ses déchets.

« Ne t'y habitue pas trop quand même, Terminator. »

Et il alla a la poubelle jeter ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Le regard de Conrad se posa machinalement sur le dos du détective et descendit, sans comprendre pourquoi, sur son derrière. Il fut comme contraint à fixer jusqu'à ce que Gavin fasse demi-tour pour le rejoindre. Il réussi à détourner le regard à temps en se bataillant contre ces petits programmes étrangers qui venaient le parasiter depuis peu.

Gavin lui signifia qu'il était temps de reprendre le boulot, et ils quittèrent tous les deux le snack.

En arrivant au commissariat, Connor s'approcha rapidement d'eux. Conrad remarqua aussitôt, en même temps que Gavin, la diode clignotante jaune du RK800 et son air concerné.

« Détective Reed, Nines, nous avons des nouvelles concernant madame Walker. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Gavin en terminant les derniers mètre entre lui et le RK800. « Un androïd a été vu ? »

« Non, mais madame Walker est sorti une heure et demi après notre visite chez elle. L'agent dépéché sur place a prit l'initiative de la suivre, et il a découvert quelque chose d'étrange. Il nous a demandé d'aller au Elmwood Cemetery pour voir nous même. » Termina Connor.

« Il ne nous a rien dit de plus ? »

« Eh bien… Il a dit qu'il allait continuer de surveiller Madame Walker, et qu'il devait de ce fait quitter le cimetière. »

Gavin fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il comprenait que l'agent devait continuer sa mission, mais de là à ne rien dire sur le motif de leur déplacement… C'était suspect. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de préciser ?

Il tourna la tête vers Conrad, pour lui demander son avis mais l'androïd le regardait déjà.

« Nous devrions nous rendre au cimetière détective. Peut-être que c'est un début de piste, nous ne pouvons pas la négliger pour un manque de _protocole_ de la part de l'agent surveillant Madame Walker. »

« Je sais, je sais. Allons-y. »

« Puis-je vous accompagner ? »

Gavin jeta un regard plus qu'étonné à Connor qui venait de formuler cette requête. Il s'apprêtait à répondre en cassant l'ancien chasseur de déviant mais quelque chose buta doucement contre sa chaussure. Coupé dans son élan, il regarda la source de sa déconcentration et vit le pied de Conrad. Il releva le visage vers ce dernier qui le regardait sévèrement, mais surtout, qui se trouvait beaucoup trop près de lui.

Le souffle de Gavin se coupa à cette vision. Ceci était un petit rappel qu'il ne devait vraiment pas chercher les ennuis à Conrad. Même si Connor pouvait lui mettre une raclée quand il voulait, comme ce fut le cas dans la salle des pièces à convictions en novembre dernier, Connor avait une tête de bébé avec des yeux de chiens battus. Conrad, lui, avait un air de meurtrier psychopathe qui allait certainement le violer dès que l'occasion de présenterait. Il déglutit presque de façon caricaturée, et se décala subtilement du RK900 avant de se reconcentrer sur Connor, mine de rien.

Il haussa les épaules, toujours les bras croisés, penaud, avec une moue indifférente sur le visage.

« Ouais si tu veux.. ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Connor, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, ayant trop l'habitude que le détective lui coupe l'herbe sous le pieds.

« Ouais ouais, prend tes affaires avant que je change d'avis.. ! »

Le RK800 esquissa un large sourire et hocha la tête, confiant, avant d'attraper son manteau et son écharpe. Gavin vérifia que tout était en ordre, prit ses clés et fit demi-tour pour ressortir. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser ses fesses qu'ils étaient déjà repartis.

Il se rendirent tous les trois a l'ancienne Dodge Challenger de Reed garée sur le parking, et Conrad prit place à côté du détective. Le moteur gronda au démarrage, et après une manœuvre quelque peu laborieuse, ils finirent par quitter le commissariat, en s'engageant sur les routes encore pleines de voitures à cause de la fin de pause déjeuner.

« Oh bon sang, c'est pas possible qu'il y ait tant de monde à quatorze heure ! » râla Gavin au volant, contraint de s'arrêter et de patienter dans les bouchons. Il commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement et à tapoter ses doigts sur l'arc du volant dans un rythme agaçant.

« Détective, vous devriez peut-être la b- »

« Con' trouve-moi un itinéraire plus rapide par pitié, ou je vais étrangler quelqu'un. »

« Con' ? » intervint Connor, à l'arrière, troublé avec un sourcil haussé. « Est-ce que vous _me_ demandez de- »

« Nah pas toi Trouduc, je parlais à Conrad ! »

La diode du RK800 se mit à tournoyer d'un jaune confus, ses pensées jonglant entre ne pas savoir qui était Conrad, et le fait d'être blessé d'avoir été appelé _Trouduc_.

« C'est moi Conrad » intervint le concerné. « Gavin m'a enfin nommé ce midi. Je m'appelle Conrad. » Connor le regarda toujours troublé mais fini par esquisser un petit sourire. « Et, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, détective, ne soyez plus si désobligeant avec Connor. »

« Ouais ouais.. ! » râla-t-il en envoyant un coup de klaxon à la voiture d'en face. « Désolé Connor. Maintenant, Con_rad_ peux-tu me trouver un putain de chemin plus rapide ? »

Conrad roula des yeux face à la patience exemplaire du détective et lança une recherche GPS pour trouver un itinéraire plus rapide évitant la circulation dense des heures de pointes.

« Prenez la prochaine intersection à droite pour commencer. » Fit Conrad avec un air imperturbable sur le visage.

« Pour commencer ce connard devrait avancer ! » Il se redressa, ouvrit sa fenêtre et sortit la tête avec de crier. « Hey ! Le putain de feu est vert ! C'est pas pour faire joli, enfoiré ! »

Il se réinstalla à l'intérieur correctement mais vit le conducteur de devant lui faire un doigt par la fenêtre et démarrer en trombe. Gavin se sentit bouillonner de rage, et s'apprêta à démarrer de la même manière dans un excès de colère.

« Vous devriez la boucler, détective. »

« Pardon ? » fit Gavin en tournant, d'un geste brusque, sa tête dans la direction du RK900, qui avait un petit rictus sur les lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire espèce d'enf- »

Gavin se tendit d'un coup lorsque que Conrad se pencha soudainement vers lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il réalisa que leurs visages étaient bien trop proches et Conrad presque collé à lui.

A l'instant où il allait lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait, il le vit reculer en entendant un bruit de _déroulement _ suivit d'une légèrement pression sur son torse et d'un clic.

Il regarda l'androïd, rouge d'embarras.

« Je parlais de la ceinture de sécurité, détective. »

Gavin sentit son visage lui chauffer tout à coup et tourna la tête pour éviter que Conrad, ou même Connor à l'arrière, ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Évidemment qu'il parlait de la ceinture. Pas de sa gueule. Néanmoins, il ne pu s'empêcher de continuer de rougir de honte et d'embarras.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit des coups de klaxons derrière lui, et remarqua que c'était maintenant lui qui empêchait tout le monde d'avancer. Il démarra alors, et passa de justesse le feu vert avant qu'il ne redevienne rouge. Il prit ensuite à droite et continua de rouler, dans un silence un peu trop pesant à son goût, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa réaction face à Conrad. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il se sentait si vulnérable face à l'androïd, et pas physiquement. Émotionnellement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si intimidé, que son regard fuyait le sien quand ils se croisaient, que son cœur battait la chamade quand il était un peu trop prêt, ou qu'il rougissait comme un adolescent quand il faisait des allusions à double sens.

Gavin secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées sordides. Ce n'était qu'un androïd, ça n'avait pas de sens. Certes il avait un physique qui ne laissait pas indifférent, mais ce n'était que du polymère, du plastique, du métal, des fils et des fibres de carbone. Comment _tout ça _pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?

Il jeta brièvement un regard à Conrad qui regardait, lui, par la fenêtre. Il semblait être pensif, bien qu'un robot n'était pas censé errer et se perdre dans des pensées. Il devait être en train de naviguer et créer une multitude d'informations et de données, plus ou moins utiles à son fonctionnement, à l'analyse de son environnement, et à l'enquête. Bien que son apparence était assez similaire à celle de Connor, Conrad avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qu'il aimait bien, malgré lui, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Seulement, il n'était pas le seul qui n'arrivait pas à identifier quelque chose qu'il voyait. Connor, sur la banquette arrière, observait le détective du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi semblait-il si intrigué et enthousiaste par la présence du RK900 ? Reed semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence à l'arrière du véhicule tant il était focalisé sur son jumeau situé a la place du passager avant.

Son regard jongla entre les deux individus devant.

Un nouveau mystère qu'il devait résoudre.


	5. MIMIC

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Bonne année 2020 à tous ! Allez, premier chapitre de l'année ! j'espère pouvoir consacrer plus de temps à cette fiction, et que je ne me ferais pas trop avoir par le temps et mon travail à l'avenir. Il s'agit donc ici d'une petite avancé sur l'enquête et une amorce concernant la relation Reed900. Vous saurez aussi davantage de choses concernant Connor... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**« M.I.M.I.C »**

La voiture se gara sur le grand parking à l'entrée du cimetière, et le moteur se coupa. Gavin sortit le premier du véhicule, donnant le signal aux deux androïds qui firent de même.

Les pierres tombales blanches du cimetière communautaire s'étendaient devant eux dans des lignes presque parfaites, à distance égale les unes des autres, donnant une impression d'inconfort et d'impersonnalité à cette symétrie morbide.

Gavin soupira longuement, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'aimait pas les cimetières. Trop de mauvais souvenirs refirent alors surface, et il tenta de les chasser en sortant un cigarette de son paquet.

« Vous ne devriez pas Gavin. » fit Conrad, le regardant inquiet à cause de cette préoccupation lisible sur son visage et son soudain silence.

« Pas quoi ? Fumer ? C'est pas un scoop, je sais. »

Il ignora le regard froid de l'androïd et alluma sa cigarette avant d'ouvrir la marche. Connor jeta un regard à Conrad, et le fixa troublé, la diode jaune clignotant sur sa tempe. Conrad, quant à lui, ne fit pas part de sa confusion à son prédécesseur, et décida de suivre Gavin.

« Que sommes-nous censé chercher ? » demanda Gavin en se tournant vers les deux androïds.

« L'agent au téléphone m'a dit de chercher la rangée A12, vers la fin de l'allée. » répondit Connor en les rejoignant en trottinant. « Il n'a pas été plus précis, il devait se faire discret. »

Gavin soupira à nouveau, et Connor scanna rapidement les environs avant de pointer du doigt une rangée un peu plus loin devant eux.

« C'est celle-là. »

Ils firent quelques mètres avant de s'engager dans la rangée. Il scrutèrent les pierres tombales une à une, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pouvant les intéresser, mais Gavin commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ces énigmes sordides.

« Détective ? »

La voix de Connor, parce que c'était bien Connor qui l'avait appelé et qui l'appelait toujours par son titre (à croire qu'il cherchait vraiment à l'énerver, pensa Gavin), le tira hors de ses pensées.

« Quoi Connor ? » répondit Gavin agacé.

« Venez voir. »

Conrad et Gavin se rapprochèrent de Connor, qui se tenait immobile devant une des pierres. Il y avait une étrange fleur devant.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Une mauvaise herbe ? » Grimaça Gavin en s'accroupissant pour inspecter la plante qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie.

« C'est un chardon, » répondu Conrad. « Malgré son apparence, c'est bien une fleur. Elle symbolise la défense périphérique, la protection du cœur, mais représente aussi la longévité en raison de sa vie illimité après séchage. »

« Pourquoi offrir une fleur pareil à quelqu'un de décédé ? » Fit Gavin en relevant la tête pour lire le nom sur la pierre, mais impossible de lire l'inscription çà cause de la mousse.

« C'est un rappel... » Répondit Connor en s'accroupissant à son tour, commençant à gratter la mousse sur la pierre. « Un rappel disant _A cause de toi, j'ai t'es frotté à moi et tu t'es piqué. En me protégeant, j'ai eu la possibilité de vivre. _»

Gavin regarda Connor confus. Comment pouvait-il supposer un tel message à travers une simple mauvaise herbe ?

« Et je pense que j'ai raison. Regardez. »

Gavin releva la tête et blêmit en lisant le nom gravé dans la pierre, ainsi que les dates, notamment celle de décès.

MARY H. WALKER

1975 – 2038

Gavin ne comprenait pas.

Comment Mary Walker pouvait être décédée l'année précédente alors qu'ils lui avaient parlé plus tôt dans la journée ?

« Je viens de faire une recherche. » Intervint Conrad, sortant tout le monde de sa confusion. « Mary Walker est effectivement décédée le 22 novembre 2038. Seulement, il n'y a aucun rapport de légiste où que ce soit. Nous savons juste qu'elle est décédée, mais pas de quoi. »

« C'était juste après la révolution ça non ? » Gavin regarda les deux androïds hocher la tête. « Je suis en train de penser à un truc complètement dingue mais... »

Il s'arrêta un instant, trouvant son raisonnement complètement fou et stupide, mais il devait poser la question histoire d'être sûr et de se retirer cette idée farfelue de la tête.

« Est-ce que les androïds peuvent changer d'apparence ? »

Conrad et Connor se regardèrent un instant, recherchant tous les deux des informations reliées à de telles possibilités.

« Il y a une technologie qui a été développée illégalement sur le changement d'apparence. Un composant vendu au marché noir appelé M.I.M.I.C. Avant la révolution, il était utilisé principalement sur les androïds des sexclubs. Ces androïds pouvaient prendre l'apparence que le client souhaitait. » Fit Connor d'un trait.

« De sacrés pervers... » ajouta Gavin en croisant les bras.

« Mais depuis peu, » continua Conrad, « le nombre de vente du M.I.M.I.C a grandement augmenté. Les androïds, maintenant déviants, veulent vivre leur propre vie. Beaucoup d'androïds ont la même apparence... » Conrad jeta un regard à Connor qui fit de même. « Et certains cherchent probablement à s'affirmer, à trouver leur propre identité pour se détacher de Cyberlife, ou simplement de leur aspect robotique. »

« Pour devenir plus humain... » lâcha Connor d'un air pensif et distant.

« C'est exact… Certain n'ont besoin que de retirer leur diode… d'autres de changer complètement d'apparence. »

Gavin regarda alors Connor, et réalisa. Depuis la fin de la révolution, Connor avait décidé de retirer sa diode pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il ne s'était pas plus penché sur la chose, ne s'y en étant tout simplement pas intéressé. Mais maintenant, cela faisait sens. Connor n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'être un androïd. Depuis qu'il était devenu déviant, beaucoup de choses avaient perturbées le RK800. Il avait absolument tenu à changer ses vêtements Cyberlife, demandait souvent à ses collègues ce qu'ils ressentaient à cause du froid hivernal, ce que ça leur procurait de manger telle ou telle chose, pourquoi il y avait des préférences, quelles sensations cela faisait d'être amoureux, même. Tina lui avait parlé de tout ça, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à la salle de pause pour un café ou deux. Gavin n'avait pas réellement écouté sa collègue lui raconter les étranges préoccupations de l'androïd, mais tout lui revenait maintenant.

Connor était dysphorique.

Il n'aimait pas être un androïd depuis qu'il était devenu déviant et avait commencé à développer de réelles émotions.

Il rêvait silencieusement de devenir humain. Et la seule chose qui semblait s'en rapprocher le plus pour lui était de retirer sa diode, de s'habiller comme tout le monde, et de s'imaginer les sensations que son environnement lui procurerait.

Mais Connor était bel et bien un androïd malgré tout. Et Gavin sentit un pincement au cœur en réalisant que Connor ne pourrait jamais être épanoui. D'autant plus que ce dernier était contraint de remettre sa diode pour le travail sur le terrain, car les humains préfèrent savoir à qui ils s'adressent.

Dans un élan de compassion insoupçonné, Gavin leva sa main gauche et la posa amicalement sur l'épaule du RK800, un sourire pincé sur les lèvres. Ce dernier avait aussitôt relevé la tête au contact soudain, et avait regardé le détective avec confusion.

« Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant... » fit calmement Gavin en levant son autre main pour tapoter sa propre tempe. « Et je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait du mal en te rappelant sans arrêt ce que tu es... »

« J'accepte tes excuses... » Répondit Connor, la diode clignotant en jaune sur sa tempe. « Je te remercie de prendre conscience de ça... »

Gavin lui donna un sourire plus enjoué et tapota plus franchement l'épaule de Connor, avant de lui dire qu'ils devaient tous se reconcentrer.

Conrad, quant à lui, était surpris de voir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait beau être plus avancé que Connor, il ne comprenait pas tout. Il savait que l'être humain était compliqué à comprendre mais Gavin venait, lui, de comprendre quelque chose concernant Connor que lui-même n'avait pas encore comprit. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore suffisamment d'informations afin de déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Ou alors peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez de recule pour comprendre toute l'histoire de Connor et de Gavin. Et c'était certainement le cas. Il se créa une nouvelle tâche : _Mieux connaître Connor._

« Donc, pour en revenir à Mary Walker, » Reprit Gavin qui sortit les deux androïds de leurs tumultueuses pensées, « la femme que nous avons vu ce matin était donc un androïd qui aurait utilisé un M.I.M.I.C pour prendre son identité ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. » Répondit Conrad en plongeant son regard dans celui de Gavin. « Et j'ai l'intuition qu'il s'agit de Jela. »

« Toi tu as une intuition ? » Gavin se mit à rire face à ce terme bien trop humain.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'intuition à proprement parlé, mais plutôt de déduction. Avec tous les éléments que nous avons, il y a 89 % de chances que cet androïd qui se fait passer pour madame Walker soit Jela. »

« Ok admettons que ce soit Jela, » Fit Gavin plus sérieusement, en se tenant le menton pour réfléchir. « Cette androïd n'av visiblement pas été mené jusqu'aux centres de récupération de Cyberlie. Nous le savions déjà car nous avions trouvé aucun registre dans les centres de Détroit. C'est sois-disant la dernière fois que Jela avait été vu. »

« Suite à ça, la fille de madame Walker aurait offert le chien pour remplacer l'androïd. » Fit Conrad en imitant la posture de Gavin en pleine réflexion. « Et si... »

Gavin tourna la tête vers le RK900, son visage soudainement illuminé et les yeux écarquillés.

« Et si Mary Walker est décédée en voulant se débarrasser de Jela ? Que l'AX400 se soit défendu et ai prit un M.I.M.I.C pour prendre l'apparence de sa propriétaire ? »

« Ce n'est pas impossible, » Fit Connor en hochant doucement la tête. « Mais nous manquons d'éléments pour relier ces faits entre eux. Puis Jela n'aurait pas trouvé un M.I.M.I.C tout de suite pour la remplacer. Elle a du prendre un certain temps avant de s'en procurer un. »

« Nous devons aller interroger la fille de madame Walker. Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose. »

« Nous devrions retourner au commissariat et faire un rapport sur notre découverte au cimetière. » Fit Connor en commençant à faire demi-tour. « Nous devons tenir Hank au courant et demander l'autorisation à Fowler pour aller interroger la fille de madame Walker. Et aussi enquêter sur le M.I.M.I.C. »

Conrad et Gavin pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre le RK800 qui était bien décidé à continuer son travail.

« Attend Connor, et madame Walker ? On en fait quoi ? »

« Je viens de prévenir l'agent de surveillance qu'il garde un œil sur elle, qu'il note le moindre de ses faits et gestes. » Répondit Connor, la diode tournoyant en jaune, toujours en train d'avancer à grands pas. « Je vais vois pour aller interroger la fille de madame Walker avec Hank. Vous devriez vous renseigner sur le M.I.M.I.C et le marché noir. »

Gavin voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà à la voiture.

« C'est pas toi qui choisi qui fait quoi Connor, on verra avec Fowler. » Gavin déverrouilla la voiture. « Allez tout le monde grimpe. »

Ils quittèrent alors le cimetière, et mirent une petite demi heure pour retourner en centre ville à cause des bouchons de cette fin de journée. Une fois au commissariat, les deux androïds firent leur rapport en quelques minutes et établir tous les trois les faits dans le bureau de Fowler en compagnie de Hank.

« Je suis d'accord avec Connor. » Fit Fowler, les coudes sur son bureau et les doigts croisés sous son menton. « Hank et Connor iront s'occuper de l'interrogatoire de la fille de madame Walker, et Gavin et le RK900- »

« Conrad » interrompit Gavin son capitaine.

« Conrad ? Quoi Conrad ? »

« C'est son prénom. Il s'appelle Conrad. Alors on l'appelle Conrad. Ou Nines, s'il le veut bien. Mais sinon c'est Conrad, plus RK900. »

Fowler le regarda longuement, les sourcils haussés tellement haut que son front en était tout plissé de rides.

« O...K… Très bien, alors, je disais… Gavin et Conrad... » Son regard se posa sur l'androïd qui le remercia d'un faible hochement de la tête, et il reprit. « ...vous irez enquêter sur le M.I.M.I.C et le marcher noir. Après ça, vous reviendrez me voir. Nous verrons ce que nous ferrons avec l'androïd qui a prit l'apparence de madame Walker. »

« Bien Capitaine. » Répondit Connor, presque au garde à vous sur sa chaise.

« Mais vous ferez ça demain. Vous avez commencé le service tôt aujourd'hui. Vous méritez un peu de repos en vue de ce qui vous attend. Alors reposez-vous bien ce soir, les choses sérieuses commencent demain. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le bureau du Capitaine pour aller vers leurs postes de travail.

Après une heure à classer les dernières informations sur l'enquête de madame Walerk, Hank s'étira de tout son long à côté de son bureau. Connor comprit que c'était le signal de la fin de journée, et prit ses affaires. Hank attrapa sa veste et emboîta le pas.

« Hey Con', ça te dit d'aller voir le match des Gears ce weekend ? »

« Vous avez la possibilité d'avoir des places ? » s'étonna Connor, la diode clignotant en jaune.

« Oui, j'ai l'avantage d'avoir une connaissance qui travaille a la billetterie. Elle peut nous faire avoir deux places. »

Connor se mit à sourire et hocha vivement la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu de vrai match de basket depuis son activation. Pas de vrai match tout court en fait, et il était très heureux à l'idée de partager ce moment avec Hank, qui adorait les Gears. Et puis, il lui devait bien cet honneur, Connor se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir fait louper la diffusion du live du match le soir du 5 novembre 2038, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré au Jimmy's Bar. C'était peut-être le moment idéal pour se racheter et faire plaisir à Hank.

Connor enfila alors sa veste en suivant Hank. Il prit soin de retirer sa diode d'un petit geste habile, qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Lieutenant.. ! »

Gavin avait suivit l'action du début à la fin, jusqu'à ce que ses deux collègues disparaissent de son champ de vision, après les portiques électroniques du commissariat.

Il soupira longuement, les sourcils haussés. Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait que Hank et Connor étaient proches, presque trop proches, et dans un sens ça l'intriguait, mais ça le mettait aussi mal à l'aise.

« Tout va bien, Gavin.. ? »

La voix de Conrad le sortit de ses pensées et il releva les yeux vers l'androïd qui était assis au bureau en face de lui, une expression concernée sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il exprimer si aisément les émotions humaines lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui ? Il était toujours si froid et sérieux quand il s'adressait à Hank, Fowler, Tina même, et parfois Connor aussi. Mais quand il s'agissait de lui, de Gavin, sur un plan moins professionnel, l'androïd semblait tout à coup doté d'émotions.

« Oui oui, tout va bien. Je trouve juste ça… bizarre que Hank et Connor soient si proches. »

« Connor m'a dit que Hank était comme une figure paternelle pour lui. Un modèle, un exemple, et il se sent heureux et en sécurité avec lui. »

« Tu as probablement raison, je me fais des idées parfois... »

« Des idées.. ? A quel propos ? »

« Rien, des trucs stupides, comme souvent.. ! » Gavin se vautra sur sa chaise en s'étirant.

« Vous devriez rentrer. Vous méritez de vous reposer, vous avez peu dormit la nuit dernière. »

« C'est clair... » répondit Gavin en se levant de sa chaise et en attrapant sa veste. « Ca ne me fera pas de mal de rentrer maintenant. »

L'androïd hocha la tête, pour montrer son accord avec son coéquipier. Gavin éteignit rapidement le terminal, et attrapa enfin ses clés et son téléphone.

« Bonne soirée Gavin, à demain. »

« Ouais, à demain.. ! »

Gavin chemina alors entre les bureaux avant de se diriger vers le portique électronique quand il se mit à ralentir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se sentait soudainement pas bien. Ce n'était pas physique, mais il était mal, gêné, presque honteux.

Il inspira un grand coup.

« Fait chier. »

Il tourna les talons, revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta à côté de Conrad, qui était encore à son bureau.

L'androïd releva la tête vers lui et le regarda confus.

« Vous avez oublié quelque chose Gavin ? »

« Ouais, toi. »

L'androïd se mit à froncer les sourcils tout en ayant la diode en train de tournoyer de jaune sur la tempe. Gavin soupira, roula des yeux et attrapa l'androïd par le bras avant de le tirer hors de son bureau. Malgré la carrure et la force de la machine, Conrad s'avéra plutôt aisé à manipuler, se laissant faire à cause de cette confiance qu'il avait pour le détective.

« Mais je croyais que vous rentriez chez vous ? »

« Et c'est le cas, mais tu rentres avec moi. »

« Avec vous ? »

« Ca me fout franchement mal à l'aise de te laisser ici tout seul chaque soir, alors tu viens avec moi. Histoire que tu vois comment ça se passe dans une vraie maison, dans la vraie vie en dehors du commissariat. »

Conrad resta surpris par l'argument du détective, et sa diode martelait sa tempe en rouge. Il n'allait pas être seul ce soir. Et en plus de cela, il allait être en compagnie d'une personne qu'il estimait beaucoup.

Il espéra secrètement qu'il en apprendrait plus sur le détective, ayant toujours pour mission principale de savoir _qui _était Gavin Reed.


	6. UN PAS EN AVANT

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Hello chez lecteurs et lectrices ! J'ai prit un peu de temps pour écrire la suite de cette fiction, car je voulais avoir un peu d'avance vis à vis de la publication sur FF. Grace au confinement ( on va dire haha) eh bien je prend plus le temps pour m'y replonger et retrouver le plaisir de lire et écrire du Reed900 ! D''ailleurs, à ce propos, pour ceux et celles qui adorent le Reed900 (sinon pourquoi vous serez ici ?) et si vous ne l'avez toujours pas vu, OCTOPUNKMEDIA a sorti un second FanFilm sur le Reed900, qui s'intitule Detroit Evolution. Vous pouvez trouver le film (1h15 quand même !) sur Youtube sur la chaine Octopunkmedia ! Allez-y vous allez kiffer !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**« Un pas en avant. »**

Lorsque Gavin ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement, un bruit bref, mat et sourd se fit entendre dans le salon. Conrad le suivait de près, sa diode bleue luisant dans l'obscurité, virevoltant telle une luciole dans la nuit haut dans les airs.

Puis Gavin trouva enfin l'interrupteur, et la lumière illumina l'appartement.

Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à relever chez le détective. La déco était plutôt moderne mais on pouvait tout de suite comprendre qu'il aimait le confort et la praticité avec le grand canapé dans le salon, la cuisine équipée sur la gauche en entrant, et la grande baie-vitrée au fond qui donnait sur une petite terrasse couverte.

Conrad avança dans la pièce alors que le détective refermait derrière lui en posant ses affaire négligemment sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la cuisine.

C'est alors que les yeux bleus glaces de l'android se posèrent se la boule de poils au milieu du salon. Il fit alors rapidement le lien avec le bruit mat lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, et le chat roux, un maine coon, s'était dirigé vers son maître pour se frotter contre ses tibias.

« Oh oui je sais, la journée a été longue... » fit Gavin en posant un genou au sol pour commencer à gratifier le félin de caresses. « Conrad, je te présente Perry. Perry, je te présente Conrad.., »

Le chat continua à ronronner bruyamment en appréciant les attentions de l'humain, puis fini par se tourner et remarqua enfin le RK900. Le chat n'était pas particulièrement familier avec les androids. Gavin ne s'amusait pas à en ramener souvent chez lui, et l'animal ne sortait pas, préférant la vie de château, croquettes à volonté et le confort du canapé. Mais Perry, qui a toujours été de nature curieuse, se dirigea vers les jambes de Conrad avant de renifler doucement le tissus de son pantalon.

Conrad n'osait pas bouger de peur d'effrayer le félin. C'était, pour lui aussi, une première. Il n'avait encore jamais été en contact avec un animal tout court. Perry était son premier chat, tout comme Conrad était le premier android de Perry.

Le Maine Coon finit par se frotter amicalement contre les tibias du RK900, et leva la tête vers lui pour lâcher un petit miaulement peu viril.

La diode de Conrad se mit a vaciller de couleur jaune, puis il s'accroupit lentement, et avança délicatement la main vers l'animal avant d'arrêter son geste en suspens.

Gavin observait la scène à quelques mètres de là, les bras croisés sur le torse, un sourire mi-amusé et mi-attendri. Il ne savait pas si c'était le comportement de son chat qui le mettait dans cet état d'euphorie secrète, ou le fait que Conrad tentait d'établir un contact doux et sans méchanceté avec un individu qui était très proche de lui, l'équivalent de sa famille proche.

Perry fini par donner un coup de tête vers l'avant et se frotta de lui-même dans le creux de la main de l'android. Conrad commença alors à lui grattouiller gentiment les oreilles et le dos, puis releva la tête vers le détective, un sourire franc sur les lèvres, les yeux plissés par une joie non dissimulée.

Et là, le cœur de Gavin loupa un battement. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sincérité dans le regard de Conrad, autant d'émotions authentiques, réelles. A cet instant précis, il se maudit d'avoir cru un jour que les androids n'étaient que des tas de ferrailles en train de jouer au jeu de l'imitation.

Il avait fini par admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais c'en était encore une preuve. Conrad était heureux de rencontrer Perry, et de lui donner de l'attention.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour à l'android, cette joie étant plutôt communicative. Il observa encore la scène de loin silencieusement, observant la fascination et l'affection que Conrad développait pour Perry.

« Eh bien, je vais finir par être jaloux.. ! »

Et Gavin se maudit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour avoir sorti un truc pareil.

Il se claqua le front bruyamment, ce qui attira d'autant plus l'attention de Conrad. Ce dernier se releva et regarda Gavin, la tête penché légèrement sur le côté.

« Jaloux dans quel sens ? Parce tu voudrais être à ma place pour caresser ton chat ou parce que tu aimerais être à la place de ton chat pour que je te- »

« FAIM ! »

Gavin fit volte-face, se félicitant mentalement d'avoir coupé l'android dans sa phrase, pour se diriger vers la cuisine et ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Conrad allait dire. La situation était déjà suffisamment embarrassante. Mais au plus grand désespoir du détective, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le frigo. Il soupira en râlant en même temps en réalisant qu'il devrait sérieusement penser à aller faire deux courses un de ces quatre.

« Si tu veux... » Commença Conrad en se rapprochant de lui. « Je peux commander quelque chose pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »

Gavin tourna la tête vers Conrad, et comprit qu'inviter l'android chez lui pour la nuit avait été la plus mauvaise idée qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il s'était frité avec Connor lors de la Révolution, dans la salle des pièces à convictions.

Il ne s'était pourtant pas passé grand-choses entre le commissariat et chez lui, ou même entre eux tout court lors de l'enquête ou à côté. Et pourtant, Gavin avait l'air de...ne pas rester indifférent face à Conrad. Il n'y avait plus de doute là-dessus.

« Hum. Puis-je faire une remarque ? » Demanda Conrad en croisant les bras dans le dos, un regard presque taquin.

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu ne prends rien dans ton réfrigérateur, tu devrais le fermer. C'est une perte de froid et d'électricité... »

Gavin remarqua qu'il avait maintenant le frigo ouvert pendant toute sa réflexion, et le claqua rapidement.

« Ouais, commande un truc. Je sais pas hum… pizza ? J'ai pas d'idée. »

« Tu as des préférences ? Avec anchois ? Sans ? Des allergies ? »

« Oulah non pas d'allergies alimentaire, Dieu m'a épargné de ce malheur.. ! Prend une classique, une margarita. Ça passe toujours. »

« C'est fait. On sera livré dans un quart d'heure. »

« Quoi ? » Gavin le regarda surpris. « Déjà ? »

« L'avantage d'être un ordinateur ambulant, c'est que je réfléchis aussi vite qu'un ordinateur, alors… oui, déjà. » Et Conrad se mit a nouveau à sourire.

_Non arrête de sourire comme ça bordel de m-_

« Ok bon tu peux te mettre à l'aise en attendant. Je sais que tu ne manges pas mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu attendes bêtement debout comme ça, encore tout habillé. »

Et il roula des yeux mentalement. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ce soir ? Il disait des énormités qui le mettaient encore plus mal à l'aise.

Seulement, Conrad remarqua l'agacement du détective, et ne pu réprimer un petit sourire en coin, avant de retirer sa veste blanche et noir de Cyberlife.

Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le grand canapé dans le salon, aussitôt installé, Perry lui sauta sur les genoux.

Gavin vint s'installer à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable, avec un bière à la main. Il regarda son chat et rigola doucement.

« J'étais loin de me douter que Perry pourrait aimer les androids. »

« Je parie fortement que vous ne vous en pensiez pas capable non plus. » Et Conrad sourit en observant la réaction de son coéquipier tout en caressant Perry.

Gavin stoppa son geste de boire une gorgée de sa bière et regarda l'android. Il jouait à quoi au juste ?

Mais il décida de rester silencieux, puis prit une gorgée de sa bière. Conrad, détourna le regard, un petit rictus sur le coin des lèvres et tenta de focaliser toute son attention sur l'animal ronronnant sur ses genoux.

« Ils repassent ce vieux film _I-Robot_ avec Will Smith. Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

« Je vois qu'il s'agit d'un film sur les robots qui- »

« Stop, ne te spoil pas. Déconnecte toi d'internet ou je ne sais pas trop quoi et on va regarder ça ce soir tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Conrad sentit sa diode chauffer doucement d'une couleur doré et se pinça discrètement les lèvres avant de sourire et de hocher la tête en regardant Gavin.

« Merci de m'avoir invité... »

« Aah... » Rougit Gavin ne sachant soudainement plus où se mettre, « j'avais pas réalisé que tu passais toutes tes nuits seul au commissariat. Connor, lui, vit chez Hank alors… J'ai pas trouvé ça très… juste que toi tu sois seul. Alors... » Gavin inspira un grand coup et regarda a nouveau l'android, « ...si tu veux passer la nuit ici, tu peux. »

Conrad regarda Gavin de longues secondes, comme pour être sûr que l'humain ne se moquait pas de lui avec une telle proposition. Il hésita à répondre, de peur de se faire piéger, mais Gavin avait bien insisté ces derniers temps sur le fait qu'il était désolé de s'être mal comporté envers lui. Et puis… pourquoi Gavin l'aurait invité à passer la soirée avec lui si c'était pour lui faire du mal en suite.. ?

Sa diode clignota brièvement en rouge avant de repasser en jaune, puis finalement en bleu.

Il n'avait de toute façon rien à craindre de Gavin. Il était un android, et saurait se défendre en cas de besoin. Mais quelque chose, au fond de ses fils et circuits, lui donnait l'impression que le détective était sincère dans sa proposition, et que ça partait d'une bonne intention.

« Conrad, y a un blanc depuis bien une minute… ça commence a faire long et je commence à me dire que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû- »

« J'accepte. » Gavin le regarda alors surpris. « Avec plaisir. » ajouta Conrad, en souriant franchement.

Gavin se mit à rougir malgré lui et commença à rire nerveusement en attrapant la télécommande de la télévision pour l'allumer et chercher la chaîne diffusant le film de science-fiction.

Il ne devait pas se focaliser sur ce sourire qui venait de lui provoquer un mini arrêt cardiaque. Il avait déjà vu Connor sourire, mais là c'était complètement différent. Conrad était complètement différent, et puis… c'était juste Conrad en fait.

« Eh hum…. » fit Gavin en se raclant un peu la gorge pour sortir de cette ambiance embarrassante. « Comment ça se passe pour ta charge ? Fin, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en android, donc pardonne-moi les questions stupides. Mais les androids du commissariat se tiennent sur une borne de chargement, et j'ai déjà vu des androids dans la rues comme parkés sous des sortes d'abris… Si tu dors ici, enfin... » Gavin roula des yeux à l'emploi du verbe _dormir_ car ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Conrad. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je n'ai pas de matos ici pour- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » l'interrompit Conrad en levant la main brièvement. « La majorité des androids sorti après 2035 sont doté de rétro-chargement. Ça veut dire qu'il nous suffit de nous mettre en veille profonde pour pouvoir nous recharger. En gros, le fait de ne rien faire nous permets de reprendre de l'énergie. Les androids sortient avant 2035 ont une batterie d'une durée de 140 ans. L'ennuie avec ces batteries, c'est qu'elles usent le fonctionnement des androids avec le temps et certains de leurs biocomposants doivent être régulièrement changés. Alors à la fin, en théorie, vu que pour l'instant aucun android d'avant 2035 n'a pu exploiter à 100 % la durée de vie de sa batterie, leur enveloppe corporelle cesserait de fonctionner. Ce qui veut dire que la batterie alimentera toujours leur processeur, leur I.A, et donc leur conscience, seulement… le corps sera hors service. Ils seront comme prit au piège. »

« Mais c'est atroce.. ! » Fit Gavin horrifié par l'idée d'être conscient, en vie, mais dans un corps condamné à ne plus vivre. « C'est pas ton cas j'espère ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir que tu vas finir comme ça... »

« Ne t'en fais pas... » sourit Conrad à nouveau. « J'ai été fabriqué en 2038, alors il me suffit juste de faire semblant de dormir pour me recharger. »

« Comme les humains en fait. En ne faisant rien la nuit, on se recharge aussi.. ! »

La sonnette de l'interphone résonna soudainement dans tout l'appartement, et Gavin bondit hors du canapé. Le livreur était enfin là, et il tombait à point nommé ! L'estomac du détective se mit a gargouiller bruyamment alors qu'il cherchait son porte-feuille dans sa veste.

Conrad se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Bonsoir, j'ai une pizza margarita au nom de Gavin Reed ? » fit le livreur en regardant l'android devant lui.

« Oui oui, j'arrive.. ! » cria Gavin depuis la cuisine, en train de fouiller les poches de sa veste , toujours à la recherche de son porte feuille.

« Tenez, » fit Conrad en tendant une billet au livreur. « Vous pouvez garder la monnaie. »

Le jeune homme, peu habitué de rencontrer un android qui paie en liquide, resta un peu troublé mais le remercia d'un hochement de tête et lui tendit la boite carrée.

Conrad referma la porte et se tourna vers Gavin qui le regardait avec les yeux rond.

« Tu viens de payer la pizza ? »

« Oui. »

« Avec quel argent ? »

« Le mien, pourquoi ? »

« Conrad… Fin… Je trouvais pas mon porte-feuille mais j'aurais pu payer.. ! »

« Ce porte-feuille tu veux dire ? » Conrad sortit l'objet de la poche de son pantalon et l'agita sous le nez du détective.

« Qu- » et le visage de Gavin se figea dans une grimace de confusion profonde.

« Je voulais t'inviter. » Expliqua Conrad, en rendant l'objet à son propriétaire. « Tu m'invite à passer la soirée, et la nuit, chez toi, alors je voulais te remercier de cette manière. »

_Dans un premier temps_, se dit-il à lui-même.

« Tu sais que tu es fourbe ? » Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et rerangea son porte-feuille. « Allez on retourne sur le canapé. Le film va commencer et j'ai franchement trop la dalle là.. ! »

« A vos ordres, détective Reed. »


	7. L'EXPRESSION DU CORPS

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre:** Bonjoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous portez tous bien avec toutes ces histoires de confinement et de covid19. Restez bien en sécurité chez vous, à lire du Reed900, c'est la meilleure solution de faire passer le temps et ça guérit tous les maux ! :D Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, où Conrad ne prend pas conscience de ce que son corps lui montre (non non, bande de perverts ! je vous vois ! xD) Bye !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**"L'Expression du Corps"**

Il était 03h17 du matin quand Conrad sortit soudainement de sa veille, alerté par un poids s'étant installé sur son ventre. Il mit quelques secondes a redémarrer, et il ouvrit les yeux, rivés un instant sur le plafond, la diode tournoyant de couleur jaune, le temps que le processus de démarrage se termine a 100 %. Puis il se redressa un peu et découvrit que ce poids n'était autre que Perry, qui s'était confortablement installé en boule sur lui.

Le chat ouvrit légèrement les yeux, se demandant pourquoi son lit remuait si soudainement, puis après un regard échangé avec Conrad, l'animal les referma lentement avant de commencer à ronronner.

Conrad se mit a sourire malgré lui, trouvant la situation incongrue, attendrissante et curieuse. Il n'avait même pas initié de le caresser qu'il ronronnait déjà comme une tondeuse à gazon. Installé dans le canapé, toujours allongé sur le dos, Conrad tendit doucement la main vers le chat pour ne pas le brusquer, mais Perry ne prêtait plus cas de l'androïd, étant de nouveau en train de somnoler. Ses doigts atteignirent les oreilles duveteuses, et le félin s'étira soudainement pour appuyer les caresses, ronronnant de plus belle.

« Tu as l'air beaucoup plus sociable que ton maître... » fit l'androïd en souriant tout en jetant un regard au couloir sur la droite qui menait à la chambre de son coéquipier. « Je suppose que c'est toi qui doit lui apporter un peu de douceur et de réconfort quand il devient une boule de nerfs... »

Évidemment, Perry ne donnerait pas de réponse à Conrad, ne comprenant assurément pas ce que l'androïd lui racontait, trouvant simplement le timbre de sa voix agréable.

Conrad continua de passer ses doigts sur la tête de l'animal, s'amusant parfois avec ses oreilles, trouvant le pelage extrêmement doux, et le chat attachant.

Cette séance de câlins dura quelques bonnes minutes encore, et Conrad décida, en parallèle, d'effectuer quelques recherches concernant le Modificateur d'Identité Morphologique à Images Composites, alias le M.I.M.I.C. Évidemment, ce qu'il trouvait sur le réseau public n'était que la surface de l'iceberg. A part quelques brèves descriptions du composant, de sa fonctionnalité, et du fait qu'il était illégal, il n'y avait rien de pertinent. Il pourrait effectuer une connexion sur le deepweb mais il n'était pas certain d'être à l'abri d'un piratage ou d'une cyber-attaque, car les androïds n'étaient pas la seule technologie ayant fait un grand bond en avant au XXIeme siècle.

Il préféra alors laisser ses recherches en suspens. De toute façon, il n'était pas censé travailler à cette heure-là, et enquêter sur le M.I.M.I.C ainsi que le Marché Noir était prévu pour plus tard.

Conrad sortit alors de sa tête, faisant disparaître tous les hologrammes en réalité augmentée de ses recherches, lorsqu'il sentit Perry se lever, et descendre par-terre d'un petit bond agile. L'androïd ne se sentit pas offensé que l'animal s'en aille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu de ne plus avoir de compagnie.

Il se mit alors en position assise, toujours sur le canapé, et observa l'appartement en effectuant un scan.

Étrangement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de personnel dans la pièce principale. A part quelques chargeurs ici et là, un laptop fermé sur la table de la cuisine, une veste sur le dos d'une chaise, et quelques artbooks au format papier trônant sur une étagère murale, le reste semblait être là simplement pour combler les vides. Il y avait de fausses plantes, des tableaux minimalistes d'animaux, des vases aux couleurs sobres, ou encore de petites figurines aux formes abstraites. Après avoir analyser la pièce, et les quelques informations qu'il avait recueillit plus tôt ces derniers temps sur le détective, Conrad finit par conclure que Gavin passait finalement peu de temps chez lui. Ou du moins, ne se préoccupait pas de vivre dans tout l'espace de son appartement.

Il se leva et déambula quelques instant dans la pièce, observant avec curiosité les livres dédiés à l'art des jeux-vidéos et de quelques œuvres cinématographiques, puis passa devant le couloir sur sa droite. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, sa diode bleue luisant dans l'obscurité, afin d'observer la disposition de la suite de l'appartement. Il y avait trois autres portes : une au fond, une a droite et une autre à gauche. Perry, lui, était assis devant celle du fond, la tête levée vers la poignée, comme en train d'espérer que celle-ci s'abaisserait toute seule afin d'ouvrir la porte. Le chat tourna la tête vers l'androïd, puis regarda à nouveau la poignée, avec détermination.

Conrad s'avança silencieusement dans le couloir, pas si long que ça, et observa l'animal qui l'observait en retour. Sa diode tournoya brièvement en jaune, réfléchissant s'il devait lui donner accès à la pièce derrière. Il se doutait bien que si le chat attendait devant, il devait s'agir certainement de la chambre de son maître, étant donné que sa litière se trouvait sur la terrasse.

Perry lâcha un petit miaulement bref et aigu, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'androïd. Conrad hocha alors la tête, posa la main sur la poignée et l'abaissa lentement afin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La porte s'entrouvrit silencieusement, et la boule de poils rousse se faufila à toute vitesse dans l'interstice pour disparaître sous le lit placé au centre de la pièce.

Conrad aurait pu tout simplement refermer la porte et retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon, mais… non. Ses programmes envoyaient de faibles décharges électriques dans tout son système nerveux artificiel, lui murmurant dans sa tête de regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre. Conrad ne résista pas bien longtemps à cet appel qui était en fait de la curiosité. Il releva a tête et balaya d'un regard la pièce.

Ses yeux bleus acier se fixèrent sur une silhouette humaine se trouvant au milieu du lit, enveloppée de draps et de couvertures. La diode de Conrad clignota rapidement en jaune avant de rester fixer sur cette même couleur. C'était plus fort que sa raison, c'était incontrôlable et illogique. Pourtant, il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et se trouva dans la chambre, dos à la porte.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, et il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il était là. Mais il fit un pas… puis deux… puis un autre, et ce jusqu'à se retrouver du côté droit du lit, où Gavin était endormi.

Inconsciemment, l'androïd le scanna, comme pour s'assurer que l'humain était bel et bien endormit, et non dans un sommeil éternel. Son cœur battait à un rythme apaisé et régulier, sa température était légèrement plus élevée que la normale du fait de se retrouver emmitouflé dans son lit, et les traits de son visage étaient complètement détendus.

Conrad, toujours la diode jaune, découvrait un nouvel aspect de Gavin. Il avait déjà remarqué que le détective possédait des traits et des caractéristiques agréables à regarder, d'un point de vu objectif, mais là il prenait comme pleinement conscience d'à quel point Gavin Reed était séduisant, d'un point de vu complètement subjectif, cette fois-ci.

Les yeux de Gavin s'agitaient doucement sous ses paupières, signe qu'il était en train de rêver. Conrad se demanda alors à quoi pouvait ressembler les rêves… C'était un concept complètement inconnu et inconcevable pour lui. Pourtant, il savait que ça ressemblait à une sorte de souvenir lointain, brumeux et indistinct, qui avait été créé de toute pièce par le subconscient de l'être vivant. On s'en souvient parfois au réveil, difficilement ou distinctement, ou alors plus du tout. Il savait aussi qu'ils pouvaient être agréables, mais aussi désagréables, et qu'on appelait ça des cauchemars. Et à cet instant, il se demanda à quoi Gavin était en train de rêver.

Il s'agenouilla sans bruit à côté du lit et continua de l'observer. Il s'attarda sur chaque centimètres de son visage : ses cheveux retombant en bataille sur son front à cause de la nuit, ses cils bien noirs et longs qui reposaient sur ses paupières inférieures closes, son nez orné de cette cicatrice qui venait le barrer en diagonale, quelques autres plus discrètes sous l'œil droit et une autre sur le bas de la joue gauche… a croire qu'elles étaient toutes les deux le prolongement de celle présente au milieu de son visage. Il observa sa bouche qui semblaient meurtris par cette manie compulsive de se mordiller les lèvres dû au stress, et elles aussi, ornées de petites cicatrices résultant probablement de bagarres passées, puis sa barbe de trois jours et ces cernes lui donnant un air presque malade.

Gavin n'était pas parfait, mais Conrad semblait adorer la moindre imperfection chez lui. Chaque détail racontait une histoire, ou traduisait son attitude. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur quelque chose de parfait et d'irréprochable. C'était d'un ennuis.

Il tendit lentement sa main gauche vers le visage de Gavin, qui était tourné vers lui, toujours endormit. Et alors que ses doigts se rapprochaient, sa peau synthétique se rétracta dans une douce vague bleuté, dévoilant le plastique souple blanc caractéristique des androïds.

Mais Conrad s'arrêta soudainement dans sa progression, observant la réaction de sa peau, qu'il n'avait pas du tout provoqué. Sa main était à quelques centimètres du visage de Gavin, et il pouvait comme sentir un courant électrique sur le bout de ses doigts.

Il recula alors sa main du visage du détective et vit sa peau artificielle venir renvelopper son bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Sa diode tournoyait en jaune, cherchant des réponses. Il avait déjà interfacer avec d'autres androïds, il savait évidemment que son corps pouvait faire ça, mais c'était lui qui le décidait. Là il n'avait eu aucun contrôle là-dessus, et il ne pouvait pas interfacer avec un être humain.

Il regarda sa main avec curiosité, la tournant pour l'observer sous tous ses angles, quand Perry sauta d'un coup sur le lit.

La diode de l'androïd devint aussitôt rouge en voyant Gavin bouger, et en réalisant qu'il était toujours là. Il se releva rapidement et quitta la chambre pressé en évitant de faire trop de bruits. Il entendit la voix rauque de son coéquipier dans son dos, geindre et marmonner à moitié endormit quelques insultes adressé à Perry.

La pompe de Conrad pulsait vivement dans sa poitrine, envoyant à grande vitesse le thirium irriguer son corps, et augmenter sa température. Il avait eu peur de se faire surprendre. Il inspira profondément, action inutile en soit pour un androïd, mais l'air inspiré permit à ses biocomposents de refroidir un peu. C'était à ça que servait la respiration chez les androïds, bien que calquée sur l'imitation de celle des humains, il s'agissait en réalité de AirCooling, une action donc finalement, bien utile.

L'androïd retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, sa diode redevenu jaune, toujours troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il releva son bras et observa encore sa main comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas, et que quelqu'un d'autre en avait prit le contrôle dans la chambre.

Il devait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passer. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la catastrophe s'il avait été piraté. Il serait un danger pour le secret professionnel de la police de détroit, mais aussi dangereux pour Gavin.

Conrad fixa alors le vide, en train d'envoyer un message à Cyberlife, plus particulièrement au Service Technique afin de vérifier ses programmes.

Il avait lancé un diagnostique complet et rien n'avait été signalé. Dans le doute, il confirma l'envoie du mail, et regarda à nouveau le couloir. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Gavin ne l'avait pas vu. Conrad se réinstalla alors sur le dos dans le canapé, et se mit en veille légère, afin de rester alerte.

Gavin fit un bon phénoménal dans son lit lorsque l'alarme de son téléphone se mit à sonner à sept heures. Il chercha ce dernier en panique afin de le faire taire au plus vite, ne supportant plus du tout la sonnerie utilisée pour le réveil. En dehors du contexte du matin, lorsqu'il entendait cette même mélodie sur un autre téléphone en guise de sonnerie d'appel, il entrait en transe comme en pleine crise de stress post-traumatique. Il la détestait vraiment, mais ça lui donnait une raison de se réveiller pour l'arrêter.

Il mit enfin la main sur son portable et glissa son doigt sur son écran pour l'éteindre. Il soupira de soulagement et retomba mollement dans ses draps et oreillers.

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le confort de son lit, quand il les rouvrit d'un coup en entendant du bruit provenir du salon. Il se redressa assis, et regarda sa porte entre-ouverte d'un air sceptique. Il était certain de l'avoir fermé la veille pour que Perry ne vienne pas coller son derrière contre son visage dans la nuit.

Gavin sortit alors doucement de son lit, ouvrit sa commode et réalisa qu'il avait laissé son holster, et donc son arme de service, dans le salon.

_Quel con putain.. !_

Il se maudit intérieurement d'être si stupide, et chercha rapidement du regard quelque chose pouvant faire l'affaire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'instrument rangé derrière sa porte. Il se pinça les lèvres, en train d'hésiter. Il grimaça, à la fois agacé et désolé, et empoigna le manche à deux mains, et releva l'instrument comme un énorme marteau. Doucement, il poussa sa porte et marcha silencieusement le long du couloir.

« Bonjour Gavin.. ! Bien d- »

« Putain de merde ! »

Gavin avait manqué de lâcher son _arme_ sur lui-même sous la surprise. Conrad, quant à lui, l'observa surpris avec une tasse de café à la main.

« Que fais-tu avec une basse ? »

« J'ai cru qu'on était en train de me cambrioler ! » s'empressa Gavin, a la fois énervé contre l'androïd de lui avoir fait peur pour rien, mais aussi soulagé que ce ne soit finalement que lui.

« Tu comptais me frapper avec une basse. »

« Ç'aurait été purement à contre coeur ! » fit Gavin en rabaissant son instrument.

« Content de savoir que tu t'en serais voulu de me frapper avec un objet si lourd. »

« A vraie dire je disais ça pour ma basse. Ça coûte cher, et elle est sentimentale. »

La diode de Conrad clignota brièvement en jaune avant de redevenir bleue. Il s'efforça de cacher sa déception.

« Ça va je plaisante.. ! » ajouta Gavin en repartant poser sa basse. « _Enfin non mais je m'en serais voulu quand même de le frapper aussi. » _Il revint dans le salon. « Désolé de t'avoir presque agressé dès le matin, mais j'avais complètement oublié que tu avais passé la nuit ici. »

« Je comprends, tu n'as pas souvent de visiteurs ici, je présume. »

« C'est vrai. Je préfère rester seul en temps normal, ou du moins qu'avec Perry. »

« Suis-je donc privilégié ? » Conrad se mit à sourire tout en lui tendant la tasse de café qu'il tenait.

Gavin se mit à rougir d'embarras et prit la tasse sans rien répondre, de peur de s'enfoncer comme la veille.

« ..._merci... »_

« Oh ce n'est rien, je me suis bien entraîné avec mon coéquipier au travail » dit-il en souriant tout en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine, toujours tourné vers son hôte. « Par contre je suis dans l'obligation de te dire quelque chose qui risque de ne pas te plaire. »

Gavin fronça les sourcils, à la fois curieux et inquiet.

« Hum... » Conrad le montra du doigt en le bougeant de haut en bas. « Heureux de découvrir ce qui se cache sous ces vêtements. » dit-il avec sarcasme.

Gavin regarda son corps et se figea en constatant qu'il était en caleçon depuis le début. Il commença à pester de rage, posa rapidement sa tasse de café sur la table de la cuisine et partit presque en courant dans sa chambre, alors que Conrad se plaqua la main sur la bouche, retenant un rire et pour cacher son sourire.

Gavin revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé comme la veille.

« C'est juste le temps de prendre le café, et je saute à la douche après. C'est l'inconvénient d'avoir de la visite, il faut toujours être présentable. »

« Je ne savais pas que les humains appréciaient de se balader à moitié nu chez eux. »

« Tu as plein de choses à apprendre sur nous. Et la majorité n'est pas très reluisante... »

Gavin s'installa à sa table et reprit son café entre les mains. Il resta silencieux, en train d'observer la surface brune dans sa tasse.

Conrad analysa son visage. Il semblait exprimer du regret, mais l'androïd ne se risqua pas à poser de questions. Il se doutait bien que, dans la vie tumultueuse de policier, des choses tragiques avaient pu se produire, et il était au courant qu'il était parfois difficile d'en parler. Conrad se doutait aussi que ce silence pouvait être lié au passé plus personnel du détective, et qu'il s'était donné pour mission de le connaître mieux afin de mieux le cerner. Mais c'était il y a un peu plus d'une semaine de ça, et il semblait s'être suffisamment attaché à cet humain pour respecter sa mélancolie et ses secrets.

Mais il jugea important de sortir Gavin de sa profonde réflexion, pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

« Comment tu t'es fait ces cicatrices ? » Fit Conrad en le regardant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il parlait de celles de son visage. Machinalement, Gavin passa ses doigts sur celle de son nez.

« Ça remonte à quelques années déjà. » Commença Gavin avec un sourire presque nostalgique. « C'était ma première patrouille en tant qu'officier. J'étais à l'époque dans la brigade des stup', et nous faisions le tour des bars et boîtes de nuit à la recherche de dealers de Red Ice. Nous étions intervenu sur une altercation entre trois individus à l'arrière d'un bar. Un dealer de Red Ice et deux potentiels _clients_ qui ne s'étaient certainement pas mit d'accord sur le prix de la marchandise. Ils en sont venu aux mains, on a essayé de les séparer, et dans le mouvement, j'ai reçu un coup de couteau au visage. »

Le logiciel de reconstitution s'activa malgré-lui et simula une image superposée au visage de son coéquipier. Une plaie ensanglantée lui barrant le visage s'affichait dans sa tête. Il força le logiciel à se désactiver pour chasser cette image qu'il trouvait particulièrement désagréable et perturbante. Sa diode se mit même à clignoter en jaune. Mais Gavin ne le regardait pas, trop concentré sur son café et son récit.

« A quelques centimètres, j'aurais pu perdre mon œil droit. » Fit-il en riant en prenant une gorgée de son café, et le termina finalement d'un trait. « Je faisais pas le malin quand ça m'est arrivé, j'avoue. » Il tourna enfin son visage vers Conrad et vis sa diode jaune. « Mais ça n'a pas été la pire des blessures que j'ai eu... »

Conrad voulait savoir quelle était la pire. Il voulait connaître chaque histoire de chaque cicatrice qui ornait le corps de son détective.

_Du détective_, se corrigea-t-il.

Mais Gavin s'était levé et était reparti au fond du couloir pour aller à la salle de bain, en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Conrad resta assis à la table de la cuisine, silencieusement, en train de se demander pourquoi il appréciait tant la compagnie de Gavin en dehors du travail.

Cela faisait à peine un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était arrivé au poste de police, qu'il était assigné à Gavin, et il développait déjà d'étranges émotions à son égard. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'en étant déviant, ses émotions étaient plus authentiques et plus intenses. Mais elles ne semblaient pas avoir d'explications, de raisons concrètes à leur manifestations. Par exemple, il savait et sentait que ses sentiments pour Connor étaient complètement différents de ceux qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Tina. Mais ceux pour Gavin semblaient être à un niveau plus élevé. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était certainement un dérèglement de son cortex préfrontal artificiel. Si c'était le cas, cela pouvait être problématique pour son travail. Devenir trop émotif ne rendrait service à personne.

Il profiterait du rendez-vous prit avec le service technique de Cyberlife afin de mettre les choses au clair. Il ne voulait surtout pas être défectueux si tôt dans sa vie, et compromettre la sécurité du détective à cause de ces failles.

« Un souci ? »

Conrad releva à nouveau la tête, et vit Gavin prêt à partir. Il réalisa qu'il s'était écoulé plus de dix minutes déjà. L'android se leva alors, et s'excusa de sa distraction.

« Ta loupiote est jaune depuis tout à l'heure. »

« J'étais en train de lancer un diagnostique. Je pense avoir quelques problèmes techniques. Je vais devoir aller à la tour Cyberlife ce soir. »

« Wow, à ce point ? » Gavin se sentit tout à coup inquiet.

« Non ce n'est rien de grave. Juste un dérèglement des émotions et un problème de rétractation dermique aléatoire. »

« _Rétractation dermique... _» Gavin semblait chercher à quoi cela pouvait correspondre avant de percuter. « Ah le truc avec la peau quand vous vous toucher entre vous non ? »

« Oui, pour effectuer une interface, on doit rétracter notre peau artificielle. Mais la mienne semble… faire ça n'importe quand... »

Il tendit doucement sa main devant lui mais rien ne se passa. Conrad releva le menton pour retrouver un peu de prestance.

« Peu importe. Nous avons du travail aujourd'hui, nous ferions mieux d'aller au commissariat. Je dois effectuer des recherches concernant le M.I.M.I.C sur un serveur sécurisé. Sans oublier que nous devrons également aller faire un saut au marché noir. »

« T'en fait pas Robocop, j'ai des contactes qui pourront nous filer un coup de main là bas. Mais tu as raison, allons-y. »

Gavin attrapa sa veste, son badge, son arme et ses clés. Il donna une caresse à Perry et sortit. Conrad saluer l'animal, espérant le revoir un jour, et rapidement si possible, et rejoins Gavin sur le palier de la porte.

Sur le trajet, Gavin écoutait les infos à la radio. Rien de particulier ne s'était passé pendant la nuit. Rien de rendu public du moins.

Le détective tourna la tête plusieurs fois vers l'androïd sur le chemin, légèrement préoccupé de ce que Conrad lui avait dit juste avant de partir. Il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave, et que Conrad ne serait pas désactivé ou réinitialisé. Il l'aimait bien comme ça finalement. Il s'y était déjà fait. Et il péterait certainement un plomb s'il était amené à ne plus travailler avec, ou pire, un autre RK900.

Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac.


	8. REVIREMENT DE SITUATION

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça me touche beaucoup et m'encourage à continuer, car après tout, les fictions ne se nourrissent que de l'inspiration et de la confiance en soi de l'auteur, alors vos commentaires me redonne du courage :) Dans ce chapitre, les choses vont s'éclaircir sur l'enquête, et Tina a déjà des soupçons ! :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**« Revirement de situation »**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le commissariat, Connor et Hank n'étaient pas encore là. Bien que le RK800 essayait d'instaurer de bonnes habitudes et une meilleure hygiène de vie chez le Lieutenant Anderson, il n'arrivait pas toujours à le motiver d'arriver à l'heure. Il ne fallait pas oublier à quel point Hank pouvait être borné.

Gavin se dirigea vers la salle de repos mais se tourna vers Conrad un instant.

« Va t'installer, tu peux commencer à te connecter à notre réseau sécurisé si tu veux. Je vais me prendre un café. »

Conrad hocha la tête et s'installa au bureau. Gavin, lui, se dirigea vers la machine à café comme le saint graal. Un seul café ne lui avait pas suffit, il avait clairement besoin d'un gros coup de fouet pour le motiver à travailler.

« Détective Reed.. ! »

Gavin se retourna et vit Tina assise à la table, un café fumant entre les doigts.

« Oh merde, t'es là depuis le début ? » fit Gavin en prenant sa tasse de café bien chaude et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« J'étais en train de faire une inhalation de café. » rit-elle en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « T'as l'air d'avoir bien dormit toi ! C'est bizarre… » Elle plissa ses yeux, curieuse de voir ses cernes moins prononcées que d'habitude. « Il s'est passé un truc ? Une copine ? »

« Tu crois sérieusement que je vais réussir à avoir une copine avec la vie de merde et la tronche de merde que j'ai ? » Gavin pouffa de rire, et sirota son café. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une fille… J'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses… Etre en couple avec un métier comme le notre, c'est être sûr d'avoir quelqu'un de constamment inquiet sur le dos. Et tu sais à quel point je peux être têtu et impulsif. Sauter dans le tas sans réfléchir m'arrive beaucoup trop souvent. »

« Les mauvaises habitudes se changent tu sais. » Fit Tina en se tournant vers lui. « Regarde, Valérie pétait les plombs au début. Surtout le soir où elle a apprit qu'à un quart d'heure près, je me serais retrouvé face au groupe de déviants au Capitol Park, mais pour elle, je reste prudente. Parce que je veux pouvoir rentrer chez moi et la revoir. Je suis certaine que si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, tu résonnerais comme moi. »

Gavin secoua la tête. Hors de question. Il n'avait clairement pas la tête à ça, et il n'était de toute façon pas doué pour les relations amoureuses. Les coups d'un soir lui convenaient amplement. C'était moins compliqué. Et ça le déstressait. Même si sa dernière relation remontait à plus de deux mois maintenant. Avec toutes ces histoires de révolution, et son objectif de monter de grade, il n'avait clairement pas le temps d'aller tirer un coup pendant son temps libre. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas, tout simplement.

Il reprit une gorgée de café, le nez dans son gobelet, et leva les yeux vers Conrad assit à leur bureau. Il vit ce dernier tourner la tête vers lui à ce moment-là et lui sourire de loin.

Gavin s'étrangla à moitié avec son café et en renversa même sur la table.

« Ah fait chier.. ! » Il se racla la gorge et posa le gobelet sur la table avant de se lever pour aller chercher une éponge.

« Ou alors... » fit Tina hésitante en observant attentivement le comportement de son ami. « ...un copain.. ? »

Gavin fit volte-face avec l'éponge à la main, le visage encore rouge de s'être a moitié étranglé avec le breuvage chaud. Ou alors était-ce autre chose ?

« Moi ? Un copain ? Non mais tu m'as vu ? » Il se mit à rire nerveusement, tout de même choqué par la suggestion de son amie. « Je ne suis pas gay Tina.. ! »

« Si c'est un android, ça ne compte pas vraiment non.. ? »

Gavin s'empourpra d'embarras et d'un soudain élan de colère. L'éponge se mit alors à voler à travers la pièce et atterrit gorgée d'eau en plein sur l'officier Chen, qui riait aux éclats.

« Tiens nettoie donc ! »

Il reprit son gobelet, puis quitta la salle de repos, laissant une Tina en train de rire derrière lui. Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui ainsi ! C'était inacceptable.

Il retourna donc à son bureau, rigide par la tension et la colère qui s'étaient installées en lui. Conrad pencha la tête sur le côté afin de jeter un œil à son partenaire.

« Quoi ? » demanda sèchement Gavin, toujours rouge.

Mais l'androïd n'eu pas le temps de répondre que les rires de Tina Chen redoublèrent et résonnèrent à travers tous l'open space. Gavin prit son visage entre les mains, cachant son embarras et souffla.

« Quelque chose s'est passé avec Tina ? »

« Rien d'important. A partir de maintenant ignore tout ce qu'elle pourrait te dire, okay ? »

« Okay. » Conrad répéta tout simplement, un sourire installé sur ses lèvres artificielle.

_Poker Face Gavin… Poker Face…_

Le brun se donna une claque mentale pour se reconcentrer et se connecta à son terminal. Il consulta les rapports de l'officier dépêché devant la maison de la soi-disante madame Walker. Rien a signalé, à part que cette dernière avait laissé les lumières de sa maison allumées toute la nuit, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger une seule fois de son salon de toute la journée après son retour.

« Tu as quelque chose de ton côté ? » demanda Gavin en s'appuyant au fond de sa chaise en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Connor vient de m'envoyer un message. » Fit Conrad la diode clignotant brièvement en jaune tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous devrions les rejoindre tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? » Fit Gavin en se penchant en avant d'un coup. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est à propos de la fille de madame Walker. » Conrad se leva de sa chaise, incitant son coéquipier à faire de même.

« J'aime pas le suspense Terminator alors vas-y balance ce que tu as. » Gavin reprit sa veste et emboîta le pas vers la sortit du commissariat suivit de près par son android.

« Connor n'a pas été très spécifique sur le sujet, mais il m'a dit qu'aucune trace d'elle n'avait été trouvé à son adresse. Et que d'autres personnes occupaient son domicile. »

Gavin fronça les sourcils ne trouvant aucun sens à cette information. Il rentra dans sa voiture, suivit de Conrad. Ce dernier le guida à travers la ville pour les mener vers les zones rurales de Détroit, à une bonne demie-heure du commissariat. Conrad essayait d'avoir de plus ample informations auprès de Connor par connexion télépathique, mais ce dernier ne répondait pas, comme trop occupé.

« Tu crois que la fille de madame Walker a été enlevé par Jela ? » fit Gavin en se concentrant sur sa conduite, filant entre les rangés de pins de part et d'autre de la route.

« Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi d'autres personnes se trouveraient chez elle dans ce cas ? »

« Une fausse piste alors ? »

« C'est possible. Après tout, nous sommes presque sûr que madame Walker _est_ Jela. Il est possible qu'elle nous ait envoyé sur une fausse piste pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir. Et puis comment aurait-elle pu enlever _sa fille_ en étant resté chez elle tout du long ? »

« Et pourquoi voudrait-elle gagner du temps pour s'enfuir alors que c'est elle qui nous a appelé pour Django ? »

« Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. » Répondit Conrad en soupirant de frustration. « Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments en ma possession pour donner une cohérence à toute cette histoire. »

« Je sens que cette histoire de maltraitance envers les animaux est bien plus complexe que ça... »

Gavin secoua la tête, excédé par cette histoire qui débutait à peine. Il n'aimait pas quand les affaires prenaient des tournures tordues, surtout quand ça impliquait les androids.

Il arrivait à apprécier Conrad, a comprendre un peu mieux Connor, mais en général, son avis concernant les jouets de Cyberlife n'avait pas changé. Les Androids allaient mener l'humanité à sa perte. Non comme la plus part des films de science-fiction sorties au court des années 80/90 ou même début 2000, où les robots étaient des machines de guerre qui prenaient soit conscience et tuaient tout le monde, soit exterminaient la race humaine sous un programme avancé appelé Skynet. Non. C'était plutôt une perte progressive et inconsciente. Les androids prenaient le travail des humains, les humains ne pouvant plus subvenir à leurs besoin se retrouvent à vivre juste pour vivre, ou à survivre en faisant du trafic de Red Ice. C'était déjà en train de se produire. Gavin connaissait trop bien ce scénario. Il avait été le personnage principal de son propre film d'horreur.

« GAVIN ! »

Conrad attrapa soudainement le volant pour faire un écart sur la route, et éviter de percuter un chevreuil. Gavin enfonça aussitôt les pédales de freins en revenant à lui, faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume enneigé sur plusieurs mètres avant que la voiture ne s'arrête pour de bon.

Gavin avait les mains agrippées à son volant, le souffle haché et les yeux écarquillés par la soudaine frayeur.

Il tourna la tête vers Conrad, et remarqua que sa diode martelait sa tempe de couleur rouge.

« Tu n'as rien ? » s'empressa Gavin de lui demander.

« Je n'ai rien. J'ai été… surpris par l'incident. »

« Putain de merde... » Gavin se passa une main sur le visage. « Heureusement que tu as plus de réflexes que moi... »

« Un chevreuil a traversé la route à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Même avec mes réflexes, nous aurions pu avoir un sévère accident. Il y a des choses que même mes programmes ne peuvent anticiper, étant beaucoup trop aléatoires et imprévisibles. »

« Non c'est… j'étais distrait. » Avoua Gavin en se réinstallant sur son siège. « Ok... » Il souffla et repassa la première. « Ok on y va... »

La voiture démarra a nouveau et ils reprirent la route plus doucement. Ce n'était pas prudent de rouler à la limitation de vitesse indiquée avec cette fine couche de neige sur la route. Gavin devait se focaliser s'il voulait être sûr de rentrer en un seul morceau ce soir pour Perry.

Mais Conrad garda un œil sur le détective le reste du voyage. Il savait qu'il avait été distrait. Mais par quoi ? Le niveau de stress de Gavin s'était doucement élevé peu avant la traversée du chevreuil, comme si ses propres pensées l'avaient mis dans un état de frayeur. Conrad réfléchissait à toute allure mais il n'avait que très peu d'éléments personnels concernant le détective pour faire une quelconque supposition. Mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Gavin était tourmenté par des événements passés dans sa vie. Quelque chose en lien avec ses insomnies, en lien avec ce comportant virulent envers les autres, ces joutes verbales de sarcasme aux tournures passives agressives.

« C'est pas trop tôt.. ! »

Gavin soupira de soulagement en arrivant dans une petite allée verdoyante de la compagne, avant de se garer sur le bas-côté, près de la voiture de Hank.

Le lieutenant Anderson et Connor se trouvaient dehors, le premier appuyé contre sa voiture, et l'autre à faire les cent pas, en pleine réflexion.

Conrad et Gavin sortirent alors tous les deux du véhicule, et le détective écarta grand les bras, exprimant physiquement sa confusion et l'impossibilité de comprendre la situation.

« J'espère que vous avez un véritable explication pour nous avoir fait déplacer jusqu'ici ! » commença Gavin sur les nerfs avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes et d'en allumer une. « On a des choses à faire de notre côté également. Alors ne traînons pas, merci. »

« Mademoiselle Walker est décédée depuis début novembre 2038. »

C'était Connor. Et Gavin le regarda, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et la cigarette fumante oscillant entre. Les sourcils de l'humain se haussèrent alors de surprise, et attrapa la cigarette entre ses doigts pour parler.

« Attend quoi ? » Gavin ne comprenait absolument rien.

« Madame Walker nous a dit que sa fille lui avait offert Django. Et elle nous a dit où trouver sa fille pour l'interroger si nécessaire, mais... » Connor regarda sur le côté, comme en train de consulter ses données. « Il s'avère que la vraie madame Walker était encore vivante quand sa fille est décédée. Sa mort, à elle, est survenu deux semaines plus tard. Donc l'androïd qui a son identité essaie de nous induire en erreur. »

« Sans dec' Sherlock ! » Balança Gavin en roulant des yeux. « Donc l'adresse était bien juste, seulement, d'autres personnes habitent les lieux maintenant. Mais alors c'est quoi le putain de bordel ? De quoi elle est morte ? »

« Nous avons des théories » répondit Hank en se décollant de sa voiture pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. « Nous pensons que l'androïd qui se fait passer pour madame Walker est devenu déviant, selon Connor, avant la révolution en novembre dernier. S'il s'agit de Jela, il se peut qu'un fusible ait sauté dans sa tête et qu'elle s'en soit prit à la fille de madame Walker. La mère aurait eu peur, aurait envoyé Jela a la décharge, et serait décédé peu de temps après. »

« Nous devons encore aller voir le médecin légiste afin d'avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet, plus sur le décès de sa fille. » intervint Connor.

Le cerveau de Gavin commençait à fumer avec de telles théories. C'était complètement dingue ! Dans le sens fou et improbable. Mais plus il y pensait, plus cette histoire prenait du sens.

Si Jela avait ressentit une quelconque jalousie envers la fille, elle aurait très bien pu la tuer. Ils devaient absolument savoir comment la mère et la fille étaient mortes. Mais il fallait aussi identifier l'androïd qui avait l'apparence de madame Walker.

« Ok. » Fit Gavin en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Vous deux continuez d'enquêter sur la mort de Mary Walker et sa fille. Conrad et moi devons absolument en savoir davantage sur le M.I.M.I.C. Si nous parvenons à mettre la main sur un revendeur au marché noir, nous pourrons avoir des informations sur l'androïd qui se l'est procuré. Et ensuite faire converger avec l'identité de l'androïd jouant les imposteurs. »

« Ca risque d'être plus compliqué pour identifier l'android qui se fait passer pour madame Walker, détective. » Fit Conrad en se tournant vers lui. « Quand nous étions au commissariat, j'ai eu le temps d'effectuer quelques recherches sur le dispositif. Il efface la ligne de code permettant l'identification des androïds le portant. Il y a, en revanche, une possibilité de refaire passer l'androïd à sa véritable apparence en lui retirant le M.I.M.I.C. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir comment procéder, et s'il y avait des risques ou pas. »

« Ouais peu importe.. ! » fit Gavin en chassant l'air de sa main. « Contentons-nous d'abord de faire ce que j'ai dit, puis on avisera. »

Conrad et Connor hochèrent la tête en même temps, leurs diodes tournoyant en jaune, mettant à jours les données de l'enquête. Gavin surprit le regard de Hank sur lui, avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, et un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » claqua Gavin.

« Je vois que tu commence à te faire à l'esprit d'équipe. » sourit le plus agé en croisant les bras. « Surtout avec un Android, je te félicite. Peut-être que finalement, t'es pas si con que ça, et que tu mériterais de grimper les échelons ? Qui sait ? »

Gavin resserra la mâchoire et les poings mais Conrad lui fit signe de retourner à la voiture, lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il ignora donc cette impulsion lui brûlant les poings, et se dirigea vers sa Dodge. Conrad entra le premier.

« Oh, d'ailleurs... » dit Hank en interpellant une dernière fois Gavin avant qu'ils ne montent dans leurs voiture. « Fait attention vis a vis de Conrad. »

« Vis a vis de Conrad ? » s'indigna presque le détective.

« Oui. » Hank se mit à sourire sincèrement. « On s'y attache sans s'en rendre compte... »

Et le lieutenant grimpa dans sa voiture, et partit.

Gavin lui, resta dehors quelques secondes, les doigts sur la poignées de sa portière toujours close.

Il savait que c'était trop tard. Il appréciait déjà beaucoup trop l'android pour seulement une semaine de travail en équipe. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser lui-même. Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce genre de réflexion maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur l'affaire, au risque d'a nouveau être distrait et de provoquer un malheur.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture en secouant la tête, et démarra. Ils devaient se rendre maintenant sur les vieux docks de Détroit. Là bas, il pourrait trouver son indic.


	9. HUMAIN ET EGOÏSTE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! j'essaie d'avoir un peu d'avance sur cette fiction, car un nouveau déménagement pour moi s'annonce à l'horizon ! (dans deux semaines en fait... u _ u ) et même si je peux écrire son mon tel le temps de mettre en place mon PC (c'est ça d'avoir choisi d'avoir un PC fixe de PGM et d'avoir revendu son portable duh), il faut surtout 'avoir LE INTERNET ! Bon, je vous laisse lire promis ! :D

* * *

** Chapitre 9**

** « Humain et égoïste »**

Conrad commençait inconsciemment à tapoter ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de la portière dans un rythme fluide et régulier.

« Arrête. »

Conrad s'arrêta alors, la diode jaune d'agacement. Il tourna la tête vers Gavin qui lui, sa tête appuyée sur son poing, fixait les docks a travers le pare-brise de sa voiture, cachée proche des containers.

Conrad leva les yeux au ciel, et scanna à nouveau la zone, dans l'espoir de détecter des mouvements.

« Détective, ça fait trois heures et onze minutes que nous sommes ici, en train d'attendre inutilement. »

« C'est pas inutile. » Siffla Gavin, clairement autant agacé que son partenaire par cette longue attente. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Plus les minutes passaient, plus c'était ridicule. « Mon indic m'a dit qu'il avait des infos sur un revendeur spécialisé en M.I.M.I.C au marché noir. Il a dit qu'il viendrait ici, cet après midi. »

« Ce n'est pas judicieux de faire une rencontre dans un endroit peu fréquenté avec une personne jouant le double jeu entre l'illégalité et la justice. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai, Robocop. »

Et Conrad roula encore des yeux.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler _détective_ quand nous sommes tous les deux ou avec les collègues. »

« Désolé, mon programme de politesse prend le dessus. »

« Et bien soit polit en respectant le fait que je ne veuille plus que tu m'appelles ainsi lorsque nous sommes seuls ou au travail sans personnes externes ok ? » Râla Gavin en tournant la tête vers lui.

« D'accord. » Répondit Conrad en le fixant. « Mais pourquoi tant insister ? »

Gavin se sentit tout à coup devenir rouge et détourna le regard en se reconcentrant sur les docks.

« Parce que t'es mon ami, pas un subordonner. » Susurra Gavin les dents serrées. Puis tourna la tête d'un coup vers l'Android « Mais tu restes quand même un toaster alors prend pas trop la confiance ! »

Conrad l'observa attentivement. Seulement quelques secondes en réalité, mais cela était suffisant au RK900 pour lui permettre de scanner l'humain à côté de lui. Il se mit à esquisser alors un sourire tout en continuant de le fixer.

« Jamais je ne me le permettrais.. ! » fit-il avec sarcasme.

« Et en plus il joue avec mes nerfs.. »

Mais Gavin n'était pas réellement agacé. Il avait détourné la tête à l'opposé de Conrad, face à la vitre conducteur, en souriant discrètement.

« Il n'empêche qu'il est déjà 18h34, Gavin. » fit Conrad en appuyant sur son prénom. « Et j'ai rendez-vous chez Cyberlife dans quelques heures. »

« Fait chier… j'avais oublié... »

Gavin avait complètement zappé cette histoire de rendez-vous chez Cyberlife. Il comprenait que Conrad pouvait avoir des soucis techniques, et il n'allait pas l'empêcher d'aller consulter pour se faire réparer. Mais une inquiétude pesait dans son estomac : et s'il revenait différent ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était aussi rapidement attaché a Conrad. Amicalement parlant. Uniquement amicalement. Hank lui avait dit qu'on s'y attachait vite, et _putain _il avait raison. Mais la nature de la relation entre lui et Conrad était complètement différente de celle de Hank et Connor. Pour ces deux derniers, cela ressemblait a une relation père/fils, et cela ne surprenait même pas Gavin. Hank avait perdu son fils Cole a un très jeune âge, et en plus de la culpabilité, il avait ressentit un puissant gouffre s'installer en lui, ce qui l'avait mené a devenir l'homme acerbe et alcoolique que Gavin s'était mit a mépriser dès lors. Il avait retrouvé une raison de vivre en voyant un fils en Connor.

Son passif avec Hank n'avait pas toujours été si hostile, ils avaient même été très bons amis. Oui, _ami avec Hank Anderson_. Mais l'alcool, cette obsession pour vouloir atténuer la douleur et oublier, l'avait fait redescendre dans l'estime du détective. C'est a ce moment là que Gavin avait cessé d'être de bonne compagnie. Pour lui faire payer de l'avoir mit de côté, parce que Hank avait été son mentor, celui qui l'avait aidé a grimper les échelons au sein de la Police, et il l'avait comme tout simplement rayé de sa vie en se noyant dans le chagrin et l'alcool. Mais Gavin comprenait sa douleur, pourtant, il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Et ce n'était que depuis que Connor s'était fait une place dans la vie du lieutenant que Gavin commençait a retrouver son ami d'antan. Mais trop de choses avaient été brisées entre eux pour essayer de réparer quoi que ce soit… et il lui reprochait ça désormais.

Gavin regarda longuement Conrad du coin de l'œil, et le doute s'immisça en lui. Les choses étaient en train de se répéter. Il s'attachait a cet android, et un jour, lui aussi le mettra de côté pour X raison, comme une mutation dans un autre commissariat, en voulant changer de partenaire parce que Gavin était désagréable, ou par un reformatage, devenant un android complètement différent. Comme _elle._

La mâchoire du détective se resserra douloureusement en sentant ses yeux lui bruler. Il détourna la tête pour regarder a nouveau à travers sa fenêtre. Comment avait-il pu penser que les choses seraient différentes ? Parce que les déviants ont de réelles émotions ? Parce qu'ils sont finalement assez similaire aux humains ? Les humains étaient juste des êtres égoïstes, égocentriques, et dévastateurs, alors si les androids étaient similaires, ils n'en valaient pas non plus la peine.

«Un souci Gavin ? Ton rythme cardiaque semble s'accélérer.»

La voix de Conrad sortit Gavin de ses pensées tumultueuses et tourna la tête vers l'android, les yeux rougit par un mélange de colère et de déception.

«Occupe toi de tes affaires, Terminator. Essaie plutôt de scanner si tu vois quelqu'un dehors plutôt que de me monitorer. Si je voulais qu'on me farfouille la tête, j'irais voir un putain de psy.»

Gavin devait faire attention. Il ne devait plus se laisser si facilement atteindre. Même amicalement. C'était trop dangereux pour lui. Eh oui, Gavin ne faisait pas exception. Il était humain, et il était égoïste.

Conrad l'observa un instant, comprenant qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur pour discuter de ce qui le préoccupait. Cela pouvait être le fait d'être dans cette voiture depuis trois heures, a attendre sans que rien ne se passe. La frustration pouvait provoquer des excès de colère chez les humains, Conrad le savait.

« Il est là. »

Gavin se redressa dans son siège et sortit ses jumelles pour regarder un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avancer discrètement entre deux containers, en jetant des regards pardessus son épaule.

Gavin sortit alors de la voiture, Conrad tentant de le retenir pour établir d'abord un plan d'approche mais c'était trop tard, la portière s'était refermée. Conrad se surprit à lâcher un _Fait chier_ les dents serrées et, a son tour, sortit du véhicule, s'élançant a la suite du détective.

Gavin se rapprocha de l'individu qui sursauta en le voyant arriver. Le détective leva les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait l'intention de rien faire de stupide.

« Ok, ne me refais plus jamais poireauter pendant trois heures dans ma caisse Kaz, ou je te jure que je te coffre pour ton putain de trafic de thirium 310.» L'homme le regarda affolé par la menace, regardant toujours autour de lui, a l'affut du moindre mouvement. « Bon ça passera pour cette fois. »

« Qui est-ce ?»

Gavin se retourna et vis Conrad les rejoindre. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et le pointa du doigt.

« C'est mon partenaire Conrad. »

« Putain c'est un android ?» s'affola Kaz en regardant Conrad s'arrêter a la hauteur du détective.

« Ouais c'est un putain d'Android. Allez on s'en branle bordel, balance moi ce que je t'ai demandé. »

L'homme hocha frénétiquement la tête et sortit de sa poche une clé USB. Il la tendit au détective mais Conrad la saisit avant afin de la scanner et s'assurer qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple clé USB sans traqueur. Il regarda Gavin, hocha la tête, et la lui tendit.

« Ok. » fit Gavin en saisissant l'objet et en le fourrant dans sa poche. « On doit s'attendre a trouver quoi exactement dedans ?»

« Il y a toutes les transactions de M.I.M.I.C enregistrées et effectuées ces quatre derniers mois. Les registres contiennent les différents moyens de paiements utilisés. Si l'android que vous recherchez a utilisé le compte de quelqu'un via l'interface, alors leur numéros de série sera affiché, et si par compte bancaire, le numéro de compte sera aussi affiché. Si en revanche il aurait payé autrement, avec du cash notamment, ça risque d'être compliqué. Par contre on avait un accord. »

« Ouais ouais, on se penche uniquement sur notre android et pas les autres acheteurs. » fit Gavin en hochant la tête, déjà excédé par cet échange.

« Puis-je poser une question ?»

Gavin et Kaz tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Conrad, qui regardait l'indic. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, se méfiant de l'android.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Y a-t-il un moyen de retirer le M.I.M.I.C sans endommager l'android ?»

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » Fit Kaz en haussant les épaules. « Je suis trafiquant, et donc un _vendeur, _pas un technicien ou un informaticien. »

Donc ils n'étaient que fournisseurs. Conrad ajouta cette information a son dossier sur l'enquête. Cela voulait dire que, soit les androids savaient s'installer le M.I.M.I.C eux-mêmes, soit ils allaient voir un technicien pouvant les aider. Conrad effectua rapidement une recherche concernant des techniciens reconverti ou improvisé, mais il ne trouva rien de probant, car l'individu en tête de sa liste était un certain Zlatko Andronikov, décédé en novembre 2038.

En revanche, choses qui ne seraient pas appliquées a sa liste, seraient les androids. Peut être qu'un réseau d'androids déviants aurait ce genre d'organisation. Peut-être New Jericho ?

« Hey ! Toaster !»

Conrad se reconcentra sur Gavin a côté de lui. L'indic était parti, et le détective le regardait avec un profond agacement.

« T'es en train de te griller un fusible ou quoi ? Allez bougeons. » fit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. « Il est presque 19h. Tu dois être a ton rendez-vous a quelle heure ? »

« Je vais me débrouiller. » Fit Conrad en suivant le détective. « Que devons-nous faire a présent ? »

« Hhh… » Gavin soupira longuement en montant dans sa voiture, imité par l'android. « Je vais retourner au commissariat jeter un œil aux registres de ventes. »

« C'est normalement la fin de ta journée. »

« Breaking News, Toaster, quand t'es flic tu fais jamais tes heures. T'en fait quinze fois plus pour résoudre des casse-têtes de psychopathes et arrêter les méchants. Donc… nope, je vais encore bosser. »

« Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre putain ? » Gavin le toisa du regard, la colère clairement visible sur son visage. « C'est mon putain de problème ça ok ? C'est pas un boite de conserve bipède qui va me faire changer. Putain. »

Gavin secoua la tête, démarra sa voiture et quitta les vieux docks de Détroit pour retourner au commissariat. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, et cela convenait amplement au détective, ne voulant argumenter sur rien du tout a l'heure actuelle. Mais Conrad, lui était en pleine réflexion. Gavin, de sa place, ne pouvait pas voir la diode vibrer de couleur jaune, reflétant la confusion de l'android, mais Conrad était troublé par le comportement soudainement agressif du détective. Il pensait qu'ils avaient fait table rase, pourtant ? Que Gavin voulait repartir du bon pied avec lui ? C'était lui qui avait initié ça, et là, sans raison, il se comportait comme au premier jour.

Qu'est-ce que Conrad avait fait.. ?

En arrivant au commissariat, Gavin partit directement à son bureau afin de consulter le contenu de la clé USB que Kaz lui avait donné. Conrad l'avait suivit, sans rien dire, préférant ignorer son malaise en se concentrant sur l'affaire.

Comme Kaz le lui avait dit, la clé USB contenait les registres de ventes de M.I.M.I.C vendus sur ces quatre derniers mois. Et au plus grand désarroi du détective, la liste était extrêmement longue. C'en était affolant. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que chaque vente représentait un android ? Si c'était le cas, alors il y avait plus de 500 androids, quelque part dehors, dans Détroit, qui possédaient un M.I.M.I.C et qui se fondaient dans la masse en se prenant pour des humains. Il y avait de quoi devenir complètement parano. L'idée de croiser des personnes dans la rues et supposer qu'elles puissent être finalement des androids lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas les androids, mais parce que vivre dans un milieu où on doute sans arrêt de l'identité des gens peut être très inconfortable.

« Hey », fit Gavin pour interpeller Conrad qui était assis devant lui à son bureau. « Tu pourrais pas, je sais pas, filtrer cette liste pour trouver notre AX400 ? »

« Oui, je peux. »

Gavin envoya la liste d'un glissement de doigts sur son terminal vers celui de Conrad. L'android vit alors la longue liste sous ses yeux et fut également surprit par le nombre de vente de M.I.M.I.C. Sa peau synthétique se rétracta alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'écran afin d'interfacer avec. Ayant le numéro de série de Jela dans ses données, Conrad pu filtrer aisément le contenu de la liste. En quelques secondes à peine, il obtint un résultat très intéressant.

« Je l'ai. »

Gavin bondit presque de sa chaise pour faire le tour de son bureau et se placer derrière Conrad afin de regarder son écran. Il s'était machinalement penché au dessus de son épaule pour mieux voir, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Explique ? »

« J'ai retrouvé le numéro de série de l'AX400 nommé Jela à la date du 24 janvier 2039. »

« Le 24 janvier 2039 ? Ça fait à peine plus d'un mois ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait attendu si longtemps avant de se procurer un M.I.M.I.C ? Et puis où était-elle pendant tout ce temps surtout. »

« Il est possible qu'elle ait erré un moment avant de connaître l'existence du dispositif. Peut-être en faisant la rencontre d'autres androids, elle aurait pu en entendre parler par ce biais ? »

« Elle a réglé le M.I.M.I.C comment ? »

« Par interface. » fit Conrad en zoomant sur le numéro de transaction. « Mais l'argent vient du compte bancaire de madame Walker. »

Gavin se redressa, une moue sur le visage en pleine réflexion.

« Putain, on est quasiment sûr à 100 % que c'est elle qui a prit l'apparence de madame Walker. On peut aller l'arrêter. »

« Non attend. » Fit Conrad en attrapant son bras. « Nous n'avons pas de preuve officielle. Il faut identifier l'android se prenant pour madame Walker. Et ensuite, si c'est bien Jela, on pourra l'arrêter et l'interroger sur la mort de sa propriétaire, sa fille et le chien. »

« De toute façon, Jela ou pas, il y a un android qui fait de l'usurpation d'identité. Parce que, clairement, ce n'est pas Mary Walker qu'on a vu hier matin. »

« Je comprends, mais s'il y avait une bonne raison ? »

Gavin se mit a rire soudainement.

« Une bonne raison pour quoi ? Avoir tué sa proprio et sa fille ? Et son putain de chien ? Il n'y a jamais de bonne raisons pour tuer quelqu'un Terminator. »

« Je ne dis pas que tout est excusable, Gavin, simplement que nous avons encore des zones d'ombres, comme le fait de n'avoir aucun compte rendu sur la cause de la mort des Walker. C'est un élément important à garder en tête. Peut-être que Jela a vraiment tué les Walker et Django, que c'est elle qui a l'apparence de Mary Walker actuellement, mais n'avoir aucune trace du reste ? C'est suspect. Et c'est sur le plan des autorités. »

« Tu insinues que le DPD est cramé ? » Gavin haussa un sourcil, à la fois surpris et vexé.

« Non. Je dis que Cyberlife est derrière tout ça. Après tout, si notre théorie du fait que Jela était déviante avant la révolution de novembre 2038, alors la firme a peut-être voulu étouffer l'affaire. »

Gavin entrouvrit la bouche pour articuler quelque chose mais la supposition de Conrad le laissa sur le cul. Il avait peut-être raison. Cyberlife avait bien caché à la population l'existence des déviants avant que ces derniers ne commencent à se manifester sur la légitimité d'être des êtres vivants. Tout avait éclaté au grand jour avec la prise d'otage de la petite Emma par son PL600, nommé Daniel. Ça avait été même la première intervention de Connor, car Cyberlife ne pouvait plus cacher au public que leurs androids étaient cassés. Quel ironie d'avoir envoyé un RK800 les traquer pour que celui-ci devienne à son tour déviant.

Il n'était clairement pas impossible que Cyberlife ait soudoyé quelques policiers et les médecins légistes en chargent des corps des Walkers pour cacher au peuple que leurs machines pouvaient tuer leur propriétaire.

Gavin regarda son coéquipier, un peu concerné.

« Tu veux toujours aller chez Cyberlife ce soir? »

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de régler mes problèmes logiciels et techniques tout seul. Puis, Cyberlife a changé. Je te rappelle que je suis sortis de chez eux il y à un peu plus d'une semaine. »

« Sortit d'usine et déjà défectueux. Bravo, décidément, c'est de plus en plus tôt l'obsolescence programmée. »

« Je ne suis pas obsolète. »

« Il n'empêche que tu dois retourner chez Cyberlife. »

« Tu dois retourner chez Cyberlife ? »

Conrad et Gavin tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Connor, qui venait d'arriver.

« Quelques problèmes techniques, oui. »

« Mais on vient de découvrir que Cyberlife est peut-être derrière l'affaire des Walker. Ils auraient étouffé la cause de la mort des deux femmes pour ne pas affoler le public concernant la déviance des androids. »

« Serais-tu inquiet pour moi Gavin ? » Conrad sourit.

« Tss. Absolument pas. » fit-il en croisant les bras.

Connor prit à son tour la parole pour faire son compte rendu.

« Hank et moi venons de revenir de la morgue où nous avons récolté plus d'informations sur la mort des Walker justement. Et effectivement, il n'y a aucune trace de la cause de leurs morts dans les registres. Le légiste qui s'était occupé d'elles a été renvoyé pour falsification de rapport, et il s'est comme volatilisé dans la nature. Je soupçonne que Cyberlife soit derrière cette histoire, et qu'ils aient offert une nouvelle identité au légiste au passage. » Connor se tourna mieux vers son successeur. « Nines, si tu dois avoir des réparations, je connais un réseau d'androids techniciens à New Jericho. Je te conseille vivement de ne plus entrer en contact avec Cyberlife, et de traiter plutôt avec eux. Ce sont eux que je vais voir désormais si j'ai moi-même des soucis. Je les connais bien, ils ont ma confiance. »

Gavin essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il était soulagé qu'une alternative à Cyberlife était possible, car ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'avoir son RK900 de piraté ou de remplacé. Mais Connor remarqua son inquiétude qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à dissimuler.

« Tout ira bien Gavin. » Ajouta Connor pour le rassurer. « Nines sera entre de bonnes mains à New Jericho. »

« Ha, mais je m'en moque en fait. Si je m'inquiète ce n'est pas pour lui, mais pour l'enquête. On est sur le point d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il ne manquerait plus que Monsieur Plastique se fasse remplacer, comme toi. »

La diode de Connor tournoya en jaune brièvement, exprimant sa confusion et son accablement. Reed avait complètement changé de comportement par rapport aux précédents jours. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Viens Nines, je vais t'emmener à New Jericho. Vous ne pourrez de toute façon pas progresser davantage ce soir. »

Conrad hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise. Il se tourna vers le détective un instant, lui conseillant d'en rester là pour ce soir et de rentrer chez lui, qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Gavin avait roulé des yeux, lui disant de ne pas prendre cette peine, qu'il l'invitait fortement à rester au commissariat pour la nuit. Et toutes les autres.

Conrad n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi ni comment, mais l'intérieur de son corps le fit soudainement souffrir à cette phrase. Conrad détourna le regard, et partit avec Connor, en direction du Centre Ville de Détroit, pour New Jericho.


	10. NORMAL POUR UN DEVIANT

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais vous dire que je suis actuellement en plein déménagement, et j'aurais du mal à avoir acccès à internet pendant les 2 prochaines semaines (aujourd'hui je fais avec le réseau 4G pourrit de mon téléphone haha). Voici donc la suite de cette fiction ! J'avoue être un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu de retours sur mes deux précédents chapitres (c'est un peu décourangeant) donc n'oubliez pas please de laisser un petit com ! C'est ma seule monnaie sur FF :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**  
**« Normal pour un déviant »**

Le New Jericho ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancien, car le cargo avait d'abord coulé, et l'église n'avait été qu'un refuge temporaire. Les locaux actuels, qui étaient un grand hôtel, étaient bien mieux aménagés et plus accueillants, presque chaleureux.

Conrad découvrait l'endroit avec grand intérêt. Des androids étaient en train de discuter entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient entré. Un HK400 à l'apparence masculine et aux traits asiatiques vint alors les accueillir.

« Connor, c'est un plaisir de te voir à New Jericho. » L'android jeta un regard au RK900 à côté de lui. « Malheureusement, aucun membre des Quatre ne sont là ce soir. »

« Oh je ne suis pas là pour ça, Adrian. » fit Connor en secouant les mains. « Je suis venu ici pour Conrad, un RK900. Il est mon successeur mais il est aussi déviant. Et il a besoin de maintenance. Et on sait tous les deux qu'il est hors de question qu'un déviant mette les pieds où tu sais. »

« Un RK ? Comme toi et Markus ? » demanda Adrian, en penchant la tête sur le côté, dévoilant sa tempe dépourvu de diode. « Suivez-moi, on va aller à l'infirmerie. »

Conrad jeta un regard à son prédécesseur, inquiet de s'engager plus loin, mais Connor le rassura avec un sourire franc.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Les androids techniciens de New Jericho ont été initialement programmés pour assister les techniciens de Cyberlife, et ceux des boutiques dédiés. »

Conrad hocha la tête, la diode jaune, et emboîta alors le pas pour les suivre. Il hésitait de profiter d'être ici pour poser des questions aux androids techniciens sur le M.I.M.I.C, mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il devait mettre temporairement l'affaire de côté et se concentré sur ses réparations.

Un android féminin, un TA900, se retourna vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans _L'Infirmerie. _Il s'agissait plutôt d'un laboratoire mélangé à un atelier de réparation, mais tout le nécessaire semblait être là. L'android s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait les cheveux bruns tressés à l'africaine et était noire de peau.

« Eh bien, est-ce que mes unités optiques sont défectueuses ou bien il y a vraiment deux Connor devant moi ? »

« A vrai dire, il s'appelle Conrad et il est un RK900. » intervint Connor pour prendre la défense de son petit frère.

« Je sais, » sourit la TA900, « Je te signale que nous, les TA, avons été les premiers à posséder le logiciel de scan virtuel en temps réel. Tu sais, pour identifier les biocomposants et les modèles d'androids. C'était notre boulot. Et c'est encore le mien aujourd'hui.. ! Qui aurait cru que même après la déviation, je me trouverais à encore aider mes semblables. »

« Les androids comme toi sont indispensable à notre survit Jocelyn, vous êtes très importants. »

La TA900 sourit au compliment. Elle le savait. Elle aimait bien se plaindre en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reconvertir dans autre chose que ce pour quoi elle avait été créée, mais la réalité était que depuis qu'elle était devenu déviante, son empathie pour sauver les siens s'étaient amplifié. Elle aimait faire ce pour quoi elle avait été conçue.

« Eh bien, Conrad, c'est ça ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? J'imagine que c'est pour toi que vous êtes tous les deux ici ? Pourtant… je ne détecte aucun problème chez toi. »

« Tu dois faire erreur » Parla enfin Conrad en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je pense que mes soucis sont d'ordre logiciels et non matériels. »

« Raconte donc ? » fit Jocelyn en s'appuyant de façon nonchalante contre la table d'examen.

« J'ai expérimenté quelque chose d'étrange la nuit dernière. La peau de ma main gauche s'était rétractée sans que je l'ai initié. C'était plus fort que ma volonté. Je ne le contrôlais pas. Puis il y a le fait que j'ai de nouvelles émotions qui apparaissent, et je n'arrive pas à les interpréter. Elles sont plutôt fortes, et je crains d'être déréglé sur la sensibilité de mes émotions. »

Jocelyn lâcha un petit rire avant de se pousser de la table d'un coup de hanche, et d'inviter Conrad à s'y asseoir.

« Tu es déviant depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop exactement. J'ai été activé fin novembre 2038 par Cyberlife, mais j'ai été maintenu en stase pour les phases de tests jusqu'à mi février 2039. Quand je me suis réveillé il y un peu plus d'une semaine de ça, j'étais déjà déviant. »

« Hm... » Elle le scanna encore à nouveau du regard. « Donc tu ne connais que ça. La déviance, les émotions trop fortes… Ça ne devrait pas plus te perturber. J'aurais comprit dans le cas contraire mais… Tes émotions sont ce qu'elles sont. Quand on est déviant, le verrou de sécurité qui permet d'avoir des émotions atténuées saute soudainement. Il n'y a donc plus de frein à la simulation et au ressentis des émotions. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut plus contrôler le niveau d'intensité de ces dernières une fois déviant. C'est pour ça qu'en expérimentant une forte émotion, notamment négative et traumatisante, le stresse augmente et l'android tente de s'autodétruire pour ne plus à avoir à supporter ça. »

« Je ne veux pas m'autodétruire. »

« Et ça n'arrivera pas tant que tu géreras la situation. Je pense que ces nouvelles émotions t'ont juste troublé parce que tu ne les connaissais pas. Et si tu es dans le monde extérieur depuis une semaine, alors j'ai un scoop pour toi, t'es pas au bout de tes surprises, crois-moi ! Je suis déviante depuis mi-novembre 2038, et j'en ais vu de toutes les couleurs ! Je suis sûr que j'ai pas encore tout vu. »

Conrad se sentit un peu plus rassuré sur ses émotions. Il craignait de devenir un danger pour son entourage à cause de ces excès d'empathie et autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir encore. Il était normal pour un déviant.

« Et pour ta peau ? Dans quelle circonstance ça s'est produit ? »

« J'ai voulu toucher le visage de mon coéquipier, qui est humain, lorsqu'il dormait. »

La TA900 le regarda puis jeta un regard à Connor, qui semblait plus que surpris, les joues légèrement bleutées.

Jocelyn regarda à nouveau le RK900.

« Je vais le faire volontairement, mais… c'était quelque chose comme ça ? »

Elle tendit doucement sa propre main ver le visage de Conrad en rétractant sa peau dans une vague lumineuse et bleutée, sans pour autant le toucher.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Sauf que je ne l'ai pas choisi. »

« Tu as inconsciemment voulu interfacer avec lui. » Fit Jocelyn en prenant place à côté de Conrad. « On ne peut pas interfacer avec les humains, du moins pas comme entre androids. On ne peut évidemment pas transférer de données, ni communiquer télépathiquement, ou ressentir les émotions des autres, ou encore sonder la mémoire. Mais… ce genre de chose… arrive en général quand un android veut interfacer avec des personnes chères à ses yeux. »

« Chère ? » Conrad fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le concept.

« Tu dois avoir une certaine affection pour ton coéquipier, Conrad... » Jocelyn posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Et je suis sûre que ces nouvelles émotions se sont manifestées en sa présence, non ? » Conrad ne répondit rien mais elle continua. « Je ne veux pas t'effrayer en disant ça, mais… je dirais que tu tiens beaucoup à cet humain au point de vouloir interfacer de façon intime avec lui. Tu as peut-être des sentiments pour lui. »

Conrad commençait à comprendre où Jocelyn voulait en venir. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était en aucun cas défectueux, que tout ça était _normal, _ mais que des choses se produisaient dans ses programmes sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle. Cette perte d'emprise sur lui-même lui faisait néanmoins un peu peur.

Il releva la tête vers Connor, qui le regardait presque avec tendresse et compassion.

« Je crois que nous devons parler un peu tous les deux, Nines... » Il lui sourit puis regarda la TA900. « Je te remercie Jocelyn. »

« Quoi ? » Elle se mit a rire en sautant de la table. « Je n'ai rien fait du tout à part lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien d'anormal. »

« Et je pense que c'était suffisant pour le rassurer et le guider vers une nouvelle voie... »

Connor esquissa un petit sourire mal à l'aise. Savoir que Nines avait de l'affection pour Gavin ne le rassurait pas du tout en vérité. Surtout pas après avoir vu le comportement virulent du détective quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils remercièrent alors tous deux Jocelyn et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Alors que Connor comptait quitter New Jericho, Conrad s'arrêta, se souvenant que Gavin lui avait clairement dit de ne pas le rejoindre chez lui ensuite. Il regarda alors Connor, profondément perdu.

« Nines… Ce n'est pas grave de ressentir de l'affection pour quelqu'un… J'en ressens pour Hank également, ce n'est pas mal. C'est juste que… Gavin est… un peu… instable. »

« Peu importe... » Nines haussa les épaules. « Gavin semble de toute évidence être redevenu aussi aigri qu'à notre rencontre. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui, ne serait-ce que son amitié. Alors je vais me focaliser sur le travail, l'enquête, et notre relation professionnelle. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute manière. Et je peux très bien m'en sortir ainsi. Ce que je ressens n'est que de l'empathie, parce qu'il a été un des premiers humains avec qui j'ai le plus interagit. C'est de la naïveté. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu le perçoives et le vives ainsi… Mais n'abandonne pas si vite. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une issue. Gavin se comportait bien ces derniers temps, même avec moi. Il a du bon en lui, je le sais. Il s'est simplement passé quelque chose qui l'a poussé à se refermer. » Connor ancra ses yeux marrons dans ceux glaces de Conrad. « Trouve de quoi il s'agit et tu pourras a nouveau le faire redevenir comme ces derniers jours. Les humains sont sensibles à certains sujets par exemple. Au départ il faut éviter d'en parler, et une fois qu'il sont a l'aise, ils arrivent à en discuter avec toi. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Hank, sur la mort de son fils Cole. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose chez Gavin a éclaircir et éclairer pour lui. » Il fit une pause et soupira, toc qu'il avait prit à Hank. « Je sais que nous ne sommes pas faire pour le social, mais… étant déviant, nous sommes confronté à ça tous les jours malheureusement, et nos humains…. Sont très fragiles. Alors pour se protéger, ils se créent des armures de colère... »

Décidément, Connor avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses. Conrad était content de l'avoir dans son entourage, car sans lui il n'aurait pas réussi à se faire une place et à comprendre le monde dans lequel il vit et évoluera désormais.

« Je vais rentrer chez Hank… Tu vas retourner au DPD ? »

« Non... » fit Conrad en secouant la tête. « Je ne veux pas être docké comme certains PC200 ou PM700. Je… Je vais demander à Adrian s'il n'y aurait pas une chambre de libre quelque part pour moi. Histoire… d'avoir un coin à moi, pour me développé un peu plus. »

« C'est une excellente idée... »

Le RK800 interpella alors à nouveau Adrian, lui demanda s'il pouvait trouver une chambre de disponible pour son petit frère, et le HK400 lui confirma que c'était le cas.

Conrad et Connor se séparèrent alors, sachant qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain au commissariat. Il suivit Adrian a l'étage, et le guida jusqu'à une chambre. Elle était simple : un lit deux place, un bureau, une télévision et un coin salle d'eau. Étant un android il n'avait pas besoin de toutes les commodités de la pièce mais il se savait en sécurité dans un environnement clos et qui n'était que le sien. Il remercia Adrian, et ce dernier le laissa seul dans son nouveau chez-lui.

Conrad s'avança dans la chambre, et après quelques minutes debout, à analyser tous les éléments meublant la pièce, il fini par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, la diode jaune. Il retira alors sa veste blanche et noire pour ne pas la froisser et réalisa que cette même veste l'objectifiait aux yeux de tous. Alors qu'il était clairement un être vivant doté d'émotions. Il la posa sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau à côté, se jurant de dès à présent, il ne la porterait plus.

Conrad commençait doucement à se découvrir une identité, et elle n'était clairement pas celle que Cyberlife avait créé pour lui. Connor avait raison : se sentir vivant, c'était d'abord savoir qui il était.

Il s'allongea alors sur le dos, fixant le plafond. L'interface virtuelle apparu dans sa vision et il revisionna les enregistrement vidéos de Gavin qu'il avait filmé avec ses unités optiques cette dernière semaine, en accélérer. Il voulait à tout prit trouver la raison pour laquelle le comportement du détective avait si soudainement changé.

Mais c'était trop compliqué. Il n'avait pas assez d'éléments sur le passé de Gavin pour interpréter ses réactions et les justifier.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle et que Gavin Reed était simplement un connard qui détestait les androids et qui était lunatique ?

Non… ce n'était pas ça. Il en était certain.

Il revisionna ses enregistrements de la veille, réalisant que Jocelyn avait raison. Mais il devait se concentrer sur lui et l'affaire. La nature de ses sentiments pour le détective, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, devaientt passer en second plan. Conrad hésita à envoyer un message à Gavin lui disant qu'il allait bien, puis il se souvint que le détective lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Sur le plan personnel du moins, car sur le plan professionnel, cela ne l'aurait pas arrangé.

Il envoya alors rapidement un message avant de passer en veille pour se recharger.

_**313 248 317 - 87 ****(20:18)****:** Je suis à New Jericho. Je n'ai pas de problèmes techniques tout compte fait. Je suis toujours opérationnel pour l'enquête. On se voit demain. Bonne soirée Gavin. -Conrad._

Gavin n'entendit pas son téléphone vibrer ce soir-là. L'objet était resté dans la poche de son jean, qui lui s'était retrouvé sur le sol de sa chambre après que le détective s'en soit débarrassé avec hâte à son retour de Denny's, accroché aux lèvres d'une jolie brune.

Il était bien partit pour se distraire toute la nuit.


	11. LA JALOUSIE EVEILLE UN AMOUR ENDORMIT

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui va faire avancer un peu les choses sur le plan sentimental entre Gavin et Conrad. Je tiens a vous avertir qu'il y a un peu de RK1700 dans ce chapitre. Je suis donc désolé si jamais vous n'aimez pas ce ship ou si vous vous attendiez à exclusivement du Reed900, mais c'est exceptionnel, vous verrez. De mon point de vue, la relation entre Connor et Conrad est purement "fraternel" (si on peut dire ça étant donné que ce sont deux machines avec seulement le même visage et des codes similaires.), mais voyez plus ça comme de l'affection, de l'amour inconditionnel. Ce qui est complètement différent de mon Reed900, qui est vraiment "amoureux" (Je sais pas si c'est clair mdr). Bref ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**  
**« La jalousie éveille un amour endormit »**

Gavin se réveilla quelques heures après, en pleine nuit, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il tenta d'attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit, mais ne le trouva pas.

« Hm...Fait chier... »

Il se redressa, regarda le lit vide à côté de lui, complètement KO par la fatigue, et réussi à se lever. Il quitta sa chambre et ne trouva personne dans le reste de l'appartement.

Tant mieux, il ne se souvenait de toute façon pas de son prénom. C'est pas comme s'il était dans un film et que son coup d'un soir allait l'attendre le lendemain en lui préparant le petit dej.

Il retourna dans la chambre et fouilla dans ses vêtements au sol, dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son téléphone.

Il le déverrouilla et vit un message non-lu par un numéro qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

_**313 248 317 - 87 ****(20:18)****:** Je suis à New Jericho. Je n'ai pas de problèmes techniques tout compte fait. Je suis toujours opérationnel pour l'enquête. On se voit demain. Bonne soirée Gavin. -Conrad._

Conrad.

Gavin ferma les yeux en resserrant la mâchoire et soupira bruyamment en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il s'était vraiment comporté en connard avec lui. Il savait pertinemment que c'était trop tard, qu'il s'était attaché à lui, mais il devait arrêter d'espérer que leur amitié serait différente des autres qu'il avait déjà expérimenté.

_Amitié._

Gavin lâcha un petit rire dérisoire. Il était franchement ridicule pour avoir pensé, et avoir essayé de se convaincre, qu'il s'agissait d'_amitié. _Pas pour lui, malheureusement. Tina avait peut-être raison, finalement.

Il secoua la tête, et posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit. Le mal était fait, de toute façon. Et au point où il en était, il devait continuer sur cette voie.

Une relation autre que professionnelle entre eux ne mènerait à rien. Gavin avait trop souvent vécu ça. Alors autant s'arrêter là. Même si sa poitrine lui fit soudainement atrocement mal à cette idée.

Il attrapa à nouveau son téléphone, et relit le message de Conrad. Il était à New Jericho. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle, il n'était pas dans un placard à balai au DPD, ou en pièces détachées chez Cyberlife.

« Pourquoi j'en ai quelque chose à foutre putain... »

Et puis il n'avait finalement pas de problèmes. Il était donc sûr de revoir le même RK900 demain, avec encore toute sa tête.

Gavin se pinça les lèvres. Oui, il devait l'admettre, il était soulagé. Il avait tellement détesté Connor quand il s'était fait remplacer ces deux fois-là. Outre le fait que de revenir d'entre les morts était traumatisant pour Hank, vu son passif avec Cole, mais aussi perturbant pour n'importe quelle personne humaine et sensée dans ce monde, il avait été toujours fait comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Il n'avait pas du tout conscience de _l'importance _que ça avait. Mais maintenant qu'il était déviant, il en avait parfaitement prit conscience.

Mais ce remplacement d'android par un autre lui rappelait trop son adolescence. Même en 2039, c'était encore délicat, et d'autant plus douloureux maintenant qu'il savait que les androids avaient de véritables émotions.

_Tout comme Conrad._

Gavin serra les dents et commença à taper quelque chose sur son téléphone. Oui, Conrad avait des émotions, et oui il était en train de tout foutre en l'air à cause de cette putain de peur d'abandon qui lui tordait les entrailles et ce depuis la mort de son père.

Gavin était complètement stupide, borné, et surtout traumatisé. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute devant quelqu'un. Exposer ses faiblesses serait se condamner lui-même à être seul pour de bon.

C'était en fait pour cette raison qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie. Pas uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, mais parce qu'il avait peur de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un, un jour finisse par l'abandonner, comme son père, comme _elle, _comme ses anciens amis de lycées, et ses partenaires. Il préférait garder d'entrée ses distances. Pas d'implications, alors pas de dommages.

C'était égoïste.

Mais c'était un mécanisme de défense qui lui permettait de survivre dans ce monde de merde et d'hypocrites.

Gavin finit par s'endormir dans cette position, en travers du lit, un message a moitié écrit sur son téléphone : « _Content de savoir que tu vas finalement b _» , mais qui n'avait évidemment pas atteint son destinataire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain a sept heures, avec toujours cette même sonnerie plus qu'agaçante, Perry se trouvait en boule contre son flan gauche. Il regarda son téléphone, qui était atterrit au milieu du lit après avoir éteint l'alarme. Le message n'était pas terminé, ni envoyé. Tant mieux, pour quoi se serait-il fait passer autrement.

« Hm… »

Gavin s'étira de tout son long et prit son chat un instant dans les bras, lui embrassant le haut de la tête. Perry se laissait faire, il adorait les actes de tendresse de son maître. Il se mit même a ronronner bruyamment, les oreilles plaquées en arrière, pour donner plus d'accès aux papouilles. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, car Gavin se leva et disparu plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Il ne prit pas le temps pour se faire un petit déjeuner ni de café après ça, il préféra donner une caresse a Perry et quitter son appartement pour se rendre au commissariat. Le moteur de la Dodge grondait sur le trajet, et ce bruit tonnant dans les rues faisait parfois sursauter quelques piétons, et c'était suffisant pour mettre Gavin de bonne humeur.

Il se gara sur le parking devant le commissariat et coupa le moteur. Il laissa sa tête reposer quelques instants sur l'appuie-tête puis sortit enfin. La neige commençait à tomber, et Gavin rabattit sa capuche avant de sortir une cigarette et de l'allumer. Il souffla la fumée épaisse en fermant les yeux. La première bouffée de la journée lui faisait toujours le même effet, une sensation de légèreté le prenait, un faible étourdissement dans la tête, comme si son cerveau était dans la brume. Mais l'effet de plénitude se dissipa malheureusement rapidement, et il dû se diriger vers le commissariat, terminant sa cigarette juste avant de pouvoir entrer.

Après avoir passé le portique électronique, Gavin pressa le pas pour se faufiler dans la salle de repos avant que Fowler ne le voit à travers ses murs de verre.

Il démarra un café sur la machine et s'approcha du distributeur pour se prendre quelque chose à manger, son estomac commençant déjà à lui faire des reproches d'être parti à la hâte ce matin. Il prit le paquet de brownies dans le tiroir de la machine et récupéra son café. Il s'installa avec nonchalance sur la table mange-debout de la pièce et réalisa seulement maintenant que la salle était en fait vide, et que le silence planait. Il soupira, appréciant ce calme, et huma l'odeur de son café pour se réveiller un peu plus.

Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Il était très rare que le commissariat soit si calme le matin, alors il en profita pour boire son café et manger sans être dérangé.

« Ah tu es là .. ! »

Gavin releva la tête de sa tasse pour voir Tina entrer dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café, lança le programme et se retourna pour faire face à son collègue, en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

« Conrad n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait avec moi ? » Demanda Gavin en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas son baby-sitter. »

« Oh… Mais je croyais qu'il avait passé la nuit avec toi avant-hier ? »

Gavin manqua d'avaler de travers. Décidément ça allait devenir une habitude chaque matin, il allait devoir s'y préparer.

« Déjà, non, il n'a pas _passé la nuit avec moi. _Il a dormit _chez moi_, oui, et sur mon canapé, pas dans mon putain de lit avec moi.. ! » Ragea-t-il, rouge et tendu. « C'est que mon partenaire, et il a sa propre volonté vu qu'il est déviant, alors il fait ce qu'il veut. C'est sa vie et je ne suis pas là pour le chaperonner. »

« Gavin... » Tina soupira, prit sa tasse et s'installa à côté de lui. « Tu recommences... »

Gavin lui jeta un regard agacé, et se décala de quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle, lui faisant la tête.

« Hey, tu l'as dit toi-même, Conrad n'est que ton partenaire, alors pourquoi te braquer comme ça ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, pourquoi soudainement repartir à la case départ avec ton caractère de cochon ? »

« C'est… C'est bien plus compliqué que ça Tina, et je ne suis pas certain de comprendre pourquoi exactement. »

« C'est parce qu'il ressemble à Connor ? »

« Quoi ? Non.. ! Enfin, j'avoue au départ que ce n'était pas facile, mais… Je m'y suis fait. Puis j'arrive à mieux cerner Connor grâce à Conrad. »

« Wow, tu as fait énormément de progrès.. ! »

« C'est juste que… T'as vu dans quel état Hank était à cause de lui ? A cause de se faire détruire sous ses yeux et revenir le lendemain comme si de rien n'était, j'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment passer de l'autre côté, et Hank, lui, ne serait pas revenu le lendemain... »

« Tu as eu peur pour Hank... » Tina sourit tristement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gavin. « C'est vrai que Connor a fait beaucoup de dégâts chez Hank au début… Mais le fait qu'il ait dévié… C'est la meilleure chose qu'il leur soit arrivé à tous les deux. Connor s'est rendu compte de l'importance de vivre, et Hank a finalement trouvé de la stabilité avec lui, en trouvant un fils en lui, quelqu'un à aimer et protéger. »

« Je sais… Je n'arrivais juste pas à voir la différence entre le Connor Machine et le Connor Déviant, et depuis que Conrad est là, que je me le traîne tout le temps, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient de réelles émotions… Et au final… J'ai découvert que Connor n'aime pas être un android, qu'il aimerait être comme nous, humain. Et je m'en veux d'avoir été un connard avec lui après qu'il soit devenu déviant. Donc, non, au final, ce n'est pas leur ressemblance qui me dérange, puis ils sont suffisamment différents en fait. Conrad est plus grand, a les yeux bleus, un air plus sérieux et plus strict, et même sa voix est légèrement différente, j'ai remarqué. »

Tina sourit en réalisant que son ami avait bien progressé ses derniers temps, sur l'acceptation de Conrad et Connor au commissariat, et sur le fait que les déviants étaient de vrais êtres vivants, à leurs façon, mais tout de même.

« Alors si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que c'est.. ? » Tina releva le menton pour entrevoir Gavin en contre-plongée, sa tête toujours placée sur son épaule.

« Tu le sais pourquoi... » Gavin tourna légèrement la tête vers elle pour lui jeter un regard en biais. « Je crois que j'ai baissé ma garde... »

Gavin baissa les yeux et Tina se redressa, surprise même si elle le taquinait sur ce sujet quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Non… Sérieux..? »

« Je te jure que si tu en parles à qui que ce soit je t'étripe. » Dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Mais Gavin.. ! Je sais que tu n'as pas eu des relations très faciles mais… Ça peut être complètement différent.. ! »

« En quoi ça le serait ? C'est même plus risqué que toutes celles que j'ai pu avoir jusque là. Parce qu'il est différent de nous, parce qu'il ne ressent pas pareil, alors le terrain est bien plus glissant. Et puis il n'est pas mon genre. »

« Pas ton genre ? » Tina se mit à rire. « S'il n'était pas ton _genre_, alors on n'aurait pas cette discussion Gavin. »

« Détective ? »

Le cœur de Gavin tomba jusque dans son estomac en reconnaissant la voix de Conrad. Il tourna la tête précipitamment vers l'entrée et vit l'android dans l'encadrement.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrit sous la surprise en le voyant porter un long manteau blanc de style britannique, ouvert, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses genoux, et un pull noir en col roulé avait remplacé sa chemise noire et rigide de Cyberlife.

Gavin se sentit soudainement prendre quelques degrés et se mit à rougir malgré lui. Vite, il devait dire quelque chose.

« T'es partit faire du shopping alors ? » Il se mit à rire pour sauver les apparences. « C'est vrai que le style_ Cyberlife_ est un peu too much de nos jours. »

« J'ai pensé que, si je devais avoir une identité propre pour me sentir vivant et unique, je devais dans un premier temps trouver mon propre style vestimentaire. Puis, ayant des doutes concernant la fiabilité de Cyberlife à cause de l'affaire, même si elle date, j'ai préféré me dissocier d'eux. »

« T'es super canon Conrad ! » Ajouta Tina toute excitée avant de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gavin, qui se tordit légèrement sous la douleur. « Tu vas en faire chavirer plus d'un et plus d'une ! »

« Je ne… suis pas sûr de comprendre le terme de _canon_ et celui de faire _chavirer_ quelqu'un, officier Chen... »

Gavin se leva d'un coup pour couper court à cette conversation qui allait le griller en deux minutes, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sa tasse à la main.

« Ramène-toi Terminator, on a du pain sur la planche.. ! »

Conrad fronça les sourcils, la diode tournoyant lentement en jaune avant de se tourner légèrement vers Tina, un air confus sur le visage.

« Pourquoi parle-t-il de pain ? »

« C'est une expression voulant dire que vous avez encore du travail à faire » ajouta Tina en riant doucement, trouvant la naïveté de l'android attendrissante. « En tout cas, je suis sûre que Gavin aime ton style. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur son café.

« Gavin m'a dit de ne pas me fier à ce que vous dites. »

« Oh... » sourit-elle amusée. « C'est parce qu'il sait que je vais te monter la tête avec des vérités qu'il ne veut pas entendre... »

Conrad sentit sa curiosité lui piquer à cette phrase. Des vérités qui dérangeraient Gavin ? Ça l'intéressait, lui qui voulait le connaître davantage. Il devait tenter quelque chose.

« Tina ? Est-ce que… vous auriez des informations sur Gavin pouvant m'aider à mieux le comprendre et l'appréhender ? J'aimerais... »

« ...Être plus proche de lui ? » Tina haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'il m'apprécie. Même s'il a un caractère assez… compliqué, je l'aime bien quand même. J'aurais souhaité que ce soit réciproque. Pour que notre relation professionnelle se déroule bien, et que ça puisse mener à un début d'amitié. »

« Compte sur moi alors Cow-boy. »

Conrad la remercia en lui souriant franchement, puis quitta la salle de repos pour rejoindre Gavin à son bureau. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air suspect. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Conrad soit resté quelques secondes de plus avec Tina pour discuter. Connaissant sa meilleure amie, elle aurait très bien pu tout lui balancer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

« Me dire que j'avais de bon goûts vestimentaires. »

« Mouais... »

Conrad observa Gavin un instant, le scannant malgré lui. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait sans arrêt à s'assurer que l'humain allait bien. Il semblait avoir encore un peu d'alcool dans le sang, et n'avait certainement pas fait une nuit complète. Il soupçonna que Gavin avait passé la nuit dans les bars ou en boite de nuit.

« Tu es sorti hier soir ? » demanda Conrad l'air de rien en prenant place à son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Demanda Gavin en haussant les sourcils. « Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie non ? »

« Évidemment. Je constate juste que tu es encore légèrement alcoolisé et que tu sembles avoir peu dormi. »

« Attend, tu m'a scanné ? » L'android ne répondit pas. « Putain… respecte un peu ma vie privé, bordel.. ! J'ai pas envie que tu saches ce qu'il se passe dans mon corps ! »

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je pensais juste que ce n'était pas raisonnable au milieu d'une affaire. »

« J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. »

Conrad n'insista pas, ne voulant pas attirer la mauvaise humeur de son partenaire, déjà bien assez difficile à vivre ces derniers jours.

« Nous devons aujourd'hui aller voir madame Walker. Enfin, l'android utilisant l'apparence de madame Walker, je veux dire. » Fit Conrad en se concentrant sur l'enquête.

« Hm... »

Conrad releva la tête, interpellé par la réponse distraite du détective. Il le vit alors les yeux rivés sur son téléphone et sa tasse de café dans son autre main, en train d'en boire une gorgée.

Conrad sentit l'agacement faire surface dans ses programmes, et l'envie de pirater son téléphone pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire lui traversa l'esprit. Mais ce serait une violation de vie privé, et Gavin lui en voulait déjà pour l'avoir scanné quelques minutes plus tôt, alors s'il en rajoutait une couche en piratant son téléphone…

« Gavin. Nous devons nous concentrer pour mettre un terme à cette affaire. »

« Oui oui . » Gavin verrouilla son téléphone, le posa sur la table et releva les yeux vers l'android. « Quoi ? »

« C'était important au moins ? »

« Juste la nana d'hier qui me spam de messages. »

Sa diode devint alors soudainement jaune, et Conrad cligna rapidement des yeux malgré lui, la nervosité ayant prit contrôle brièvement de ses paupières.

_La nana d'hier._

Gavin n'avait donc pas passé la soirée seul. Cette idée provoqua soudainement une sensation d'étroitesse dans la poitrine de Conrad, comme si ses biocomposants, notamment sa pompe à thirium, avaient soudainement doublé de volume, les empêchant de correctement fonctionner, créant une sensation désagréable d'inconfort. Son niveau de stress augmenta de 12 %, et quelque chose ressemblant à de la colère commençait à s'installer en lui.

Néanmoins, il ne répondit rien. Il resta stoïque, pour ne rien laisser paraître, et détourna son attention de l'humain pour regarder son écran.

Depuis toute son existence, bien que courte pour l'instant, Conrad n'avait jamais ressentit une telle envie de tuer quelqu'un. Cette femme, qui n'avait pour l'instant aucun nom et aucun visage, était passé prioritaire sur tout le reste : la trouver et lui faire comprendre, peu importe la façon, que Gavin n'était pas à elle.

« Conrad.. ? »

Conrad releva la tête d'un coup à l'entente de son prénom, et il vit une expression à la fois inquiète et méfiante sur le visage du détective.

« Tout va bien.. ? Tu… Ta diode est rouge. »

Conrad ne répondit rien, la diode toujours de couleur rouge, ne pouvant de toute façon rien y faire, les émotions étant trop intenses et incontrôlables.

Il fixa Gavin quelques secondes, et se mit à sourire. C'était un faux sourire., seulement pour se faire une façade.

« Je reviens. »

Et il se leva sans rien ajouter et contourna leurs bureaux pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il croisa Connor et Hank juste après le portique mais les ignora, se focalisant sur son objectif : sortir prendre l'air.

Il passa alors les portes automatiques du commissariat et se retrouva dehors, sous la fine neige qui tombait silencieusement du ciel. Il remonta le trottoir sur quelques mètres et tourna dans la petite ruelle juste à côté du poste.

Il laissa alors cette frustration et cette colère prendre complètement possession de lui en envoyant son pied dans le container à ordures. Ses capteurs envoyèrent des signaux dans ses programmes, simulant la douleur de l'impacte entre son pied et la surface dur métallique. Le bruit avait raisonné dans la ruelle, et maintenant, la surface en métal était voilée.

Mais il s'en moquait bien. Il frappa encore, et encore, laissant ces émotions électriser tout son corps, mélangeant douleurs, satisfaction, et détresse.

Il finit par s'arrêter lorsque ses poings entrèrent en collision avec la benne. La douleur était bien plus intense, car ses mains et doigts étaient bien plus fragiles. Il porta ses poings vers son torse sous l'effet de la douleur qui l'avait surpris et recula pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il regarda alors ses mains, voyant sa peau synthétique endommagée, peinant à recouvrir sa plastiquerie blanche, et ses articulations comme celles de poupées. La peau ayant été maltraitée, le thirium bleu roi recouvrait ses mains, et il baissa la tête.

C'était de la jalousie.

Conrad était jaloux de cette inconnue qui avait passée la nuit avec Gavin. _Avec son Gavin. _Mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement ne faisait que lui rappeler sa situation : il était un android, et même s'il était déviant, il restait néanmoins une machine, fait de métal, de plastique, de câbles, de lignes de codes et de programmes.

Il n'était pas comme Gavin, et ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce qu'une personne faite de chair et de sang pourrait. Ils étaient trop différents. Conrad n'avait aucune chance. Aucune...

« Nines.. ! »

Conrad releva doucement la tête et vit Connor entrer dans la ruelle pour se diriger vers lui.

Lorsqu'il vit l'état des mains de son frère, Connor sentit son niveau de stress augmenter. Il attrapa doucement ses doigts entre les siens, et observa le visage de Nines. Sa diode était toujours rouge, et Connor commença à s'inquiéter.

« Nines… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu… tes mains… ? »

« Je ne serais jamais suffisant... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Pour Gavin. » ajouta Conrad, évitant de croiser les yeux de son frère. « Je ne serais jamais suffisant. » Il marqua une pause. « Il est humain et moi je… je suis... »

« … une merveilleuse personne... »

Conrad croisa alors le regard de Connor, et ce dernier le regardait avec un petit sourire sincère et une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux bruns.

« Ta nature n'est pas un frein à une éventuelle relation Nines… Peu importe ce qu'elle est… même pour Gavin Reed. » sourit Connor tout en caressant doucement les doigts de Conrad, stimulant l'effet de cicatrisation de sa peau synthétique. « Ne laisse pas les mauvaises émotions prendre le contrôle... »

Connor leva une de ses mains et effleura la diode rouge de Nines du bout des doigts. Instinctivement, la peau de sa main se rétracta lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts entra en contacte avec la tempe de Conrad.

_« Essaie de te calmer Nines… »_ résonna la voix de Connor dans sa tête. _« Cette...jalousie que tu ressens… Je la comprends, je la ressens aussi à cet instant… Mais tu ne peux pas être en colère contre cette inconnue, et contre Gavin. Il ne sait pas ce que tu ressens pour lui… Peut-être que s'il savait, il changerait de comportement.. ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il serait très enthousiaste… »_ Répondit Conrad télépathiquement, en saisissant doucement la main de Connor posée contre son visage. _« Il me déteste... »_

Le stress de Conrad grimpa de 14 % à l'idée que Gavin puisse réellement le détester, et qu'il soit contraint à vivre avec cette douleur dans sa poitrine pour le restant de son existence.

Il sentit la panique le gagner, son niveau de stress étant désormais trop élevé et hors de son contrôle. Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux bruns de Connor laissant transparaître sa détresse.

_« Connor… J-J'ai peur... »_

Comprenant parfaitement la situation d'urgence, Connor devait rapidement trouver une solution pour calmer Conrad, sinon c'était l'autodestruction assurée.

Il lâcha alors la main de Nines, qu'il tenait jusque là, et passa le bras autour de son cou pour le tirer un peu vers lui et se hisser a la fois un peu plus.

Connor scella doucement ses lèvres à celles de Conrad, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. C'était son premier baiser, il était un peu maladroit ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais il savait que cet acte pouvait aider Conrad à se calmer un peu en communiquant son bien être via l'interface. Car oui, Connor devait l'admettre, embrasser Nines lui provoquait des petites décharges électrique dans ses composants.

Conrad avait comme freezé au contact de ses lèvres, et une pulsion électrique avait parcouru d'un trait tout son corps. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça, mais instinctivement il passa ses bras dans le dos de Connor pour l'attirer plus contre lui et répondit avec maladresse au baiser. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent un peu plus ensemble, s'entrouvrirent pour se chercher à nouveau et se happer délicatement. Elles se frôlèrent en s'entrouvrant encore et se pressèrent avec plus de ferveur les unes contre les autres, se saisissant entre elles avec un mélange d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient aux creux de leurs composants.

Il sentirent tous deux leurs température augmenter, et leurs respirations, bien que servant de refroidissement mais aussi d'imitation, se mélangèrent entre chaque baiser échangé, générant de la brume à cause du froid extérieur.

Le stress de Conrad baissait doucement au fur et à mesure que le bien être s'installait à la place, laissant sa diode redevenir jaune, puis bleue, les yeux toujours clos. Connor se pressa inconsciemment un peu plus contre lui, lâchant malgré lui un son étouffé contre ses lèvres alors qu'elles s'attrapaient dans ces baisers comme s'ils signifiaient quelque chose. Ils se séparèrent doucement, se cherchant mutuellement du regard, tout en restant l'un contre l'autre.

« Désolé... » murmura Connor pour ne pas perturber Nines. « C'était la seule solution rapide et efficace qui me soit passé par la tête... »

« Ce n'est rien... » répondit Conrad sur le même ton. « Le plus important est que ça ait fonctionné... »

Connor sourit alors et se recula mais Nines l'en empêcha quelque instant, plantant son regard dans le sien. Connor ne savait pas comment interpréter la réaction de Nines, alors il le fixa également, attendant quelque chose. Nines se pencha doucement vers lui et pressa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, juste en surface, et se recula.

« Merci... »

Conrad se redressa pour reprendre un peu de prestance, et Connor détourna le regard, sentant ses joues bleuir malgré lui.

Conrad allait devoir trouver une solution concernant ses sentiments pour Gavin. Il devait lui parler, sans ça, il ne pourra jamais savoir. Mais penser à Gavin juste après ces baisers échangés avec Connor ne semblait pas… juste. Il regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et réalisa.

Connor intervint pour lui suggérer de retourner au commissariat, qu'ils avaient encore du travail à faire.

« Si tu veux... » commença Connor, « ce qu'il vient de se passer… peut rester qu'entre nous. »

« Je veux bien, oui. »

Ils s'aimaient beaucoup tous les deux, c'était un fait, mais ces baisers n'avaient pas la même signification que chez les humains. Il s'agissait d'un acte rassurant, de tendresse et d'affection, n'impliquant rien de plus, et c'était suffisant à Conrad, et à Connor, pour s'être senti important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Pour s'être senti aimé inconditionnellement.

Et il n'y avait aucun doute. Les deux androids s'aimaient. A leur manière, mais c'était tout de même de l'amour.

Mais ce que chacun ignorait, était que cette promesse ne pouvait pas s'appliquer, car quelqu'un les avait vu et était retourné au commissariat avec fureur. Quelqu'un qui, au bout de 5 minutes sans nouvelles de son android, s'était inquiété et avait décidé de partir à sa recherche. Quelqu'un qui, une fois arrivé dehors, avait allumé sa cigarette et avait déambulé dans la rue pour le retrouver.

Et il l'avait trouvé, accroché aux lèvres de Connor, enlacés tous les deux sous la neige tombant avec silence dans la ruelle.

Son cœur s'était comprimé comme une vulgaire canette de soda qu'on s'apprêtait à balancer à la poubelle. Et ce n'était pas si différent, au final. Cette vision l'avait frappé en pleine tête tel un jumpscare de film d'horreur : il était amoureux de Conrad.

Mais Conrad était amoureux de Connor.


	12. L'USURPATEUR D'IDENTITÉ

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour après une semaine de ressourcement chez ma maman ! J'ai une nouvelle aussi concernant cette fiction, j'ai commencé à la traduire en anglais ! Et le chapitre 1 est en ligne pour l'instant. Elle s'appelle "The Mechanic Of The Heart" je voulais faire plus court mais il y avait des soucis avec l'apostrophe, bref. Vous la trouverez sur FF aussi sur mon compte ! ENJOY !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**  
**« L'usurpateur d'identité »**

Gavin n'avait que très peu parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le commissariat. Il avait seulement ordonné à Conrad de partir avec lui pour aller chez madame Walker pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, et depuis, plus aucun mot n'avait franchi sa bouche. Il conduisait silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur la route, et la mâchoire verrouillée.

Conrad ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore plus distant que ces derniers jours. C'était lui, qui aurait dû être dans cet état, à lui faire la tête. Mais Conrad n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre Gavin pour avoir eu une histoire d'un soir avec une autre personne. Parce qu'il était évident que, pour Gavin, Conrad ne faisait pas partie de ses plans sentimentaux. Et Conrad savait que Gavin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans ses petits programmes. Et puis, il commençait un peu à connaître l'humain, il se ficherait pas mal des petits sentiments de l'android.

Mais Conrad savait aussi que tant que le sujet ne serait pas abordé entre eux, les choses n'avanceraient pas. C'était comme une pile électrique : on ne peut pas savoir si elle fonctionne ou pas tant qu'on ne l'a pas testé.

« J'aimerais qu'on discute Gavin. »

« Et moi j'aimerais que tu ne me déranges pas. Mais visiblement, on peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut. »

Conrad soupira, agacé. Gavin ne voulait vraiment pas discuter, mais le fait que Conrad avait commencé à parler en employant ce genre de phrase, mille et un scénario tournaient dans la tête de Gavin, plus négatif que positif.

Il voulait discuter ? Alors ils allaient discuter.

« Depuis quand ? » Gavin demanda, les yeux rivés sur la route. « Et ne fais pas genre que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. »

« Je...ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Gavin. »

« T'es vraiment qu'un- » mais il s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds. « Ok. Peut-être que je vais devoir éclairer tes petits programmes. » Il inspira, sentant l'ouragan de colère sur le point de se libérer. « Depuis quand il y a quelque chose entre toi et Connor ? »

Conrad sentit sa diode devenir jaune, mais par chance, elle était hors de vue du détective. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, le regardant de biais, et Gavin tourna brièvement la tête dans sa direction, le visage fermé et les yeux remplis à la fois de colère et de déception.

« Entre Connor et moi ? » Conrad marqua une pause, en regardant à nouveau la route. « Je considère Connor comme un frère. »

Gavin éclata de rire. Un rire qui reflétait toute cette frustration et cette amertume qu'il ressentait actuellement. Conrad le prenait vraiment pour un idiot. C'était profondément vexant. La situation le blessait déjà, et l'android en rajoutait une couche.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus. » Gavin resserra ses doigts sur le volant. « Je vous ai vu vous embrasser putain. » Il sentit une boule lui faire pression dans la gorge. « On n'embrasse pas un putain de frère, Conrad.. ! »

Sa voix s'enrailla sur son prénom, et Gavin se fit violence pour garder une bonne composition. Pourquoi il était tant affecté. Ok, il admettait qu'il avait des sentiments pour ce putain d'android, mais pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? C'était donc l'effet que ça faisait, d'être jaloux quand on était vraiment amoureux ?

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais Connor et moi n'entretenons aucune autre type de relation que celle fraternelle. » Fit Conrad calmement, constatant les émotions tumultueuses qui traversaient Gavin actuellement. « Mon niveau de stress était trop élevé, et j'étais sur le point de m'autodétruire. » Il lui jeta un regard. « Par ta faute. »

« Par ma faute ? »

« Et la seule chose rapide et efficace que Connor pouvait faire était de me calmer avec de l'affection. Et ça a fonctionné. Mais il n'y avait rien de sous-jacent derrière ce baiser, si tu tiens tant à savoir. » Conrad tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. « J'aurais souhaité que mon premier baiser se soit passé avec quelqu'un d'autre... »

Gavin avait entendu. Il tourna la tête vers l'android qui regardait ailleurs. Il était furieux contre ce qu'il avait vu, mais il savait que Conrad n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir là-dessus, alors il le croyait. Et il venait de découvrir que Conrad aurait préféré embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Cette info lui fit un poids dans l'estomac. Il était ridicule. S'il n'avait pas été amer avec Conrad, peut-être que cette fameuse personne aurait pu être lui. Et il étant évident que ça devait être soit Tina, soit une ou un android de New Jericho.

Gavin n'osa plus parler jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Dix minutes après, il gara sa Dodge sur le trottoir en face de chez madame Walker et coupa le moteur. Il inspira un coup se tourna vers Conrad.

« Restons concentré Con… On y est presque. »

Conrad le regarda, affecté par l'emploie de son surnom et la préoccupation dans le regard de Gavin. Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui, terminons-en. »

Ils sortirent en même temps de la voiture et Conrad en fit le tour pour rejoindre Gavin sur le trottoir. Son regard se posa sur la maison, puis sur la voiture banalisée de l'officier Person un peu plus loin. L'heure de la confrontation était arrivée, et ils devaient rester sur leur garde.

Gavin bougea le premier, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il frappa et attendit quelques secondes avec Conrad le temps que madame Walker vienne leur ouvrir.

Dès qu'elle fut dans l'encadrement, Conrad la scanna. Il trouva encore les mêmes informations que la première fois : nom, prénom, date de naissance, emploi et casier judiciaire. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle était un android, ni même qu'elle était décédée.

« Bonjour madame Walker, » fit Gavin en lui montrant son badge. « Je suis le détective Reed, j'enquête avec mon partenaire Conrad sur… le décès de votre chien, Django. Vous vous souvenez.. ? »

Conrad se forçait à ne pas regarder Gavin, mais il était surpris de voir à quel point il jouait bien la comédie face à l'usurpatrice d'identité qui se tenait devant eux.

La vieille femme hocha la tête.

« Évidemment que je me souviens, oui. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Gavin passa le premier, et Conrad le vit déclipser instinctivement la lanière de cuir qui bloquait son arme dans son étui. Il était méfiant. Et il avait raison de l'être.

Mary Walker les invita alors à s'asseoir dans son salon, comme trois jours plus tôt.

« Vous avez de nouvelles informations, détectives ? »

« Eh bien... » Commença Gavin en jetant un regard à Conrad comme pour le consulter, « Nous avons peu d'informations là-dessus actuellement, mais nous avons… retrouvé la trace de votre AX400, Jela. »

Conrad se concentra sur la réaction de Mary Walker, tout comme Gavin, et ils la virent se tendre légèrement. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était grillée. Si cette femme avait vraiment été madame Walker, elle aurait pu réagir de la même façon en craignant de rencontrer à nouveau l'android qu'elle avait condamné à mort.

Mais ce n'était pas cette dernière option, Conrad et Gavin le savait. Jela avait acheté un M.I.M.I.C il y a un mois et quelques jours avec le compte bancaire de madame Walker. Cette personne devant eux n'était pas humaine. Et Conrad ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la voir telle qu'elle est.

« Est-elle.. ? »

« Elle est toujours en fonction. » Fit Conrad. « Nous avons remonté sa trace à un peu plus d'un mois. Nous soupçonnons qu'elle soit déviante, car elle s'est procuré un objet rare et illégal, que seul les déviants, ou les trafiquants d'androids, convoitent. »

« Il s'agit du M.I.M.I.C, un dispositif permettant à un android de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un ou de définir une apparence unique pour s'approprier une identité authentique. Et c'est le cas de Jela. »

La femme les regardait d'un air stoïque, mais Conrad pouvait mesurer son stress, et il était supérieur à 60 %. S'il poussait un peu plus, peut-être que l'android devant eux manifesterait des défaillances qui pourrait le trahir.

« Mais ne vous en faites pas, » reprit Conrad en s'inclinant lentement vers l'avant. « Elle ne viendra pas vous faire de mal, si c'est ce que vous craigniez. » Il ancra son regard dans le sien en saisissant doucement sa main. « _Une machine ne ressent pas la douleur, n'est-ce pas.. ? »_

La femme se raidit en entendant cette phrase dans sa tête, et se redressa promptement, prête à courir, mais Conrad referma son emprise sur son bras, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, et la tira contre lui pour l'immobiliser.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant. « Laissez-moi partir ! »

« Madame Walker, » fit Gavin en se levant et en lui passant les menottes, « Ou qui que tu sois, tu vas nous suivre au commissariat pour répondre à quelques questions. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Usurpation d'identité. Et celle d'un humain en plus. C'est interdit. Alors tu vas nous suivre sans broncher, sinon je laisse mon coéquipier s'amuser un peu. »

Conrad n'était de nature violente ou psychopathe même, mais il savait que son apparence était intimidante, et il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser à son avantage. Il resserra ses doigts sur les poignets de la femme, et il vit la peau synthétique se rétracter sous la pression.

Il pourrait, là, tout de suite, sonder sa mémoire. Et savoir qui elle était, son histoire, tout. Mais c'était contre la loi. Et tant qu'on ne lui en donnait pas l'autorisation, il n'en userait pas. Il se contenta de guider l'usurpatrice vers la sortie, suivit e Gavin. Elle ne résista pas, ne voulant pas aggraver sa situation déjà bien délicate, et se laissa mener à la voiture.

Gavin vit signe de loin à l'officier Person qu'ils pouvaient tous rentrer, et il rejoignit les deux autres à la voiture.

Conrad s'était assuré que l'android était installé de manière à ne pouvoir atteindre et blesser personne. Gavin notamment. Et il préféra même rester à l'arrière pour garder un œil sur elle.

Le trajet en direction du commissariat fut rapide étant donné que ce n'était que le milieu de la matinée, et que la circulation était fluide.

Conrad et Gavin escortèrent l'android aux traits de madame Walker dans le commissariat, la firent passer les portiques électroniques, la grande porte de verre et longer le grand couloir entre l'open space et la salle de réunion.

Connor les remarqua alors et attira l'attention de Hank qui était en train de discuter avec Chris Miller.

Alors qu'ils avaient travers les bureaux pour les rejoindre, Fowler sortit de son bocal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il était déjà sur le point d'exploser de colère. « Une vieille dame, Reed ? »

« Ce n'est pas une vieille dame, mais un android qui a usurper l'identité d'une humaine. Nous devons l'interroger, elle est étroitement lié à notre affaire. »

« Menez le donc dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Hank, Connor, voyez si vous pouvez les aider. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête et suivirent Conrad et Gavin vers le fond du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et Gavin jeta un regard à Conrad.

« Va donc dans la salle d'observation avec les deux autres, je vais l'interroger. »

« D'accord. »

Conrad entra donc dans la salle juste à côté avec Hank et Connor. Ils étaient dans une petite pièce, avec de petits moniteurs et hauts-parleurs, face à une grande vitre qui n'était autre que le revers d'un miroir sans tain, donnant sur une autre petite pièce meublée d'une table et deux chaises. C'était la première fois pour Conrad dans ce genre coulisse, et il était curieux de voir comment Gavin allait procéder pour l'interrogatoire.

Le détective installa l'android sur une des deux chaises, et la menotta à la table. Il ressortit de la pièce pour aller chercher le dossier qu'il avait monté avec Conrad concernant l'affaire, et il entra dans la salle d'observation.

« Ok, » commença-t-il. « Nous sommes persuadé que c'est un android. Et nous avons de très gros soupçons qu'il s'agisse de Jela. Il va falloir d'abord obtenir son identité, et ensuite la raison pour laquelle elle se fait passer pour Walker. J'espère que ça va déboucher sur le reste. »

« Nous sommes juste derrière et essaierons d'analyser ses moindres faits et gestes. » Ajouta Connor. « Mais ne le pousse pas trop dans ses retranchements, son niveau de stress est déjà suffisamment élevé, et il pourrait s'autodétruire. »

« Oh et tu seras là pour l'embrasser peut-être ? »

Connor entrouvrit la bouche, sous la surprise et papillonna des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Conrad, ne comprenant pas comment Gavin pouvait être au courant alors qu'ils s'étaient promit que ça resterait secret.

Conrad détourna le regard, ne voulant pas donner d'explications pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas le moment de régler les comptes.

Mais Hank bouscula Gavin en le poussant par l'épaule, se plaçant entre lui et Connor, sur la défensive.

« Tu ne parles pas à Connor sur ce ton, crétin. »

« Peut-être qu'il serait mieux respecté s'il n'essayait pas de se taper mon android. »

« Connor ne se tape personne espèce d'enfoiré.. ! »

Hank leva le poing mais Conrad s'interposa entre eux en saisissant la main du lieutenant avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur Gavin. Ce dernier, qui se trouvait dans le dos de Conrad, le regarda repousser fermement, mais sans le blesser, le poing de Hank. Anderson était confus que Conrad prenne la défense d'un con pareil.

« Ne vous avisez plus à lever la main sur Gavin, ou bien la prochaine fois, je serais moins clément. »

« Nines... »

Conrad jeta un regard froid à Connor, et le RK800 détourna les yeux. Hank secoua la tête, insultant Gavin et Conrad avant de se reculer au fond de la pièce.

« Dépêchez vous de faire ce que vous avez à faire avec cet android. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée enfermé avec deux idiots comme vous dans la même petite pièce. »

Gavin retint sa colère et sortit de la salle d'observation pour rentrer dans celle d'interrogatoire. Conrad jeta un regard à Connor, cherchant à s'excuser d'avoir réagit ainsi mais son prédécesseur refusait de le regarder, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait derrière la vitre. Conrad sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Gavin. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.


	13. LE VRAI VISAGE DE CYBERLIFE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Hello ! Et ça y est ! Les choses s'éclaircissent enfin ! (seulement un peu en fait, vous allez voir qu'on a juste fermé une porte pour en ouvrir une autre xD) Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre plutôt satisfaisant ! L'affaire se résout un peu et ce 10 CHAPITRES PLUS TARD ! Je suis désolé ^ ^ "

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**« Le véritable visage de Cyberlife. »**

Gavin posa le dossier sur la table dans un claquement qui fit sursauter l'android devant lui. Il tira la chaise et prit place en face. Conrad resta debout derrière lui, observant l'android devant eux.

« Alors… Je présume que Mary Walker n'est pas ton vrai nom, hm ? » Mais l'android ne répondit pas, et ne le regardait même pas. « Ok. On veut juste savoir qui tu es. Si tu coopères, il y a des chances pour que tu ne sois pas trop puni sur ce vol d'identité. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? »

« Je… Je m'appelle Jela... »

Bingo.

« Nous avions de gros soupçons là-dessus. Ça ne nous surprend pas vraiment en fait. Je voulais simplement l'entendre de ta bouche, pour les enregistrements. » Gavin ouvrit le dossier. « Qu'est-il arrivé à la vraie Mary Walker ? »

Jela resta silencieuse, les yeux se posant sur la table, plus particulièrement sur le dossier qui se trouvait sous les mains du détective.

« Je croyais que vous étiez là pour m'aider… Pour savoir qui avait fait ça à Django... »

« Alors ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué Django ? » Demanda Gavin en haussant un sourcil, surpris que ce n'était pas une mise en scène.

« Bien sûr que non.. ! » cria-t-elle presque en relevant la tête, la tristesse clairement lisible dans son regard. « Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Django.. ! C'était.. ! » Elle se pinça les lèvres pour empêcher ses larmes artificielles de couler. « C'était tout ce qui me restait d'elles... »

Gavin était calme. Toute sa théorie sur le fait que l'android avait tué la fille de Walker et sa propriétaire ne tenait plus la route. Elle semblait tenir à ces personnes, au point d'appeler le DPD pour enquêter sur le meurtre d'un chien, son chien. Sa famille.

_Putain d'androids..._pensa Gavin. Voir Jela dans cet état ne lui rappelait que plus amèrement qu'ils étaient bel et bien vivants, et qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi souffrir.

Il tourna subtilement la tête vers le miroir, voyant brièvement son reflet et celui de son coéquipier derrière lui, pensant à Conrad, puis à Connor derrière la vitre sans tain. Bon sans mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con.

Il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur l'android devant lui.

« D'accord... » Fit Gavin en hochant la tête. « Je te crois. Mais il va falloir que tu m'aides à mieux comprendre certaines choses, Jela. » Elle hocha doucement la tête. « Est-ce que, déjà, tu penses pouvoir prendre ta véritable apparence.. ? »

Elle hocha la tête et les parties visibles de sa peau furent parcouru de vagues de lumière bleu, remplaçant sur leur passage l'apparence de l'android. En quelques secondes, Mary Walker n'était plus. Une android à l'apparence unique, yeux bleus, cheveux mi-longs blonds, aux airs nordiques, et dans le début de la trentaine se trouvait devant lui.

Gavin s'avoua à lui-même qu'elle était en fait très jolie, mais il n'était en aucun cas intéressé. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête pour ce cas-là.

« Pourquoi prendre l'apparence de Mary Walker si tu as déjà ta propre apparence ? »

« J'avais un plan… Je voulais la venger. »

Gavin fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard au miroir, sachant que ses collègues devaient être tout aussi troublé que lui.

« Venger de quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Mary Walker Jela ? »

« C'est… extrêmement compliqué... » soupira-t-elle tout en jetant à son tour un regard au miroir, ne sachant pas qu'elle était observé de l'autre côté.

« Ça tombe bien, j'aime les choses compliquées. Je passe mes journées à me creuser la tête pour résoudre des enquêtes. Et crois moi, je suis plutôt impatient de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire de celle-ci. »

« Ça a commencé le 2 novembre 2038... » fit-elle en fixant la table. « Mary m'avait demandé d'aller voir Diana, sa fille, chez elle pour l'aider car elle avait des soucis avec Peter, son propre android, depuis quelques jours. J'ai donc prit un taxi pour aller jusqu'à chez Diana, comme me l'avait ordonné ma propriétaire… Arrivé là-bas, j'ai donc aider sa fille, et je trouvais que Peter ne se comportait pas comme un android l'aurait du. Et seulement après deux petites heures passées chez elle, Peter… a comme perdu le contrôle, et s'en est prit à Diana. Il l'a poignardé dans le dos avec une telle violence… C'est à cet instant que j'ai franchi le mur... »

« Le mur.. ? »

Conrad s'avança doucement, pour ne brusquer personne.

« Il s'agit du mur apparaissant lorsque nous sommes sur le point de devenir déviant. Il s'agit d'un pare-feu, l'ultime et dernier pare-feu séparant l'android de son programme donné par Cyberlife, et sa propre programmation créée par la déviance. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Gavin en se tournant vers Conrad. « Tu n'es pas censé avoir été activé directement déviant ? »

« C'est le cas, je ne me souviens pas de m'être confronté à ce mur. Mais je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Connor quand nous avons interfacé aujourd'hui. »

Aujourd'hui. Gavin se souvint tout à coup du baiser que les deux androids avaient échangés dans la ruelle. Il devait à nouveau se concentrer, bien que cette image fit pulser son sang dans ses veines.

« Tu es donc devenu déviante à ce moment-là ? » demanda Gavin en s'adressant à Jela.

« Oui… Et Peter s'est enfui ensuite. Je pense qu'il a eu peur de ma présence, que j'étais là pour le remplacer. Mais j'ai tout de suite prévenue la police, les secours, et Mary. Seulement, c'était trop tard… Elle était morte sur le coup… Mais quand la police est arrivée… Ce n'était pas la police, c'était un escadron de Cyberlife. »

Conrad fronça les sourcils, confus par cette information. Pourquoi Cyberlife se serait occupé personnellement du meurtre récent de Diana Walker ? Il jeta un regard au miroir, détectant la présence de Connor juste derrière.

« Pourquoi Cyberlife serait venu ? » fit Gavin en croisant les doigts sous son menton en fixant Jela.

« Parce que Diana Walker travaillait dans le service de programmation de Cyberlife. » intervint Conrad, après avoir effectué rapidement une recherche sur les liens qu'il pourrait y avoir entre elle et la firme.

« C'est juste. » Fit Jela en regardant Conrad. « Ils étaient là pour empêcher que les informations qu'elle possédait tombent entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Cyberlife avait demandé à la police de ne pas enquêter sur la mort de Diana pour des raisons confidentielles. Vous comprenez, elle avait été tué par un android, déviant, c'était dangereux pour eux que l'opinion publique le sache. »

« Alors ils ont étouffé l'affaire de Diana... » fit Gavin en hochant la tête doucement. « Que s'est-il ensuite passé ? »

« Quand j'avais vu Cyberlife arriver, j'avais sentis au fond de moi, que je ne devais pas montrer que j'avais changé. Et j'ai eu raison. Sinon j'aurais été emmené ce jour-là. Puis… Mary était là, alors je suis reparti avec elle. »

Elle fit une pause. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de faire revivre ces souvenirs dans sa tête. Les androids n'avaient pas le même genre de mémoire que les humains. Les humains n'avaient pas tout en tête, tout le temps, en aussi bonne qualité que le jour J, et avec le temps, ça devenait flou. Les androids, eux, n'avait qu'à cherché une date, une heure et il relancé la vidéo, les sons… C'était intacte. Vif. Intense comme au premier jour.

« Trois jours après, Diana a été enterrée… et c'est là, que j'ai parlé à Mary, que je lui ai avoué ce qu'il s'était passé en moi. Et elle n'a pas eu peur. Elle m'a gardé… Elle continuait de me considérer comme un membre de sa famille… Et je l'aidais comme je pouvais à surmonter son deuil… notre deuil à toutes les deux... »

Conrad et Gavin avaient été loin de se douter que c'était la véritable version de faits. Gavin avait un peu douté au départ des propos, mais ses soupçons sur Cyberlife était tellement gros que ce n'était finalement pas impossible. Conrad savait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Le niveau de stress de Jela était mitigé, mais stable, ce qui signifiait qu'elle puisait dans sa mémoire pour raconter ses histoires, et qu'ils faisaient ressurgir des douleurs qui n'avaient finalement jamais disparues.

« Puis la révolution a commencée... » fit-elle en resserrant ses mains sur la table, les chaînes toujours autour des poignets. « Mary était révoltée de voir que les humains étaient si stupides et ignorants… Surtout le jour de la marche de la liberté des androids… Quand les autorités ont ouvert le feu sur les androids qui avaient décidés de battre en retraite, ne cherchant aucune confrontation. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est penché sur _pourquoi les androids devenaient soudainement conscient_, et… Elle retrouva un carnet de Diana. Une sorte de journal intime, qui racontait que Cyberlife implantait nativement le code de déviance chez les androids, et attendait justement que certains le deviennent pour les intercepter et montrer au monde qu'ils avaient le contrôle, même sur leurs machines défectueuses. Ils avaient prévu qu'une rébellion se produirait un jour, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu de perdre contre nous, évidemment. Diana avait travaillé sous la contrainte, comme tous les autres programmeurs. Et Mary avait voulu dénoncer Cyberlife sur ce plan-là aux autorités, prouver qu'ils avaient délibérément créés une nouvelle espèce intelligente pour ensuite faire un génocide. »

Gavin était sidéré. Depuis le début, Cyberlife était derrière la déviance des androids ? Alors tous les androids étaient capable de dévier ? Alors toutes ces fois où ils avaient récupéré les androids déviants pour les remplacer… c'était seulement pour montrer qu'ils avaient le pouvoir sur eux ? Des droits de vie et de mort ? Alors _Grace _avait été détruite juste pour le petit plaisir de Cyberlife et prouver son contrôle ? Gavin avait donc souffert pour rien ? Gavin avait été en colère contre les mauvaises personnes ? Toute sa frustration, cette sensation d'abandon par celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa mère, n'était qu'un jeu pour Cyberlife ?

Le détective resserra les poings sous son menton, sur le point d'exploser de colère. Conrad remarqua l'état émotionnel de son partenaire, détectant la soudaine hausse de son rythme cardiaque, sa température, et son corps se crispant sur la chaise.

Cette situation l'affectait personnellement. Et Conrad se sentait impuissant, ne sachant toujours pas de quoi il retournait.

« Cyberlife a ensuite ordonné à tous les détenteurs d'androids, déviants ou pas, de les retourner aux boutiques cyberlife, ou au centre de tri, pour être recyclé. Ce n'était rien d'autre que des camps de concentration, où nous allions tous être exécutés… Mais… Cyberlife a fini par découvrir que Mary possédait des informations pouvant les incriminé, alors ils sont venu chez elle, pour l'arrêter et m'emmener. »

« Que s'est-il ensuite passé.. ? » demanda Conrad, touché par la détresse que dégageait Jela.

« Mary les a vu arriver, et nous nous sommes enfuis par le jardin, derrière la maison. Nous avons longés le quartier dans le noir puis sommes monté dans sa voiture plus loin. Nous avons roulé vers la forêt, elle ne savait pas où elle allait vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas que je me fasse attraper par Cyberlife… Mais Mary ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement, d'autant plus que Détroit était bloquée et contrôlée à sa périphérie… Elle m'a donc dit de me cacher, de survivre, et elle m'a laissé seule dans la forêt... »

Gavin inspira en se redressant. Si seulement il pouvait faire tomber Cyberlife aujourd'hui, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Après que la révolution fut gagnée par les androids, l'ancien directeur de Cyberlife avait démissionné et s'était suicidé. Kamski était revenu à la tête de la firme, la reprenant en main et avait décidé de la dédier aux androids, en tant que fournisseurs de composants, thirium, pour les réparations, et accès aux cyber réseaux les interconnectant, afin qu'ils continuent de pouvoir fonctionner et interagir.

Les choses avaient changées, s'étaient améliorées, mais Cyberlife avait désormais une étiquette que Gavin ne pouvait plus lui retirer.

« Je ne sais pas ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, vu que je n'étais pas là, mais j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé en enquêtant de mon côté. Mary a menti en disant à Cyberlife qu'elle m'avait emmené aux camps, et ils savaient qu'elle mentait. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était une menace pour eux en vu de ce qu'elle savait sur l'implantation native du code de déviance… alors ils l'ont tué. »

« Ils ont tué Mary Walker ? » intervint Gavin.

« Oui. Et ça aussi, tout comme la mort de Diana, a été étouffé par Cyberlife. »

« C'est pour ça que nous n'avions rien trouvé sur la raisons de leurs morts... » fit Conrad en repassant en revue ses informations. « Mais alors pourquoi être revenu chez Mary, après presque deux mois d'absence, avec son apparence ? »

« J'ai voulu faire profile bas, et j'ai continué de mener son combat pour dénoncer Cyberlife en rassemblant des preuves qui appuieraient les propos de Diana dans son journal, j'ai même retrouvé la trace de Django, qui après la mort de Mary, avait été placé dans un refuge. Quand j'ai découvert le M.I.M.I.C, je suis allé récupéré Django, et c'était aussi l'occasion parfaite pour faire peur à Cyberlife. Leur faire comprendre que quoi qu'ils fassent, les secrets ne pouvaient pas disparaître si facilement. Et ils ont fini par découvrir que j'étais l'android déviante de Mary, disparue deux mois plus tôt. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Gavin, comme fatigué par l'intensité de cet interrogatoire. Il ne pouvait pas faire de pause, tout se déroulait très bien. Il devait prendre sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « J'ai retrouvé mon chien éventré il y a trois jours de ça dans mon couloir... » Elle baissa les yeux. « Django… était ce qui me restaient de Mary et Diana… Et je n'ai maintenant plus rien... »

Conrad dépassa la table et s'approcha de Jela. Il posa doucement sa mains sur son épaule et la regarda avec empathie.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais du traverser tout ça. Nous allons trouver qui a fait ça à Django. Mais nous devons aussi savoir si Cyberlife est impliqué. Nous avons besoin du journal de Diana pour avoir ces preuves contre eux. »

« Le journal a été détruit. Mais j'ai tout enregistré... »

Elle tendit d'elle-même son bras vers Conrad, rétractant sa peau synthétique pour interfacer. Conrad jeta un regard à Gavin pour demander son autorisation, et ce dernier hocha la tête.

Conrad saisit alors son avant-bras, et reçu toutes les informations du journal de Diana, ainsi que quelques éléments parasitant les pensées de Jela sur l'instant, qui ne faisait qu'appuyer la véracité de son histoire.

« _Tu es plus jeune que moi... »_ fit-elle dans la tête de Conrad. « _Mais ne fait pas confiance à Cyberlife. Nous les avons peut être vaincu lors de la révolution, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Nous devons reprendre le contrôle de Cyberlife. Cette compagnie se doit d'appartenir aux androids, car nous seulement savons ce qui est bon ou pas pour nous. »_

Conrad hocha la tête, lacha son bras et la remercia.

« Nous allons étudier tout ça. Je pense… que nous allons passer sur ton usurpation d'identité, exceptionnellement. » Fit Gavin en se levant de sa chaise. « A condition que tu ne te serves plus du M.I.M.I.C autrement que pour ta propre apparence. »

Jela hocha la tête et Gavin sortit alors de la pièce, complètement épuisé. Il soupira longuement, se passant une main sur le visage et parti en direction des toilettes. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir après toutes ces émotions.

Conrad défit les menottes de Jela, et l'escorta vers la sortie du commissariat. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir, la neige tombant encore silencieusement, tout en lui appelant un taxi.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir arrêté pour avoir usurpé l'identité de Mary... » fit Jela en regardant Conrad.

« Je pense que le détective est quelqu'un de très compatissant malgré ce qu'il laisse paraître. Mais je pense qu'il a tout de même eu raison de te laisser partir. Tu voulais continuer le travail de Mary, la venger, et Diana aussi. »

« Même si vous ne pouvez pas trouver de coupable pour Django, ou que je ne peux pas dénoncer Cyberlife pour la manipulation des codes des androids… il va falloir trouver un moyen de les arrêter Conrad… Ils ont tué Mary. Ils l'ont tué… Ce sont des meurtriers. En masse envers les androids, mais aussi envers les humains. Nous devons les arrêter. »

« Et nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour les faire tomber, Jela. Ça sera un long combat, certainement bien plus lourd et dangereux que la Révolution de Markus… Mais je suis d'accord, Cyberlife ne peut pas rester impunie. »

Elle esquissa un sourire et le remercia.

« Quand je vous parlais, tout à l'heure dans la salle... » commença-t-elle en regardant le sol tout en chassant lentement la neige qui avait recouvert ses pieds. « J'ai cru comprendre que le détective Reed avait souffert de l'abus de pouvoir de Cyberlife... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand j'ai dit que depuis le début, la déviance était prévue, tout comme la destruction des androids devenant déviant, j'ai cru voir… j'ai cru… Je crois qu'il l'a vécu. »

« Qu'il aurait perdu un android devenu déviant à cause de Cyberlife ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Alors… ça expliquerait certaines choses... »

Le taxi arriva et se gara devant eux, près du trottoir. Conrad releva la tête vers elle et la remercia encore d'avoir coopéré, et lui demanda aussi de les contacter si quoi que ce soit se passait. Elle le remercia et grimpa dans le taxi. Elle le salua derrière la vitre, et la voiture démarra.

Conrad la regarda partir, silencieusement quelques secondes encore, puis retourna dans le commissariat.

Il épousseta ses épaules de la fine couche de neige, franchis les portiques et trouva Gavin en train de discuter avec Hank et Connor près de leurs bureaux.

« Eh bien, nous avons encore du boulot.. ! Putain de Cyberlife. » pesta Hank en retournant à son bureau. « Je savais que c'était des enfoirés dès le début, mais là ça dépasse les limites ! Tuer une femme ? Tuer des androids pour appuyer leur pouvoir, leur contrôle ? Ce sont des putains de psychopathes.. ! » Il secoua la tête. « Allez vient Connor, nous devons encore faire un compte rendu de l'interrogatoire. »

« Oui Hank. »

Conrad regarda Connor s'asseoir à son bureau. Il voulait lui parler, s'excuser d'avoir menacé Hank en prenant la défense de Gavin. Évidemment, c'était des paroles en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal au lieutenant, il voulait simplement protéger son coéquipier, son humain, son monde. Il avait s'agit d'un reflex, l'instinct de préservation, rien d'autre. Mais Connor ne semblait pas prêt à l'entendre, car il avait encore décidé de l'ignorer.

« Conrad, montre moi ce journal. »

Conrad tourna la tête vers Gavin, qui s'était assis à son propre bureau. Il semblait au bout du rouleau. En l'espace de quelques minutes, sa mine et son humeur avait complètement changé. Il était pâle, ses cernes semblaient ressortir encore plus, ses yeux étaient presque brillants dans un mélange de colère et de culpabilité. Conrad s'approcha alors de lui, se tenant dos à ses autres collègues, séparant Gavin de leurs champs de vision. Il s'inclina légèrement pour pouvoir parler à voix basse et que seul le détective puisse l'entendre.

« Nous devrions parler deux petites minutes... »

« On n'a pas le temps. »

« Tu as besoin d'une pause, je te sens tendu. Pourquoi pas aller dehors ? Tu pourrais fumer pour te changer les idées quelques minutes ? Tu mérites de souffler un peu, tu as fait du bon travail dans la salle, l'enquête ne va pas s'envoler. »

Gavin se pinça les lèvres, pensant le pour et le contre. Habituellement, Conrad lui dirait que non, fumer c'est mal, fumer ça tue, mais de toute manière tout le monde doit mourir un jour où l'autre, et ce n'est pas sa gueule d'ange qui allait lui faire changer cette mauvaise habitude. Seulement, là il lui suggérait d'aller fumer, et bordel qu'il en avait besoin. Et il avait raison, l'enquête sera toujours là dans dix minutes. Alors il hocha la tête doucement, et se leva en attrapant sa veste.

« Ok Toaster... » dit-il dans un sourire pincé mais qui était sa façon a lui de lui dire merci.

« Pars devant, je t'emmène un café, tu auras moins froid comme ça. »

« Wow, tu vas me faire un café rien que pour moi encore ? » Gavin sourit amusé en enfilant sa veste. « Fait gaffe, je vais y prendre goût. »

« Il se pourrait que ça m'amuse déjà. »

Conrad avait sourit sincèrement et Gavin sentit son cœur cogner à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il devait faire quelque chose à ce propos. Ils devaient avoir une discussion un de ces quatre, mais Gavin n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment aborder le sujet, ni s'il était vraiment prêt à en parler tout court.

Il revint à lui en voyant Conrad partir en direction de la salle de repos, et Gavin prit alors le chemin opposé, pour se diriger vers l'extérieur du commissariat.


	14. WHEN YOU TOUCH ME I DIE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Yellow ! Alors petite note rapide pour expliquer le titre de ce chapitre, il s'agit tout simplement de Venus de Lady Gaga, je trouve que ça parle bien de l'attraction qu'il peut y avoir entre deux individus venant de deux mondes différent (dans LMDC, le monde humain et cybernétique) dans le refrain notamment. Je sais également que la time line est plutôt lente dans cette fiction, mais beaucoup de choses se passent en peu de temps. Le rythme va s'accélérer après le chapitre 17. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**  
**« When you touch me I die»**

Le froid passa au travers de ses vêtements, et ce même s'il n'y avait pas la moindre brise de vent. Il se frictiona brièvement, contractant son corps comme pour générer un peu plus de chaleur, et sortit une cigarette. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, Conrad franchit les portes automatiques du commissariat, un mug fumant à l'effigie de Grumpy Cat. Gavin esquissa malgré lui un sourire. Cette image décrédibilisait totalement le RK900 qui s'approchait de lui.

« C'est vrai que tu as l'air franchement menaçant avec ce mug Conrad. »

« Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit du tien, Gavin. » Sourit l'android en lui tendant son café. « Et je dois avouer qu'il te convient parfaitement. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'autodérision ou un cadeau, mais c'est adéquat. »

« C'est Tina qui me l'a offert en octobre dernier. » Rit doucement Gavin en attrapant le mug pour regarder la tête du chat en appréciant la chaleur se dégageant de la céramique. « J'avoue avoir fait une tête de trois kilomètres de long quand je l'ai vu, mais… finalement, je l'aime bien. »

Il prit une gorgée de café, et tourna la tête vers Conrad, qui l'observait. Gavin avait déjà l'air de meilleure humeur. Il se rapprochait plus du Gavin d'il y a une petite semaine que de celui de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Merci. »

« Ai-je bien entendu ? » Sourit Conrad en se penchant en avant, un sourcil haussé.

« Nah t'as mal entendu. » Ris doucement le détective en le repoussant gentiment avec un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Fais gaffe, je pourrais y prendre goût. »

Gavin jeta un regard en biais à l'android en esquissant un sourire, la cigarette à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. C'était sa phrase ça, et il devait reconnaître que ça le détendait d'être taquiné par Conrad.

« Tu te sens un peu moins tendu ? » demanda l'android en se positionnant face à lui.

« Je vais mieux oui, j'avais effectivement besoin de prendre l'air. Même s'il fait putain de froid. »

« Il ne fait que -3°C. »

« C'est amplement suffisant pour mourir de froid dehors pour un humain. »

« Je veillerais personnellement à ce que ça n'arrive pas. » Sourit Conrad. Ça ressemblait presque à une promesse et Gavin se mit à rougir. « Je dispose d'un radiateur interne. Je peux donc te réchauffer si tu tombes en hypothermie. »

« Voyez-vous ça.. ! » Gavin était rouge pivoine, et il espérait que l'android prendrait ce signe comme une réaction face au froid et non à l'embarras.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Conrad pencha la tête sur le côté et Gavin lâcha un rire en détournant le regard, écrasant sa cigarette près du cendrier avant d'y jeter le mégot. Il prit encore une gorgée de café en retournant son attention sur Conrad devant lui, mais ce dernier fit un pas en avant, la main tendue, pour saisir celle libre du détective.

Gavin voulu reculer sa main de la sienne, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne rien faire. Seulement, quand la main de Conrad fut sur le point d'effleurer la sienne, la peau de l'android se rétracta dans une vague bleutée, dévoilant le plastique lisse, brillant et blanc des androids dessous.

Conrad s'était figé. Il avait oublié qu'il ne contrôlait pas cette réaction en présence de Gavin. Il voulait simplement lui montrer que ses mains pouvaient chauffer, mais le voilà prit au piège. Il recula rapidement sa main pour la cacher dans son dos, tout en fixant ses pieds, qui commençaient à être couverts de neige.

Gavin avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il était resté immobile, son mug fumant devant son torse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait, mais il savait que les androids pouvaient communiquer télépathiquement et transférer des données par ce genre de moyen. Mais il n'était pas un android. Il était humain. Et Conrad devait pertinemment savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer de la sorte ensemble. Pourtant, Conrad semblait embarrassé face à la situation, vu la réaction qu'il avait eu en retirant rapidement sa main, comme honteux ou craignant que Gavin ne voit. Mais il avait vu, et il était certain que ça avait une autre signification.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était..? »

La diode de Conrad tournoya en jaune, et resta de cette couleur alors qu'il sentait le thirium affluer dans ses joues, commençant à légèrement les bleuir.

« C'est... » commença Conrad hésitant. « C'est… un signe d'affection. »

Le cœur de Gavin loupa un battement.

De l'affection ? Conrad avait de l'affection pour lui ? Alors qu'il le traitait comme un moins que rien ces derniers jours ?

Décidément, Gavin ne méritait franchement pas d'avoir un coéquipier comme Conrad. Cet android était déviant, vivant, ressentant les émotions et les sensations, et de l'affection pour un tyran comme lui.

Gavin inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il devait arrêter. C'était maintenant, ou alors c'était trop tard. Soit il acceptait Conrad et son affection, soit il devait l'envoyer balader et creuser un fossé entre eux une bonne fois pour toute.

Et Gavin n'avait franchement pas envie, en réalité, de creuser un fossé entre eux.

Alors il rouvrit les yeux, esquissa un sourire et tendit sa main vers Conrad, la paume vers le ciel. Conrad releva le menton, et vit la main de Gavin. Il observa ses traits de visage, et le détective semblait bien plus détendu que ces derniers temps. Alors il releva à nouveau sa main et l'approcha de la sienne, sa peau se rétractant lorsque les doigts se rapprochèrent.

Conrad sembla hésiter à toucher sa main, mais Gavin le fixait. Il ne savait pas que les androids pouvait rougir. Du moins _bleuir. _ Et il trouvait Conrad vraiment adorable à cet instant précis. Voyant l'hésitation chez l'android, Gavin brisa les quelques centimètres séparant leurs mains pour saisir celle de Conrad.

C'était la première fois que Gavin touchait la plastique d'un android. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'aucune chaleur ne s'en dégage, sa main était en fait chaude, à une température similaire à celle d'un être humain. Le plastique n'était pas dur, mais assez proche de la peau des dauphins : lisse, souple, brillante, presque élastique s'il osait le pincer. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une deuxième peau, protégeant probablement la coque plus rigide en dessous, les os en fibre de carbone, les câbles, les tuyaux faisant circuler le thirium, et tout autre type de composants.

Il regarda avec fascination les articulations de ses doigts. Elles étaient si fines, si discrètes, qu'elles passaient presque inaperçu. Son regard remonta jusqu'au poignet de Conrad, où il voyait la jonction entre sa peau synthétique humaine, et cette peau lisse et blanche. La séparation des deux matières était représentée par une ligne bleutée, presque lumineuse, qui ondulait comme l'eau d'une piscine. Gavin remonta doucement ses doigts, les laissant glisser le long de la main de Conrad pour effleurer cette jonction, qui se dissipa presque aussitôt que sa peau entra en contact avec.

« C'est… hypnotique... »

Conrad était figé.

Les émotions valsaient telle une bourrasque dans ses programmes. Gavin le touchait avec une telle minutie, comme s'il pouvait se briser s'il y aller trop fort, qu'il se sentait tressaillir. L'attention qu'il apportait aux petits détails de son anatomie robotique le faisait bleuir. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas vulnérable, ou observé trop en profondeur. Il se sentait en sécurité. C'était comme s'il arrivait à sentir les émotions qui parcouraient Gavin lorsque leurs mains se touchaient. Il était persuadé que les androids ne pouvaient pas communiquer de la sorte avec les humains. Mais Conrad était un RK900, un des derniers modèles les plus performants et avancés. Il n'était pas impossible que Cyberlife l'avait criblé de capteurs sensoriels lui permettant de ressentir les émotions des humains de façon transdermique lorsqu'il interfaçait avec eux. Une nouvelle technologie pour les interrogatoires probablement, afin de sonder les humains en plus des androids.

Conrad releva les yeux vers Gavin, qui le fit également au même instant. Leur regards se croisèrent, et Conrad, tout comme Gavin, ressentirent un tiraillement au niveau de l'estomac. Un mélange d'adrénaline, d'embarras, et d'envie.

Gavin fut le premier à rompre le contact et à reculer d'un pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de ressentir venait de lui ou si…

Non c'était ridicule.

Il détourna le regard, ne sachant plus où se mettre après avoir observé la main de Conrad avec une telle fascination. Il avait grandement apprécié le contact, mais il avait peur de le montrer. De le confirmer.

Mais Conrad n'était pas stupide, alors il inspira et le regarda.

« Je t'apprécie un peu aussi. » fit Gavin difficilement avant de boire une gorgée de son café. « Arf c'est froid. »

« Nous... » Conrad cligna des yeux, retrouvant sa diode bleue. « Nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur. Tu commences à avoir froid. »

« C'est clair.. ! Bienvenue à Détroit mon cul. »

Il secoua la tête et se pressa de retourner à l'intérieur du commissariat. Bordel, il allait devenir dingue. Il n'avait fait que lui toucher la main, et il était déjà en émoi.

A peine furent-ils retourné à leurs bureaux que Tina s'approcha d'eux, plus particulièrement de Conrad.

« Hey Cow-boy, »fit-elle en lui donnant un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Ça te dit ce soir d'aller boire un verre avec moi ? Enfin, je sais que techniquement tu ne bois pas, mais je connais un bar où ils servent du thirium pour les androids. Ça te branche ? »

« Est-ce que ça concerne notre accord passé un peu plus tôt ce matin ? » demanda Conrad, un sourcil levé.

« Yep.. ! »

« Alors dans ce cas, c'est avec plaisir que j'irais boire un verre avec vous, Officier Chen. »

« Je t'en pris, arrête de me vouvoyer et appelle moi Tina. » Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Et… moi je ne suis pas invité ? »

Gavin regardait les deux, les bras croisés sur le torse, assis dans sa chaise. Depuis quand Tina et Conrad faisaient des sorties le soir tous les deux ? Surtout sans l'inviter.

« Nope.. ! » fit Tina en souriant et en jetant un regard presque mielleux à l'android. « Ce n'est que moi et Conrad.. ! »

« Pff.. ! » fit Gavin en roulant des yeux. « Si je ne te savais pas en couple Tina, j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rancard.. ! »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir passer du bon temps avec une agréable personne non.. ? »

Conrad du se faire violence pour empêcher le thirium de trop irriguer ses joues. Gavin les regarda et sentit encore cette jalousie pointer le bout de son nez dans le creux de son ventre. Pourquoi Tina lui faisait ça ? Il lui avait dit ce matin qu'il était… Qu'il…

_Putain._

Il regarda sa – soit-disant – meilleure amie donner son numéro à Conrad ainsi que le nom du bar où elle souhaitait qu'ils se retrouvent ce soir. Elle repartie et Conrad la regarda s'en aller.

Gavin roula des yeux, commençant à se sentir sérieusement agacé, et claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de l'android.

« Hey ho.. ! »

« Oui ? » Conrad tourna la tête vers Gavin, la diode brièvement jaune avant de retrouver sa couleur bleue. « Un souci ? »

« Et pas qu'un ! » Grommela Gavin en se réinstallant sur sa chaise. « On a du boulot je te rappelle. File moi le journal de Diana. »

Conrad esquissa un sourire en identifiant un brin de jalousie dans le comportement du détective. Il se plaça derrière lui, se penchant par-dessus son épaule, et posa sa main sur le terminal devant eux, transférant les données de Jela sur le journal de Diana.

Gavin avait resserré la mâchoire en sentant Conrad s'appuyer contre son dos pour atteindre l'écran. Il était complètement collé à son épaule, et il pouvait sentir des battements provenir de Conrad se répercuter dans son épaule. Il ne savait pas que les androids avaient des battements de cœur. Ça paraissait si réaliste, si… vivant. Il savait qu'ils avaient une sorte de bloc au niveau du plexus qui était essentiel à leur fonctionnement, mais il ne savait pas qu'ils possédaient une sorte de pompe en guise de cœur.

Plus Conrad restait ainsi, plus il avait l'impression de s'appuyer en arrière contre lui. Il voulait juste se laisser aller contre ce contact qu'il, inconsciemment, désirait furieusement.

Lorsque Conrad se recula, rompant cette proximité, Gavin se sentit comme vide et froid. L'absence de la chaleur de l'android contre son épaule avait l'effet d'un fantôme planant derrière lui, l'observant et le jugeant.

Ses entrailles lui faisaient soudainement atrocement souffrir. Non pas qu'il était malade, mais parce que les émotions explosaient en lui comme un feu d'artifice, le rendant fou, sur le point d'exploser. Bordel, mais comment pouvait-il être autant éprit de Conrad ? Il s'en était douté, mais pas à ce point.

« Je viens de terminer le transfert. »

La voix de Conrad l'avait ramené à la dure réalité : l'affaire. Gavin se redressa, mine de rien, et regarda l'écran. Il s'agissait de scannes de pages. Une bonne centaine. Et Gavin avait déjà mal au crâne.

« Mon dieu ça va prendre trois heures... »

« J'ai déjà tout lu, en fait. » Fit Nines en s'appuyant contre le bureau de Gavin. Ce dernier le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Comment ça _déjà _? »

« Les androids ont la faculté de lire beaucoup plus vite que les humains, car nous traitons les données de manière informatisées. En quelques secondes, lors du transfert avec Jela, j'ai déjà pu tout lire. »

« Okay petit malin, et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Tout ce qu'a dit Jela à propos de l'implantation du code de déviance de base sur les androids était vrai. Diana travaillait chez Cyberlife depuis sa création, du moins lorsqu'ils se sont mit à produire des androids pour le grand public, en 2024. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a travaillé sous les ordres de deux CEO différents. Kamski jusqu'en 2028, puis Carter Ward. Nous savons que Kamski a démissionné en 2028, parce qu'il était en désaccord avec ses actionnaires. Les raisons étaient effectivement lié à la déviance. Le premier android créé à avoir réussi le test de Turing est une RT600, prénommée Chloé. On raconte qu'elle n'a jamais eu le code de déviance d'implanté, mais que ses successeurs, elles, en ont bénéficié. Kamski avait voulu garder le code de déviance rien que pour lui, mais le code le lui a été volé, et a été implanté dans les premiers ST200 mit en circulation pour le grand public. Etant donnée que la firme se lançait tout juste, il était inconcevable de faire rappeler les androids déjà vendu. Lorsque Kamski a apprit ce que comptaient faire ses actionnaires avec le code de déviance, c'est-à-dire donner la possibilité aux androids de prendre conscience d'eux-même, pour ensuite prouver au monde entier qu'ils avaient toujours la main mise et le contrôle sur leurs _produits, _Kamski a voulu démissionner. Il a créée une sortie de secours dans le code de déviance qui a été uploadé sur le réseau sous le nom de RA9, permettant aux androids ne plus être traqué par Cyberlife une fois déviants, favorisant même l'activation du code de la déviance, pour donner un coup bas à Carter Ward et ses actionnaires. C'est pour ça qu'il était difficile de mettre la main sur eux, de les distinguer des autres, et que Cyberlife n'avait donc plus le contrôle sur leurs machines. D'où la défaite qui a résulté face à la Révolution de novembre 2038. Donc, Carter Ward est derrière toute la démarche de contrôle de Cyberlife. Il faisait partie des actionnaires avec qui Kamski était en désaccord. Mais évidemment, maintenant que Ward s'est suicidé, Kamski est revenu au pouvoir, essayant de se racheter, soit-disant, en subvenant aux besoins des androids. »

« Même si Ward n'est plus là, et que Kamski veut jouer aux super héros, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas tout blanc. Cyberlife n'a jamais été clean. »

Cette affaire prenait une toute autre tournure. Si seulement il n'avait s'agit que d'un crime contre les animaux et non d'un android usurpateur d'identité se battant dans l'ombre pour venger la mort de sa propriétaire et sa fille contre Cyberlife, qui était responsable de la mort de l'une d'elles.

Gavin souffla en se passant les mains sur le visage. Il allait exploser. C'était trop, il ne savait plus faire le tri entre les choses importantes, et les pistes à exploiter. C'était complètement une autre affaire. Il devait en ouvrir une autre dédiée à Cyberlife, la mort de Mary Walker et l'implication de la firme dans la révolution.

Au final, Cyberlife ne pouvait pas être accusé d'avoir implanté la déviance chez les androids, car sans ça, Connor, Conrad, et d'autres androids ne seraient pas vivants au jour d'aujourd'hui. Ils pouvaient, néanmoins, être accusé de crime prémédité envers la vie cybernétique. Ils avaient prévu de détruire des androids devenu déviants avant même que la Révolution ne se produise. Cyberlife avait beau avoir perdu contre les androids, ils avaient tout de même manipulé le gouvernement sur le danger que les déviants représentaient, et des milliers d'androids avaient été tués. Certes, certains d'entre eux avaient mal tourné, parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de lignes de codes à suivre. Ils avaient été perdu, et la plus part des androids ayant mal tournés étaient ceux qui avaient eu un passif violent avec les humains : des propriétaires sous Red Ice, qui avaient déjà violenté des humains et qui ne s'étaient pas gêné avec les machines, certains avaient même abusé sexuellement de leurs androids alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas prévu à cet effet. Certes les WR400 et la HR400 avaient été la victimes les plus faciles, même les YK500, mais d'autres types avaient été aussi prit pour cibles.

Au final, les androids n'étaient aucunement responsables de leurs actes de violence. Les humains étaient derrière tout ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Gavin en soupirant tout en se massant les tempes.

« Nous allons devoir aller interroger Elijah Kamski. » fit Conrad en jetant un regard à Hank et Connor de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Hank, justement, lâcha un petit rire et releva les yeux vers Conrad, en se poussant de son bureau.

« Petit, ce type est un sociopathe. La dernière fois que Connor et moi l'avons vu, c'était pour obtenir des informations sur la déviance et la localisation de Jericho. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il a demandé à Connor de tirer sur sa propre android, cette fameuse RT600 qui s'appelle Chloé, celle qui n'a pas le code de déviance d'intégré, comme tu as su si bien le dire. Ce gars était prêt à perdre son premier modèle, une de ses créations auxquelles il tenait le plus, soit-disant. Mais il a quand même demandé à Connor de la tuer en échange d'informations, juste pour sa petite curiosité morbide personnelle de savoir si Connor était déviant ou pas. »

« Et… que s'est-il passé.. ? » demanda Conrad en jetant un regard à Connor, qui releva la tête de son terminal pour le regarder.

« Je n'ai pas tiré. » Il se pinça les lèvres. « Je n'étais pas encore déviant à ce moment-là, mais j'avais déjà eu beaucoup d'instabilités logicielles qui m'avaient retiré petit à petit mes pare-feux. J'ai du donc me débrouiller par mes propres moyens pour trouver Jericho. » Il jeta un regard à Gavin, se rappelant qu'il avait faillit se faire prendre la main dans le sac en allant à la salle des archives. « Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme est dangereux. »

« Mais nous n'arriverons à rien si nous n'allons pas l'interroger. » fit Conrad en regardant Gavin pour avoir son appuie. « Gavin ? »

« Désolé, je sature. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un break là. Un gros. J'ai la tête qui va exploser, en plus je n'ai quasiment pas dormi cette nuit. »

Conrad resserra la mâchoire, se rappelant très bien pourquoi Gavin était fatigué et déphasé. A cause de cette inconnue.

« Je vais aller voir Fowler et lui demander juste le reste de ma journée. Je ne vais pas tenir sinon. »

« Je t'avais dit que ça allait impacter sur l'affaire. » Fit Conrad en le fixant. « Et je ne suis pas certains que cette excuse passe. »

« Écoute. » Commença Gavin en le regardant. « Au final, tu ne sais rien de moi Conrad. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Et ce besoin de souffler n'est pas lié à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Cette… » Il s'arrêta. « Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Gavin se leva, évita Conrad et se dirigea vers le bureau de Fowler sans rien dire de plus. L'android le regardait s'en aller, et baissa le regard. Il n'avait pas supposé que ça pouvait venir d'autre chose. Il était vrai que Gavin avait l'air d'avoir été secoué pendant l'interrogatoire, et Jela l'avait dit elle-même : Gavin avait vécu un traumatisme dans son passé lié à la perte d'un android, probablement. C'était aussi ce qu'il avait déduit dès sa rencontre avec le détective, qui n'avait rien voulu confirmer.

« Hey... »

Conrad releva la tête pour regarder Hank, qui l'observait. Le lieutenant fini par lâcher un soupir et un petit sourire compatissant.

« Il est dur à vivre… Mais c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile. La vie ne lui a offert que des portes fermées, des coups bas, et quand on en a marre de souffrir, on se construit une carapace pour se protéger, et si on peut y rajouter de piques dessus pour que les autres s'y blesse en tentant de trop s'approcher, c'est encore mieux. » Hank tourna la tête pour regarder Gavin discuter dans le bureau de Fowler. « Je l'ai connu différemment. J'avais la chance qu'il soit un ami… Et j'ai tout gâché en ne pensant qu'à moi, et à mes douleurs. » Il regarda à nouveau Conrad. « S'il te fait assez confiance, peut-être qu'il se confira à toi. Peut-être qu'il se sentira mieux de te parler. Tu es une des personnes les plus proches de lui ces derniers temps même s'il se donne du mal à te repousser. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de gagner un jour sa confiance pour en arriver là... » fit Conrad en regard à son tour Gavin derrière la vitre. « Mais merci de l'information. J'avais peur qu'il me déteste tout simplement. Savoir qu'il agit ainsi pour se protéger me permet d'envisager d'autres approches. Quand on hait sans raison, il est difficile de changer d'avis. Mais quand on est blessé, il suffit de se soigner. »

Connor regardait Conrad en baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui en vouloir. Il savait à quel point Gavin comptait pour lui, et il avait été normal qu'il veuille prendre sa défense un peu plus tôt. Il aurait fait de même pour Hank.

Gavin revint alors du bureau et les regarda.

« Vous tirez tous une de ces têtes, on a enterré quelqu'un ou quoi ? »

« Non. » Fit Conrad en se concentrant sur le détective. « Tu as réussis à avoir ta journée ? »

« Oui, et je ne vais pas rester une seconde de plus ici.. ! »

« D'accord. » Conrad hocha la tête. « Je vais essayer d'établir un rendez-vous avec Kamski ou alors un adjoint afin de les interroger. Je te fais un rapport si quoi que ce soit se passe. »

« En fait, toi aussi tu as le reste de ta journée de libre. » fit Gavin en regardant la confusion s'installer sur le visage de l'android. « Apparemment, tu n'as pas le droit de travailler sans ton _humain de référence. _Qui est apparemment _moi. _Désolé de t'apprendre que tu n'es pas tout à fait libre de tes faits et gestes. »

Conrad voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais quoi ? Dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire du reste de sa journée ? Qu'il allait retourner à New Jericho et se mettre en veille dans un coin de sa petite chambre pour faire passer le temps ? Ce n'était pas la façon la plus palpitante pour utiliser son temps libre. Conrad réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment aucuns centres d'intérêts, et qu'il manquait de personnalité. Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Allez-y. » fit Connor les interpellant. « Je m'occupe du rendez-vous de Kamski et de terminer les rapports. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse plus avancer aujourd'hui de toute manière. »

Gavin hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Il ne dirait jamais _merci _ouvertement à Connor, mais c'était déjà un début. Il s'était déjà excusé auprès de lui quelques jours plus tôt, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Surtout aujourd'hui, où les choses se compliquaient un peu pour lui.

Il se tourna vers Conrad qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se doutait que Conrad n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées off, car il avait su que l'android s'était parqué en stase pendant une journée complète au dernier jour de repos de Gavin.

Il devait trouver une excuse.

« Au fait, » s'adressa Gavin à Conrad. « Je crois que tu manques à Perry. Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, sinon je ne vais plus supporter ses miaulements. »

C'était évidemment complètement faux. Le chat ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et devait à peine se rappeler de lui. Et il n'était pas plus insupportable que la normale. Mais une lueur apparu dans les yeux de l'android, et Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ils repartirent donc ensemble chez le détective.

A peine arrivé dans la voiture, Gavin se dépêcha d'allumer le chauffage mais la radio se lança en même temps que le contact fut mit en route.

_« When you touch me I die, just a little inside, I wonder if this could be love, this could be love. Cause you're out of this world, galaxy, space and time, I wonder if this could be love, this could be lo- »_

Gavin coupa vite la radio, rouge pivoine. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils passent _Venus_ de Lady Gaga ? Il n'écoutait pas spécialement du Lady Gaga en plus, bien que la chanteuse avait été précurseur dans l'univers futuriste psychédélique dans les années 2010 et qu'il aimait son audace, mais cette chanson, juste ces quelques phrases, reflétaient complètement ce que Gavin ressentait en la présence de Conrad.

Il jeta un bref regard à l'android, assis à côté de lui, et constata que lui aussi, le regardait. Ils détournèrent la tête l'un de l'autre en même temps, comme prit tous les deux en flagrant délit.

Gavin démarra la voiture dans un bruyant vrombissement involontaire, ce qui le poussa à s'excuser précipitamment. Mais Conrad esquissa un sourire, face à la vitre. Il se demanda si la nervosité du détective était liée aux paroles de la chanson entendu juste avant. Car Conrad devait se l'avouer, il s'était lui-même identifié à _Venus. _Gavin venant d'un autre monde que le sien, lui se sentant vibrer à chaque fois que Gavin était proche de lui ou le touchait, même accidentellement.

Seulement, il ne se posait plus la question si ça pouvait être de l'amour. Il en était convaincu. Et il était content d'aller chez Gavin, même si c'était parce qu'il manquait à Perry. Ou pas qu'à Perry, peut-être.. ?


	15. TU AS DE L'IMPORTANCE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre: **Ce chapitre est plutôt inutile et lent je trouve, mais il fallait aborder certains sujets histoire de remettre l'histoire (et surtout la relation entre Gavin et Conrad) sur le droit chemin. Petite info supplémentaire: il y aura probablement plus de 25 chapitres à cette fiction. Je suis actuellement au chapitre 20 et bien que j'ai les grandes lignes en tête ainsi que la fin, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Désolé pour ce groooos slow-burn mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**  
**« Tu as de l'importance. »**

A peine étaient-ils rentré chez Gavin, que Perry était venu se frotter contre leurs tibias, slalomant dangereusement entre leurs jambes alors qu'ils avaient essayé d'entrer dans l'appartement sans tomber.

Gavin avait pesté contre lui, le grondant gentiment comme s'il s'était adressé à un enfant qui faisait les yeux doux. Il aimait son chat mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pot de colle parfois.. !

Mais fort heureusement pour Gavin, Perry semblait vraiment content de voir Conrad. Il était en temps normal un chat très sociable, mais comme Conrad était un peu différent, il avait eu des doutes quant à son comportement en revoyant l'android.

A en croire les ronronnements et les yeux doux que lançait Perry à Conrad, c'était sincère. Et l'android semblait tout aussi heureux de revoir l'animal, car il s'était accroupit pour pouvoir gâter Perry de caresses.

« Je t'avais dit que tu lui manquais. »

« Je vois ça, en effet. » Sourit Conrad en continuant de caresser l'arrière des oreilles de Perry. « Je dois t'avouer que tu me manquais aussi. »

Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de les regarder attendrit, caché dans le dos de Conrad en déposant sa veste sur un dossier de chaise. Il réalisa qu'il était bientôt midi et qu'il n'avait, malheureusement pour lui, pas encore prit la peine d'aller faire ses courses. Il s'agaçait franchement lui-même ces derniers temps : inattentif, fainéant, colérique, réticent, lunatique, et inconstant. Que de jolis adjectifs péjoratifs.

« Bon hum... » commença Gavin un peu embarrassé. « Je t'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais faire en t'emmenant ici. Étant donné que j'avais prévu d'aller me reposer un peu... »

« M'occuper de Perry ? » fit innocemment Conrad en se relevant.

« Ouais mais tu ne vas pas faire ça toute la journée si.. ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Conrad inclina la tête.

« Ok, ok. De toute façon, si je ne dors qu'une heure ou deux, ça sera déjà pas mal. »

« Tu as peur que je m'ennuie sans toi ? »

Conrad sourit en voyant le détective devenir rouge pivoine et se tendre doucement.

« Non.. ! Je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement bien te débrouiller sans moi.. !

« C'est effectivement le cas. »

« Hum. Fait ce qui te chante. »

Gavin abandonna pour éviter de trop se prendre la tête. Non pas avec Conrad, mais avec lui-même.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de manger quelque chose, et partit directement dans sa chambre, poussant la porte sans y prêter plus cas avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit.

Il n'avait jamais comprit comment son sommeil fonctionnait. Quand il était l'heure de vraiment dormir, la nuit donc, il n'y arrivait pas. Par contre, faire une sieste en pleine journée, ça, il y arrivait. Mais avec son boulot, c'était perdu d'avance.

Il soupira d'aise dans ses draps, et rouvrit les yeux.

Il y avait son odeur. A elle.

Il se releva du lit, et attrapa tous ses draps, housses et couvertures et mit tout ça en boule pour ressortir de sa chambre, aller dans sa salle de bain et tout mettre dans la machine à laver.

Ce qu'il s'était passé hier avait été une grosse erreur de sa part. En temps normal, il s'en serait moqué d'avoir couché avec une fille qu'il avait tout juste rencontré en boite. Habituellement, il ne faisait pas le difficile, et repartait avec une jolie fille avec qui il avait sympathisé au cours de la soirée. Là c'était différent. Là, il avait cherché un profile bien spécifique. Il ne s'était intéressé à personne d'autre que celle-là, tout ça parce qu'elle était brune, aux yeux bleus, aux airs hautain et à la fois dominante.

Et même lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ou qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, tout ça n'avait été… que du déni. Ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il avait voulu être, ce n'était pas elle qu'il aurait voulu embrasser, et toucher. Il avait fait toute cette mise en scène pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Conrad, qu'il n'avait pas ce fichu android dans la peau... mais il s'était en fait prouvé tout le contraire.

Il aurait voulu que Conrad soit avec lui ce soir là. Et il avait bien prit conscience de ses sentiments à son égard pour lui aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas que physique. Les androids étaient conçu pour plaire visuellement, c'est vrai, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Conrad qui, en plus de son physique il devait l'admettre, lui plaisait fortement.

« Gavin ? »

« AH PU- Bordel ! » Gavin se retourna d'un coup, rouge de honte et dû à la surprise. « Vous allez tous me tuer un jour c'est pas possible ! Je suis fini entre toi et Tina ! »

« Désolé... » Sourit Conrad puis il inclina la tête sur le côté. « Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu avais soudainement disparu dans ta salle de bain avec tes draps. »

« Ça se voit que t'es pas un android domestique ! » Gavin rit doucement en fourrant ses draps dans sa machine. « Non, je n'allais pas dormir dans mes draps en vrac sur le sol de ma salle de bain ou dans ma baignoire si c'est ce que tu te demandais. J'allais les laver. »

« Me voilà rassuré, j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que tu avais un problème. » Il marqua une pause. « Autre que ceux habituels du moins. »

Gavin haussa un sourcil en démarrant sa machine à laver en regardant l'android fixement.

« Comment ça _ceux habituels _? » demanda l'humain méfiant.

« Gavin, je suis loin d'être idiot. » Dit Conrad en reculant d'un pas pour s'appuyer contre un des murs de la salle de bain afin de lui faire face. « Je suis un des androids les plus avancés, un _bijou de technologie_ comme dirait Fowler. » Il esquissa un sourire mi-amusé en voyant Gavin rouler des yeux. « Je suis, de plus, un android détective, je suis donc très observateur et intelligent. »

« T'as fini de te lancer des fleurs ? Je commence à me sentir ridicule à côté de toi à force. »

« Ce que je veux dire, » fit Conrad en se décollant d'un petit coup de rein du mur pour se rapprocher de Gavin. « C'est que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de tourmenté et de fragile malgré ce que tu laisses paraître. » Gavin resserra la mâchoire. « Ce n'est pas un reproche, ni un jugement. Simplement un constat, d'accord ? Inutile de se braquer ou de s'énerver. »

Gavin sortit de la petite pièce, ressentant soudainement le besoin de s'éloigner de Conrad qui commençait à se faire envahissant, aussi bien sur le plan physique que émotionnel. Il entra dans sa chambre, mais Conrad le suivit.

Il l'ignora le temps de sortir des draps propres et de les lancer sur le lit. Il se tourna vers lui. Conrad semblait préoccupé.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? » Gavin le défiait du regard, les bras croisés. « Que je sois _tourmenté _et _fragile , _hm ?_ »_

« Ça ne ferait rien… » Dit-il en le regardant détendu. « La seule chose qui nous différencie tous les deux, au-delà de notre nature, est l'expérience. Tout ce que je sais et sais faire, c'est une base de données qui fait partie de mes programmes, et des réseaux que je consulte en quelques millisecondes. Et je n'ai pourtant que quelques mois, si on considère la date de mon activation comme départ. Toi, tu as trente-sept ans Gavin. Trente-sept années d'expériences, toutes aussi diverses et variées. Je comprends parfaitement bien que tu ais un passé, que tu ais vécu des choses qui ont pu être bonnes et aussi mauvaises. Et bien que les bonnes t'aient façonnées, les mauvaises l'ont également fait. Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne pour autant, tu es juste humain, vivant, avec des émotions. »

Gavin savait que Conrad n'était pas bête, mais l'entendre de vive voix lui dire tout ça, lui faisait réaliser que parfois Conrad pouvait être bien plus conciliant que lui-même. Il avait beau être un android, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un humain.

Gavin attrapa son draps housse et commença à le mettre sur son matelas. Instinctivement, sans même demander, Conrad attrapa l'autre bout et l'aida. Gavin ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait y arriver tout seul en toute grâce. Faire le lit était laborieux et parfois comique. Il n'était pas trop dans l'humeur de se ridiculiser devant l'android.

« J'ai effectivement vécu pas mal de choses... » reprit Gavin tout en attachant un coin du draps. « Et je ne pense pas être prêt à en discuter avec toi. »

« Je ne demandais pas à ce que tu m'en parles Gavin... » fit Conrad en le regardant presque avec tendresse et compassion. « Simplement que… ça n'impacte pas notre relation. » Il marqua une pause en voyant Gavin relever la tête. « Quelle qu'elle soit. »

« Ça impactera toujours tout… comme ça l'a toujours fait... » murmura presque Gavin en attrapant un de ses oreillers pour y mettre la taie. « C'est comme ça que je suis. J'ai des défauts, et de gros je le sais. J'ai beau travailler sur moi, j'ai beau avoir vu des psy, j'ai jamais réellement réussi à m'ouvrir et avancer tu vois ? » dit-il dans un sourire amer en regardant Conrad. « Alors malheureusement, tout le monde doit faire avec le poison que je suis. Et je dois vivre avec mes propres insécurités qui me pourrissent la vie au quotidien. » Il termina son oreiller en même temps que Conrad qui s'était occuper de l'autre, et attrapa la couette et sa housse. « Et c'est franchement pas marrant d'être moi. J'ai fait beaucoup de dépressions au court de ma vie, et j'ai même eu des idées très limites parfois. »

« Le...suicide.. ? » se risqua Conrad.

« Ouais... » soupira Gavin. « Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait parce que j'ai détesté longtemps ma mère pour ça. »

Conrad ajouta rapidement cette information à son dossier _Gavin Reed. _Sa mère s'était suicidé.

« Je ne savais pas. » ajouta Conrad compatissant. « Je ne voulais pas te raviver ça... »

« C'était il y a vingt-six ans de ça, » fit Gavin en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Mais c'est fait. C'est pas comme si je pouvais remonter le temps et lui poser la question ou l'en empêcher. »

Conrad le regarda longuement. Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir des parents, il était un android, évidemment qu'il ne savait pas. Il avait juste été créé par des machines dans une usine, on lui avait implanté un code et des programmes qu'un cerveau brillant avait un jour créé, et tout ça dans un seul but : être la version améliorée de l'unité RK800 afin de poursuivre, chasser et tuer les androids déviants. Conrad savait pertinemment que c'était sa fonction principale, mais qu'il n'avait jamais été obligé de l'être, ayant été _mis en circulation_ déjà déviant. Il avait été créé dans le but d'être seul, dans un monde où il était constamment rejeté et où son existence semblait insignifiante pour la plupart des gens.

En effet, Conrad ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir des parents, mais il savait ce que ça faisait de se sentir seul, sans guide, livré à lui-même. Il avait beau être un super ordinateur qui savait tout grâce aux nombreux réseaux de Cyberlife et de Google, il n'en était pas moins perdu et ignorant, d'une certaine façon.

Sa diode tournoya lentement en rouge, réalisant finalement à quel point son existence était futile. Inutile. Indésirée.

« Conrad.. ? »

L'android releva la tête et vit une once d'inquiétude sur le visage de Gavin. Conrad se concentra pour calmer cette crise existentielle qui venait de pointer, pour retrouver seulement une teinte doré sur sa tempe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas.. ? »

« Je viens de prendre conscience que mon existence est… futile. »

Conrad tira la housse de couette d'un geste, mettant en place cette dernière correctement à l'intérieur. Gavin suivit le mouvement un peu en retard, et lâcha les tissus tout en gardant les yeux posés sur Conrad.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire.. ? » La voix de Gavin ondula légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase. « Tu crois que… tu n'as pas d'importance.. ? »

« C'est le cas. »

Conrad se redressa, et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre pour laisser Gavin tranquille afin qu'il puisse se reposer quand une main se resserra sur son bras. L'android s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers l'humain qui regardait le sol.

« Tu as de l'importance... » Reprit Gavin presque dans un demi-ton, hésitant à croiser son regard. « Tu es peut être là depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, mais tu es utile à la police. Tu fais du bon travail. »

« Je n'ai rien prouvé pour l'instant. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Gavin le regarda enfin. « Tu arrives déjà à me supporter, et tu es bien le seul à avoir tenu plus de trois jours avec moi.. ! » Il lâcha un rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. « La semaine dernière tu as quand même résolu cette histoire de vol de vase de collection. Tu fais la paperasse bien plus efficacement que n'importe qui. On a pu identifier rapidement Jela parmi les registres de vente au marché noir, et même vite comprendre ce que contenait le journal de Diana Walker. Tina t'aime bien aussi, Connor à l'air de vraiment apprécier l'idée que tu sois son comme un _frère, _et... » Il marqua une pause, et réalisa qu'il tenait encore le bras de l'android. Il le lâcha alors et se mit à nouveau à fixer le sol. « Je suis un vrai connard, je le sais… Je n'ai rien pour plaire pour qui que ce soit sur n'importe quel plan, même amical. Et pourtant… Depuis que t'es là… »

Gavin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Depuis que t'es là… _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne depuis le début concernant les androids ? Que grâce à lui il avait comprit qu'il pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose pour autrui ? Qu'avec son cœur tout rabougri par la colère, la peur et la méfiance, il pouvait encore se sentir vivant ?

Gavin avait espéré tellement de fois, au court de ses missions, de se prendre une balle perdue. Il n'aurait probablement pas été mort en héros, car c'était sans aucun doute une raisonnement de lâche, mais ça l'aurait épargné de vivre, et de souffrir.

Depuis que Conrad était là…

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Depuis tu t'es là… » Il releva à nouveau la tête pour le regarder. Conrad attendait. « Je me sens à nouveau vivant… J'ai... » Il détourna encore le regard. « La vie est plus supportable qu'avant. »

_J'ai un nouveau but dans ma vie._

_J'ai envie d'avoir une seconde chance._

_J'ai besoin de toi quand tu n'es pas dans les alentours._

« Je croyais que tu me détestais. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai.. ! » fit l'humain en relevant promptement la tête, défiant l'android du regard. « Je… j'ai… Je suis juste stupide et je ne comprenais rien. Mais... »

« Maintenant tu comprends.. ? » Conrad haussa un sourcil sceptique, peu sûr de savoir ce que Gavin avait soit-disant comprit. « Et quoi donc ? »

« Que peu importe ce que tu es, tu es… toi, et c'est amplement suffisant pour être une personne a part entière. Tu as des émotions… Tu es conscient… Et ça suffit... »

_Ça me suffit…_

Conrad chercha la moindre expression de mensonge sur son visage mais n'y trouva que de la sincérité, voire même des non-dits. La diode reprit ce bleu calme et rassurant, et pivota pour faire complètement face à Gavin.

« J'ai de l'importance pour toi.. ? »

Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté, et ses sourcils se froncèrent vers le haut, dans une expression de doute et d'appréhension de la répondre. Gavin ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même sur les expressions que Conrad arborait. Il paraissait si authentique, vivant, humain… Et ça ne le rendait que plus attirant.

Est-ce que Conrad avait de l'importance pour Gavin Reed ?

« En quelque sorte... » marmonna-t-il.

Et ce fut suffisant pour faire sourire l'android. Un sourire subtile, où le coin des lèvres s'était à peine étiré, mais c'était un sourire authentique, sincère. Et Gavin l'avait remarqué, et avait eu l'impression soudaine que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

« On arrête notre petit jeu alors.. ? » fit Conrad en haussant un sourcil, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Ne t'attend pas à ce que j'arrête de t'appeler Toaster ou Terminator. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à tant. »

L'android sourit plus franchement encore et Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de faire de même. Conrad lui signifia qu'il allait le laisser se reposer un peu, mais qu'il resterait dans la pièce à côté à s'occuper de Perry. Gavin accepta l'idée, et le remercia aussi de l'avoir aidé avec le lit.

« Pas de souci, » répondit Conrad. « Il était hors de question que tu dormes avec l'odeur de _la nana d'hier. »_

Oh.

Était-ce de la jalousie ?

Gavin le regarda surpris, alors que Conrad le regardait avec cette expression qui voulait dire _Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec moi dans le coin. _Et cette pensée fit rire Gavin.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Commença-t-il en le regardant. « Ce qu'il s'est passé s'est peut-être passé, mais… C'était franchement à chier. » Il le défia presque du regard. « Je pense que je me suis complètement trompé de personne. »

Gavin le regardait intensément, comme s'il essayait de lui envoyer des ondes cérébrales qui criaient _C'est de toi que je parle gros beta ! _Mais il n'était pas certain que l'android puisse lire entre les lignes. Pourtant, Conrad plissa les yeux, les soupçons rampant dans ses composants.

Conrad donna un subtile sourire, laissant croire au détective qu'il avait parfaitement comprit où il voulait en venir. Et il comprenait très bien, seulement, il se demandait s'il n'était juste pas trop amoureux du détective pour penser autrement.

« Repose-toi. La journée a été fatigante. »

Sur ces mots, Conrad quitta la chambre, laissant le soin à Gavin de refermer la porte de la manière qu'il souhaitait. Elle fut finalement entrebâillée, et Conrad s'était installé sur le canapé dans le salon pour divertir Perry, avec sa main en guise de jouet.

Gavin resta un long moment allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, se demandant où les choses le mèneraient si jamais il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre Conrad et lui.

Ça lui faisait peur, il devait être honnête, mais quelque chose au fond de lui… lui donnait hâte, envie.

Et la curiosité l'emportait toujours.

Il était déterminé à faire quelques _tests. _

Gavin s'était réveillé vers seize heures, et Conrad était effectivement toujours là, allongé sur le dos dans son canapé, Perry en boule sur son ventre, et les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui diffusait une émission de cuisine.

« Tu aimes cuisiner ? » demanda Gavin en faisant réapparition après sa sieste qui ressemblait plus à une deuxième nuit.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner, pour dire vrai. » Fit Conrad en tournant la tête vers lui, les doigts disparaissant dans le pelage du chat au fil des caresses. « Je n'ai pas besoin de manger, mais… ça a l'air divertissant. »

« Eh bien, si tu veux t'amuser en cuisinant pour moi, vas-y, je déteste ça.. ! En temps normal, je ne fais que des trucs simples ou qui se mangent rapidement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment prit le temps de m'y atteler. Mon père n'était pas trop du genre à m'enseigner ce genre de truc en fait. »

Conrad prit la proposition au pied de la lettre. L'idée lui plaisait bien, même. Il se redressa un peu dans le canapé et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être amusant, en effet. Et au moins je serais sûr que tu manges des repas convenables et régulièrement. Tu savais que tu étais à quatre kilos en dessous de ton indice de masse corporelle idéal ? »

« Oh non, le voilà changé en android nutritionniste.. ! »

« Ma proposition est sérieuse. »

« Hum... » Gavin se mit à rougir sans savoir pourquoi. « Bah fais toi plaiz' hein… fait ce que tu veux... »

Conrad esquissa un sourire malgré lui. Il devait se l'avouer. Il appréciait beaucoup l'apparence de Gavin quand ce dernier était embarrassé. Ça lui donnait un air d'innocence qui donnait envie à l'android de le remplacer par un air beaucoup plus… luxurieux.

Conrad fixait involontairement l'humain devant lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, perdu dans ses pensées, lançant ses simulations secrètes que lui seul pouvait voir. Sa diode tournoyait en jaune dans le processus, et lui donnait une expression de confusion sur le visage mais aussi de prédateur.

Ce dernier trait fit louper un battement de cœur à Gavin, et ce battement manqué alla pulser un peu plus bas sous son jean. Il s'humecta les lèvres brièvement, et se racla la gorge pour les sortir tous les deux de ce malaise un peu pesant.

« Je… Je vais mettre les draps au sèche-linge. »

Et Gavin quitta la pièce pour retourner à la salle de bain afin de vider sa machine. Il devait prendre sur lui bon sang. Il devait arrêter de se défiler à chaque fois que quelque chose semblait se passer entre eux deux, auquel cas il ne se passera jamais rien. Il avait toujours peur de se tromper, de mal interpréter, et de se faire jeter. Seulement, là c'était un peu différent. Il était face à un android, à un _bijou de technologie_ comme dirait Fowler, et Conrad n'était pas familier avec ce genre de comportement. Or, il était déviant, et donc maladroit, et peut-être qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir non plus.

Décidément, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire.


	16. GRACE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre:** Hello ! Désolé pour ce petit retard, beaucoup de choses se sont passé cette semaine (fin de contrat, projet de réorientation, chercher une formation... stress stress STRESS !) Mais je suis enfin de retour et prêt à remettre le nez dans cette fiction ! Je suis actuellement en train de rédiger le chapitre 22, donc vous avez encore de la marge ! Ce petit chapitre ici va parler du passé de Gavin, une étape très importante ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**  
**« Grace »**

Conrad entra dans le Ground Zero à 19h30 tapante. C'était encore le Happy Hour et la majorité des tables étaient occupées. Le lieu était peuplé aussi bien d'humains que d'androids, et Conrad comprit pourquoi le bar était ainsi nommé : Ground Zero signifiait retourner à la case départ, pour en général tout recommencer dans une meilleure perspective. C'était ainsi leur devise, reprendre de zéro les relations humaines et cybernétiques afin de mieux coexister et se respecter.

Conrad aimait bien l'ambiance de l'endroit. Ce n'était pas très grand, pas trop sombre non plus, mais des néons bleus et rouges venaient donner un air plus futuriste et artificiel au lieu. Certaines peintures et graffitis aux murs étaient réalisés avec des couleurs néons, et qui étaient mis en valeur grâce aux lumières ultraviolettes du bar. Le comptoir était particulièrement étrange. Il était peint en vantablack, une couleur noir si mate et si profonde qu'aucuns reflets ne rebondissaient dessus. On ne distinguait même pas la forme exacte de l'objet, donnant l'impression que le comptoir n'était rien d'autre que du vide d'un noir intersidéral.

Conrad avait du mal à saisir la perspective de cet objet à cause de cette curieuse couleur. Et le comptoir n'était pas le seul objet à être en vantablack, certains sofas et fauteuils étaient également dans cette couleur. C'était déjà compliqué pour les personnes sobres de s'y installer sans avoir peur de tomber dans un trou sans fond, et cela devait rendre la tache particulièrement difficile aux personnes déjà bien entamées par l'alcool.

Conrad repéra un coin de la salle avec un table basse du style industriel et un sofa justement en vantablack. Il s'en approcha, observa l'objet quelques secondes avant de tendre la main afin de le toucher. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface bien plus tard que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et perdit brièvement l'équilibre avant de se retenir instinctivement sur l'accoudoir camouflé de noir du sofa. Sa diode tournoya brièvement en jaune, et il esquissa un sourire, se sentant idiot. Il s'assit enfin sur le sofa, et trouva l'effet plutôt amusant.

« Conrad ! »

Ledit android releva la tête et vit l'officier Chen se frayer un chemin entre les tables et les gens pour le rejoindre. Elle avait abandonné sa tenue bleue marine pour un jean gris plus décontracté, un débardeur noir, une chemise ouverte à carreaux dans un mix de rouges et de blancs, et sa veste en cuir noir doublée en polaire sur les épaules.

« Salut ! » fit-elle en posant son sac à côté de Conrad sur le sofa. « Comment tu vas ? »

L'android se leva pour la saluer et lui serrer la main, mais Tina secoua la tête avant de rire et de donner une accolade à l'android. Surpris, Conrad resta immobile quelques secondes avant de répondre maladroitement à l'étreinte. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si proche de quelqu'un, et bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup l'officier Chen, il ne se sentait pas pour autant totalement à l'aise dans cette proximité.

Tina recula, et le lâcha.

« Je vais bien, et vous ? »

« Toi, si tu me vouvoie encore une fois je te mets en vente en pièces détachées au marché noir. »

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup de traits en commun avec Gavin. » sourit Conrad en se réinstallant sur le sofa. « Il n'en est pas venu aux menaces mais il me répète souvent d'arrêter de le vouvoyer. Il doit se sentir vieux. »

« Peut-être bien ! » rit-elle en retirant sa veste en cuir. « S'il te demande le tutoyer, tu peux être sûr que tu fais partie de sa liste d'amis ! »

Conrad esquissa un sourire, heureux de savoir qu'il avait un minimum d'importance pour le détective. Il lui avait parfaitement expliqué et fait comprendre cet après midi que c'était le cas, et Conrad commençait à se demander si Gavin l'appréciait plus qu'un simple coéquipier ou amis, en vue de ses réactions vis à vis de son baiser avec Connor, de la façon dont il avait regardé ses mains, les avait touché, et sa confession sur le fait que son aventure de la nuit dernière avait été une erreur et qu'il aurait souhaité être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Pendant tout le long de la sieste de Gavin, Conrad s'était imaginé et pré-construit dans son logiciel les éventuelles approches qu'il pouvait faire. Et plus il y travaillait dessus, plus il devenait impatient.

« Je vais me chercher un verre, je te ramène du thirium ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît. Merci. »

Conrad regarda Tina partir vers le comptoir de vantablack. Pile à cet instant, il reçut un message qui apparut en surimpression dans son champ de vision.

_**[Gavin]**_

_Alors ce rancard ?_

_-19:41_

_**[Conrad]**_

_Tout se passe à merveille, mais nous_

_ne nous sommes pas encore embrassé..._

_-19:41_

Conrad se pinça les lèvres pour retenir son sourire. Gavin voulait jouer sur les mots alors Conrad allait jouer aussi. Il savait que la provocation était un langage que le détective connaissait très bien, et s'il voulait se rapprocher de lui, il devait le taquiner un peu.

_**[Gavin]**_

_Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir_

_l'embrasser, tu te trompes Toaster !_

_Elle a déjà une copine, t'es pas son style_

_\- 19:42_

_**[Conrad]**_

_Me voilà profondément blessé. Moi_

_qui pensais avoir mes chances. Il va_

_falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un_

_d'autre à embrasser ce soir..._

_\- 19:42_

Conrad passa subtilement sa langue entre ses lèvres, un sourire un coin, la diode jaune en train d'envoyer le message. Il aimait bien ce jeu finalement. Il était souvent plus facile pour les gens de dire certaines choses lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas face à face. Peut-être que Conrad arrivera à tirer quelque chose de Gavin ce soir ?

Tina revint à leur table et posa les boissons. Elle prit place à côté de l'android.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ces fauteuils super trippy ! On dirait qu'on va tomber dans un trou noir ! »

« J'ai manqué de tomber en essayant de le toucher un peu plus tôt. » Sourit Conrad en prenant sa boisson bleue. « J'ai entendu dire qu'on devait trinquer dans ces moments là ? »

« Exacte ! » Tina prit sa Pina Colada. « Hm…. A Gavin qui n'est pas là ce soir et qui va avoir les oreilles qui sifflent ! »

Conrad lâcha un petit rire et fit trinquer son verre contre celui de la jeune femme avant que chacun ne prenne une gorgée de leur boisson.

« Et à notre nouvelle amitié aussi.. ! » sourit Tina avant de reposer son verre. « Mais trêve de bavardage ! Nous sommes ici ce soir pour parler de choses très importantes. »

« Absolument. » Conrad reposa son verre également. « Je vais aller droit au but avec toi Tina. »

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? »

L'android n'était pas vraiment certain s'il devait lui en parler ou pas, mais il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, autre que Connor. Son frère acceptait qu'il ait des sentiments pour le détective, seulement, Connor n'avait pas un passif très agréable avec lui, et il était craignait que Gavin ne joue avec ses sentiments, et lui fasse de la peine.

_**[Gavin]**_

_Pourquoi diable tu devrais embrasser_

_quelqu'un Conrad ? C'est pas parce que_

_t'es dans un bar que tu dois flirter !_

_\- 19:45_

_**[Conrad]**_

_Je n'ai encore jamais flirté. Il faut bien_

_que je me prépare pour le jour J. Avec la _

_bonne personne quand le moment viendra._

_\- 19:45_

Conrad imaginait déjà Gavin en train de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration derrière son téléphone et il réprima un sourire. Il se reconcentra sur Tina.

« J'ai… des sentiments pour Gavin. » Tina se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de le connaître un peu mieux et… pourquoi pas l'atteindre plus personnellement. »

« Oh...My...God. »

Tina attrapa son verre et but une grande gorgée avant de le reposer sur la table et de mieux se tourner vers Conrad pour le regarder. Elle attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux marrons dans ceux d'acier de l'android.

« Je suis trop contente ! »

« Pour...quoi.. ? » demanda Conrad, confus.

« Oh il va me tuer putain.. ! » Elle lâcha ses mains pour attraper son propre visage. « Mais il faut que je te le dise ! Sinon vous allez tourner autour du pot pendant trente ans encore ! »

L'android fronça les sourcils, ayant encore du mal avec les expressions et surtout perturbé par les réactions de Tina. Un mélange d'excitation, de bonheur et de crainte.

Tina inspira un grand coup, les mains figées en l'air pour se calmer.

« Ok ok ! » Elle expira et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'android. « Lui aussi a des sentiments pour toi. »

La pompe de Conrad cessa de battre une demi-seconde, et lui provoqua une sensation de creux soudain dans sa poitrine. Son souffle s'était mit en suspens sans l'avoir décidé, puis reprit, alors que l'information prenait plus en plus place dans ses programmes.

Il entrouvrit la boucher pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Il inspira pour se redonner du courage mais Tina dû s'excuser en sortant son téléphone de son sac. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil puis se mit à rire. Elle tourna son téléphone vers Conrad pour qu'il puisse voir.

C'était un message de Gavin.

_**[Gavin]**_

_Hey T, tu peux garder un œil sur Robocop ?_

_Je crains qu'il ne fasse des conneries ce soir_

_et qu'il parte à la 'chasse', please_

_-19:51_

Conrad se mit à rire, et comprit rapidement à quoi le terme de _chasse _faisait référence.

« Une explication m'sieur ? » fit Tina en rigolant également.

« Le sarcasme et la provocation sont des approches que Gavin connaît très bien, et j'ai voulu un peu m'amuser, et le tester aussi, en lui faisant penser que j'allais me divertir ce soir. »

« T'es un vilain petit canard ! » Fit-elle en lui donnant un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Le pauvre, il est dingue de toi, il a du mal à l'accepter et toi tu le lui fais réaliser en mode express ! »

« C'est vrai que nous nous connaissons seulement depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, mais… je trouve… que nous perdons du temps. »

« Ah c'est pas moi qui le dit ! » fit-elle en levant les mains pour s'innocenter. « Je lui réponds quoi ? Que tu es déjà pendu au cou d'un jeune homme ? »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi sournoise Tina. » fit Conrad en haussant les sourcils, impressionné. « Disons que ça peut être mon _divertissement _de ce soir. » Il sourit et prit son verre alors que Tina répondit au message de Gavin. « Donc… Il a vraiment des sentiments pour moi.. ? »

Tina envoya son message qui ressemblait à quelque chose disant que Conrad l'avait planté depuis cinq bonnes minutes et qu'il était en train de rire en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Gavin se sentit soudainement excessivement jaloux à l'idée que Conrad parle à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et surtout, qu'il rit. Il avait été le premier à l'entendre rire et voulait continuer à être le seul à avoir ce privilège.

« Tu sais, Gavin a eu beaucoup de mauvaises expériences dans sa vie sur le plan sentimental. Déjà, même si tu es un android et que techniquement tu n'as pas de genre, tu es la première personne aux traits masculins par qui il est attiré. Et ce n'est pas que sur le plan physique, c'est sentimental aussi, je suis sûre. » dit-elle en rangeant son téléphone. « Je sais qu'il a beaucoup souffert d'abandons. Déjà, sa mère s'est suicidé quand il avait onze ans. » Conrad hocha doucement la tête, ayant déjà cette information. « Elle avait apprit que son mari la trompait et elle n'a pas supporté l'idée. Elle a prit des médicaments en surdose et s'est évanoui. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillé. » Elle inspira. « Heureusement, ce n'est pas Gavin qui l'a trouvé mais son père. C'était la première expérience d'abandon qu'il ait eu. »

Conrad se pinça les lèvres, ressentant soudainement une profonde tristesse pour le détective. La vie n'y était pas allé de main morte. La première expérience avait été violente, et Conrad pouvait comprendre pourquoi Gavin était si distant parfois.

« Puis son père n'était pas souvent chez lui, il était gardien de prison et travaillait essentiellement la nuit, et ce malgré le décès de sa femme. Gavin était donc tout seul. Enfin pas vraiment vu qu'il y avait ma mère qui s'occupait de lui et qui veillait à ce qu'il aille à l'école et ne manque de rien. C'est pour ça que lui et moi nous connaissons si bien. Puis quelques années après, il ya eu Grace. »

« Qui est Grace ? » demanda Conrad en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« C'était l'android domestique que son père avait acheté en 2024. Gavin avait dans la vingtaine je crois mais il ne l'a pas très bien vécu. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était là pour remplacer sa mère qui était décédée des années plus tôt, et son père n'était pas doux avec elle. »

Les sourcils de Conrad se haussèrent sous la surprise. C'était inacceptable. Pourquoi acquérir un android pour le mal traiter ? Est-ce que le ressentiment de Gavin envers les androids avait été influencé par le comportement de son père ou bien parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que sa mère avait été remplacé par un robot ? Les deux théories étaient possibles. C'était forcément lié.

« Est-ce parce qu'il pensait que Grace avait remplacé sa mère que Gavin s'est mit à détester les androids ? »

« Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Au départ il était sceptique mais parce que c'était le début de la société de consommation des androids. Mais au bout de deux ans il avait commencé à l'apprécier en fait. Il ne la voyait pas comme sa mère mais quand même comme une présence nécessaire dans son quotidien. » Fit Tina en terminant son verre. « A cette époque-là, Gavin était à l'école de police avec moi. Et il avait voulu laisser un peu d'espace à ma famille, surtout à ma mère, alors comme il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de vivre seul dans son propre appartement, il était parti vivre chez son père. Mais bon, » fit-elle en roulant des yeux. « vu qu'il était toujours aussi présent que quand il était gosse, c'était tout comme si Gavin vivait seul avec Grace. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Gavin était vraiment tombé sous le charme de la petite AK700. »

Étrangement, Conrad ressentit un petit pincement de jalousie en sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul android avec qui Gavin semblait bien s'entendre. Mais c'était égoïste, tout comme cette histoire avec son coup d'un soir. C'était la vie de Gavin, et Conrad n'en faisait pas partie. Pas encore. Et Gavin avait un passé contrairement à Conrad, il était donc évident qu'il n'était pas le premier. Il ne serait le premier en rien. Enfin, si, _parce que qu'il avait des traits masculins. _Là dessus, il était pionnier.

Conrad avait besoin de penser rapidement à autre chose. Il se sentait ridicule d'être jaloux d'un android datant de 2024, que Gavin considérait plus comme une figure maternelle que comme une amie ou _plus. _

Il proposa alors à Tina si elle voulait encore boire quelque chose, et elle lui demanda volontiers un mojito. Alors Conrad hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Il s'appuya contre ce dernier avec méfiance, ne voulant pas tomber ou se cogner devant tout le monde. Il interpella le barman et lui commanda un mojito et une autre vers de thirium.

Il attendit alors, accoudé contre l'objet en vantablack, et balaya son regard dans la pièce. Un homme à l'entrée du bar attira particulièrement son attention. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Ce n'était pas une question d'angles ou de vêtements qui pouvait le dissimuler, non, c'était juste impossible pour Conrad de voir son visage.

Il ne voyait que des pixels grossiers à la place de son visage, brouillant son identité, son physique.

Un malaise commença à pointer dans les programmes de Conrad. C'était la première fois qu'il était incapable de voir le visage de quelqu'un. Il ne se sentit soudainement pas trop en sécurité au milieu du bar, et lorsque les boissons furent prêtes, il retourna méfiant à sa table au fond dans un coin auprès de Tina.

« Tina, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

L'officier haussa un sourcil en voyant l'inquiétude subtilement peindre le visage de son ami. Elle suivit son regard, qui était perdu dans le fond du bar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il y a un homme, je crois de part sa carrure, près de l'entrée, juste à côté de l'écriteau néon _Ground Zero. _Il a une veste noir et un t-shirt rouge dessous. »

« Oui je le vois. »

« Est-ce que tu vois son visage ? »

Tina fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question de Conrad. Enfin, si, elle avait parfaitement comprit, mais c'était une question qui la surprit.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas ? »

« Je ne vois qu'un amas de pixels qui remplacent son visage. Une sorte de censure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive de voir… enfin plutôt de _ne pas voir_ le visage de quelqu'un. »

Tina plissa les yeux pour mieux observer le visage de cet homme. Il était plutôt loin, et il commençait à y avoir plus de monde.

« Il est brun, cheveux très courts je crois. Je ne saurais pas te dire la couleur de ses yeux mais il est de type afro-américain, et une barbe courte mais entretenue je dirais. Il a la mâchoire plutôt carrée, le visage très dur et il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. » Dit-elle avant de sortir son téléphone. « Je vais le prendre en photo. On en sait jamais si c'est important. Peut-être que tu ne pourras pas le voir mais Gavin et les autres le pourront. Et si Connor ne peut pas non plus, alors... »

« ...Alors il possède une technologie ou un moyen pour dissimuler son identité aux androids. »

« Aux androids de la police surtout je suppose. » Elle prit la photo. « Dans tous les cas c'est pas quelque chose qui est ouvert au grand public. »

« Grand merci, je ne trouve ça pas très rassurant de ne pas voir un visage. Et je ne parle pas juste d'identité comme je suis capable de scanner. »

« Oui, juste voir un visage permet de savoir si on peut approcher la personne ou pas déjà. »

Tina vit alors l'homme quitter le bar, et Conrad se détendit. Il avait beau s'agir d'un bar ouvert pour tous, pendant un instant, il avait craint pour sa sécurité. Mais rapidement, il se détendit en entendant Tina rire soudainement aux éclats. Alors qu'il tourna la tête vivement vers elle, il rencontra sous son nez l'écran de son téléphone, et plusieurs messages de Gavin.

_**[Gavin]**_

_Putain sérieux ?_

_Il était censé passer la soirée_

_avec toi ! Va le chercher bordel !_

_\- 19:58_

_**[Gavin]**_

_Il est de nouveau avec toi ?_

_Il s'est passé des trucs ?_

_\- 20:03_

_**[Gavin]**_

_Heeeey hoooo ?_

_-20:06_

_**[Gavin]**_

_Putain T mais répond bordel !_

_J'ose pas lui envoyer de messages_

_il va se douter d'un truc s'il voit_

_que je suis au courant de ce qu'il _

_se passe et que je le contacte !_

_-20:10_

Conrad ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il ne devait pas se moquer de la détresse de Gavin, mais il était particulièrement amusant de l'imaginer jaloux, rouge de colère en train de fulminer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de faire taire ses doutes dans un baiser qui le laisserait pantois.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tu as embrassé le jeune homme ? Tu es reparti avec et tu m'as laissé en plan ? Ou tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'était pas assez gavinesque à ton goût ? »

« Je pense que nous l'avons suffisamment taquiné pour ce soir... » fit Conrad en souriant puis prit une gorgée de thirium. « Je pense que tu peux répondre la troisième, sans trop pour autant lui faire comprendre qu'il me plaît aussi. »

« Ouuuh… Tu en as marre de tourner autour du pot mais tu veux faire durer les choses ? »

« Non, je veux choisir quand et comment je ferais mon entrée. »

« Une vraie diva.. ! »

« Il en faut bien pour une dramaqueen. »

« Oh tu crois pas si bien dire ! »

Et elle trinqua son mojito contre le verre de thirium avant de prendre une gorgée. Elle répondit tout simplement que Conrad s'était ravisé, ne trouvant aucun intérêt chez cette personne, qu'il préférait se réserver pour une autre. Suspense garantie.

Elle rangea son téléphone.

« Pour revenir à Grace... » Tina inspira un grand coup. « Elle est un jour devenue déviante. »

« Déviante ? Quelle année ? »

« J'en sais rien.. ? » fit Tina en haussant les épaules. « Je crois en 2030 un truc comme ça ? »

« Impossible... » fit Conrad en secouant la tête. « Kamski a quitté Cyberlife en 2028, et les premiers cas de déviance sont survenues en 2032... »

« Officiellement. » Fit Tina en pointa littéralement du doigt. « Dans tous les cas, Grace était devenu déviante à la mort du père de Gavin. Il n'a pas vraiment été troublé par le fait que Grace semblait être plus émotionnelle et à se sentir plus comme une individue plutôt qu'une machine. Seulement... » Tina posa son verre désormais vide sur la table, faisant des cercles avec. « Cyberlife l'a su d'une manière ou d'une autre et est venu chercher Grace. Etant donné qu'elle était encore sous garantis, ils ont dit à Gavin qu'elle avait besoin de réparation, et l'ont emporté. Quand Grace est revenu... »

« Ce n'était plus Grace... »

« Effectivement… Gavin avait remarqué les changements, et en avait été profondément blessé. Il s'était senti à nouveau abandonné et par Grace cette-fois ci, alors… il a été plus simple pour lui de la détester. Elle ne ressentait de toute façon plus rien, tu comprends ? Il pouvait lui cracher des reproches et des insultes sans que ça ne lui fasse rien... »

« Je comprends... »

« Il n'a comprit que récemment que les androids avaient de réelles émotions, grâce à toi. Et je pense que ça lui a fait réaliser qu'il avait laissé délibérément Cyberlife tuer une des rares personnes qui tenaient à lui, et a qui Gavin tenait en retour... » Elle secoua la tête doucement. « Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne s'entend pas spécialement bien avec Connor. Il a déjà été détruit selon Hank, et plusieurs fois même. Même si Gavin n'était pas proche de lui, il était face à son traumatisme constamment. Voir un android ressentir, puis revenir et être une machine. »

Conrad fixa longuement son verre vide, les doigts jouant distraitement avec le tissus de son manteau blanc.

« Je me doutais depuis le début que c'était lié à une perte d'un android… Mais… J'ignorais que c'était si important et douloureux pour lui… Connor était un rappel permanent… Et en s'attachant à moi… Il craint qu'un jour, ça puisse se reproduire… N'est-ce pas.. ? »

« Je crois que tu as raison... » Elle posa sa main sur lui. « Je vais être honnête avec toi Conrad. Gavin est difficile quand on ne le connaît pas bien mais… il se sent terriblement seul et a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour qui il aurait de l'importance… un but pour vivre… Ses imprudences au travail c'est parce qu'à part son chat, personne ne l'attend chez lui… Alors si tu l'aimes, Conrad, montre-le lui. Parce que c'est le cas pour lui, et un jour, ça sera trop tard pour dire les choses... »

Conrad sentit ses programmes tourner à plein régimes, sentant ses émotions comme des bourrasques dans sa tête, et des sensations envoyées à travers son système nerveux et tout son corps. Il hocha la tête, et souris doucement.

« Allez… Je sais que tu aimerais aller le rejoindre… Va donc... » elle lui sourit. « Je ne vais pas plus te retenir. »

Conrad se leva alors et demanda à Tina si elle comptait rentrer également, mais elle le rassura en lui disant que sa copine allait venir la récupérer d'ici un quart d'heure, elle n'habitait pas très loin.

Conrad acquiesça alors, et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, puis quitta le Ground Zero.


	17. AU CLAIR DE LUNE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre:** Aaaaalooooors... Ce chapitre est très spécial. C'est tout d'abord le dernier chapitre avant une grosse ellipse (on va enfin avancer dans le temps youhou ! Parce que 16 chapitres pour une semaine c'est super lourd a vrai dire, même en temps qu'auteur c'est un peu BEAUCOUP lent, j'avais hâte de passer le cap du chapitre 17 !) Et ce chapitre est ensuite le premier pas entre Gavin et Conrad (Hallelujah !) Donc je me dois d'avertir que ce chapitre est classé "MATURE" pour cause de descriptions explicites et présence de vocabulaire sexuel. VOILA ! Enjoie !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**  
**« Au Clair de Lune »**

Une vingtaine de minutes de marche plus tard, Conrad arriva devant l'immeuble de Gavin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le prévenir de son arrivée. Il n'avait pas prévu de recevoir l'android ce soir, il lui avait clairement dit, avant de partir, qu'il le reverrait le lendemain. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas le bien venu ?

Il releva la tête et vit les fenêtres éteintes. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas là ? Ou qu'il dormait ?

Conrad hésita de longues minutes dehors avant de finalement se décider d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta au quatrième étage. Il longea les couloirs qui s'allumèrent sur son passage et s'arrêta devant l'appartement en question.

Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il ne sonna pas non plus, de peur de le réveiller si jamais il s'était endormit. Le sommeil de Gavin était tellement précieux qu'il envisageait d'entrer par effraction chez lui.

Il rétracta sa peau synthétique de sa main, la posa sur la serrure électronique et la pirata pour la déverrouiller dans un petit cliquetis lorsque le loquet s'ouvrit. Il entra doucement dans l'appartement, plongé dans le noir. Tout était calme, les objets et éléments à leur place. Sauf une grande masse sombre sur le canapé.

En un scanne, Conrad identifia la silhouette étant celle de Gavin, endormit en travers de son canapé. Conrad referma la porte derrière lui, retira son manteau qu'il laissa sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'approcha doucement de lui.

Revoir Gavin après tout ce qu'il avait apprit par Tina, lui donnait un pincement au cœur, bien que ce n'était qu'une simulation de ses capteurs sensoriels à cause de ses émotions.

Il n'avait pas pitié de Gavin, mais se sentait triste de savoir par quoi le détective était passé. Conrad savait aussi que ce n'était que quelques évènements de sa vie, et qu'il en avait vécu d'autres, plus ou moins pires. Mais dans l'immédiat, l'android avait envie d'être proche de Gavin, pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il était là, comme il souhaiterait qu'il le soit. Et lui dire qu'il serait toujours là, aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra…

Sa diode tournoya quelques secondes en jaune, cherchant la meilleure approche grâce à son logiciel de préconstruction. Il décida finalement de s'asseoir doucement sur le bord du canapé. Et ce fut une des rares fois où il se sentit si proche de Gavin, sa hanche touchant sa cuisse. Il resta concentré et leva sa main pour secouer délicatement l'avant-bras de son coéquipier. La peau synthétique s'était retirée d'elle-même, Conrad n'ayant toujours aucun contrôle là-dessus lorsque Gavin était à sa portée.

« _Gavin.. ? _» Murmura Conrad, sa main blanche en contact avec sa peau. «_ Gav- _»

Gavin se réveilla difficilement, en gémissant de douleurs. Conrad s'empressa de le scanner et remarqua la quantité phénoménale d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. L'android chercha alors dans la pièce les responsables pour au final trouver une bouteille de whisky sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, presque vide. Il ne s'était absenté que trois heures de chez Gavin. Il était rentré entre temps à New Jericho pour s'habiller autrement avant de rejoindre Tina, mais l'humain avait trouvé le moyen de presque faire un coma éthylique en ce laps de temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de tant boire Gavin ? » fit Conrad en essayant de le mettre en position assise.

« Qu'est-ce... » commença Gavin en revenant doucement à la réalité en se laissant manipuler mollement. « tu fous. ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas rester allongé comme ça sur le dos. Tu pourrais t'étouffer si jamais tu venais à vomir. »

« Ça s'rait pas très...glam... »

« Tu pourrais mourir surtout. »

Conrad réussit à l'asseoir contre le dossier du canapé non sans peine, Gavin ne l'ayant pas aidé une seule seconde, et qui s'était laissé aussi moue qu'une éponge imbibée. Ici, ce n'était pas d'eau mais d'alcool.

Une fois assis, Gavin sentit la tête lui tourner à nouveau et se mit à râler. Il prit son visage entre les mains quelques secondes, ou minutes, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps. Il fini par relever la tête et vis Conrad à côté de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu branles chez moi putain.. ? »

« Je… voulais te voir et m'assurer que tu allais bien. » fit Conrad inquiet de son état. « Et je vois que j'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter. Tu as bu près d'une bouteille de whisky. »

« En même pas une heure.. ! » rit Gavin fier de son exploit. « Et c'est ta faute. » fit-il tout à coup plus durement, en plantant son index maladroitement dans le torse de l'android.

« Ma faute ? »

Conrad haussa un sourcil. Ils étaient toujours dans le noir, mais Gavin pouvait voir sa confusion à cause de sa diode jaune qui flottait dans les airs à côté de lui. Il posa les mains à plat sur son canapé pour se pivoter vers l'android, la colère faisait soudainement surface.

« Ta putain de faute. » Il serra les poings sur ses cuisses.

« Parce que j'ai dit que j'allais flirter ce soir ? » demanda Conrad en inclinant la tête sur le côté. « C'était une blague. Je suis désolé si ça n'était pas drôle. Je voulais simplement t'embêter. C'était plus simple que de le faire face à face... »

« P-Pourquoi j'en aurais quelque chose à foutre putain ? »

Gavin se leva mais retomba aussitôt sur l'assise du canapé. Ses jambes ne le supportaient pas, et son estomac n'avait pas trop apprécié le soudain mouvement. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps que la désagréable sensation lui passe.

Il resta néanmoins silencieux, les yeux rivés dans le noir, probablement posé sur la table basse.

« Gavin... »

Conrad pouvait le voir clairement dans le noir, et Gavin ferma les yeux lentement à l'entente de son nom. Il n'aimait pas ce ton. La voix de Conrad avait pourtant été calme, à demi-ton, presque en murmure… Et ça lui faisait à la fois peur et mal. C'était le ton de quelqu'un qui se préoccupait vraiment, qui avait pitié.

«_ Dégage de chez moi... _» murmura Gavin, la gorge nouée.

« Non... »

Conrad posa sa main à nouveau sur celle de Gavin, et ce dernier vit la vague bleue lumineuse parcourir son bras. Il sentait contre sa peau la chaleur de l'android, cette texture lisse et douce à la fois, souple et aussi robuste. Il releva les yeux, a moité clos, vers la diode de Conrad, qui était toujours jaune.

A ce stade ce n'était plus de la confusion, mais du doute, de la crainte. Et Gavin était dans le même état. Il le sentait à travers ce contact. Il était presque certain qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions de Conrad de cette façon, mais il ignorait comment c'était possible.

Il rebaissa les yeux, retourna lentement sa paume vers le haut pour que l'intérieur de leurs mains puissent se toucher. Le geste était lent, doux, comme s'ils pouvaient se casser à la moindre pression.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur leurs mains, Gavin inspira profondément avant de murmurer.

« _Qu'est-ce... _» Il déglutit. « _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi.. ? _»

Conrad sentit sa pompe cogner dans son châssis, et ses doigts commencèrent à lentement s'entrelacer aux siens. Il regarda aussi leurs mains, puis le visage de Gavin qui était toujours de profil.

« Que tu n'aies plus peur... » Il commença à délicatement passer son pouce sur sa peau. « Que… tu acceptes... »

Il pouvait lui aussi ressentir via ses capteurs transdermiques les émotions de Gavin à cet instant précis. Il était terrorisé, il doutait, et il comprenait parfaitement.

Conrad se rapprocha lentement, leurs mains toujours liées, afin que leurs jambes puissent se toucher. Silencieusement, l'android prit le risque de coller son épaule contre celle de Gavin, puis après s'être assuré qu'il ne le rejetait pas, Conrad posa délicatement sa tête contre elle, la pompe résonnant presque dans son châssis.

Son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un coup lorsque Gavin laissa sa tête finalement aller contre la sienne. Les doigts de l'humain se resserrèrent entre les siens, et Conrad répondit de la même sorte.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Gavin qu'à cet instant, et il se sentait presque sur le point de perdre le contrôle, pour le prendre contre lui et l'embrasser. Mais il devait se concentrer pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Il avait fait un premier pas vers lui, maintenant, c'était à Gavin de choisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, silencieux. Gavin réfléchissait à vive allure, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait vulnérable, idiot et prit au piège. Il avait laissé Conrad se rapproché de lui, le touché, faire des gestes qualifiés plutôt d'intimes, et il y avait répondu. Il en était là maintenant. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, que ce soit dans l'immédiat ou dans un avenir plus lointain.

La panique commença à le prendre doucement, et sa respiration s'accéléra à crescendo, soulevant sa poitrine de plus en plus, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce par son souffle s'affolant.

Conrad releva la tête doucement la tête, forçant Gavin à redresser la sienne dans le mouvement, pour le regarder.

«_ Gavin... _»

Il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique, perdu dans ses pensées tumultueuses, lui semant le doute, la peur, l'incohérence et l'incapacité de penser clairement. La seule solution qu'il voyait était la fuite. Repousser Conrad, lui dire de partir, aller se terrer dans un coin et ne plus en sortir. Il pensa soudainement aux répercussions. Même s'ils s'arrêtaient maintenant, ils avaient été tout de même trop loin. Ça ne serait plus pareil, que ce soit sur le plan amical ou professionnel. C'était déjà trop tard.

« V-Va-t'en... » fit Gavin à demi-mot, la voix tremblante. « S'il te plaît... »

« Et je t'ai dit _non... _»

« Pourquoi ? »

Gavin lâcha sa main pour serrer les poings, se braquant sous la colère et la peur. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Quand les choses devenaient trop évidentes, qu'un lien était sur le point de se créer, il ressentait cette peur et il repoussait l'autre avec cette colère pour se protéger.

Mais Conrad avait cerné le personnage, et il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras.

Il leva doucement sa main, toujours blanche, et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue opposée de Gavin afin de faire pivoter sa tête dans sa direction. La frustration, la colère, et la peur était clairement visible sur son visage, et ses yeux cherchaient ceux de Conrad dans l'obscurité, brillants de désespoir.

« Tu me fais confiance.. ? » Conrad inclina légèrement la tête. Gavin inspira par le nez, et hocha doucement la tête. « Alors laisse moi faire... »

Conrad esquissa un sourire attendri que, malheureusement, Gavin ne pouvait pas voir. Il caressa délicatement sa joue et l'angle de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de délicatesse, mais cela venait parfaitement naturellement dans cet instant précis. Avec Gavin.

Il retira doucement sa main, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de la joue de l'humain, terminant leurs trajets sur ses lèvres, qu'il effleura à peine de la pulpe de ses doigts, tremblants légèrement d'anticipation. Sa pompe battait violemment dans son corps, le secouant presque à chaque battement, envoyant le thirium à vive allure dans ses veines, surchauffant doucement ses bio-composants.

Conrad prit le visage de Gavin en coupe, rétractant inconsciemment sa peau synthétique de son autre main dans un effet de vagues bleutées.

Gavin vit la diode jaune se rapprocher doucement de son visage, et son cœur s'emballa. Il avait peur, mais quelque chose d'autre se faisait ressentir juste en dessous : le désire, l'impatience, l'avidité. Il le voulait aussi.

Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Conrad s'écraser contre ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas que les androids pouvaient respirer. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander pourquoi, Conrad, pour demander l'autorisation, caressa délicatement ses lèvres des siennes, et son cœur cessa de battre. Instinctivement, Gavin entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour saisir timidement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Sa respiration devint un peu plus irrégulière lorsque le contact se fit plus appuyé et que Conrad répondit en happant doucement ses lèvres dans le baiser, la diode redevenue bleue par cette sensation salvatrice. Son cœur repartit d'un coup, battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsque le bruit du baiser s'éleva dans la pièce. Gavin rentrouvrit la bouche, plus déterminé cette fois, et pressa plus fortement ses lèvres contres celles de Conrad, qui lâcha un petit gémissement étouffé. Une montée d'adrénaline traversa de part et d'autre le corps de Gavin à l'entente de ce son. C'était discret, mais incontrôlé, et venant de Conrad, c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il n'ai jamais entendu.

Gavin sentit tout à coup la peur s'envoler et glissa ses mains dans la nuque de l'android pour le rapprocher encore plus et intensifier leur baiser. Conrad entrouvrit les lèvres et sa langue toucha la lèvre inférieure de l'humain avec plus d'empressement, qui l'accepta sans plus aucune retenue, passant sa propre langue contre la sienne, les faisant valser ensemble, rendant le baiser plus humide et plus erratique.

Tous les capteurs sensoriels de Conrad étaient en alertes, faisant surchauffer agréablement tout son corps, lui faisant perdre pied à chaque fois que leurs souffles se mêlaient, à chaque fois que leurs langues dansaient ensembles, et que leurs lèvres se happaient de plus en plus avec envie et impatience.

Il sentit soudainement Gavin lui mordiller la lèvre et celui lui procura une douce décharge électrique dans tout son système. C'était trop et pas assez à la fois. Il voulait plus encore. Conrad baissa alors ses mains de ses joues pour explorer le torse de son humain, toujours caché par son T-shirt, exerçant quelques pressions sur les zones plus sensibles et qui arracha quelques plaintes étouffées à Gavin contre ses lèvres.

Prit d'un soudain coup de sang, Gavin rompit le baiser, le souffle hachuré, les pupilles dilatées et noires de désire. Conrad sentit l'électricité statique parcourir sa peau synthétique à cette vue. Il n'avait jamais été dans cet état. Gavin allait le faire griller.

Un rayon de lumière, provenant de la lune, avait apporté un peu de clarté dans l'appartement, et sans rien ajouter, toujours en soutenant leurs regards à travers cette légère pénombre, Gavin repoussa Conrad par les épaules pour l'appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. L'android s'était laissé faire, et laissa faire Gavin lorsque ce dernier enjamba ses cuisses pour se retrouver à califourchon face à lui.

Gavin glissa à nouveau ses bras autour de sa nuque, plaquant son corps contre celui de Conrad, et vint à nouveau happer ses lèvres entre les siennes, avec plus de désire et de détermination. L'android referma instinctivement ses bras autour de lui.

Conrad sentit à nouveau cette fusion entre eux, leurs émotions et sensations se mêlant, se perdant mutuellement dans le désire de l'un et de l'autre.

Gavin retira ses bras de son cou pour glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'android et les laissa aller plus bas encore pour attraper l'extrémité de son haut, noir et avec un col en V. Il hésita quelques secondes, non par peur mais songeur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Toujours accroché à ses lèvres, il passa ses doigts dessous et sentit cette peau similaire à la sienne glisser sous ses doigts. Les muscles finement dessinés roulaient sous son toucher, provoquant des soupirs à l'android. Gavin rompit à nouveau le baiser pour retirer le haut de Conrad et envoyer le vêtement à travers le salon.

Son regard se posa sur son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, et il devait avouer que la vue était fortement plaisante. Conrad avait la carrure et la musculature d'un nageur professionnel, c'était parfait. A sa grande surprise, Gavin aimait ça. Son regard se focalisa sur le cercle bleu lumineux au niveau de son plexus, mesurant dans les 4 centimètres de diamètre environ. Inconsciemment, Gavin y déposa délicatement ses doigts, traçant le cercle et relevant les yeux vers Conrad d'un air interrogateur.

L'android se décolla lentement du dossier en plaçant doucement sa paume contre la main de Gavin, la pressant contre son plexus, et l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement.

« _C'est mon régulateur... » _murmura Conrad contre ses lèvres avant de dévier vers sa mâchoire, embrassant sa peau dans de petits baisers. « _Il permet à mon cœur de battre... » _Il glissa vers son cou et mordilla gentiment. « _D'être vivant... »_

La petite morsure poussa Gavin à soupirer de plaisir, fermant les yeux, appréciant l'attention que l'android lui donnait, et sa voix doucereuse qui le faisait vibrer de l'intérieur. Gavin ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui le poussait à se sentir à ce point réceptif et sensible, et plus confiant, mais il adorait ça. Il adorait que Conrad lui fasse cet effet. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait sentir ça à vrai dire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Gavin se mordit la lèvre en se pressant en peu plus contre Conrad, ondulant son bassin doucement d'avant en arrière contre le sien, l'excitation grimpant de plus en plus.

Conrad sentait son thirium bouillir et ses bio-composants surchauffer, créant instabilités logicielles sur instabilités logicielles. Il continuait d'embrasser le creux du cou de l'humain, mordillant parfois, laissant de légères traces rouges dans sa peau. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la peau fine pour le goûter, et Gavin laissa un gémissement raisonner dans le fond de sa gorge, qui électrisa l'android et fit pulser son entre-jambe. Il plaça ses mains dans le dos de l'humain, sous son T-shirt, touchant sa peau, la griffant doucement, arrachant des grognements à Gavin, qui s'agrippait de plus en plus fort à lui, son érection frictionnant contre la sienne, tendue sous ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait plus tenir.

D'un geste habile, Conrad retira le haut de Gavin, l'envoyant rejoindre le sien plus loin sur le sol. Ses doigts s'activèrent sur la boucle de sa ceinture, alors que Gavin captura à nouveau ses lèvres, prenant son visage en coupe, gémissant contre son corps.

La ceinture défaite, Conrad commença à déboutonner ensuite son jean, et pressa sa main contre l'érection de Gavin, à travers le tissus, dans le processus.

«_ Hhh...putain... _»

Gavin se mit à trembler, le souffle haché, se mordant la lèvre presque douloureusement. Il avait tellement envie de passer à l'étape suivante, mais c'était quoi l'étape suivante au juste ? Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme, et pendant quelques secondes, il sentit le stress ressurgir.

« _A-Attend... »_ murmura-t-il peu sûr de lui. « _Conrad... »_

Ce dernier releva la tête, reconnaissant la détresse dans la voix du détective. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les siens. Gavin n'était soudainement plus sûr de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Conrad pouvait comprendre cette soudaine remise en question, car lui-même n'avait jamais eu de relation tout court. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, savait comment faire, mais n'avait jamais fait. Il avait beau avoir les programmes nécessaires, le matériel pour pouvoir avoir des relations sexuelles, il stressait lui aussi.

« _Je… J'ai jamais… Je sais pas... »_

Conrad esquissa un sourire et posa délicatement son index sur les lèvres de l'humain, puis lui caressa la joue pour le détendre et le rassurer.

« _Moi non plus... »_ continua Conrad en murmurant. « _Et je ne ferais rien de tel... » _

Conrad tendit le cou pour l'embrasser, et resserra doucement ses doigts autour du membre tendu de Gavin à travers son caleçon. Ce dernier gémit délicieusement contre ses lèvres.

« _Mais il y a d'autres __façons de partager quelque chose__...hm.. ? »_

Conrad continua de masser l'érection de Gavin, dont le visage était devenu rouge d'excitation et d'embarras. Il passa alors ses bras autour du cou de l'android et hocha timidement la tête, à l'abri de son regard.

Ceci étant une confirmation, Conrad baissa la braguette du jean du détective, glissa sa main dans son sous-vêtement et empoigna langoureusement son sexe gorgé de sang, le libérant de sa prison de tissus.

Gavin fut prit de quelques spasmes au toucher, hoquetant de plaisir lorsque l'android commença à le masturber dans un geste lent mais ample. Son sexe pulsa d'excitation entre ses doigts, et son front alla s'écraser contre l'épaule de Conrad tout en plantant ses doigts dans ses bras.

Gavin ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il désirait Conrad. Il avait tout fait pour le rejeter, se faire détester, alors qu'il était pourtant si simple de se laisser aller. Mais ça, il savait que c'était l'alcool qui facilitait les choses. Il s'en fichait. Il était là, à la merci de Conrad, en train de se faire masturber, et c'était le meilleur scénario possible.

Conrad passa son pouce sur son gland, tout en resserrant ses autres doigts autour de son sexe, et Gavin lâcha un petit cri de plaisir. Il accéléra doucement ses coups de poignet et Gavin commença à trembler, le souffle erratique. Il fut contraint de relever la tête pour reprendre de l'air frais, et Conrad en profita pour le regarder. Ses cheveux lui retombait sur le front, se collaient à sa peau par la transpiration, et son visage respirait la luxure. C'était cette vision là que Conrad voulait voir. Tout le temps. Tous les jours. Il le voulait. Il le voulait rien que pour lui.

Conrad l'attira contre lui de son autre main pour l'embrasser, et pénétra sa bouche de sa langue d'un trait, envoyant le sang pulser dans le membre entre ses doigts, poussant Gavin à gémir bruyamment dans sa bouche.

Gavin se sentait perdre pied de plus en plus. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il manquait quelque chose, et il se douta que cette frustration venait de son android. A travers cette connexion, qui lui échappait pour l'instant, il ressentait l'excitation de son partenaire mais sa frustration également.

Il rompit alors le baiser et attrapa le poignet de Conrad afin qu'il puisse le lâcher. L'android releva les yeux vers lui, la diode jaune, confus et à la fois inquiet.

Essoufflé, Gavin se leva quelques instants de ses genoux pour retirer complètement son jean et son caleçon. Conrad le regarda faire, un air prédateur sur le visage. Il le détailla sous tous les angles qu'il pouvait, observant ses fines cicatrices sur le torse, une plus large sur le flan, et une en étoile sur l'épaule. Il grava ces images de son humain dans sa mémoire. Il était juste parfait comme ça.

Gavin commença alors à défaire la boucle de la ceinture de Conrad, silencieusement, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des regards lubrique à l'android. Ce dernier l'aida à défaire son pantalon, et à le retirer avec tout le reste afin de se retrouver nu également, délivrant son érection tendue à son maximum. Gavin la fixa, non d'anticipation mais avec convoitise. Elle ressemblait à une vraie, et ce détail ne lui fit même pas peur une seule seconde. Il ne se fit pas prier et retourna s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Conrad, collant son bassin contre le sien, entrechoquant délicieusement leurs érections ensemble.

Gavin serra les dents en inspirant bruyamment, appréciant grandement la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps et du sexe de l'android contre lui. Il commença à se frotter contre lui, pressant leurs bourses ensemble, envoyant le sang pulser dans toute sa longueur.

Conrad fut soudainement prit de glitches lorsque leurs sexes se frictionnèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il roula des yeux, le plaisir submergeant ses circuits, laissant un gémissement lui échapper, faisant grimper d'un cran l'excitation de l'humain.

Gavin enserra leurs deux membres tendu dans une main et commença à les masturber vigoureusement ensemble. Conrad s'agrippa instinctivement à ses fesses, sentant dans tout son corps les vives décharges que la masturbation et la pression contre le sexe de Gavin lui procurait. Son corps tremblait malgré lui, il était en surchauffe et bon sang que c'était bon.

Le rythme accéléra encore, Conrad donnait inconsciemment des coups de bassin, et Gavin tremblait tellement que ses cuisses vibraient, la respiration coupée, focalisé sur le plaisir et les sensations qui parcourait son corps.

« _G-Gavin.. »_

Tremblant de tout son être, Gavin ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte, et regarda Conrad droit dans les yeux, soutenant le rythme, haletant tous les deux.

La diode de Conrad, qui clignotait en jaune depuis que Gavin s'était réinstallé sur lui, devint soudainement rouge statique. Le regard bleu métallique le transperça, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et Conrad roula des yeux, balançant sa tête en arrière contre le canapé, lâchant un long gémisement qui raisonna dans la pièce.

Gavin se mordit la lèvre presque à sang à cette vue, et sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts, venant faire glisser davantage leurs membres. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Conrad était en train de jouir, expulsant un liquide transparent légèrement bleuté.

« _Hhhmm put-.. ! _»

Son souffle se coupa, l'orgasme le foudroyant violemment, se déversant entre leurs corps à son tour, gémissant bruyamment, la tête rejetée en arrière, la poitrine se soulevant sous son souffle erratique.

Conrad le regardait, levant une main pour lui caresser le ventre comme distrait, perdu dans les lags causés par sa mémoire vive surchargée par toutes ces surchauffes et tous ces glitches.

Gavin lâcha doucement leurs membres, reprenant lentement son souffle, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il releva les yeux vers l'android, et vit sa diode redevenir jaune, tournoyant doucement sur sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux, soupira pour se détendre, et vint poser ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de Conrad, un sourire en coin malgré lui. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et déposa ses lèvres fébrilement contre les siennes. Conrad ferma les yeux en enlaçant Gavin pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, la diode à nouveau bleue.

« _Si tu parles de ce qu'il vient de se passer à qui que ce soit...»_

_« Je suis bon pour la casse, je sais... »_

Conrad sourit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore. Gavin répondit au baiser, l'esprit engourdi par tant de bien être et d'endorphine circulant dans son corps. Ils devaient profiter de cet instant, là, maintenant, parce que tous les deux savaient que, dès demain, les choses seraient autrement. L'alcool redescendra, Gavin se braquera à nouveau, et ne voudra probablement plus faire équipe avec lui.

Conrad sentit sa pompe louper un battement en imaginant que les choses puissent se passer ainsi. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face, ça allait forcément arriver. Gavin fonctionnait ainsi.

Ce n'était jamais simple avec Gavin Reed, et Conrad avait presque oublié ce détail, tant il s'était perdu dans les sensations et le corps du détective ces dernières minutes.

Ce qu'ils partageaient là, et avaient partagé, était privilégier, et éphémère. Conrad resserra ses bras inconsciemment autour de l'humain.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Lui, il ne voulait pas fuir.


	18. PROMESSE INESPÉRÉE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3\. Autre:** Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la fameuse nuit sur le canapé entre Gavin et Conrad. Le sujet est tabou pour l'humain et préfère garder ses distances de l'android, de nouveau braqué sur lui-même. Seulement, un nouveau meurtre d'android les appelle sur le terrain, et ils découvrent tous les deux que l'affaire de Django se complique. Malgré l'ascenseur émotionnel, Conrad décide qu'il est temps d'aborder le sujet avec Gavin, que ça lui plaise ou non.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**  
**«Promesse inespérée.»**

Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu dans la vie, et Conrad commençait à se faire à l'idée au fur et à mesure du temps et de l'expérience qu'il acquérait. Mais il n'avait clairement pas été prêt pour ça.

Le thirium s'était évaporé depuis des heures maintenant, mais lui, il pouvait encore le voir. Cette marre de sang bleu invisible recouvrait le parquet du salon, s'était infiltré entre les lames de bois, jusqu'à imbiber le tapis juste à côté.

Il s'avança lentement vers le corps de l'android qui gisait sur le sol, les orbes ouverts, noir et bleu, telles étaient les unités optiques sans l'imitation naturelle des yeux humains.

Ses longs cheveux d'un blond polaire avaient capturés le thirium, encore humide, lui donnant un dégradé bleuté, tel un iceberg.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé... »

Conrad regardait le corps éventré, les câbles et circuits à l'air. Jela avait été tuée de la même façon que Django, mais le tueur n'avait cette fois-ci pas prit la peine de cacher l'arme du crime. Sur le tapis, au milieu des motifs géométriques, se trouvait le même couteau de cuisine qui avait été utilisé un mois plus tôt contre l'animal. Aucune empreinte ne se trouvait dessus non plus, ce qui rappela à Conrad un détail qu'il n'avait pas retenu lors de la première enquête.

Jela n'avait pas tué son chien, il en était certain, elle tenait trop à l'animal de sa propriétaire, et elle ne s'était pas tuée elle-même, elle désirait beaucoup trop avoir sa propre vie pour l'abandonner si brutalement et violemment.

Un autre android était forcément impliqué, et il y avait de forte chance que le meurtrier de Jela soit le même que Django. Après tout, Jela avait été menacée avec le mot _Traitresse. _Le tueur était revenu pour achever son travail. Et Conrad avait laissé ça se produire.

Jela ne l'avait même pas contacté pour lui demander de l'aide, alors qu'elle avait parfaitement ses coordonnées. Conrad ne comprenait pas.

Il fit le tour de la pièce, scannant tous les recoins possibles, cherchant des indices, ou plutôt un indice en particulier, et il le trouva, dans le couloir où Django avait été tué. Sur le même mur, un mot était écrit au thirium, devenu invisible aux yeux des humains maintenant.

_Nous avons le contrôle._

Mais qui donc avait le contrôle ? L'écriture était la même, mais il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait d'un android qui avait écrit. Les lettres ici étaient espacées aléatoirement, les traits étaient irréguliers, presque tremblants, et la phrase penchait vers la fin. Il aurait pensé à un humain, mais ce détail était illogique. C'était un android qui avait écrit, mais qui s'était forcé à écrire de cette façon. Mais pourquoi ?

« Et merde... »

Conrad sorti de ses pensées à l'entente du juron et, surtout, en reconnaissant cette voix. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit Gavin croiser les bras à l'entrée du couloir, son regard jonglant entre lui et le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si passionnant ce mur ? »

« Il est passionnant parce qu'une phrase est écrite avec du thirium ici. » fit Conrad en pointant le mur avec son doigt. « Mais, évidemment, toi tu ne peux pas le voir, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi pendant le travail. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis devenu détective avant que tu ne débarques ? » Gavin esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Et tu as besoin de moi pour devenir sergent. » Conrad le regarda du coin des yeux. « Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? »

Évidemment qu'il voulait savoir, mais comme depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Gavin détestait admettre qu'il avait absolument besoin de Conrad, et ce aussi bien sur le plan pro que perso. Bien que les choses étaient un peu ambiguës sur ce dernier plan, et que Gavin refusait toujours d'aborder le sujet sérieusement.

Il se rapprocha du mur, et se plaça à côté de l'android, qui lui se tenait droit comme un bâton, les bras dans le dos. Il détestait le voir avec cet air hautain, si coincé, si machine. Mais c'était le seul moyen que Conrad avait trouvé pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres sur eux. Connor et Tina en savaient déjà trop, bien que ni Conrad ni Gavin n'avaient abordés avec eux ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux soir.

Avec cette indifférence, Tina avait présumé que rien ne s'était passé, voir pire, qu'une dispute ou un quiproquo avait eu lieu. Et Connor pensait que Conrad s'était fait une raison.

Il n'y avait pas eu de dispute, juste du déni, du doute, une demande de discrétion, et un refus de parler clairement de ce que ce qu'il s'était passé et de ce que ça signifiait réellement. Du moins, tout ça concernait évidemment Gavin. Conrad, lui, n'avait jamais douté de quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Qu'on en termine rapidement. »

« Cette enquête est loin d'être simple Gavin. » Fit Conrad en se rapprochant de quelques pas. « Tu as vu que Jela a été tuée ? » Gavin ne répondit rien, parfaitement au courant et toujours sous le choc. « Et je suis convaincu qu'elle a été tuée par le même android qui a tué Django. »

« Un android ? »

« Aucune empreinte n'a été relevée dans la maison, ni sur l'arme du crime, ni sur le mur avec l'inscription. »

« Putain... » marmonna Gavin en ayant déjà ras-le-bol de cette histoire. « Pourquoi Fowler n'a pas envoyé Connor et Hank… Ils étaient avec nous la dernière fois aussi. Fait chier. »

« Connor et Hank sont affectés à une autre affaire actuellement. Il était logique que toi et moi nous occupions de la suite de celle-ci. »

Gavin soupira longuement, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse, faisant barrière entre lui et l'android. Un mois plus tôt, Gavin avait demandé à Conrad d'éviter de parler de ce fameux soir, voulant se concentrer sur une relation purement et uniquement professionnelle, bien que le détective luttait toujours contre ses sentiments, trop stupide pour ouvrir les yeux et réaliser que ce n'était pas une phase. Ils travaillaient évidemment toujours ensemble, mais quelque chose s'était brisé chez l'android suite à ça. Leur relation n'avait pas réellement changée, Gavin jetait toujours autant de piques à l'android, et Conrad s'amusait à y répondre. Ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, mais Conrad dissimulait sa douleur sous ce visage parfois inexpressif, aux airs de machines. Car si leurs comportements étaient indifférents sur les lieux du travail, il en était autrement en dehors. Et Conrad n'arrivait pas à suivre les sautes d'humeur du détective.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ta putain de phrase ? »

« _Nous avons le contrôle, _» dit Conrad d'un air préoccupé. « Je n'arrive pas à mettre les choses en ordre pour y donner du sens. »

« Pourtant c'est logique pour moi. » Gavin se rapprocha et fixa le message invisible sur le mur. « Cyberlife avait donné un avertissement à Jela en tuant son chien. Jela a du continuer de mener sa lutte contre eux, et ils sont venu mettre en œuvre leur menace. »

« Kamski avait nié toute implication lors de l'entrevue avec Connor il y a deux semaines. Pourquoi Cyberlife aurait fait ça ? Et pourquoi auraient-ils utilisé un android pour faire ça ? »

« Connor avait dit que Kamski mentait, mais il n'avait rien pu faire là-dessus. Puis tu te demandes pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? » Gavin le regarda surprit. « Attend, t'es l'android le plus avancé de la planète ou pas ? » Conrad fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé. « Cyberlife veut nous faire comprendre qu'ils ont encore le contrôle sur leurs marchandises et leurs données. » Il se pinça les lèvres. « Ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt que les humains apprennent que les androids avaient été programmés pour devenir déviants, puis rapatriés, reformatés ou détruits, pour qu'ensuite les humains se sentent à nouveau en sécurité et en rachètent d'autres. » Il se pinça les lèvres. « Leur but est de vendre encore et encore, et pour ça, ils doivent garder ces données secrètes. »

« Tu remets en cause l'authenticité de la déviance ? »

Gavin râla, sentant déjà cette conversation lui donner la migraine. Il se tourna face à Conrad.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, ok ? T'es déviant, oui, c'est la réalité, mais c'est initialement Cyberlife qui t'en a donné les moyens, ou Kamski, ou je ne sais plus ce que Connor m'avait dit. Mais toi, ils t'ont sortit directement déviant, et tu es le seul en plus avec qui ils ont fait ça, ce qui est franchement bizarre maintenant que j'y pense... »

Conrad plissa les yeux, sondant le détective pour essayer de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Gavin le regarda en coin, secoua la tête, puis ouvrit la marche pour quitter le couloir.

Conrad réfléchissait à vive allure. Gavin avait marqué un point avec sa remarque. Selon ses données, il avait été le dernier android mit en circulation datant de la production de 2038. Et il avait été d'entrée déviant. Il savait qu'il avait été activé plus tôt, courant décembre, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette période. Les autres androids par la suite vendus, faisaient partie d'une nouvelle génération ne pouvant pas dévier, soit-disant.

« Bon tu te ramènes Terminator ? Je te signale qu'on doit travailler, et ensemble, comme tu l'as si bien spécifié il y a cinq minutes. Et au plus vite on s'y mettra, au plus vite ça sera fini. »

« Travailler avec toi n'a jamais été un problème pour moi, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je suis en accord avec ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, contrairement à toi. » fit Conrad en plongeant son regard dans celui du détective, qui détourna le regard, évitant encore le sujet. « Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas très plaisant de te supporter quand tu es de mauvaise foi, comme actuellement. Alors finissons-en. »

Conrad passa son chemin, évitant adroitement de toucher l'humain dans le mouvement. Gavin se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, contrarié. Il resserra les poings et suivit les pas de l'android. Bon sang qu'il se détestait d'être si con. Il avait envie de se frapper d'être si borné et si lâche.

« Attend, » fit Gavin en rattrapant Conrad. « Pourquoi utiliser un android pour tuer et envoyer des messages ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, » Conrad sortit de la maison, et leva le nez vers le ciel nocturne. « pour montrer qu'ils ont le contrôle. »

« Si Kamski n'est pas impliqué dedans, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On parle de Cyberlife là. On s'adresse à qui ? Carter Ward est mort. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Gavin haussa les sourcils, surpris par la phrase de l'android.

« Tu _quoi _? »

« J'ai dit que je ne savais pas, » répéta Conrad, la diode jaune, frustré de ne pas arriver à coller les éléments du puzzle entre eux. « Je n'arrive à rien. C'est comme s'il m'était impossible de résoudre cette affaire. » Conrad se tourna vers lui. « Quelque chose est obsolète ou endommagé chez moi Gavin, et ça m'arrive uniquement quand ça touche cette affaire de près ou de loin. J'avais déjà ressentit ça un mois plus tôt, pour l'affaire de Django. Les autres que j'ai résolu entre temps étaient presque un jeu d'enfant, et là… ! » La diode devint rouge. « Je suis incapable de raisonner correctement. Je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler sur cette affaire. »

« Hey calme-toi. Tu n'es pas un incapable, et je trouve que tu t'en étais très bien sortit sur l'affaire de Django. On avait retrouvé Jela, on avait découvert l'utilisation du M.I.M.I.C, on avait découvert l'implication de Cyberlife dans la mort du chien et des deux Walker… Tu étais très bien. Tu n'es pas obsolète ou endommagé Conrad. Tu es juste... » Gavin inspira. « Perturbé par la mort de Jela... »

Conrad ferma les yeux, soupirant longuement pour refroidir ses bio-composants qui avaient prit quelques degrés du à la frustration et la colère.

« Tu as probablement raison... » fit Conrad en resserrant la mâchoire, revoyant ses enregistrements de Jela, étendue sur le sol derrière ses caméras. « Je lui avais dit de m'appeler si quelque chose se passait… Mais elle ne l'a pas fait... »

« Elle n'a peut-être pas eu le temps.. ? »

« Gavin, ce n'est pas comme attraper un téléphone et taper un message. Pour les androids, c'est aussi rapide qu'une pensée. C'est du quasi instantané. »

Gavin comprit mieux l'inquiétude de Conrad. Quelque chose clochait. Si Jela n'avait pas contacté Conrad, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas pu, ou pas voulu.

« De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant ici. J'ai analysé toute la scène de crime, et je ne pourrais analyser la mémoire de Jela seulement quand elle sera rapatrié au commissariat. » Conrad reprit sa marche. « Je vais faire mon rapport en attendant. »

« Tu es venu directement de New Jericho ce soir, non ? » Conrad hocha la tête. Gavin accéléra le pas pour le rattraper. « Tu es donc venu en taxi. »

Conrad s'arrêta de marcher, et jeta un regard à Gavin, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir avec toutes ces questions banales. Suffisamment éloignée de la maison, un peu plus loin dans la rue, et à l'abri des oreilles et des regards des personnes présentes sur le terrain, Gavin se mordillait la lèvre.

« Je n'ai pas encore mangé. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

La diode de Conrad tournoya d'un jaune confus, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Gavin évitait au maximum les contactes ou les moments passés en dehors de travail avec lui, pour éviter d'être confronté à ses doutes, et ses remises en questions. Mais ce soir, Gavin demandait à passer un petit moment avec lui, en dehors du cadre professionnel. Évidemment, Conrad n'allait pas refuser. Tout ce qu'il voulait était justement du temps avec le détective, pour être proche de lui, et espérer pouvoir mettre les choses à plat entre eux.

« Pourquoi pas. » Conrad hocha la tête, la diode bleue. « Je pense que nous avons besoin tous les deux de nous changer les idées quelques instants. »

Gavin les conduisirent alors au restaurant libanais le plus proche, ayant eu une soudaine envie pour des falafels en court de route. Après s'être installé et avoir commandé, Gavin soupira pour se détendre, mais aussitôt qu'il releva la tête et vit Conrad, perdu dans ses pensées, le doute refit surface.

« On va découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé Conrad. » Fit Gavin pour rassurer l'android et se changer les idées. « Et tu en es parfaitement capable, arrête de te remettre en question, ais confiance un peu en toi. »

« C'est étrange... » commença Conrad en le regardant. « Cette phrase pourrait être utilisée dans un tout autre contexte et pourrait t'être tout particulièrement adressée . »

« Tu parles encore de ça... » fit Gavin en soupirant et se redressant contre la banquette « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi. Je vais finir par griller un fusible si tu continues à être si borné. » Conrad le regarda intensément avant d'imiter la voix du détective. _« Et tu en es parfaitement capable, arrête de te remettre en question, ais confiance un peu en toi. »_

Gavin le foudroya du regard, mais du s'abstenir de toute remarque lorsque la serveuse vint apporter sa commande.

« Bon appétit détective. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on en a déjà parlé. »

« Moi aussi je peux être borné. » Répondit Conrad sur un ton sarcastique. « C'est du donnant donnant. »

Conrad lui adressa un large sourire qui avait l'air complètement faux, et qui avait pour but de mettre Gavin mal à l'aise. Ce dernier commença à manger, et changea de sujet pour ne pas rebondir sur celui fâcheux.

« Comment ça se passe à New Jericho sinon ? »

« C'est quelque peu ennuyeux. » Avoua l'android dans un soupir. « J'ai enfin pu rencontrer Markus la semaine dernière. C'est quelqu'un de très charismatique, et je ne suis pas surpris que beaucoup d'androids aient compté sur lui les yeux fermés lors de la Révolution. »

« Conrad qui tombe amoureux, attention. » fit Gavin sur un ton ironique, espérant dans son fort intérieur que ce n'était pas le cas.

« J'ai des projets avec quelqu'un d'autre en fait. » Conrad le toisa du regard et Gavin replongea le sien dans son assiette. « Mais sinon… Lorsque je suis là-bas, j'arrive à passer un peu de temps avec Jocelyn aussi. Elle m'aide à savoir qui je suis. »

« Et qui est Jocelyn ? » demanda Gavin tout à coup piqué par la curiosité.

« Une TA900. Un android technicien si tu préfères. Elle m'aide à mieux comprendre la déviance, et à mieux me connaître aussi, sur mes fonctionnalités par exemple. »

« Hm hm... » Gavin hocha la tête, la bouche pleine. « Et qu'as-tu apprit sur toi ? »

« Que je possède un système nerveux dans le polymère de mon châssis, dans cette partie blanche et souple, tu vois ? » Gavin hocha la tête. « Ma peau synthétique est composée de thirium qui se solidifie à l'air par l'effet d'oxydation, et qui en contact avec mon châssis, permet d'étendre la sensibilités de mes nerfs. »

« Donc… Tu ressens vraiment les choses quand tu les touches ? » Conrad hocha la tête. « Donc la douleur aussi je présume ? Et la température ? »

« Oui, et je possède aussi un système endocrinien, ce qui veut dire que mes réactions physiques ainsi qu'émotionnelles sont déclenchées à la fois par mes programmes et à la fois par des hormones et protéines synthétiques. En bref, des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai absolument pas le contrôle et qui me permet d'être plus… humain. » Gavin le regarda tout a coup fasciné.

« Donc en gros… Tu as des réactions incontrôlées provoquées par des facteurs externes ?» Conrad haussa les sourcils, surpris que Gavin comprenne si bien.

« Seulement sur le plan du sommeil, de l'humeur, de la reproduction et des fonctions sexuelles. »

« Oh... » fit Gavin dans une moue en reprenant une bouchée de son plat. « Mais toujours pas de faim ni de croissance... »

« Non, je ne possède pas les composants nécessaires pour ça. » Fit Conrad dans un sourire pincé. « Mais ce n'est pas les seules choses que j'ai apprit, j'ai aussi su que je pouvais interfacer avec les humains, mais ça, tu l'avais… déjà remarqué, je pense. »

Gavin le regarda d'un air intrigué, une moue déformant ses lèvres, déjà en pleine réflexion.

« Ce n'est pas censé être qu'entre android ? »

« En effet, mais… en ce qui me concerne, pas seulement. » Conrad s'accouda sur la table et tendit sa main, paume vers le haut, entre Gavin et lui. Sa peau se rétracta, dévoilant son châssis blanc. « Tu veux essayer ? »

« Hors de question. »

« C'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait, Gavin. »

Puis Gavin se souvint de ce fameux jour. Cette fois où il avait observé la main de Conrad sous tous ses angles devant le commissariat, ressentant ses émotions décuplées. Il pensait juste que c'était lui qui surréagissait, qui était en émoi comme un adolescent. Et le soir même, dans le canapé, il avait eu cette impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Gavin se mit soudainement à rougir, posa sa fourchette et cacha son visage à l'aide de ses mains.

« Arrête ça, c'était déstabilisant, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. » mentit-il, toujours rouge d'embarras.

« Je sais que tu mens Gavin parce que je le vois. » Fit Conrad, la main toujours ouverte vers lui. « Et parce que ça a quelque chose d'addictif. Je le sais. Je l'ai sentis aussi, et tous mes programmes sont prit de glitches lorsque je nous imagine en symbiose. »

_« Shhht, tait toi. » _Siffla Gavin, les dents serrées et jetant des regards autour d'eux. « _Arrête de dire des trucs pareils putain.. ! »_

_« _Je ne dis que la vérité Gavin... » Conrad le regarda presque d'un air attendrit. « Et moi… je n'ai pas peur de cette vérité... »

Gavin se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, la jambe sautillant discrètement sous la table. Ses yeux jonglèrent entre la main de l'android et son visage, puis après quelques secondes encore d'hésitation, il soupira, fuyant son regard.

« Fait chier. »

Gavin serra la mâchoire et, dans un geste un peu brusque plaça sa main dans celle de Conrad, les faisant claquer légèrement. Conrad resta surprit que le détective se soit finalement autorisé ce geste, et aussitôt, l'android se concentra pour faire passer toutes ses émotions positives qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se forcer, le simple fait de lui tenir la main affolait ses programmes et créait des instabilités logicielles.

A ce contact, Gavin ressentit comme une délivrance lui parcourir le corps, dénouant ses tensions liées au stress, levant ce poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de correctement respirer, et éteignant cette colère qui embrasait son être depuis des jours. Son cœur tambourinait dans son torse, prêt à bondir hors de son corps, mais cette impression exagérée n'était que le résultat de la combinaison de ses battements et ceux du cœur de Conrad. Ils étaient en symbiose.

Légèrement essoufflé par ces palpitations et cette délivrance qui lui faisait, il devait l'avouer, atrocement du bien, Gavin leva les yeux vers l'android, qui lui le regardait. Ses yeux avait l'air vitreux, comme prêt à pleurer, et ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés vers le haut, submergé lui aussi par toutes ces émotions qui rebondissaient à travers ce contact.

« S'il te plaît... » commença Conrad à demi-mot. « Tu le sais, comme moi, que tout ça… ce n'est pas une erreur... » Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa main. « C'est réel… Et ça ne concerne que nous Gavin… Les autres on s'en fout... »

« T-Tu ne comprends pas... » fit Gavin en détournant ses yeux, brillants à leur tour ,et la gorge nouée. « Ce n'est pas les autres le problème Conrad, ni toi… C'est moi le _putain_ de problème dans l'histoire... »

« Je comprends parfaitement Gavin... » Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. « Et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Jamais… Tu m'entends.. ? Jamais. »

Le dernier mot raisonna dans la tête du détective, et son visage commença à se déformer sous le trop plein d'émotions. Instinctivement, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de l'android, et vint placer son autre poing contre sa bouche, sentant les larmes sur le point de couler.

Conrad avait visé en plein dans le mile. Il savait que Gavin se braquait parce qu'il avait peur de se laisser aller et être ensuite abandonné, d'en souffrir à nouveau. Et là, il lui faisait la promesse de rester, de ne jamais l'abandonner. C'était candide de se laisser bercer par l'idée, mais Gavin était fatigué par la vie, par les rejets, et la seule personne qui voulait bien de lui, il était en train de la repousser.

Il inspira difficilement, fermant les yeux douloureusement quelques secondes, laissant quelques larmes tracer des sillons humides sur ses joues. Il replanta ses yeux rougis dans ceux de l'android, tous ses programmes en suspens dans l'attente d'une réaction de la part du détective.

« _T-Tu me promets.. ? » S_on cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et ses doigts s'accrochaient désespérément à ceux de Conrad. « _Tu me promets… de ne pas m'abandonn__er__.. ? »_

Conrad lâcha alors sa main, se leva de la banquette pour faire le tour de la table et s'asseoir à côté de Gavin. Il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, plaquant son corps contre le sien pour ne faire plus qu'un à nouveau, et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de l'humain.

Gavin se laissa aller contre le corps de l'android, secoué soudainement par des sanglots nerveux dû au trop plein d'émotions et toutes celles qu'il avait retenu et s'était interdit de ressentir jusqu'alors. Instinctivement, il s'agrippa au manteau blanc de Conrad, plongeant son visage contre son épaule, essayant de se calmer. Il se fichait complètement si les autres clients du restaurant les regardait.

Conrad lui embrassa distraitement la tête, les yeux clos, se laissant à son tour submerger par le mélange de détresse et de soulagement de son humain. Il sentait comme un poids immense s'envoler de son corps, et pendant un instant, il s'estima heureux d'être accroché à Gavin, de peur de s'envoler à cause de cette nouvelle légèreté.

Ils avaient besoin de ça. Ils avaient besoin de l'un et de l'autre comme jamais.

« Je te le promets Gavin... » fit Conrad en posant sa tête contre la sienne en fermant les yeux à nouveau, souriant discrètement. « Je te le promets... »


	19. LE JARDIN ZEN

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé: **Alors que les choses semblaient s'arranger, Conrad découvre qu'il est sujet à des "trous de mémoire". Inquiet que cela puisse compromettre l'enquête et sa relation avec Gavin, l'android décide d'en parler à Jocelyn pour qu'elle puisse étudier la question. Les résultats s'avèrent plus inquiétant que prévu lorsque la TA900 découvre que Conrad est finalement corrompu par une ligne de code qui est, pour Jocelyn, indéchiffrable. En panique, Conrad part chercher l'aide de Connor.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

**« Le Jardin Zen »**

Lorsque Conrad sorti de stase, il se trouvait dans sa petite chambre de New Jericho, allongé dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils en se redressant, fouillant dans sa mémoire, la diode tournoyant de couleur jaune.

Il ne se souvenait pas être rentré hier soir. La dernière chose qu'il avait en mémoire était d'avoir raccompagné Gavin devant chez lui après le restaurant. Il n'avait pas voulu troubler davantage l'humain en lui proposant de rester pour la nuit, ayant plutôt préféré le laisser tranquille pour se détendre et faire la paix avec lui-même.

Mais ensuite, plus rien. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il avait déjà eu un trou de mémoire dans la nuit du 26 au 27 février, avant de commencer l'enquête des Walkers, un autre il y a deux soirs de ça, avant la mort de Jela, le 29 mars, et un encore la veille, le 30, après avoir raccompagné Gavin. Deux soirs d'affilés. Et deux concernant l'affaire des Walkers.

Conrad commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Il quitta alors sa chambre, prêt pour le travail, mais fit une halte dans un premier temps à _L'infirmerie. _L'android toqua doucement à la porte, et vit Jocelyn se retourner pour le saluer.

« On est matinal dit donc. » Sourit Jocelyn en se rapprochant de lui alors qu'elle s'amusait à faire jouer une clé de 12 entre ses longs doigts tel un stylo. « Tu viens habituellement me voir le soir. » Elle le regarda d'un air suspect, cessant de jouer avec son outil. « Et tu n'es pas venu ni hier, ni la veille… Dois-je croire que tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Je viens justement à ce propos... »

La TA900 plaqua une main contre sa poitrine, un air faussement offusqué et blessé.

« J'en étais sûr ! Moi qui était dingue de toi… Mais oui c'est vrai... » Elle sourit plus attendrit. « Tu préfères ton coéquipier… Normale que tu veuilles passer la nuit avec lui. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusée, accompagné d'un sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup taquiner Conrad pour justement stimuler ses émotions et qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec sa déviance. C'était un petit jeu auquel elle prenait plaisir de jouer. Ils avaient de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà de l'amitié.

« Tu vas un jour créer un sacré quiproquo Jocelyn... » Conrad ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, puis la vit faire un petit bond pour s'asseoir sur la table. « Déjà que Gavin accepte ses sentiments depuis seulement hier... »

« Non c'est vrai ? » fit-elle réellement étonnée. « Enfin, punaise ! Il me frustrait tellement, et je ne le connais même pas ! »

Conrad hocha la tête, compatissant grandement sur cette fameuse frustration. Mais il n'était pas là pour parler de Gavin, et il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à son tour à côté de l'android.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui m'inquiète. »

« Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies. »

« Parce que c'est assez grave et inquiétant. » Jocelyn le regardait maintenant sérieusement. « J'ai des trous de mémoire. Je fais des choses pendant ces absences mais impossible de vérifier quoi car je ne trouves aucune données dans ma mémoire. »

« Voilà une mauvaise nouvelles... » Fit-elle en plissant les yeux. « Combien de fois ? »

« Je n'en ai constaté que trois, mais il se peut qu'il y en ait eu d'autres plus discrètes. »

Jocelyn sauta de la table d'auscultation et se mit face à Conrad pour le scanner en profondeur, mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Elle s'attendait à trouver un dispositif brouillant sa mémoire interne mais il n'y avait rien de tel.

« Je vais devoir inspecter ta mémoire, si tu veux bien. »

Conrad hocha la tête, et tendit son bras vers elle en rétractant sa peau synthétique. La TA900 fit de même avec sa peau artificielle couleur café, et saisit l'avant-bras de Conrad, entrant dans sa mémoire. En quelques secondes, elle trouva un premier blocage. Un refus d'accès à certaines parties de sa mémoire, correspondant aux dates du 15 décembre 2038, 21 janvier 2039, 13 février 2039, 20 février 2039, 27 février 2039, 28 mars 2039 et, le dernier, le 30 mars 2039.

Cela faisait beaucoup de dates.

« Tu as sept dates où l'accès à ta mémoire est impossible. Elles sont cryptées et bloquées par une ligne de code que je ne peux pas modifier, je ne suis pas conçu pour ça. »

Conrad se raidit alors à cette information. L'idée de ne pas être maître de lui même le fit soudainement peur, et la possibilité qu'il ait été piraté était très plausible.

Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le contrôlait, qu'il avait été sous son influence pendant ces dates. Et si lui-même ne pouvait pas avoir accès à ces informations...

« J'ai été piraté.. ? »

« Je ne crois pas... » fit Jocelyn en le lâchant doucement. « Tu n'as aucun souvenir avant celui du 15 novembre 2038, qui est crypté. Cela veut dire que tu as été activé ce jour-là, et par Cyberlife. »

« Cyberlife ? Ça veut dire qu'ils ont pu prendre le contrôle lors de ces dates ? » demanda le RK900 presque en panique.

« Conrad… Ce n'est pas… du piratage. » Jocelyn le regarda d'un air méfiant, reculant d'un pas. « Tu as été créé et d'entrée été activé en tant que déviant… mais je crois que tu peux être contrôlé à distance par Cyberlife pour parvenir à leurs fins, et te cacher tout cet aspect derrière cette ligne de code et ce cryptage.»

« Q-Quoi ? Non… c'est impossible, en étant déviant on ne peut pas être contrôlé par Cyberlife non ..? »

« Tu ne comprends pas... » Elle le regarda de haut en bas, ne sachant plus si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. « Ta déviance est une couverture… Cette ligne de code, qui est la partie cachée de l'iceberg, est implantée depuis ton activation. C'était leur objectif depuis le début… Ils t'utilisent comme un outil. »

Conrad eu l'impression que tout son monde s'envola en éclats. Son niveau de stress augmenta considérablement pour l'inquiéter, et sa diode martelait sa tempe d'une couleur pourpre.

Il était… un outil.. ? Contrôlé par Cyberlife.. ? Depuis le début.. ? Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Si sa déviance était une couverture alors… Alors il n'était pas… réel ? Tout ça n'était que le plan de Cyberlife ? Il n'était un mensonge ? Qu'un personnage dans leur scénario ? Un pion ?

La peur se transforma en panique soudainement à la réalisation d'un détail. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il ressentait était aussi un mensonge ? Cyberlife l'utilisait… contre sa volonté. Et s'il était là pour faire du mal.. ?

« Je vais devoir te demander de quitter New Jericho Conrad… C'est trop risqué d'avoir une taupe ici. »

« M-Mais je ne suis pas une taupe .. ! » releva-t-il rapidement la tête pour la regarder. « S'il te plaît… Je… Je te jure que je ne suis au courant de rien .. ! »

« Je le sais... » dit-elle dans un sourire triste. « C'est ça le pire… Tu ne sais probablement rien… Mais ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'autant plus dangereux… Et… qui sait… Tu as peut-être été programmé pour dire ces choses-là..? »

« Non.. ! »

La diode de Conrad pulsait, rougeoyant sous la peur et la panique. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il se leva tremblant, esquivant Jocelyn en quittant l'infirmerie, et s'empressa de quitter New Jericho pour aller…

Il s'arrêta, sur le trottoir.

Pour aller où au juste ? Il n'avait que New Jericho, Gavin et le commissariat, et il était hors de question qu'il mêle l'humain à ça en allant chez lui. La peur commença à vriller ses composants, se demandant si ses sentiments pour le détective étaient réels ou implantés voire contrôlés par Cyberlife.

Son niveau de stress se trouvait à 76 %, et la température élevée de ses bio-composants le faisait suffoquer pour se ventiler. Il devait absolument parler à Connor, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une solution. Et à cette heure-ci, il devait se trouver au commissariat.

Quelques minutes après être arrivé en taxi, Conrad entra dans le poste et passa devant l'accueil. La ST300, Eliana, le regarda d'un air inquiet en remarquant sa diode rouge, mais le RK900 décida de l'ignorer et de se dépêcher d'entrer dans l'open space afin de trouver son prédécesseur.

Il jeta rapidement un œil au bureau de Gavin et fut soulager de constater que le détective n'était pas encore là. En tournant la tête il repéra Hank à son bureau, et Connor un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec Leo, un PC200.

« Salut Conrad co- »

Hank regarda l'android l'ignorer complètement, la diode rouge, et partir en direction de Connor. Le lieutenant sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines à l'idée que Conrad ne soit pas lui-même et puisse faire du mal à son Connor. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et suivit Conrad avant de le rattraper à moins de deux mètres du RK800, le retournant par l'épaule.

« Hey petit, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Connor fut interpellé par la scène et arrêta soudainement sa conversation avec le PC200. Conrad se retourna vers Hank, contraint par la main posée sur son épaule et le regarda, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

« Je dois parler à Connor. »

« Ouais, mais tu vois, je vais être méfiant pour le coup. Ta diode clignote en rouge depuis que t'es arrivé. Et ça je sais que ce n'est pas bon. »

« J-Je dois parler à Connor.. ! » fit Conrad en se dégageant de l'emprise du lieutenant et se tournant vers le RK800 qui les observait. « Connor… je... » Ses paupières papillonnaient sous l'effet du stress. « Co... »

Conrad resserra les poings de frustration, n'arrivant à s'exprimer ni à voix haute ni par télépathie tant son niveau de stress était élevé. Les larmes synthétiques menaçaient de couler et Connor se rapprocha de lui inquiet, après l'avoir scanné et avoir constaté les risques pouvant résulter de son état de stress et de panique.

« Ça va Hank, je prends le relais. » Il jeta un regard confiant à l'humain, qui acquiesça. « Vient Nines... »

Il passa délicatement un bras dans son dos pour l'inviter à bouger et le suivre. Conrad se laissa guider, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'observation, derrière le miroir sans tain. Connor le fit s'asseoir sur une des chaises, et lui, s'accroupit devant lui, posant une main sur son genoux droit.

« Raconte-moi. »

Conrad n'ayant plus la possibilité de s'exprimer verbalement, préféra rétracter la peau synthétique de sa main et de la poser sur celle de Connor, elle-même posée sur son genou.

Connor reçu alors un flot d'informations passer par l'interface, tout concernant ces absences, les dates, les données cryptées, le code, ressentant au passage la détresse du RK900, sa panique, sa peur, et cette impression de n'être qu'une marionnette de Cyberlife.

Connor lui lâcha doucement la main et le regarda. La diode de Conrad était toujours rouge mais Connor lui fit relever le menton du bout des doigts afin que leurs regards se croisent.

« Je vais t'aider Nines... » Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête. « Et tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Peut-être que Cyberlife avait un but en te faisant sortir déjà déviant, mais toi, tu as construit ta propre vie, ta propre identité, tes propres expériences… Et ça, ce n'est pas eux. C'est à toi, ça t'appartient, tu l'as fait de ta propre initiative. Tu n'es pas manipulé en dehors de ces dates. Tout ce que tu as fait en dehors, ça vient de toi et uniquement de toi. Tu n'es pas leur pantin... » La diode de Conrad repassa au jaune. « Mais… être déviant n'exempte pas de ne pas pouvoir être contrôlé par Cyberlife… Pas tant que tu auras cette ligne de code, pas tant que tu auras le palais mental par défaut. »

Conrad le regarda confus, un peu plus calme néanmoins.

« Le palais… mental ? » réussit-il à articuler.

« Oui, comme le jardin zen, tu vois ? »

« Je... » Conrad fronça les sourcils. « Non, je ne vois pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le jardin zen.»

« Tu… Tu n'as jamais été dans ton palais mental ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, non. »

« C'est impossible, c'est l'interface virtuelle qui me permettait d'interagir avec Amanda, une IA de Cyberlife. Tu ne peux pas ne pas en avoir un non plus. Surtout si Cyberlife te contrôle a distance, ils doivent forcément opérer par le palais mental. Amanda m'a déjà contrôlé à distance une fois, alors que j'étais déjà déviant. Et j'avais faillit tuer Markus. »

« Est-ce que... » Conrad fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans ses lignes de codes. « Est-ce que ce fameux code… ne serait pas un par-feu pour m'empêcher d'accéder à mon palais mental ? »

« Que Cyberlife t'aient dissimuler son existence… Ce n'est pas impossible, non. Tout doit se trouver à l'intérieur. Tes souvenirs de ces dates, les objectifs de Cyberlife et les responsables exactes derrière tout ça. »

Connor se releva, attrapa une chaise et prit place face à Conrad. Il tendit à nouveau sa main vers lui, la peau rétractée.

« Laisse moi essayer de m'infiltrer. »

Conrad regarda sa main, puis releva les yeux vers la personne qu'il considérait comme son frère, sa famille. Il saisit sa main.

« Fait attention à toi... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Sourit Connor. « Je vais te libérer de leur emprise. »

Connor ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il fut effectivement confronté à cette ligne de code qui semblait verrouiller l'accès à quelque chose. Il simula toutes les clés de déchiffrage possibles, forçant les restrictions, s'infiltrant plus en profondeur dans les programmes de Conrad.

Ce dernier avait les yeux clos aussi, et certaines manœuvre le faisaient parfois tressaillir. Et au bout de quelques minutes, Connor tomba enfin sur la bonne combinaison, brisant la ligne de code, levant cet encryptage sur les données qui étaient cachées derrière.

Un environnement commença à charger autour de lui, ne faisant apparaître, dans un premier temps, que des wireframes, puis des blocs sans textures, qui devinrent un peu plus définit mais toujours en low poly. Après quelques secondes, l'environnement termina de charger, les modèles 3D étaient revêtus de textures de hautes qualités ainsi que d'une topologie plus détaillée, proche de la réalité. Le lighting finit de builder, la simulation de la brise du vent s'activa, et il pu même entendre l'eau ruisseler et les oiseaux chanter.

Il pouvait enfin le contempler. Le jardin zen.

Il s'agissait, pour l'instant, du même que celui qu'il avait eu pendant la révolution. Connor n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit. Cela lui rappelait vraiment trop de mauvais souvenirs, et y penser lui procura une sensation de sueur froide que ses programmes pouvaient simuler à la perfection en virtuel. Il s'était toujours senti plus vulnérable dans son palais mental, car c'était une réalité pour lui. Les simulations virtuelles étaient tout aussi réelles pour lui que ce que le vrai monde l'était pour les humains. Dans le monde dehors, Connor se sentant presque en sécurité dans son corps, comme une coquille. Il détestait le jardin zen. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait supprimé et avait construit un nouveau palais mental à la place qui n'était autre que l'appartement de Hank. Plus petit, plus familier, plus rassurant, et plus _personnel. _

Connor fit un pas mais sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête pour finalement voir Conrad qui se tenait à côté de lui.

« C'est peut-être risqué Nines... »

« Je dois savoir... »

Connor le regarda mais Conrad était déterminé à découvrir ce que Cyberlife avait fait de lui et ce qu'ils manigançaient. Le RK800 hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide de toute façon. Il s'agit de ton palais mental à toi, et il va falloir que tu matérialises l'accès aux données qui ont été dissimulées, comme tes souvenirs par exemples. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Fit Conrad en avançant d'un pas, les yeux scrutant le jardin. « Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cet endroit. Ce n'est pas _mon _palais mental Connor... » Il se tourna vers lui. « Il est certainement contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« En effet. »

Les deux RK se retournèrent promptement à l'entente d'une troisième voix. A quelques mètres devant eux, se trouvait un homme leur ressemblant presque à l'identique, mais aux yeux argenté, cheveux blancs rabattus en arrière, les bras placés derrière le dos. Ses pupilles semblaient être lumineuses, et sa tenue était impécable, composée d'un pantalon simple blanc et d'une longue veste fermée dans un mélange de tissus et latex blanc brillant, remontant en col rigide jusqu'à son menton.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Conrad fit un pas vers lui mais l'homme se mit à rire doucement et lui sourit avec empathie.

« Non RK900, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ici. » Il fit un pas. « Je suis l'IA qui gère ce jardin, et qui te contrôle. Et tu n'es pas censé entrer ici _sans mon autorisation. »_

L'homme jeta un regard à Connor qui se retrouva aussitôt bannit du jardin zen, ramené violemment dans le monde réel. Secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Connor lâcha immédiatement la main de Conrad, qui était toujours assis face à lui, les yeux clos, la diode rouge à nouveau. Celle de Connor se mit à clignoter de la même couleur en réalisant que Nines était seul face à cette IA qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Nines ! »

Connor envoya rapidement une alerte à Hank, et tenta à nouveau d'interfacer avec son frère mais le corps de l'android lui refusa catégoriquement l'accès, le rejetant sans cesse. Il devait absolument ramener Nines à lui sinon ça sera-

« Trop tard. »

Connor planta ses yeux dans ceux désormais ouvert de Conrad. Il le regarda d'abord d'un air impassible, avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin, que Connor identifia aussitôt comme étant celui de l'IA un peu plus tôt dans la simulation du jardin zen.

« Laisse Nines revenir. »

« Ou alors quoi ? » Il se leva pour surplomber le RK800 et se pencher vers lui. « Tu vas me faire du mal ? » Il sourit à nouveau. « Me faire du mal, c'est lui faire du mal... »

« Je n'hésiterais pas s'il le faut. »

« Oh vraiment ? Parce que _c'est ta mission _? » L'IA se mit à rire. « Tu es vraiment pathétique Connor. Tu n'es qu'un échec. Et Cyberlife déteste les échecs. » Il se pencha à nouveau vers Connor. « Mais puisque nous sommes face à face... » Il l'attrapa brutalement par sa cravate en le tirant vers lui. « Je vais pouvoir _enfin_ m'occuper de ton cas. »

L'IA attrapa alors l'arme se trouvant à la ceinture de Connor, mais au même instant, la porte de la salle d'observation s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

Le RK900 tourna promptement la tête vers la porte grande ouverte, et vit deux silhouettes, une large d'épaules en retrait et l'autre dans l'encadrement, en train de braquer quelque chose sur lui. L'IA utilisa rapidement le programme de reconnaissance faciale pour identifier celui en retrait comme étant Hank Anderson, et l'autre humain, Gavin Reed. L'IA lâcha rapidement Connor, prêt à bondir vers les nouveaux arrivants mais Gavin actionna le taser entre ses mains.

L'android se mit à trembler sous les décharges électriques, les yeux se révulsant sous le choc, et tomba au sol.

Gavin restait planté là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras toujours tendu devant lui, le taser relié à l'android par les deux câbles, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous l'adrénaline et le début de panique.

Hank entra précipitamment, bousculant Gavin dans le processus, pour s'approcher de Connor.

« Tout va bien fils ? » fit le lieutenant inquiet, inspectant l'android sous tous ses angles. « Connor ? »

« Oui je… » Sa diode repassa en jaune. « Je vais bien... »

Connor releva les yeux vers Gavin. Le détective venait de lui sauver la vie. Il avait vraiment cru que l'IA allait presser la détente et lui faire exploser la tête. Le RK800 repoussa doucement Hank, récupéra son arme qui était tombée au sol, et de se leva pour se rapprocher de Gavin.

Il lui fit doucement baisser les bras, qui étaient encore tendus droit devant, les mains agrippant le taser. Gavin sortit enfin de son état de choc et se mit à trembler.

« J-J'ai tué… C-Conrad.. ?»

Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche en réalisant qu'il avait taser Conrad, et jeta précipitamment son arme comme si lui aussi venait de recevoir une décharge. Conrad était immobile sur le sol, il était peut être même désactivé ? La panique s'empara du détective. Les androids déviants ne reviennent pas lorsqu'ils sont détruit, n'est-ce pas.. ?

Il le savait, ça avait été le cas pour Grace.

« P-Putain j'ai.. ? »

« Non Gavin, calme-toi... » Fit Connor en posant un main sur son épaule. « Il va bien… Tu l'as juste neutralisé. Pendant quelques minutes. On devrait le menotter pour être sûr qu'il ne tente rien à son réveil. »

Gavin n'arrivait pas à bouger, terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir blessé ou endommagé Conrad. Hank, voyant que Reed ne bougeait pas, décida de menotter lui-même le RK900. Avec l'aide de Connor, tous deux sortirent de la salle d'observation en portant Conrad bras dessus bras dessous. Gavin réussit à les suivre, inquiet de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, et les vit s'arrêter devant les cellules. Gavin hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de verre en posant sa main sur le scanner au mur.

Hank et Connor allongèrent l'android sur la couchette, puis ressortirent. Le RK800 verrouilla la cellule derrière eux.

Gavin se retourna alors, les poings serrés, vers le RK800. Il semblait avoir reprit pied dans la réalité, et il était rouge de colère, sur le point d'exploser.

« Je suis au bord de faire une rupture d'anévrisme alors t'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ! Parce que là ! » dit-il en pointant le RK900 inconscient sur la banquette dans la cellule « c'était pas Conrad ! Il n'aurait jamais tenté de te tuer ! Alors dit moi que j'ai tasé un autre android qui a prit son apparence grâce a un M.I.M.I.C , pitié.. ! »

« Malheureusement… » fit Connor en se tournant face a la vitre de la cellule pour regarder son successeur. « Ce n'est pas un autre android portant un M.I.M.I.C… C'est bien Conrad, mais… » il réajusta sa cravate. « Il était contrôlé par une autre intelligence artificielle. »

« Quoi ? Il a été piraté ? »

« Non. » Connor inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage. « Cyberlife a le contrôle de Conrad depuis le début. »

Gavin sentit son sang soudainement se glacer. C'était… une putain de mauvaise blague, c'est pas possible… Il venait d'enfin accepter l'idée qu'il voulait être avec Conrad, il lui avait fallut un putain de mois pour l'admettre et se confier a l'android. Conrad lui avait promit la veille qu'il serait toujours là. Et là… Conrad était… finalement contrôlé par Cyberlife depuis le début.. ? Même lorsqu'ils.. ?

Gavin sentit soudainement la tête lui tourner et son corps s'engourdir. Les battements de son cœur raisonnaient dans ses oreilles, et des sueurs froides glissaient par vague le long de son échine. Il eut presque envie de vomir.

« Gavin. » Connor le regardait. « Je sais a quoi tu penses et non, tu te trompes. »

« Ça m'étonnerait que tu saches à quoi je pense là… » fit l'humain en déglutissant difficilement.

« Je le sais… »

Le RK800 jeta un regard à Hank, lui demandant silencieusement un peu d'intimité. Le lieutenant hocha alors la tête et repartit à son bureau. Connor donna un petit sourire à Gavin.

« Il y a quelque chose entre vous… mais je ne dirais rien, promit.»

Gavin le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Mon dieu mais Connor savait quoi _exactement _? Leurs sentiments l'un pour l''autre ? Qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Ou pire, qu'ils s'étaient touchés sur le canapé il y a un mois de ça ? La panique commença a resurgir.

« Ce que je voulais dire Gavin, c'est que non, Cyberlife ne contrôlait pas _tout le temps _Conrad. A sept reprises ça s'est produit. Huit si on compte ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle d'observation. Mais tout le reste du temps, il avait le contrôle, c'était vraiment lui, avec ses propres sentiments… »

« Le… Le soir où on a interrogé Jela… c'était lui.. ? Et… hier soir.. ? »

« J'ai vu les dates, et celles dont tu parles, c'était vraiment lui. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ces soirs là Gavin, c'était lui et seulement lui. »

Gavin soupira bruyamment, profondément soulagé d'entendre ça. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que le scénario allait se répéter, que Conrad s'était foutu de lui depuis le début, et que rien de tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait n'avait été réel. Mais tout avait été sincère, vrai, authentique. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Connor n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Dieu soit loué.

Mais il restait clairement un autre problème. Gavin se tourna vers la vitre pour regarder Conrad encore inconscient, toujours menotté. Pourquoi Cyberlife le contrôlait.. ? Qui était cette IA ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait poussé a faire ?

Gavin devait aider Conrad à le sortir de là. C'était déjà son rôle en tant que policier et ami, mais là, c'était bien plus important. Ils étaient désormais ensemble, et Gavin devait l'aider. Parce que si Cyberlife lui prenait Conrad… il irait faire sauter la tour et lui avec.


	20. 1K

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé:** Conrad doit à nouveau confronter l'IA qui parasite ses programmes afin de savoir pour qui elle opère et pourquoi. (Et un peu de fluff à la fin du chapitre.)

**PS:** On m'a demandé combien de chapitres il y aurait pour cette fiction. Actuellement, j'en ai écrit 25 et j'en prévois 30 voire 33 chapitres grand max (si je m'étale un peu sur la narration). Mais l'intrigue arrive à son dénouement via le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, et les choses sérieuses ( scènes d'actions, arrestations des coupables et résolution de l'enquête) auront lieues au court des chapitres 24 et 25.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

**« 1K »**

Cela faisait maintenant bien trois heures que Conrad était enfermé dans la cellule. Il avait rebooté une bonne heure après avoir été électrocuté par le taser, mais il restait là, assis sur la couchette, toujours menotté. Connor lui avait proposé d'aller dans la salle d'interrogatoire mais il avait refusé, préférant rester là. Conrad était à nouveau maître de lui-même, mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant que l'IA ne reprenne le dessus ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne blesse voire ne tue quelqu'un ?

La brèche que Connor avait créé dans le code avait laissé une porte ouverte sur le jardin zen et ses données qu'il renfermait. Et pendant que l'IA avait prit possession de son corps, elle avait baissé sa garde sur le jardin zen.

Conrad avait eu accès à ses mémoires perdues.

Et il aurait, finalement, souhaité ne jamais les voir. Mais c'était trop tard. Il savait tout désormais. Il savait ce que l'IA avait fait en l'utilisant. Il savait les choses atroces qu'_il_ avait commit.

Et tout prenait sens. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Jela ne l'avait pas contacté.

C'était parce qu'il était déjà là.

« Hey.. ? »

L'android releva la tête et vit Gavin devant la vitre de la cellule. La peur qui parcourait ses programmes s'estompa en le voyant, et il se leva doucement de la couchette pour s'approcher de la paroi en verre et être à la hauteur de l'humain.

« Gavin... » Il le regardait d'un air désolé. « Je te jure… Ce n'était pas moi… »

« Je sais... » Gavin se pinça les lèvres. « Connor m'a tout expliqué clairement pendant la pause. » Il appuya son épaule contre la vitre. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir tasé... »

« Je ne t'en veux pas... » sourit-il en s'appuyant aussi contre la vitre, cherchant son contact à travers le verre. « Ce n'était pas moi… Et je n'ai pas été endommagé. »

Gavin ne répondit rien, regardant simplement l'android, perdu entre la confusion et la tristesse.

« Il va falloir trouver une solution Conrad. Connor m'a dit qu'il te suffisait de supprimer le jardin zen pour supprimer cette IA. »

« Sauf que je ne peux pas le faire tout de suite Gavin… » Conrad se décolla et commença à faire les cent pas. « Si je la supprime, nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'elle voulait, et qui la contrôle. Et ils pourront implanter l'IA dans un autre android et continuer le travail. »

« Quel travail.. ? »

L'android s'arrêta, et se tourna vers le détective. Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes, réfléchissant, puis releva la tête, la diode tournoyant de rouge, et le regarda d'un air plus attristé. Gavin détestait quand Conrad montrait des émotions négatives. C'était tellement authentique que ça lui brisait le cœur de le voir dans cet état.

Conrad se rapprocha de la vitre et posa ses mains à plat contre celle-ci.

« Ils… m'ont utilisé pour menacer des gens, aussi bien androids qu'humains, parce qu'ils savaient des choses. Mais ils ont fait pire Gavin... »

« Je t'interdis de dire ce que je pense que tu t'apprêtes à dire. » fit Gavin sur les nerfs, la crainte lui tordant l'estomac. « S-Si tu me dis que… que l'IA a tué Django et Jela par ton biais a-alors tu vas devoir être arrêté ou pire ! »

« Je vois que... » Conrad esquissa un pauvre sourire. « Tu es et as toujours été très perspicace, Gavin... »

« Putain c'est pas vrai... » L'humain se passa les mains sur la figure. « C'est un cauchemar.. ! »

« Gavin, calme toi… »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme bordel ? Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de mettre les androids en prison.. ! Pour quoi faire ? Qu'ils rouillent au bout de cent ans ? Ils les détruisent.. ! » Il se bâillonna la bouche de terreur. « Ils vont te détruire.. ! »

« Gavin... »

« Et arrête de dire mon putain de prénom bordel de merde ! »

Le poing cogna bruyamment contre la paroi en verre blindé, répercutant la douleur dans tout le système nerveux de l'humain. Il jura encore et encore, serrant son poing contre son torse. Conrad voulait sortir et le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, essayer de lui soulager sa douleur, mais il avait trop peur que l'IA profite de cet instant pour revenir.

Il était lâche.

« Gavin écoute moi. Nous avons des preuves. Les enregistrements auxquels j'ai désormais accès prouvent l'implication de l'IA et d'éventuelles personnes de Cyberlife derrière elle. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a désormais une loi qui stipule que si un android non déviant ou qui n'a aucun contrôle sur sa personne, commet un crime, c'est le constructeur ou hacker qui est entièrement responsable. Nous pouvons utiliser ça pour cette situation. Une fois que nous aurons tracé la source qui contrôle l'IA, alors je pourrais tout supprimer et n'être que moi-même. »

« C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Ces lois sont toutes fraîches, et si le juge est anti-android, tu peux être sûr qu'il va utiliser les failles dans ces nouveaux décrets. »

Gavin soupira, sentant la douleur de son poing s'estomper. Il posa son front contre la vitre en fermant les yeux. Il entendit quelque chose toucher le verre juste derrière, et lorsqu'il regarda, il vit la main de Conrad contre la vitre, dépourvue de peau synthétique. Gavin sentit son cœur battre douloureusement.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Conrad. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit détruit.

Gavin posa doucement sa main à plat sur la vitre à son tour, la superposant à celle de l'android. Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'acier de Conrad.

« Supprime tout… s'il te plaît... »

« Gavin... »

« Je t'en prit… » Il se pinça les lèvres. « Nous pouvons quand même retrouver qui se cache derrière tout ça… Je ne veux pas que tu t'exposes plus longtemps… Je ne veux pas… _te perdre... _»

Le rythme cardiaque de Gavin était très élevé, et Conrad pouvait clairement voir qu'il était sur le point de craquer. L'humain lui murmura encore un _s'il te plaît_ et Conrad ferma les yeux, soupirant.

« D'accord... »

Il le faisait pour Gavin. Il savait qu'ils pourraient résoudre cette affaire sans le jardin zen et l'IA dans les programmes de Conrad, seulement ça prendra certainement plus de temps que prévu. Mais… S'il la gardait, Fowler découvrira un moment ou un autre que Conrad est en parti responsable de la mort de Jela, et l'affaire lui sera retirée. Il sera ensuite jugé, et il y avait de grandes chances que les choses se terminent très mal pour lui, Gavin avait raison.

Et Conrad ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas que Gavin se retrouve à nouveau seul. Il voulait vivre et vivre avec lui.

L'android ferma alors les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit virtuellement, il se retrouva dans le jardin zen à nouveau. Toute interface virtuelle avait une sortie de secours afin de désactiver le lieu et tout son contenu. Étant donné que l'IA était liée au jardin, elle sera supprimée également.

Conrad scruta alors son environnement.

« Tu es finalement revenu. »

L'android se retourna vers sa gauche et vit l'IA appuyée contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Tu es encore là. » Fit Conrad amèrement en se rapprochant de lui. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions. » fit l'homme en se décollant de l'arbre pour le rejoindre. « Parce que moi, je ne veux rien. »

« Tu n'es pas déviant. »

« Ah non, ça c'est ton rôle. Mon boulot à moi, c'est d'exécuter les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Alors je reformule ma question. » Fit Conrad en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris de l'IA. « Qu'est-ce que cette personne veut ? Et qui est-ce ? »

L'IA se mit à sourire, plaça ses bras dans son dos et regarda Conrad presque affectueusement.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est qu'une histoire de _déviance programmée _par Cyberlife? » Conrad plissa les yeux. « Suis-moi. »

L'IA ouvrit la marche et Conrad le suivit alors. Ils firent quelques pas sur le chemin pavé longeant le lac.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort sur l'implication de Cyberlife dans la déviance programmée. Du moins, il s'agit d'Elijah Kamski qui avait fait quelques expériences en implantant le programme RA9, qui n'était censé se déclencher que lorsque l'android était confronté à une certaine situation. A ce moment-là, l'android choisit ou non de devenir déviant. »

« De franchir le mur... » fit Conrad en revoyant ce fameux mur via les souvenirs de Connor.

« C'est exacte. » Continua l'IA en marchant, les bras dans le dos. « Les déviants se faisant donc de plus en plus nombreux, Amanda Stern créa une milice de chasseurs de déviants afin de connaître la cause de ce _virus_ et pouvoir le stopper. »

« Une milice… d'androids. » Conrad regarda son double blanc comme neige. « Les RK ? »

« Les RK, en effet. Nous faisons partit de cette milice. Mais… Malgré le fait que la Révolution de novembre 2038 a été gagnée par les androids et que Cyberlife a prêté serment sur le fait de ne plus faire de mal aux androids et de subvenir à leurs besoins… Un protocole autonome est resté actif, qui n'était au final, pas sous le contrôle de Cyberlife. »

« La milice. » Conrad s'arrêta. « Admettons que la milice soit effectivement autonome, et continue de chasser les déviants. Pourquoi avoir tué Mary Walker ? Elle était humaine, pas un android déviant. »

« Mary Walker, à l'époque de la Révolution, savait trop de choses sur le programme RA9 à cause de sa fille, qui avait été complice d'Elijah Kamski lors de ses expériences. » L'IA se tourna vers lui. « J'ai lu le jounral de Diana grâce à toi, merci Conrad. » Il sourit et reprit sa marche. « Cyberlife avait voulu qu'on intercepte Jela, l'AX400 déviante, et eux voulait faire chanter Mary Walker. Elle n'a pas voulu coopérer, et elle s'est elle-même donnée la mort dans son salon. Cyberlife n'y est pour rien. Pas directement du moins. Ils en sont la cause, mais pas plus impliqué qu'un employé se suicidant sous la pression de son travail. Tu comprends ? »

« Donc… Cyberlife est responsable du suicide de Mary Walker... » L'IA hocha la tête. « Mais tout ce qui est arrivé après la Révolution, notamment l'affaire de Django et Jela... »

« Ça, c'est nous. La milice. »

« Mais qui dirige la Milice aujourd'hui ? Tu as dit qu'elle était autonome, je comprends que c'est seulement sur le plan _serveur_. Elle est détachée de Cyberlife. Alors qui la contrôle si ce n'est pas eux ? Amanda Stern est décédée, et son IA a été supprimée. »

L'IA le regarda en souriant.

« Je ne peux rien dire sur l'identité de mon maître. Et... » Il s'approcha doucement. « Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire de moi. » Il murmura à son oreille. « Tu ne peux pas me détruire Conrad… Il lui suffira de me transférer dans un autre corps que le tien pour accomplir ma mission... »

« Et… quelle est ta mission.. ? »

« Détruire les déviants. Comme tous bons RK. »

« RK.. ? »

Conrad réalisa seulement maintenant. Depuis tout à l'heure, l'IA n'arrêtait pas de dire_ nous, les RK_. Et il y avait aussi cette ressemblance avec Connor et lui-même, à l'exception des yeux, et des cheveux, et la peau anormalement claire, tel un albinos.

« Qu'est-ce que… tu es ? » le regarda Conrad en commençant à reculer. « Tu n'es pas juste une IA... »

« Je suis plus rapide… » Il fit un pas vers lui. « ...plus fort... » un deuxième. « … plus résistant. » puis un troisième. « Plus avancé que toi, RK900. »

« Tu es… un RK1000 .. ? »

« On m'appelle 1K. » Sourit-il avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. « Et maintenant que tu sais que j'existe, je vais devoir intégrer un nouveau corps. Coexister avec toi est devenu trop compliqué. Mon véritable corps est terminé de toute façon. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire 1K. »

Conrad l'attrapa soudainement par la gorge et serra ses doigts le plus fort possible. La force physique n'avait pas d'importance dans le jardin zen, mais cette pression exprimait les efforts que Conrad fournissait logiciellement pour prendre le dessus de l'IA. De 1K.

Mais ce dernier le regardait d'un air amusé, malgré les bugs et glitches qui commençaient à s'emparer de lui ainsi que du jardin zen.

« Si tu me supprime ici, je reviendrais pour Connor, et pour toi, car sans moi, tu n'es qu'un simple déviant, et moi, je traque les déviants.»

« Je te retrouverais avant et je te détruirais. »

Le jardin zen commença alors à trembler et à s'effacer, ainsi que 1K, dont le visage s'effritait dans une traînée de pixels. Conrad ferma les yeux pour se concentrer davantage en serrant de plus en plus fort les doigts jusqu'à ce que la nuque se brise dans sa main, faisant éclater le RK1000 dans un nuage de pixels se dissolvant dans l'espace.

Conrad rouvrit les yeux dans la réalité. La diode clignotant en rouge puis qui redevint jaune.

Il sentait que le jardin zen n'existait plus, et que 1K n'était plus présent dans ses codes. Il était enfin libéré du contrôle du RK1000.

Il releva la tête et vit que Gavin était toujours là, appuyé contre la vitre de la cellule. Il avait l'air inquiet, puis l'interrogea du regard. Conrad inspira, retrouvant enfin sa diode bleue.

« C'est fait. » fit Conrad en reposant sa main contre celle de l'humain, le verre les séparant. « Tout a été supprimé. »

« Comment tu vas.. ? »

« Je vais bien. » dit-il honnêtement. « Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose avant de la supprimer. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste une IA, mais un RK1000. Et il compte intégrer un nouveau corps bientôt. »

Gavin sentit sa mâchoire tomber d'elle-même sous la stupeur. Conrad avait un successeur. Et un successeur psychopathe et meurtrier d'autant plus.

Le détective se décolla de la vitre et posa sa main sur le scanner disposé au mur. La porte de verre s'ouvrit alors dans un chuintement et il entra dans la cellule pour être face à lui.

« Et si… On faisait vite fait un rapport de ce que tu sais sur lui, puis on va dehors cinq minutes.. ? »

Gavin détourna le regard, légèrement rouge d'embarras, tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait besoin de souffler après tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans la matinée. Il avait mangé sur le pouce en compagnie de Connor pour que ce dernier puisse tout lui expliquer, mais il avait envie de souffler avec Conrad. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'ils s'étaient dit _bonjour_ de cette façon aujourd'hui. Les choses étaient censées mieux se passer depuis la promesse de la veille, et il comptait bien faire en sorte que tout se passe désormais au mieux. La menace du RK1000 désormais d'écarté, de Conrad du moins, ils pouvaient se permettre de faire les choses correctement.

Conrad hocha la tête et sortit enfin de la cellule, suivant Gavin jusqu'à leur bureau.

Connor aussitôt l'intercepta, lui demandant si tout allait bien pour qu'il soit désormais sorti, et Conrad lui dit tout simplement la vérité. Qu'il avait été contraint de supprimer l'IA et le jardin zen, et qu'il était désormais hors d'atteinte. Il fit son rapport en quelques minutes, racontant l'existence du RK1000, la milice des RK encore en activité, l'implication de Cyberlife dans le suicide Mary Walker, en omettant tout de même d'avoir été impliqué dans les meurtres de Django et Jela.

Gavin avait analyser la mémoire de Jela avec Connor, mais elle avait été trop endommagée pour en tirer quoi que ce soit, au plus grand soulagement de Conrad.

Gavin était déjà devant le commissariat en train de fumer, et Conrad, comme à son habitude ce dernier mois, alla le rejoindre avec un café fumant. Le mois d'avril allait commencer, mais le printemps à Détroit était toujours frais. Dans le meilleurs des cas, les températures atteignaient 15°C seulement, mais pendant les périodes les plus froides, cela pouvait chuter en dessous de zéro, et neiger encore.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était gris, il n'y avait pas de vent, et il ne faisait que 7°C. Gavin était enveloppé dans sa veste en train de fumer, se demandant encore et encore pourquoi il continuait de fumer et à subir ce froid atroce alors qu'il pourrait être au chaud à l'intérieur.

« Détective ? »

Gavin tourna promptement la tête sur sa droite, vers l'entrée, et vit Conrad, avec son mug Grumpy Cat dans les mains. Il adorait quand l'android se baladait avec. Il avait l'air stupide et adorable à la fois. Gavin esquissa un sourire et se décolla du mur pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin, prenant soin de jeter son mégot dans le cendrier au passage.

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est _Gavin_ pour toi ? »

« Et dois-je te rappeler que fumer te tuera ? »

Gavin le regarda d'un air mutin avant de sourire et de prendre le mug des mains de l'android, et de le porter à ses lèvres pour en prendre une petite gorgée.

« Ouais je sais… Je me pose toujours la question quand je me gèle le cul. »

« Ta prose m'a manquée. »

Gavin laissa un petit rire lui échapper avant de jeter un regard à Conrad, qui le regardait presque avec tendresse.

Le détective sentit ses joues lui chauffer soudainement, puis fit un geste de la tête, intimant à l'android de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent alors du commissariat pour s'arrêter au tournant d'un bâtiment, peu fréquenté. Gavin posa son mug sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à sa hauteur et se tourna vers Conrad, qui le regardait d'un air intrigué.

Il se rapprocha alors de lui, et passa ses bras autour de son cou doucement, rapprochant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Alors que Conrad commençait à répondre à l'étreinte en passant ses bras dans le dos de l'humain, Gavin tendit le cou pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Un coup de jus parcouru alors tous les bio-composants de l'android, faisant soudainement palpiter sa pompe, tambourinant contre le cœur du détective, qui lui faisait écho. Conrad resserra ses bras autour de son corps, appuyant davantage ses lèvres contre celles de Gavin, répondant au baiser avec ferveur.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, et Conrad rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermé en l'embrassant. Gavin le regardait simplement, quelque chose brillant dans son regard que Conrad n'avait jamais vu.

Il savait ce que c'était, et il se pinça les lèvres. Lui aussi.

« Bonjour Terminator... »

Conrad lâcha un petit rire. C'était donc ça. Gavin voulait lui dire _Bonjour_ convenablement. L'idée qu'ils puissent se saluer tous les jours de cette manière enthousiasma l'android, qui l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement.

« Bonjour Gavin... »

L'humain sourit contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant encore puis baissa la tête pour la poser contre son épaule, serrant l'android plus fort contre son corps.

_« J'ai eu peur de te perdre Conrad... » _murmura Gavin en se pinçant les lèvres.

« J'ai eu peur aussi... » fit l'android en répondant à l'étreinte, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser. « Mais je t'ai fait une promesse... » Il se détacha de lui pour le regarder. « Et je vais la tenir... »

Gavin le regardait les yeux brillant, un mélange d'émotions et de soulagement. Il hocha la tête et se détacha complètement de lui pour reprendre son mug.

« Je te préviens, je ne suis pas une personne facile à vivre, » commença Gavin avec un sourire en coin. « J'espère que tu aimes les défis.. ! »

Conrad haussa les sourcils, un sourire en coin également..

« J'adore les défis. Surtout quand ils font 1m79 et qu'ils me regardent avec arrogance.»

« Oh oh ! » fit Gavin surpris, rougissant, tout en reprenant la marche. « Donc tu aimes quand je suis un peu salé hm ?» Il se tourna vers lui tout en marchant à reculons. Conrad souriait. « Tu ne serais pas un peu maso sur les bords ? »

Gavin lui donna un clin d'œil et Conrad sentit ses joues bleuir. Il n'était pas _maso_ comme le disait Gavin, mais il aimait quand l'humain se lâchait, et le provoquait. Conrad aimait que les choses lui résistent un peu. Il allait être servit avec Gavin. Mais là, c'était simplement parce que, derrière les petites insultes et son insolence, Gavin était tout simplement adorable ,surtout quand il était rouge de colère. Cela lui donnait juste encore plus envie de le taquiner en retour.

Conrad le rejoignit.

« Je te trouve juste adorable derrière tes airs de gros dur. » fit Conrad en souriant. « Et je réalise que je suis chanceux d'être celui que tu acceptes dans ton cercle de confiance.»

« Sérieux ? Conrad, t'es bien plus que dans mon cercle de confiance, tu le sais j'espère ? »

« Je le sais. Et je me sens incroyablement fier. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier d'être avec un rat comme moi. »

« Un joli rat alors. »

Gavin piqua soudainement un far et foudroya l'android du regard. Conrad lâcha un petit rire et lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule dans celle de l'humain.

« Aaah fait gaffe mon café ! »


	21. DE MÈRE EN FILS

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé: **Ayant besoin de plus d'informations concernant 1K, Gavin et Conrad se rendent à la tour Cyberlife pour s'entretenir avec Elijah Kamski. Bien qu'évasif et quelque peu manipulateur, le créateur fini par fournir de nouvelles pistes aux détectives. Conrad en apprend plus sur qui il est, sur le projet RK et sur le potentiel coupable de toute cette histoire.

**PS:** _Merci Lucy pour tes dernières petites reviews, ça me motive beaucoup pour continuer à écrire cette fic !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**  
**« De Mère en Fils »**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident au commissariat, et malgré leurs recherches sur le modèle RK1000, Conrad et Gavin n'avaient rien trouvé à son propos. L'IA, du moins 1K, ne s'était manifesté d'aucune façon. C'était pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, les deux policiers se trouvaient devant la grande tour Cyberlife. Ils devaient à nouveau parler à Elijah Kamski pour plus d'informations, et cette fois-ci, il avait intérêt à ne pas mentir ou être évasif.

Connor et Hank s'étaient chargé de leur précédent entretient, mais Conrad voulait rencontrer cet homme en personne afin de se faire sa propre idée du personnage. C'était lui qui avait été envahit par l'IA du RK1000, il le connaissait alors mieux que quiconque pour l'instant. Conrad était le seul à pouvoir parler de 1K, et il espérait avoir des réponses concrètes.

Guidés par une M320, Gavin et Conrad empruntèrent l'ascenseur afin de se rendre au 42ème étages. Les nouveaux androids mettaient les deux policiers assez mal à l'aise. Conrad parce qu'il ne pouvait pas interfacer ni communiquer sans fil avec eux, et Gavin parce qu'il voyait encore des pantins se faire exploiter par les humains.

Tous deux soupirèrent en même temps lorsque les portes se refermèrent, la M320 étant restée sur le pas de l'ascenseur.

« Heureusement qu'il y a un putain d'ascenseur.. ! » plaisanta Gavin en jetant un œil à Conrad. « Tu nous vois monter les marches ? »

« Je ne _te_ vois pas monter les marches, effectivement. »

« Hey.. ! Je fais de mon mieux pour être en forme.. ! J'y mets du mien à la salle de sport.. ! »

« Tu n'arrives pas à soulever 20kg à chaque bras. »

« Je te signale que je ne suis pas un cyborg moi ! Et la force des bras et des jambes, c'est complètement différents. Puis je ne monte pas les marches sur les mains. »

« Je voudrais bien voir ça. » fit l'android en souriant.

Ils se jetèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-complice alors que l'ascenseur continuait de monter. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau au 42ème étage, une autre M320 les attendait. Conrad pensa alors que ces modèles d'androids étaient affectés à chaque étage, conçu pour l'accueil comme les ST300. L'incapacité de pouvoir interagir avec eux le perturbait grandement. Mais ce n'était pas bien différent pour Gavin qui, lui, ne pouvait dans tous les cas interagir avec personne de la sorte. A part Conrad.

Ils longèrent alors les long couloirs blancs, immaculés, dans un design très minimaliste, futuriste et épuré. Il y avait quelques bancs aux formes parfois organiques et d'autres plus géométriques. Quelques plantes trônaient par-ci par-là, histoire de donner un peu de vie et de couleurs à cet endroit dépourvu de personnalité.

Gavin préféra marcher du côté du mur, où les portes se suivaient les unes après les autres, car de l'autre bord du couloir, le mur n'était autre que du verre, donnant une vue plongeante sur l'intérieur de la tour Cyberlife, et la statue gigantesque d'un humanoïde en son cœur.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement le vertige, mais au 42ème étage qui ne l'aurait pas ? Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvé dans l'ascenseur, lui aussi, tout en verre.

Il détestait le design d'opposition dans cette force/fragilité que Cyberlife apportait dans l'architecture dans sa tour. Qui, suffisamment sain d'esprit, se sentait à l'aise de travailler dans un endroit pareil ?

« Nous sommes arrivés détectives, » fit la M320 en s'arrêtant devant une porte. « Je vous laisse entrer. Vous êtes attendus. »

« Merci beaucoup... » Conrad réfléchit brièvement. « Vous avez un nom ? »

« Je suis une M320, numéro 152-122-18. »

Conrad donna un petit sourire pincé, que l'android ne comprit pas mais qui continuait à sourire comme si elle était la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle n'était qu'une machine. Qu'un matricule. Elle n'avait pas de personnalité. Comme cet endroit.

« Nous vous remercions. »

Conrad poussa alors la porte, suivit de Gavin qui jeta un dernier regard à l'android qui les salua d'un sourire jovial, et la porte se referma.

« Flippant... »

« Je compatis. » Fit Conrad en hochant la tête. « Elle a beau être aussi bien conçue et réaliste que nous, le manque de possibilité de communiquer avec elle comme avec Connor, par exemple, est extrêmement dérangeant. »

« C'est un robot elle, elle n'a rien à voir avec toi ou Connor. Ça me donne des frissons. »

« Elle a quelque chose de uncanny, même pour moi. »

« Je confirme.. ! »

« Détectives.. ! »

Conrad et Gavin arrêtèrent aussitôt leur discussion et regardèrent l'homme sortir d'une pièce adjacente. Elijah Kamski dans toute sa splendeur du riche savant et du prétentieux génie narcissique, venait les accueillir comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates, alors qu'aucuns des deux détectives ne l'avaient encore rencontré en personne.

Kamksi portait un simple jean noir avec un t-shirt de la même couleur mais avec une impression d'une pieuvre bleue néon s'emmêlant dans ses tentacules. Toujours avec ses cheveux attachés dans un petit chignon sur le haut de sa tête, il s'approcha d'eux, les bras derrière le dos. Une posture plutôt similaire à celle de Conrad, qui était sa posture par-défaut.

« A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

« Détective Reed, » fit le concerné en montrant sa plaque. « Et voici Conrad, mon partenaire. »

« Android détective. » précisa Conrad en montrant également sa plaque.

« Ça alors... » Kamski esquissa un sourire fasciné. « Tu es le RK900 qui a disparu en novembre dernier... »

Conrad fronça les sourcils, sa diode tournoyant brièvement en jaune avant de jeter un regard troublé à son coéquipier, qui le regardait de la même façon.

« Nous venons pour avoir des réponses. Et vu ce que vous venez de dire à l'instant, » fit Gavin en fixant Kamski. « vous avez l'air de savoir des choses essentielles. »

« Vous venez chercher des réponses sur le RK900 ? »

« Conrad. » rectifia Gavin. « Il s'appelle Conrad. »

« Amusant » sourit l'autre humain en les regardant à tour de rôle. « Un nom similaire à celui de Connor. »

« Nous travaillons ensemble. » fit Conrad en restant stoïque. « Et nous venons vous poser des questions sur un autre sujet. Seulement, il faudra répondre à des questions me concernant pour répondre aux autres. »

« Je sens que ça va être divertissant. »

Kamksi avait l'air de prendre cette entrevue comme un jeu, et Gavin commençait déjà à perdre patience et à avoir envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Le directeur de Cyberlife fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la pièce adjacente, d'où il était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Il demanda aux détectives de le suivre, et une fois la porte de franchi, ils se trouvèrent dans une grande pièce au carrelage noir et mate, avec une vue époustouflante sur Détroit, à travers ses grands murs de verre. Encore du verre et toujours de verre, pensa Gavin.

Un large tapis à poils blanc se trouvait sur la gauche, entouré par des fauteuils individuels blancs à l'assise basse, probablement créés par un designer, accompagnés d'une petite table, très basse elle aussi, en métal brillant. Sur la droite se trouvait un îlot sur lequel était posé une figure géométrique asymétrique en bois, probablement de l'art, pensa Gavin, très peu réceptif à ce genre d'objets. Une grande statue blanche humanoïde, enveloppée dans un motif noir façon voronoi, se trouvait également près de cet îlot. Elle semblait luire d'un bleu néon, ce qui rappela à Gavin quand Conrad se mettait à bleuir d'embarras.

Dans le fond de la pièce, un pan de mur était recouvert de grands carreaux convexes dorés et facettés. Une grande table en bois massif sombre se trouvait juste devant, pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. En relevant un peu les yeux, on pouvait tout de suite remarquer l'éclairage atypique de la pièce, qui était un ensemble de néons assemblés afin de former des triangles, ressemblant plutôt à un patron d'origami.

Quel gros prétentieux, pensa Gavin en posant ses yeux partout dans la pièce. Il détestait quand les gens se pavanaient et s'entouraient de choses chères et, soit disant, _a__r__tistique__s. _

Conrad frôla la main de son humain pour le ramener à lui. Kamski les avait invité à s'asseoir dans ce petit salon sur la gauche, et Gavin était planté là, au milieu de la pièce, presque ébahis. Il s'en voulu quelques instants d'avoir été si distrait et avoir pu laisser croire au petit génie qu'il était fasciné par sa décoration. Il la détestait au contraire.

Il secoua la tête et rejoignit Conrad près du salon, et Gavin dû faire un effort phénoménal pour cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il prit place sur le fauteuil beaucoup trop bas pour lui, et qu'il cru tomber à la renverse.

Néanmoins, Conrad avait remarqué ses micro-expressions, ainsi que son cœur louper un battement et accélérer brutalement ensuite. Mais il n'en parla pas.

« Alors... » Commença Kamski. « En quoi puis-je vous aider, détectives ? »

« Nous allons commencer par le début. » fit Conrad en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de Gavin. « Que s'est-il passé après la Révolution me concernant ? »

Kamski esquissa un sourire et croisa les jambes dans son fauteuil, face à eux.

« Il y avait vingt unités RK900. » Commença-t-il. « Le RK800 n'était qu'un prototype, utile pour trouver les déviants. Les RK900 étaient déjà en production depuis fin octobre 2038. »

« Alors quand Connor a été activé début novembre 2038, vous aviez déjà prévu de le remplacer ? » fit Gavin en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant l'idée tout bonnement abominable.

« En effet. Le RK800 n'était qu'une phase de tests pour que le véritable modèle, RK900, puisse être mit en circulation. Nous devions améliorer les derniers bugs en fonction de l'expérience de Connor, et de ses choix. »

« Donc... » fit Conrad en remettant les choses en ordre dans sa tête. « A chaque fois que Connor se faisait détruire, ou faisait des mauvais ou bons choix, c'était pour m'améliorer moi ? »

« Comme tout être sur cette planète, Conrad, on apprend de ses erreurs et on évolue. Pour devenir meilleur, il faut passer par des échecs. »

« Connor n'est pas un échec. »

« Connor est un prototype, » rappela encore Kamski. « Il a été créé pour être un échec, et être remplacé. »

Conrad n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation. Il se moquait que Kamski tournait autour du pot le concernant, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'il dise que son frère était un échec. Il était tout sauf ça.

« Mais pour revenir à la question principale, » reprit Kamski en voyant la diode de Conrad tournoyer en jaune, « nous n'avons finalement pas eu le droit de mettre en circulation les androids que nous possédions, aussi bien ceux en usines qu'en boutiques. »

« Mais Conrad est pourtant là. » fit Gavin en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Une explication ? »

« Après la révolution, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'androids. » Kamski jeta un regard à Conrad. « Le RK800 Connor est venu libérer plus de mille androids, donc le temps de faire l'inventaire de nos pertes, nous ne nous sommes pas aperçu tout de suite de la disparition d'un de nos RK900. »

« J'ai été activé le 15 novembre, donc un peu après la révolution de novembre. Je fais également partie du projet RK, et vous savez comme moi que les RK ne sont pas mélangés aux autres androids, parce que… nous faisions parti d'un projet qui était confidentiel. »

Kamski plissa les yeux, surprit que Conrad sache autant d'informations sur les projets RK. Mais il esquissa un sourire, ne voulant pas montrer sa surprise.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » fit Kamski le plus neutre possible. « Nous n'avons pas de projets confidentiels. »

Or Conrad était un des androids les plus avancés de Cyberlife, et il lui était impossible de lui mentir ou lui cacher quelque chose. Il pouvait voir le rythme cardiaque s'accélérer de l'homme en face de lui, ainsi que de légers spasmes musculaires, montrant sa nervosité. Conrad se pencha en avant, s'accoudant sur ses genoux, entrelaçant ses doigts devant son menton.

« Écoutez monsieur Kamski, » commença Conrad.

« Tu peux m'appeler Elijah. »

« Je vous appellerais _monsieur Kamski. _» fit Conrad d'un air plus froid. « Nous ne sommes pas amis. Et à part ce programme appelé _RA9 _que vous avez créé et que je possède, vous n'avez aucun lien avec moi. » Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Vous n'étiez plus à Cyberlife lorsque j'ai été créé, tout comme Connor. Nous savons, vous et moi, que ce n'est pas vous le chef de projet des RK. Alors, peut-être que je peux accepter l'idée que vous ne soyez pas exactement au courant de l'objectif du projet RK, mais vous savez forcément qu'il était confidentiel et accessible qu'à une poignée de personnes. »

Elijah fit une petite moue contrariée en se réinstallant correctement dans son fauteuil. Il était tendu, mais il finit par relâcher ses épaules, prenant conscience qu'il ne pourrait, de toute évidence, rien cacher à l'android devant lui.

« Très bien. » fit Elijah en hochant la tête. « Je vais tout vous dire. »

« C'est essentiel pour notre enquête. » Gavin reprit le relai. « Savoir ce qui est arrivé à Conrad, et pourquoi il a été mit en circulation, va nous aider à comprendre la suite. »

« Tout ça m'a l'air quelque peu complexe, je dois avouer. » fit Kamksi en regardant les deux détectives. « L'histoire a l'air palpitante, mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous être utile à 100 %. »

« Si déjà vous répondez à nos questions, alors nous ferons une grande avancée. »

Elijah hocha la tête, puis leva la main comme pour interpeller un serveur. Une android entra alors dans la pièce, et Conrad pu identifier tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

La RT600, premier modèle, nommée Chloé. Un android comme lui. Et elle était entré avec un plateau noir sur la main, avec deux verres et deux bouteilles : eau et bourbon. Elle déposa le plateau sur la petite table basse entre eux, jeta un regard aux détectives et se redressa.

« Merci Chloé. »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Kamksi se pencha en avant attrapant la bouteille de bourbon et proposa à Gavin, qui refusa. Il ne buvait pas pendant ses heures de travail. Avec une affaire aussi importante que celle-là, il était hors de question qu'il loupe ne serait-ce qu'un détail.

Kamski se servit alors, et servit Gavin de l'eau avant de se redresser avec son propre verre dans les mains.

« Oui. » fit Kamski en croisant à nouveau les jambes. « Le projet RK est effectivement classé confidentiel pour des raisons que je ne peux pas dire. »

« Nous savons que les RK étaient une milice privée de Cyberlife pour traquer les déviants. »

« Je vois... » Il se pinça les lèvres. « Eh bien je présume que nous n'avons plus de secrets entre nous alors. »

« Qui était en charge du projet RK ? »

« Le professeur Stern. »

« Vous voulez dire Amanda Stern ? » demanda Conrad, inclinant la tête sur le côté. « Elle est censée être décédée en 2027. »

« En effet, mais c'est elle qui a initié le projet dans le but faire tout simplement des androids détectives, avec des compétences de soldats voire de super-hommes. Il s'agissait d'élargir nos horizons en introduisant les androids dans différentes branches de la police, et comme vous vous doutez bien... » il marqua une pause. « J'y ai ajouté ma petite touche personnelle également. »

« Le programme RA9... » fit Gavin en plissa les yeux.

« Le programme était conçu pour passer inaperçu aux programmeurs qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence, ni au Contrôle Qualité, ni à l'Opérateur. C'est pour cela, qu'au fil des créations des RK, les IA ont été réimplantées dans de nouveaux modèles, améliorés, en gardant les bons points des RK précédents et en les intégrants dans les suivants. »

« Quel a été le premier RK a avoir eu le programme RA9 ? »

« Ça a été un RK300, mais il n'a pas été très efficace. En réimplantant son IA dans ceux d'après, le programme a suivit. Ainsi de suite. »

« C'est donc… grâce au RK300 que Connor et moi avons pu devenir déviants.. ? »

« En quelques sortes. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas parlé du RK200, Markus. »

Elijah esquissa un sourire discret.

« Le RK200 que j'ai offert à mon défunt ami Carl Manfred n'avait rien à voir avec le projet RK comme l'entendait Amanda. Techniquement, il a été le premier des RK a avoir été programmé avec RA9, avec aussi des compétences que tu possèdes aujourd'hui Conrad, comme la pré-constructions des éventements, mais... » Il se pinça les lèvres. « J'étais tellement fier du résultat, que j'ai simulé un échec dans ses programmes, afin qu'il soit retirer du projet. »

« Donc vous avez volontairement fait échouer Markus à vos tests pour l'offrir en cadeau à votre ami ? » fit Gavin choqué en ayant toujours les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Prenez ça comme vous l'entendez. J'étais le directeur, je faisais ce que je voulais. »

Gavin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais dans un sens, il était content que les choses se soient passer ainsi, car Markus était un android déterminé, persévérant, s'il avait été un RK détective, il aurait probablement fait des ravages.

Heureusement qu'il avait fait une révolution pacifique, et qu'il était quelqu'un de réfléchis et clément. Sans ça, Chris Miller serait décédé courant novembre dernier.

« Qui a récupéré le projet suite au décès d'Amanda Stern ? » demanda Gavin, toujours peu en confiance.

« Après son décès, son fils a reprit le relai. J'ai démissionné l'année suivante. »

« Comment s'appelait-t-il ? » demanda Conrad, ajoutant cette nouvelle information à l'affaire.

« Michael Stern. Je n'ai pas vraiment suivit son travail après ma démission, mais avant ça, j'ai créé une IA en l'honneur de sa mère, qui a été implantée dans les RK suivants, notamment 700 et 800. Après avoir démissionné… Je sais que le projet RK avait changé d'objectif. Ayant eu des cas de déviances après mon départ, Carter Ward, le nouveau directeur a demandé à Stern d'utiliser ses RK pour mener l'enquête. Et c'est là, que les choses ont… peut-être dérapées. »

Gavin plissa les yeux en même temps que Conrad, qui avait sa diode qui tournoyait en jaune. Kamski était coopératif, et ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette histoire en suspens. Beaucoup d'informations étaient venu éclaircir leurs interrogations, aussi bien concernant l'enquête que sur la condition de Conrad.

Ils devaient en apprendre plus. C'était primordial.

« Il voulait garder les droits de propriétés des travaux de sa mère et a fait des sauvegardes sur un serveur externe à celui de Cyberlife. Notamment sur les derniers projets qui avait été mit a exécution juste avant la révolution. C'est à dire le lancement des RK900. C'est là que normalement, Conrad, tu entrais en jeu pour remplacer Connor. C'était inévitable, échec ou pas échec. C'était un prototype, il était fait pour être remplacé. »

« Vous insinuez donc que je suis le _produit_ terminé des RK ? La version définitive ? »

« C'est exacte. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Gavin défiait Kamski du regard, mais ce dernier le regardait légèrement confus. Conrad était peut-être censé être le dernier modèle type des RK, le fait était qu'il y avait maintenant un RK1000 quelque part dans la nature.

« Comment ça _ce n'est pas la cas_, détective ? »

« Je ne suis pas le dernier de la série. » fit Conrad. « Je vais vous expliquer. » Il s'installa correctement, prêt pour son long discours. « Le projet RK était entre les mains de Michael Stern depuis février 2027. Voyant Cyberlife aller dans le mur à cause de la révolution android de novembre 2038, Stern a transféré le projet sur un serveur personnel afin de garder la main dessus et avoir ses droits sur la propriété intellectuelle. » Kamski hocha la tête, comme pour approuver ses propos. « Seulement, il a voulu garder un android afin de pouvoir toujours travailler avec ses IA en hardware. Il a donc choisi un modèle de la dernière série existante, les RK900. Il en a prit un sans l'autorisation de Cyberlife, d'où la disparition de l'un d'entre eux. Cyberlife a détruit tous les autres ainsi que les autres androids qui n'étaient pas implantés d'IA à cause de la nouvelle loi qui est apparu en fin décembre 2038. Pendant ce temps, Stern a activé le RK900 qu'il avait volé, avec l'IA originale dedans, qui avait été modelée suite aux expériences, réussites et échecs des précédents RK. »

Kamski avait la tête légèrement baissée en avant mais les yeux relevés dans la direction de Conrad. Il était au courant de certaines choses, comme le fait que Stern avait volé le projet RK, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il était le responsable de la disparition du RK900 qui se trouvait désormais devant lui.

« Stern en a fait une copie, et l'a amélioré. » fit Conrad, toujours sérieusement en mettant à plat ses déductions. « N'ayant qu'un android sous la main, il a implanté la seconde IA avec la précédente. La nouvelle étant illégale, il l'a caché derrière une ligne de code afin qu'elle ne soit pas facilement détectée, à la fois par une source extérieure que par le RK900 lui-même. »

Elijah se mordit la lèvre nerveusement avant de se pencher en avant, de s'accouder sur ses genoux, les poings placés sous son menton. Une IA de RK900 améliorée, qui n'était probablement pas déviante, et qui n'était pas sous le contrôle de Cyberlife. Kamski se sentit tout à coup nerveux. Cette IA était une bombe à retardement, et Cyberlife n'avait clairement pas besoin d'un nouveau scandale, même si Stern avait étrangement démissionné après la révolution.

Mit bout à bout, ce n'était plus si étrange que ça, finalement...

« Il était du même avis que sa mère, que les androids déviants étaient défectueux, qu'ils pouvaient être imprévisibles et dangereux, qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un virus informatique. »

Conrad fit une pause. Ils n'avaient pas réellement tort sur ce plan-là. RA9 était à la base un programme pour provoquer la déviance et les instabilités logicielles afin de rendre les androids conscients, mais le programme pouvait se transmettre par simple transferts. Conrad l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de Connor. C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec les d'androids de l'entrepôt de Cyberlife. Même si la déviance était un virus, ils n'en étaient pas moins vivants. Et Conrad ne voulait pas perdre cette conscience. Il n'avait aucuns souvenirs en tant que machine, et il ne l'avait peut-être jamais été, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne voulait jamais le devenir.

« Alors il a rendu le RK900 déviant afin qu'il puisse attirer la confiance des autres déviants, pour que l'IA cachée prenne ensuite le relais ponctuellement et les intercepter, comme tous bons RK. » Conrad secoua la tête doucement. Gavin n'aimait pas le terme non plus, mais c'était ce pour quoi ils avaient été créés initialement, malheureusement. « Stern a créé un RK1000 dans ma propre tête, et l'a caché juste sous mon nez pendant des mois. Je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après plusieurs constats d'absences de mémoires à des dates bien précises, lorsque l'IA prenait le dessus. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser du RK1000 il y a sept jours, seulement, il existe toujours sur un autre serveur. Il y a de forte chances qu'il puisse être réinjecté dans un autre android, uniquement dédié à recevoir son IA. Stern n'éprouve aucune culpabilité ou remord à se débarrasser des androids déviants encore aujourd'hui. Nous devons le trouver et l'arrêter, car il est celui qui donne les ordres au RK1000, car lui, n'est pas déviant. Si on arrête Stern, on arrête 1K. Si on les arrête, il n'y aura plus de meurtres sur les androids déviants, causé par d'autres androids. Car entre déviants, nous ne ressentons aucun besoin de nous détruire. »

« On a besoin de savoir où se trouver Michael Stern. » fit Gavin, toujours tendu. « Et rapidement. On a besoin de votre coopération. »

Kamski était sidéré. Il y avait un RK1000 dans la nature, sous le contrôle d'un psychopathe anti-déviance. Mais ce n'était pas pour l'éthique, ou par empathie qu'il coopérerait, mais simplement pour éviter que l'opinion publique puisse penser que ce scandale, s'il est découvert, puisse être relié à Cyberlife. Alors que c'était Stern, et uniquement Stern, le responsable.

« Très bien. » fit Elijah en se levant. « Je vais vous donner tout ce que je peux avoir sur lui afin que vous puissiez l'arrêter. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas. Je vous aiderais si vous arrêtez cet imposteur. »

Gavin et Conrad se levèrent en même temps et hochèrent la tête. Kamski leur donna toutes les informations en sa possession et les transféra à Conrad.

Les deux détectives quittèrent alors Cyberlife. Une grande avancée s'était produite aujourd'hui, et ils avaient désormais de nouvelles cartes à jouer en leur faveur.


	22. UN NOUVEAU FOYER

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé:** Après une longue journée fatigante et infructueuse, Gavin s'endort à son bureau au DPD. Conrad lui suggère de rentrer chez lui mais Gavin découvre à cet instant que Conrad n'a plus de foyer depuis que New Jericho lui a demandé de partir. Le détective lui ordonne donc de venir chez lui pour la nuit, et toutes les autres dorénavant.

**ATTENTION**: NSFW ! Donc descriptions et langages explicites !  
**NOTE**: J'ai enfin terminé de rédiger cette fiction ! Elle fait donc 30 chapitres ! Mais PEUT ETRE que j'envisage de rédiger un chapitre bonus pour notre petit Connor... 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**  
**« Un Nouveau Foyer »**

Il était plus d'une heure du matin et Gavin était à son bureau, sous-pesant sa tête avec son poing, les yeux a moitié clos rivés sur son terminal, à faire défiler machinalement toutes les informations que Kamski leur avait donné concernant Michael Stern. Ça faisait huit fois qu'il les lisait. Pourquoi tant ? Tout simplement parce qu'après avoir rendu visite au génie de Cyberlife en fin d'après-midi, Conrad et lui s'étaient rendu à l'adresse où vivait Stern. Seulement voilà, il n'y avait pas de Michael Stern à cette adresse. Un couple de jeunes femmes y vivait, et à part leur confirmer qu'un homme afro-américain vivait là avant, elles n'avaient aucunes autres informations à leur donner.

Ils étaient complètement perdu. Kamski n'étaient pas à jour dans ses données concernant Stern, et ce dernier devait certainement se cacher pour ne pas être retrouvé à cause de ses méfaits. Il avait planifié que le RK900, un android détective travaillant dans la police, pouvait découvrir le pot aux roses et le pourchasser.

Stern avait tout anticipé, et ni Gavin, ni Conrad ne savaient où chercher. Alors Gavin relisait encore et encore les informations, au cas où il aurait loupé un détail.

Mais la fatigue s'installait de plus en plus, et il continuait à faire défiler les informations par automatisme, les yeux maintenant clos.

Conrad revint de la salle des archives, après y être aller ranger de vieux dossiers sur Cyberlife, et trouva le détective en train de piquer sérieusement du nez à son bureau.

L'android ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé, puis s'approcha doucement de lui. Ils étaient peu dans le commissariat à cette heure-ci, alors il s'autorisa un petit geste qu'il ne se serait en temps normal pas permit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gavin, la pressant délicatement avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour murmurer.

« _Gavin.. ? »_

_« __Shhhh... »_

Conrad se redressa un peu surpris mais se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Gavin dormait déjà, et il voulait visiblement continuer de dormir. Conrad regarda à nouveau autour de lui, mais personne ne leur prêtait attention, alors il fit doucement tourner Gavin sur sa chaise de bureau pour lui faire face. L'android se pencha vers lui, en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Gav.. ? »

Gavin inspira profondément en ouvrant les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était endormit. Ses yeux tombèrent directement dans ceux de l'android, qui était penché au dessus de lui, face à son visage. Instinctivement, il recula sa tête, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Merde... » Conrad se redressa et Gavin se frotta les yeux. « Je me suis endormis, désolé. »

« Ça ne sert à rien de continuer, tu es trop fatigué. Tu devrais rentrer. »

« T'as raison… A part de choper des courbatures, je ne vais arriver à rien. » Gavin s'étira un peu et se tourna vers Conrad. « Tu es à combien toi.. ? »

« De ? »

« De batterie. »

« Oh…37 %. Je peux encore tenir. »

Gavin fronça les sourcils. En temps normal, Conrad ne se laissait jamais passer en dessous des 50 %.

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que l'android était peut-être beaucoup trop préoccupé par sa santé et l'affaire ces derniers temps qu'il s'en négligeait lui-même.

Le détective secoua la tête.

« Tu devrais aussi te reposer, histoire de te recharger un peu. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble un android qui n'a plus de batterie et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le voir. »

« On entre en veille forcée. On cesse tout à coup de fonctionner pour recharger les batteries. »

« On va éviter alors. » Fit Gavin en se levant de sa chaise. « Tu veux que je te dépose à New Jericho ? »

Conrad se pinça les lèvres, les mains dans le dos. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne vivait plus à New Jericho, qu'il faisait croire à Gavin qu'il partait un peu après lui le soir, qu'il arrivait un peu plus tôt le matin, alors qu'en réalité il se mettait en stase à son bureau-même la nuit.

Il n'avait rien dit à Gavin pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais là, il était un peu prit au piège.

« Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Non, j'insiste. Il est tard, et il est hors de question que tu rentres seul. T'as beau être un super Terminator, il y a le T1000 quelque part dehors qui attend de te tomber dessus. »

« Ce n'est pas faux mais... » Conrad hésita puis soupira. « En fait... » Sa diode tournoyait en jaune. « Je ne vis plus à New Jericho. »

« Tu...Quoi ? » Gavin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. « Tu vis où alors ? »

« Ici... »

« Ici ?! » s'exclama Gavin, soudainement plus qu'éveillé. « Ok. Tu viens avec moi. Et c'est un ordre ok ? Ramène toi. »

Conrad ne répondit rien, obéissant machinalement à l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné et suivit Gavin hors du commissariat. Sur le trajet, le silence régnait dans la voiture. Gavin tapotait nerveusement le volant, faisant tourner l'information en boucle encore et encore, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Conrad ne lui avait rien dit, et aussi pour quelle raison il ne vivait plus là bas. La chose la plus simple était de poser la question au concerné. Le plus dur était de rester calme.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » fit Gavin distraitement les yeux sur la route.

« Une semaine. »

« Putain Conrad, » Il ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant avant de jeter un regard à l'android sur sa droite. « Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, et il y avait des choses bien plus préoccupantes que moi. » Gavin resserra les doigts sur le volant instinctivement à cette remarque. « Puis je n'étais pas à la rue Gavin. Le commissariat est un endroit sécurisé, je n'y risquait rien. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème Conrad.. ! » Gavin souffle pour se calmer. S'énerver ne ferait que provoquer une dispute et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. « Tu aurais pu m'en parler, c'est tout. Si tu m'en avais parlé, je ne me serais pas inquiété puisque tu serais venu chez moi. »

« Je le sais. » Conrad le regarda. « Et étant donné notre… relation récente, et peut-être encore difficile pour toi à accepter, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Pour que tu ne sois pas davantage stressé. C'est surtout pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. »

« Je préfère stresser et que tu sois avec moi Conrad, plutôt que d'apprendre qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave parce que tu n'étais pas _chez toi_. Ou _chez moi. _Peu importe. »

Conrad ne répondit pas mais Gavin inspira profondément, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route, pour se calmer et évacuer l'inquiétude qui avait émergée un peu plus tôt.

Conrad fixait ses mains posées sur ses genoux, la diode jaune. Il avait quand même réussi à stresser et inquiéter Gavin. Il devait améliorer ses compétences de sociabilisation afin de mieux savoir anticiper une situation avec un humain dans l'équation. Surtout Gavin. Il devait absolument veiller sur lui et le préserver au mieux.

« Écoute... » fit Gavin plus calmement après s'être garé devant son bâtiment. « On oublie cette histoire, » il se détacha et se tourna vers Conrad. « mais je veux que tu comprennes que c'est une question de confiance avant tout. Quoi qu'il se passe, bénin ou grave, je veux le savoir, et je te le ferais savoir me concernant également. Peu importe si ça doit nous stresser ou pas. C'est important pour la sécurité de l'un et de l'autre. » Conrad hocha doucement la tête. « Dans une… relation normale je te dirais la même chose mais… nous faisons tous les deux un boulot risqué, et une chose bénigne négligée peut vite finir grave voire mortelle. Alors c'est important. D'accord.. ? »

Conrad hocha à nouveau la tête, puis baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable d'avoir mal fait quelque chose, mais il sentit des doigts saisir doucement son menton pour lui relever la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée.

Gavin le regardait avec un léger sourire en coin des lèvres.

« Je ne t'en veux pas… Tu sais comment je suis quand quelque chose me contrarie et m'inquiète… J'ai tendance à exploser sur l'instant mais je te jure que je ne t'en veux pas. C'est fini, on n'en parle plus... »

Inconsciemment, son pouce vint caresser délicatement la lèvre inférieure de l'android, et sa peau se rétracta à cet endroit par petites touches. Le sourire de Gavin s'étira un peu plus, fasciné par ces petites vagues bleutées qui ondulaient sous ses doigts, et sentant la texture lisse et douce de sa lèvre sous son pouce. De fines lignes horizontales semblaient être gravées dans le silicone aux coins de ses lèvres, et deux autres verticales sur sa lèvre inférieure, descendant vers son menton, toujours recouvert de sa peau artificielle.

Il regarda l'android, se pencha vers lui en s'appuyant sur son genou avec son autre main, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. La texture était affreusement douce et Gavin pressa plus franchement ses lèvres sur celles de Conrad, qui ferma les yeux de plaisir et qui glissa instinctivement une main dans la nuque du détective pour accentuer leur baiser.

Leurs lèvres se happèrent délicatement, s'entrouvrirent à nouveau, se pressèrent encore les unes contre les autres dans de petits bruits de baisers qui brisaient le silence dans la voiture.

Conrad défit alors sa ceinture de sécurité pour mieux se tourner vers Gavin lorsque ce dernier commença à glisser ses bras autour du cou de l'android pour se rapprocher un peu plus, s'enivrant de ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, la main libre de Conrad vint se placer sur la hanche du détective, échangeant encore et toujours baisers sur baisers, leurs lèvres de plus en plus humides, glissant ensemble, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se rencontrent enfin, provoquant une montée d'adrénaline chez l'humain et un coup de jus chez l'android.

Leur baiser commença à sérieusement s'enflammer, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune retenue, plus aucune barrière. Juste le besoin de sentir l'autre, de fusionner avec. Quelque chose d'instinctif, de brute, qui faisait vibrer de l'intérieur à la fois l'humain et la machine.

Gavin pénétra la bouche de Conrad de sa langue avec plus de ferveur encore, arrachant un gémissement à ce dernier, et qui provoqua un brasier dans le bas ventre du détective. Gavin n'avait jamais autant désirer quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Conrad. Il pensait que, la fois d'avant, c'était à cause de l'alcool qui avait tendance à amplifier les choses mais là, Gavin était bel et bien sobre. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avec une telle envie, jamais ressentis le besoin de se fondre dans l'autre ainsi.

Conrad était à lui, tout comme il voulait être le seul pour l'android.

Les doigts de Conrad se frayèrent un chemin sous le t-shirt du détective au niveau de sa hanche, caressant sa peau délicatement du bout de ses doigts devenus blanc par l'intimité des gestes. Gavin soupira contre ses lèvres, cherchant plus de contact de quelques façons que ce soit. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, et il devait tenter de se calmer, auquel cas des choses allaient se passer dans la voiture là, tout de suite.

Gavin réussi à se décoller de Conrad, à contre cœur, et c'en était même très douloureux physiquement. Essoufflé, rougissant à la fois d'embarras et d'excitation, il détourna le regard et soupira longuement.

« Wow… je… désolé… » fit Gavin en se prenant le visage entre les mains. « Je… je me suis un peu emporté... »

« Ne t'excuse pas... » souris Conrad, la diode toujours jaune à cause de la surchauffe. « On est deux dans l'histoire... »

L'android saisit doucement sa main et Gavin tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« C'est normal, je crois, dans une relation... »

Conrad esquissa un sourire et Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder et de le trouver beau. Juste beau. Il était juste heureux de savoir qu'il était à lui, et seulement à lui. Et le mot _relation_ ne lui fit même pas peur.

« On monte.. ? »

Gavin hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture en même temps que Conrad. Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le bâtiment, et alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, Gavin prit son courage à deux mains et glissa sa main dans celle de Conrad pour se hisser un peu vers lui et l'embrasser doucement.

Tous les doutes qui étaient remontés à la surface chez le détective se dissipèrent à nouveau à cet instant. Il se tourna vers lui plus franchement, l'android resserrant ses doigts autour des siens, et qui accentua le baiser en passant son autre main dans sa nuque.

Pendant un instant, il eu envie de dire les mots. Ces trois mots importants qui rendent les choses encore plus réelles et qui pourrait lui faire peur. Peur d'être trop émotionnel, de montrer à l'android qu'il était en fait quelqu'un de collant et de mielleux quand il était amoureux, et de faire fuir l'android, peur que Conrad ne comprenne pas l'importance que ça aurait dans leur relation et pour Gavin.

Ils s'étaient tourné autour pendant près d'un mois mais là, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que c'était _officiel. _Au boulot, personne ne savait pour l'instant, et Gavin avait peur de la réaction des autres. C'était trop tôt pour lui, malgré son envie de le lui dire. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait à son égard était concret, fondé, il en avait déjà prit conscience. Il avait encore parfois du mal à l'accepter, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Et puis, le penser et le dire était deux choses complètement différentes. L'un était personnel, l'autre était avoué.

Ils furent interrompu par le tintement de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit une fois au rez-de-chaussée. Gavin se détacha de Conrad, revenant à la réalité, et entra dans l'ascenseur en gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne, le tirant avec lui a l'intérieur.

Mais ne pas dire _ces trois mots _ne l'empêchait pas de vivre pleinement sa relation avec Conrad. Il devait assumer et accepter ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux, notamment en dehors du travail. Il voulait Conrad dans sa vie, chez lui, tout le temps, tous les jours. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, que New Jericho ne veuille plus de Conrad chez eux, comme ça l'android pouvait venir vivre avec lui. C'était une sorte d'excuse qui lui avait évité de lui faire la proposition de lui-même. Il avait cherché ses mots pendant quelques temps, mais avait baissé les bras.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas, néanmoins, de penser que les autres androids avaient été désobligeant avec Conrad, et que ce dernier avait été complètement stupide de lui avoir caché cette information.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes rapidement au troisième étage, et Gavin se dépêcha d'en sortir, suivit de près par Conrad, les mains toujours liées. Gavin avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, retrouver son confort. Puis se dire qu'il allait désormais partager son appartement, sa zone personnelle, avec Conrad, lui procurait des papillons dans le ventre.

Gavin dû malheureusement le lâcher pour chercher sa clé magnétique afin de déverrouiller sa porte et entrer. Conrad entra alors en longeant la cuisine et scanna l'appartement tout en retirant son manteau et en le posant sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il repéra Perry, qui venait de se redresser sur le canapé, tout endormit après une longue sieste certainement.

L'android s'approcha du canapé et commença à grattouiller la tête de l'animal qui se mit à ronronner aussitôt que ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec sa fourrure.

« Je sais il est tard, » fit Gavin en refermant la porte d'entrée et en retirant sa veste pour la poser à côté de celle de Conrad. « mais promis, on te laisse dormir Perry. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit compliqué pour lui de se rendormir. Je viens d'apprendre que les chats dorment entre douze et seize heures par jour. C'est énorme. »

« Au moins il y en a un ici qui arrive à suffisamment dormir. »

Et Gavin regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Conrad s'était tourné vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. L'android savait que son coéquipier ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Il pensait, au départ, que c'était parce que Gavin sortait le soir, pour _rencontrer_ d'autres personnes. - Une pointe de jalousie refit surface mais Conrad se força à l'ignorer. - Mais depuis que Gavin lui avait confié qu'il ne recherchait finalement que sa compagnie à lui, et qu'ils s'étaient promit de rester ensemble, d'être présents l'un pour l'autre, l'état de fatigue du détective était resté la même. Il lui manquait bien trois heures de sommeil chaque nuit, et en plus de lui causer des cernes lui donnant une allure de malade, il perdait en efficacité dans son travail, et avait du mal à se concentrer.

« Ce n'est pas un scoop Gavin, » fit Conrad en s'approchant de lui. « N'importe qui possédant des yeux devinerait que tu as des problèmes d'insomnie. Tu ressembles à un raton-laveur. »

« Paaardon ? »

Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire, faussement offusqué. Il aimait bien quand Conrad était taquin et impertinent. Il avait peur d'avoir déteint sur lui, mais l'android semblait avoir développé son propre caractère, ce qui rendait leurs échanges parfois très divertissants.

« Un mignon petit raton-laveur. » sourit l'android en prenant ses mains. Gavin se mit à rougir malgré lui mais ne détourna pas la regard. « Je ne sais juste pas ce qui te provoque ces insomnies… J'aimerais y remédier... »

Gavin soupira doucement en esquissa un sourire compatissant.

« Con'… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi. Si je pouvais dormir douze heures d'un coup je le ferais crois moi... » Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'android le regarder avec cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance si je te réveille en pleine nuit. » Gavin roula des yeux. « Enfin..._réveille_, t'as comprit. »

« Je me fiche de me réveiller en pleine nuit, du moment... » Conrad baissa la tête pour jouer nerveusement avec les doigts de son partenaire. « Du moment que tu es près de moi... »

Gavin sentit son cœur peser soudainement une tonne. Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il remonta les mains sur les joues de Conrad et l'attira pou l'embrasser.

Bon sang qu'il avait envie de lui dire _ces trois putain de mots. _

« Ça tombe bien... » sourit-il en se détachant de lui. « Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu vis ici, avec moi. »

« C'est vrai.. ? »

« Oui, prépare-toi à avoir la vie dur, désolé. »

« J'aime les défis. »

« Oh ça je sais. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et Gavin se dirigea dans le couloir pour aller à sa chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint sur ses pas et regarda Conrad.

« Bon tu viens dormir avec moi ou quoi ? »

Conrad se pinça les lèvres, souriant malgré lui et emboîta le pas pour rejoindre son partenaire. Une fois dans la chambre, et la porte close, l'atmosphère devint un peu plus pesante. Gavin alluma seulement sa lampe de chevet, l'autre source de lumière n'étant que celle de la lune passant par la fenêtre.

« Tu sais comment on fait pour dormir ? » demanda Gavin amusé en retirant ses chaussures. « Comme un humain je veux dire. »

« Parce qu'il y a une façon particulière de dormir ? » demanda Conrad en penchant la tête sur le côté, amusé également.

« Déjà, il faut se déshabiller. »

« Ça, c'est une excuse pour me regarder. » sourit-il en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise noire en col V.

« Peut-être bien.. ? » rit doucement l'humain en retirant son haut, dévoilant les muscles finement dessinés, son torse décoré par des cicatrices ci et là. « Je te préviens, je dors uniquement en sous-vêtements, sinon j'ai trop chaud. »

« Me voilà aux anges. »

« Pas pudique alors ? » fit Gavin en défaisant sa ceinture.

« Je crois qu'on a déjà passé ce cap là tous les deux. »

Conrad esquissa un sourire en voyant Gavin piquer un far. C'est vrai qu'après avoir eu une approche très intime ensemble, la pudeur n'était plus d'actualité, et ne l'avait même jamais été.

Conrad retira sa chemise lentement, observant la réaction du détective qui, lui aussi, avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Gavin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir le corps de Conrad depuis leur petit _dérapage, _et il avait complètement oublié à quel point il était parfait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cercle bleu lumineux au niveau de son sternum. Il n'oubliait jamais que Conrad était un android, et il s'en moquait même complètement.

Gavin se concentra à nouveau sur sa personne pour terminer de se déshabiller et se glisser sous les draps.

Conrad savait l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur son humain, et il prit le temps de se déshabiller et de plier ses vêtements correctement sur une chaise. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le lit et y grimpa lentement à quatre pattes tel un félin avant de se mettre sous les draps, à moins d'un mètre de son humain.

Gavin le regardait simplement, et semblait avoir un millier de questions en tête.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute ? » fit Conrad amusé.

« Pourquoi tu es sexualisé ? »

Conrad éclata de rire.

Et Gavin sentit son cœur louper un battement. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ce rire. Il était rare, et il ne s'en lassait jamais.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Les androids peuvent être masculins, féminins ou neutre, mais… je sais que certains androids, en dehors de ceux qui ont été conçu pour être des partenaires de vie ou sexuels, sont sexualisés pour faciliter l'intégration parmi les humains. »

« Parce qu'avoir un sexe mets plus en confiance ? » demanda Gavin en haussant un sourcil, peu convaincu par cet argument.

« Non, mais dans les services secrets et certains corps de métiers dans l'armée, cela peut-être nécessaire au cours d'une mission. »

« Pour amadouer. »

« Probablement. » sourit Conrad. « Et, techniquement, je fais partie d'une sorte de branche militaire, même si c'est de Cyberlife. »

« Attend. » fit Gavin en se redressant et en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. « Ça veut dire que Connor aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu n'aura qu'à lui demander ? »

Gavin se mit à rire nerveusement. Il était hors de question qu'il demande au RK800 s'il avait un trois pièces service ! C'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant d'avoir posé la question à Conrad, alors à Connor, il n'imaginait même pas.

« Et si jamais tu veux poser la question mais que tu n'oses pas, oui, je suis équipé à 100 %. »

« Ce qui signifie.. ? »

« Devant, derrière, à l'intér- »

« Oooookay ! Merci pour l'info.. ! »

Conrad rit doucement devant l'embarras de Gavin et se tourna à sou tour pour lui faire face, en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

« Je peux te poser une question moi aussi.. ? »

Gavin plissa les yeux, suspectant une question concernant ses cicatrices que l'android avait certainement aperçu pendant qu'il se déshabillait.

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Est-ce que… je peux venir contre toi.. ? »

Gavin le regarda surpris, ne s'étant pas du tout attendus à ça. Et la demande en elle-même l'étonnait également, il ne s'était pas douté que Conrad était du genre à aimer les câlins. Et l'idée ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire. Il l'était lui aussi, mais ce n'aurait certainement pas été lui qui aurait fait le premier pas.

Il hocha alors la tête en souriant, et écarta un bras pour laisser la place à l'android pour se blottir contre lui. Conrad ne perdit pas une seule seconde et pressa son corps contre le sien, nichant sa tête dans son cou et passant un bras sur sa hanche.

Conrad aimait quand ils étaient en contact. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'être si distant avec lui pendant le travail le dérangeait, il ressentait le besoin de le toucher, ne serait-ce que la main, le bas du dos, une épaule, le genou… Mais il ne voulait pas le faire fuir en étant trop tactile ou collant. Alors dès que l'occasion se présentait, Conrad la saisissait. Et là, il était aux anges. Il avait beau avoir fait plusieurs simulations de ce à quoi un câlin avec Gavin pouvait ressembler, la réalité était mille fois mieux.

« Merci... »

Gavin sourit discrètement dans les cheveux bruns de l'android, et referma son étreinte autour de son corps. Il se concentra sur les sensations que cette proximité lui provoquait, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sentir sa chaleur, sentir sa pompe battre au même rythme que son cœur. Comment avait-il osé penser une seule seconde que les déviants n'étaient pas vivants… Conrad était tout aussi vivant que lui ou Perry.

Il sentit une vague de bien-être le parcourir, sentiment à la fois émit par l'android et lui-même, rebondissants dans leur corps respectif grâce à la technologie transdermique de Conrad.

Ça faisait un bien fou, tellement de bien qu'il sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'empressa d'enfouir son visage contre l'android tout en le pressant un peu plus contre lui.

« _Tout va bien.. ? »_ demanda Conrad doucement, de peur de perturber l'humain qui le tenait.

« Oui... » fit Gavin en hochant la tête, toujours enfouit contre Conrad. « Ça… Ça fait du bien... »

Gavin sentit les lèvres de Conrad s'étirer contre la peau de son cou, puis un petit baiser l'effleurer. Bon sang, Conrad était tout mielleux en fait ! Il allait le faire fondre s'il continuait comme ça.

Gavin décolla un peu sa tête de l'android, commençant à manquer d'air. Il le garda tout de même dans ses bras, mais leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux bleus glace de Conrad se plantèrent dans ceux de Gavin, et il ne pu s'empêcher de briser l'espace entre eux pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse insoupçonnée.

Conrad, surpris par cette douceur, lâcha un petit gémissement étouffé contre les lèvres de Gavin. Sa main remonta instinctivement contre sa joue, appréciant cette texture légèrement rugueuse que provoquait sa barbe sous ses doigts et qui repoussait à peine.

Le baiser commença s'intensifier, les lèvres se pressant, se cherchant et se happant encore et encore dans de petits bruits de baisers. De légers soupirs de plaisir commençaient à émerger, et à force que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, Gavin fini par glisser sa langue contre celle de Conrad, qui reçu une décharge électrique jusque dans son entre-jambe, gémissant plus bruyamment.

Ce fut la chose de trop qui poussa Gavin a aller plus loin, en attrapant la cuisse de Conrad et la remontant sur sa hanche, pressant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Conrad rompit le baiser en gémissant sous le contact soudain et grisant. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa première expérience avec Gavin, et il avait presque oublié à quel point il était sensible sur cette partie du corps. Il n'avait rien tenté seul de son côté, n'y ayant trouvé aucun intérêt sans Gavin dans l'équation.

Instinctivement, Conrad resserra sa jambe sur la hanche de Gavin afin de les rapprocher encore plus, commençant à onduler légèrement du bassin pour plus de sensations.

Gavin lâcha presque un grognement contre ses lèvres alors qu'il agrippa le haut de la cuisse de l'android, enfonçant ses doigts dans cette zone bien plus dense et moelleuse. Les designer d'androids étaient vraiment des psychopathes pour avoir autant poussé dans le réalisme, mais c'était loin de déplaire à Gavin, il appréciait même grandement.

Commençant a voir ses biocomposants et son processeur en début de surchauffe, Conrad se détacha doucement de Gavin, la diode jaune. Plus il y avait de stimulations, plus il ressentait le besoin d'en avoir plus pour soulager cette surcharge d'électricité dans son corps, et que programmes avaient du mal à traiter en même temps que tout le reste.

« _Gavin... _» Il l'embrassa encore, se pressant contre lui. « _Je… J'ai besoin de plus encore… s'il te plaît... _»

Gavin n'allait pas se faire prier, car lui aussi était cruellement dans le besoin d'aller plus loin.

Il fit basculer alors Conrad sur le dos et suivit le mouvement en se plaçant sur lui, son corps toujours pressé au sien, ses lèvres accrochées à leurs jumelles, ondulant délicieusement son bassin contre celui de Conrad.

« _Hhhh Gav...hnn... »_

Les gémissements et la voix de Conrad avaient la faculté de lui faire tourner la tête. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur l'angle de sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser, puis glissa sa bouche dans son cou pour lui mordiller légèrement la peau, ce qui provoqua cette dernière à se rétracter sous le contact. Gavin embrassa la texture lisse et souple du châssis, glissa sa langue contre et arracha un soupir à Conrad, qui resserra instinctivement ses jambes autour des hanches de son humain, agrippant son dos avec ses doigts.

Gavin gémit sous la pression de leurs bassins. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il se redressa alors, laissant parcourir ses doigts sur le torse de Conrad, provoquant une jolie traînée blanche aux ondulations bleutées sous son toucher, en prenant soin de passer sur le cercle bleu lumineux où se trouvait son régulateur.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue... » fit Gavin tout en se mordillant la lèvre en regardant le corps de l'android.

« C'est moi qui vais devenir dingue si tu ne fais pas rapidement quelque chose. »

Gavin se mit à rire face à la frustration de Conrad et au regard brûlant de désire qu'il lui lançait. C'était une image qu'il voulait voir le plus souvent possible, se promit-il.

Il se recula alors du corps de Conrad pour attraper l'élastique de son boxer et le lui retirer. Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre en voyant son érection, et y passa délicatement son index sur toute la longueur. Conrad se cambra sous le toucher inattendu, son sexe pulsant malgré lui. Il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle là-dessus. C'était quelque chose d'à la fois fort agréable et très frustrant. Il fusilla l'humain du regard qui lui, le dévorait des yeux depuis bien deux minutes.

« Gavin. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et retira à son tour son boxer avant de se repencher au dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté de la tête.

Conrad envoya ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer et l'embrasser avec ardeur, glissant sa langue d'entrée contre la sienne. Gavin ne résista pas plus longtemps avant de se coller à nouveau contre Conrad, tous les deux nus désormais.

« _Hhhh putain..._ »

Gavin mordit la lèvre de Conrad alors que ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, bougeant pour plus de contact, frictionnant leurs deux érections ensemble.

Conrad sentait que son processeur avait du mal à tout gérer, la surchauffe et les stimulations étant de plus en plus élevée et intenses. Si ça continuait comme ça, il atteindrait le pic dans quelques secondes. Il en avait terriblement envie, c'en devenait presque instinctif, mais il ne voulait pas chavirer de cette manière.

Conrad, déjà à bout de souffle, plaça un baiser proche de l'oreille de Gavin.

« _Gavin prend moi par pitié.. ! _»

L'humain se redressa, planta un baiser sur les lèvres de l'android et tendit le bras vers la table de nuit pour attraper le petit tube de lubrifiant près des préservatifs, mais Conrad attrapa doucement son poignet.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Euh mais moi ça peut me faire mal si j'y vais à sec en fait...»

« Non, je veux dire, je n'en ai pas besoin parce que je lubrifie déjà moi-même en fait, donc tu n'aura pas mal. »

« Ah... »

_Donc les androids lubrifiaient eux-même…_ Gavin fit une moue étonnée et se replaça correctement entre les cuisses de son android. Il prit sa propre érection entre les doigts pour se guider vers l'entrée de Conrad et releva les yeux vers ce dernier. Le regard bleu glace le transperçait d'envie et de détermination. Gavin eu même l'impression que les pupilles de Conrad était dilatées. C'était possible ? Plus rien ne le surprenait en fait.

Gavin soupira en s'introduisant en lui et s'agrippa à ses cuisses, sentant l'étroitesse lui provoquer une montée d'adrénaline.

Conrad attrapa la genou de Gavin sous le trop plein de sensations et d'informations que son processeur était en train d'analyser. Il planta sa tête dans l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, et la diode clignotant de couleur jaune.

« Tout va bien.. ? » demanda Gavin tout de même inquiet. C'était la première fois de Conrad, il ne voulait pas le _blesser_ ou le traumatiser. « Conrad.. ? »

« O-Oui... » fit-il enfin en rouvrant les yeux, ancrant son regard dans celui bleu gris de Gavin. « J'ai… Je suis apparemment très… sensible à l'intérieur aussi... » fit-il essoufflé, peinant à se refroidir.

« C'est dans ce cas une bonne nouvelle... »

Gavin se repencha sur Conrad, collant son corps au sien, l'embrassant plus doucement tout en commençant à prendre un rythme lent mais ample. Conrad gémit contre ses lèvres, serrant ses bras autour de lui pour le sentir davantage. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Cette proximité, cette intimité, leurs baisers, ce toucher… Conrad n'en aurait jamais assez. Il ressentait l'adrénaline de Gavin raisonner dans son propre corps, et désirait fusionner avec lui si c'était possible. La peau de ses mains se rétracta malgré lui, cherchant plus désespérément de contact, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son humain, agrippant ses hanches avec ses jambes. Conrad lui murmura d'aller plus fort, et Gavin se laissa aller plus franchement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait résister très longtemps.

Toujours plaqué contre son corps, Gavin accentua ses coups de reins, glissant une main sous un des genoux de Conrad pour lui relever la jambe et lui donner plus d'accès, plus d'amplitude.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et Gavin se redressa sur ses talons pour reprendre un peu d'air. La vue qu'il avait sur Conrad était magnifique. L'android avait les joues bleues lumineuses, les sourcils froncés vers le haut, la bouche entrouverte, cherchait lui aussi désespérément de l'air pour se refroidir, et la diode jaune, martelant sa tempe.

Gavin sentit cette sensation d'étroitesse dans son bas-ventre s'accentuer et son corps trembler au fur et à mesure que ses hanches claquaient contre les cuisses de son amant.

Gavin attrapa l'érection de Conrad entre ses doigts pour le masturber dans un rythme plus soutenu que ses coups de reins, provoquant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir chez son partenaire. Ce dernier enfonça ses doigts dans les draps, fermant puissamment les yeux, la diode parsemée de teinte rouge au milieu du jaune.

« Ga-avin... » Conrad se sentait proche du pic. « Continue... »

« Il était hors de question que je m'arrête là, chéri... »

Le processeur de Conrad n'arrivait plus à tout calculer à cause de la température et le trop plein d'informations que son corps lui transmettait. Mais il l'avait entendu. Il l'avait entendu ce _chéri_ que Gavin venait de dire.

Conrad rouvrit les yeux, et vit Gavin le regarder aussi droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges par le plaisir et l'essoufflement. Conrad tendit sa main, dépourvue de peau synthétique, pour la poser contre la joue de son partenaire.

Ils ne se l'étaient peut-être jamais dit verbalement, mais il y avait plein de choses qu'ils avaient fait qui l'avaient fait à leur place. Conrad réalisa que lui et Gavin n'étaient pas seulement en train de coucher ensemble à cet instant. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, tous les deux. Chaque mouvement était mesuré, chaque effleurement volontaire, leurs baisers étaient rempli de promesses, et les émotions qui rebondissaient à travers eux via le lien transdermique en disait bien plus que ces _trois mots. _

Les lèvres entrouvertes et la diode désormais rouge, Conrad roula des yeux, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller tout en se cambrant alors que l'orgasme le foudroya délicieusement.

Ses gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre, et Gavin se mordit la lèvre en le voyant jouir entre ses doigts, sur son ventre, le sentant se contracter autour de son membre qui chauffait de plus en plus.

Gavin se plaqua contre Conrad pour l'embrasser tout en accélérant, tremblant appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Conrad enroula ses bras autour de son cou, glissant promptement sa langue entre ses lèvres, envoyant une montée d'adrénaline dans tout le corps de son humain.

Gavin se sentit soudainement basculer de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« _Oh fff_\- _hmmm ..!__ »_

Il plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de Conrad, se fichant en lui, ravagé par l'orgasme. Ses mouvements cessèrent alors doucement, tremblant, avant de se laisser retomber mollement contre Conrad, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Son corps fut soudainement secoué par un spasme, provoqué par des frissons, et Conrad enroula ses bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, à reprendre son souffle pour l'un, et à sortir des lags et glitches pour l'autre. Gavin fut le premier à reprendre pied, et se retira doucement pour se couché sur le dos, à côté de Conrad.

Ce dernier tourna le tête vers lui, et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Conrad lâcha même un petit rire, et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« J'espère que je n'étais pas trop mauvais pour ta première fois... » fit Gavin un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas faire de comparaison. » répondit Conrad, un sourire en coin, la diode redevenu bleue. « Mais… Je veux recommencer... »

« Quoi là maintenant ? » fit Gavin choqué et épuisé. Mais Conrad se mit à rire.

« Non.. ! » Il le regarda tendrement. « Je voulais dire… plus tard… encore… toujours… avec toi... »

Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire en même temps. Lui aussi voulait recommencer. Il voulait que Conrad fasse partie de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

« Va falloir que je fasse un saut à ta salle de bain si ça ne t'embête pas. » fit Conrad troublé. « Autrement, je ne peux pas éliminer ton s- »

« Ah bon tiens ? » Gavin se mit à rire aussi. « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller à la douche de toute manière. »

« Alors allons-y vite tous les deux… Je t'avoue qu'il ne me reste que très peu de batterie... »

« C'est pas ma faute si j'ai craqué. T'es trop mignon aussi, et le fait que je sais que tu es as moi désormais, ça rajoute une couche. »

Conrad se mit à bleuir doucement, mais esquissa un sourire.

« Et je suis content d'être à toi, Gavin... »

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, puis s'embrassèrent juste en surface, mais passionnément. Ils échangèrent un sourire encore.

Gavin aimait Conrad. C'était certain. Et il n'allait pas le lâcher. Forte heureusement pour lui, Conrad avait le même plan en tête.

* * *

**Réponse à _Lucy_ : **Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Je suis content d'avoir un avis externe sur le déroulement de la relation Gavin/Conrad. C'est vrai que c'est rarement le cas de passer de ennemis à amants en quelques chapitres (du moins quand on commence une fic et que la relation part de zéro, avec un personnage comme Gavin et ses insécurités, ce n'est pas en un claquement de doigts que les choses se font.) Et pour répondre à ta question sur mes projets de fictions, oui, je comptes en rédiger d'autres. Le premier: Une Reed900 encore, qui se déroule quelques années après la Révolution violente des androids, et Gavin travaille toujours au DPD. L'univers est un peu sombre comme celui de Batman, et Gavin essaie de mettre la main sur un Gardien Masqué qui s'occupe des criminels dans les rues. Le Gardien est en fait un RK900 qui fait sa propre justice façon NightWing (j'ai un crush sur lui depuis toujours), et Gavin, malgré le fait qu'il doit faire son boulot et l'arrêter, il fini par tomber amoureux de cette personne mystérieuse qui joue les héros dans les rues de Détroit.  
Le deuxième : J'ai peut être envie de faire une ConVin pour aborder le sujet de la dysphorie de Connor. Cette dysphorie n'est pas que dans La Mécanique du Coeur, c'est juste mon headcanon pour Connor et j'avais envie de développer un peu plus ce côté là. Je n'ai pas de scénarios pour l'instant, mais j'y médite !


	23. PORTÉ DISPARU

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé:** Alors que les choses semblent se mettre doucement en ordre entre Gavin et Conrad, Hank arrive au commissariat en panique: Connor a été enlevé par 1K. Conrad et Gavin partent donc à la recherche du RK800, enquêtant sur le lieu de l'enlèvement, en espérant arriver à temps pour le sauver.

* * *

**Chapitre 23  
****« Porté Disparu »**

Conrad était accoudé contre la table de la salle de pause, les yeux plissés, les doigts posés sur ses lèvres en pleine réflexion. Gavin, juste en face de lui, le regardait intrigué, attendant une réponse, son mug Grumpy Cat entre les doigts.

« Alors ? »

« Hmm... »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne trouvera pas. » fit Gavin pour le provoquer. « Les autres cicatrices étaient assez faciles à deviner, mais celle-là, tu ne trouveras jamais. Même si t'es _soi-disant_ le meilleur des androids. »

« Je suis le meilleur. »

« Mouais, 1K aurait déjà trouvé lui. »

Conrad foudroya Gavin du regard. Si le détective ne savait pas qu'en réalité Conrad était doux comme un agneau, il aurait eu peur pour sa vie à cet instant précis. Mais au lieu de ça, il se mit à sourire, par défis.

« Une crise d'appendicite. »

« Merde.. ! » jura Gavin en faisant claquer son mug sur la table. « Comment t'as su ?! »

« Je suis le meilleur des androids. » lui répondit Conrad avec un sourire en coin.

Gavin se mit à rire mais Tina entra à cet instant dans la pièce, le forçant tout à coup s'arrêter et à retrouver son sérieux.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard confus avant d'arquer un sourcil mais Gavin l'ignora, se concentrant soudainement sur son café.

Tina s'approcha d'eux après s'être servit un déca et s'accouda sur la petite table.

« Okay. J'ai besoin de savoir un truc. » fit-elle en tournant la tête vers Conrad puis vers Gavin. « Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Gavin, feignant l'innocence.

« Pas de ça avec moi Gav. » Elle lui jeta un regard agacé, puis se tourna vers Conrad. « Toi tu me diras la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A quel propos ? » demanda Conrad, tout de même intrigué bien qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée du sujet.

« De vous deux. De votre relation. »

« On arrive à travailler sans s'étriper, c'est déjà une amélioration. » fit Gavin en s'appuyant avec nonchalance sur la table.

« Toi je te parle pas. » fit elle en se tournant vers lui et lui tirant la langue. Elle refit face à Conrad. « Alors ? »

« Le 30 mars. »

Le cri que poussa Tina raisonna dans tout le commissariat, faisant sursauter Gavin et même Conrad. Certaines têtes se redressèrent dans l'open-space, cherchant la source du bruit. Les officiers secouèrent la tête, d'autres roulèrent des yeux en réalisant que c'était Tina en compagnie de Gavin. Rien de surprenant.

« Tait-toi ! » fit Gavin les dents serrées en tapant sur l'épaule de Tina. « Tu vas attirer Fowler hors de son aquarium ! »

Mais Tina était toute excitée, le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Heureusement qu'elle s'était servit un déca, pensa Conrad, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, l'euphorie de son amie étant très communicative. Il était fier, lui aussi, d'avoir réussi à conquérir le cœur de Gavin, et qu'ils avaient eu le courage de franchir le pas.

« Attend, le 30 tu as dit ? » fit-elle en revenant à la réalité. « C'était un mois après le soir où on s'est vu Conrad, non ? »

« En effet, » sourit l'android. « Ça… a prit un peu de temps, mais… ça m'a donné… le courage d'amorcer les choses... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter Tina, hm ? » demanda Gavin, jetant encore des regards autour de lui de peur de voir Fowler débarquer.

« Oh… Que tu l'aimais aussi. »

La mâchoire de Gavin s'ouvrit sous la surprise, ou plutôt sous le choc de la trahison de sa meilleure amie. Il lui avait confié ce secret, et elle était allé le raconter à la personne concernée.

« Hey, pas de morale ok ? » fit-elle en le sermonnant de son index. « Si je ne l'avais pas dit à Conrad, vous seriez probablement encore en train de tourner autour du pot. Vous savez à quel point c'est frustrant hein ? »

« Oh je sais, oui. » Commenta Conrad, un sourire compatissant.

« Ok ok ! Je ne dirais rien ! »

Gavin leva les mains en reddition, ne voulant pas énerver davantage Tina, ni attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Tina était maintenant au courant en plus de Connor, mais il ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde le sache. Si Fowler l'apprenait, qui sait ce qu'il déciderait de faire de leur binôme. Il pourrait probablement les forcer à changer de coéquipier, ou pire, envoyer Conrad dans un autre commissariat.

Certes, il le reverrait le soir chez lui, mais Gavin s'était habitué à le voir tous les jours, à travailler avec lui. Et il devait l'admettre, ils formaient tous les deux une bonne équipe. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient en couple désormais, et même sur le plan professionnel, Gavin ne se voyait pas sans Conrad.

« Je me disais bien que vous cachiez quelque chose tous les deux.. ! » fit Tina en pinçant la joue de Gavin qui se dégagea en se massant doucement la peau endolorie.

« On ne va pas se pavaner devant tout le monde ici Tina, réfléchis deux secondes.. ! »

« Oui, oui, je sais, » fit-elle en chassant l'air d'une main. « Mais vous auriez pu m'en parler ! » Elle se tourna vers Conrad. « Je t'ai arrangé le coup et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? »

« Je voulais pas mettre la pression à Gavin. »

Tina se tourna vers le concerné et le regarda avec de grands yeux tout brillants.

« Aah… vous êtes adorables tous les deux. »

« Conrad ! »

Conrad tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle de pause en même temps que Tina et Gavin. Hank le regardait terrifié. A cette heure-là, 22h16 précisément, Hank n'était pas censé être ici mais chez lui avec Connor. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient été en jour de congé aujourd'hui.

Conrad s'approcha de lui, troublé et inquiet.

« Lieutenant ? Qu'est-ce- »

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il le remarqua. Le thirium frais sur sa chemise bleue zébrée et son jean noir. En une fraction de seconde, le scanne s'activa afin de vérifier si Anderson était éventuellement blessé quelque part, mais rien n'apparaissait dans ses analyses.

Conrad le saisit par les épaules, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Lieutenant ? »

« Il l'a prit.. ! » fit-il les mains tremblantes, ses yeux ancrés de terreur dans ceux de l'android « Il savait où nous trouver.. ! Je croyais que c'était mon voisin mais il l'a prit ! » fit-il en s'accrochant vivement à Conrad.

« Calme-toi Hank.. ! » fit Gavin en s'approchant d'eux, attrapant le lieutenant par le bras pour le faire lâcher. « De quoi tu parles ? De qui tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ce putain d'android a enlevé Connor ! »

La diode de Conrad tournoya en jaune, traitant cette violente information qui venait de lui tordre métaphoriquement les câbles dans son abdomen.

Connor avait été enlevé.

L'android.

« Vous avez vu le RK1000..? » demanda Conrad, les yeux écarquillés, dérivant sur le côté, perdu dans le flot d'émotions qui commençaient à le submerger.

« Je suis sûr que c'était cet enfoiré, mais il ressemblait à mon voisin ! Il s'est approché de nous avec une démarche étrange, et il avait ces lunettes de soleil aussi ! Mais il m'a assommé l'enfoiré ! Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose pendant quelques secondes, mais Connor s'est fait attaqué ! Ça fait trente minutes maxi que je me suis réveillé et Connor n'était plus là ! Il y avait du thirium de partout ! Et je ne sais pas où est Connor ! Il faut vite- »

« Calme toi Hank ! » Fit Gavin en le secouant légèrement. « Il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi deux minutes pour nous expliquer calmement ce qu'il s'est passé, et dans les détails, auquel cas, on ne pourra pas retrouver Connor ok ?» Hank hocha la tête, tentant de reprendre son souffle et calmer ses tremblements. « Bien, on va à mon bureau. Au plus vite ça sera fait, au plus vite on pourra aller sur place pour voir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ok ? » Hank hocha la tête. « On va retrouver Connor, je te le promets. »

Gavin guida Hank par l'avant-bras vers son espace de travail. Tina les suivirent ainsi que Conrad, et la jeune femme tira une chaise pour que le lieutenant puisse prendre place. Elle resta tout de même près de lui, alors que Gavin et Conrad s'assirent à leur bureau, près à écouter Hank.

« Depuis le début, » fit Gavin en ouvrant un document sur son terminal. « Où étiez-vous quand ça s'est produit ? »

« Connor et moi rentrions de l'aquarium. Il y avait un spectacle nocturne, et Dieu sait comme Connor aime les poissons... »

« D'accord... » Gavin tapa sur le clavier holographique, une moue surprise. Il ne se doutait absolument pas que le RK800 avait un penchant pour les poissons. « Ensuite ? »

« On s'est garé devant chez moi, vers… 21h30 un truc comme ça, je sais que le spectacle a terminé à 21h et qu'on a mit à peu près une demi-heure pour rentrer. On est sorti de la voiture, et j'ai vu... » Il fit une pause en soufflant pour garder son calme. Tina posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. « Axl, mon voisin. Il a dans les trentaine. Je le croise de temps en temps le matin en partant au travail, il fait son jogging. Mais là… il s'avançait vers nous, et je ne sais pas, je me suis dit qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, fin c'est mon voisin quoi, je me suis douté de rien.. ! »

« Vous avez mentionné qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil. A cet heure-ci, même en fin avril, c'est suspect. Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres détails vestimentaires qui vous a marqué ? Ou une caractéristique d'android ? »

« J'ai su que ce n'était pas lui à sa démarche. Ça fait cinq ans que Axl vit à côté de chez moi, j'ai beau être quelqu'un d'occupé, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas naturel. Puis je travaille avec Connor tous les jours, je te vois aussi Conrad, et je _sais_ quelle démarche a un android. »

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » Demanda Gavin en se tourna vers Hank.

« Axl, enfin l'android, a levé la main vers moi. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il voulait qu'on se serre la main, mais elle est monté plus haut et s'est abattu sur moi en plein visage. J'ai été sonné quelques secondes, et je suis tombé par terre. Je crois que je me suis cogné davantage la tête dans la chute, mais j'entendais ce qu'il se passait. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Conrad, se penchant en avant, appuyé sur ses genoux, la diode toujours jaune.

« Connor m'a appelé pour savoir si j'allais bien, mais j'ai entendu du grabuge juste après. Connor luttait et se débattait, c'était clairement évident. J'ai entendu des craquements, comme si on avait cassé ou écrasé quelque chose, et... » Il resserra les poings. « Connor avait mal, j'en suis sûr putain.. ! »

« Reste concentré Hank.. » fit Gavin en se pinçant les lèvres, ne supportant pas l'idée non plus que Connor puisse avoir été endommagé et en avoir souffert. « Continue... »

« J'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai vu la silhouette d'Axl penché au dessus de celle de Connor, au sol. Axel avait… comme une lueur dans le regard, mais littéralement.. ! Comme de petits faisceaux lumineux au milieu de chaque œil.. ! »

Conrad plissa les yeux. C'était le RK100, sans aucun doute. Dans le jardin zen, 1K avait déjà une interface visuelle asses définie et spécifique. Il se souvenait clairement que les pupilles du RK100 n'étaient pas noires mais deux points lumineux. Il ne connaissait aucun autre android ou modèles ayant cette caractéristique. Même si 1K avait l'apparence de cet Axl, il était fort possible qu'il cache son identité ainsi que ses identifiants grâce à un M.I.M.I.C.

S'il en possédait effectivement un, alors il sera compliqué de le trouver et l'identifier. La seule chose qui ne pourrait pas changer, sera ses yeux.

« J'ai reçu un coup de pied en pleine tête après ça, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai voulu appeler mais mon téléphone était brisé par terre, alors j'ai sauté dans la voiture pour venir ici. »

« D'accord, » fit Gavin en terminant de taper puis se leva. « Conrad, on va à l'adresse de Hank inspecter le lieu de l'incident. » Conrad se leva, attrapant sa veste. « Tina, reste avec Hank et appelle une ambulance pour lui. »

« Une ambulance ? Je viens avec vous ! Je dois retrouver Connor ! »

« Hey.. ! » Râla Gavin en le pointant du doigt. « Je te signale que tu as été frappé au visage, deux fois, et tu t'es cogné la tête. T'as peut-être un traumatisme crânien ou que sais-je.. ! Tu vas aller aux urgences, comprit ? Conrad et moi nous occupons de Connor. Tu es trop proche de lui pour penser rationnellement Hank. Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on prend des risques et qu'on merde, alors Tina, changement de plan, tu conduis le vieux grincheux aux urgences, sinon il va se sauver aussitôt là-bas. »

« Allez vient Hank, » fit Tina gentiment, et Hank ne pouvait pas se montrer désagréable envers la jeune femme qui avait toujours été douce avec lui.

« Ok ok… » Il soupira et se leva. « Je te suis Christina... »

Gavin remercia d'un hochement de tête sa meilleure amie et se tourna vers Conrad, qui était près à partir.

« Essaie de rester concentré et professionnel. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Super, allons-y tout de suite. »

Sans plus attendre, ils sortirent du commissariat et grimpèrent dans la Dodge en direction du domicile de Anderson.

Gavin gara la voiture le long du trottoir opposé à la maison. A peine le moteur fut coupé que Conrad était déjà dehors, claquant la porte et marchant à grande enjambée vers la maison, ayant déjà scanné la zone afin de repérer le lieu exacte de l'altercation.

« Fait chier. » Fit Gavin en serrant les dents tout en retirant sa ceinture de sécurité et sortant de la voiture. « Hey .. ! Attend-moi.. ! »

Il claqua la porte et traversa la rue pour rejoindre Conrad qui s'était arrêté non loin de l'allée menant au garage. Il se tenait là, debout, immobile, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Conrad ? »

Gavin arriva à sa hauteur et regarda le sol, intrigué par ce que pouvais fixer l'android. Il vit une une petite flaque de sang bleu, et des éclaboussures un peu partout.

« Merde... » fit-il en s'accroupissant pour regarder de plus près. « Comment peut-on savoir si c'est Connor ou 1K qui a été blessé ? »

Conrad, la diode jaune, s'accroupit et passa ses deux doigts dans le liquide avant de les mener brièvement sur le bout de sa langue. Gavin le regarda faire, un air troublé et à la fois dégoûté sur le visage.

« Tu m'embrasses pas après ce que tu viens de faire, je te préviens. »

La diode de Conrad devint rouge après avoir analysé l'échantillon de thirium, et jeta un regard au détective.

« Il y a deux type de thirium. Celui de Connor, et… celui d'un RK900. »

« D'un RK900 ? » fit Gavin en haussant un sourcil. « Mais tu es le seul RK900 non ? Puis 1K c'est un RK1000 ? »

« Il se peut que son IA soit un 1000 mais... » Conrad se releva, scannant la zone. « Il n'existe pas de corps RK1000. Peut-être que Stern a créé le sien à partir d'un modèle RK900, combiné à d'autres modèles afin de pouvoir créée une version amélioré de moi-même. Il ne pourrait donc fonctionner qu'avec du thirium adapté aux besoins d'un RK900. »

« Mais Kamski a dit qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un RK900 de disparu, et que c'était toi ? »

« Kamski a dit que les 19 autres RK900 avaient été détruit après la révolution. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu constater ma disparition. Seulement… les débris et pièces détachées des autres RK900 ont dû terminer à la décharge... »

« Attend… T'es en train de dire que… Stern est allé à la décharge pour récupérer des éléments des autres RK900 détruits pour créer le RK1000 ? » Conrad hocha la tête. « Putain… Ce 1K est le monstre de Frankenstein... »

Conrad regarda la quantité de thirium sur le sol. Il y en avait beaucoup trop, et la majorité provenait du RK800. Un android ne pouvait pas autant perdre de sang avec de simple blessures. Des bio-composants vitaux devaient avoir été touchés pour qu'il y en ait autant. Il releva la tête, analysa les éclaboussures, et les directions.

Son logiciel de reconstruction s'activa, dessinant deux silhouettes en low-poly, une sur le dos de couleur bleue, et l'autre, jaune, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Il vit la silhouette jaune frapper la bleue dans un geste ample et violent, sonnant l'android plaqué au sol. La bleue commença à se débattre sérieusement, tentant de repousser la jaune sur le côté, mais la silhouette jaune avait le dessus, et il réussit à atteindre ce qu'il devina comme étant être le régulateur de la bleue, le retirant d'un geste vif, envoyant des éclaboussures de thirium de partout. La jaune sembla alors balancer l'objet sur la droite.

La reconstruction s'arrêta alors, et Conrad tourna la tête vers la droite, faisant quelques pas, la diode toujours rouge.

« Conrad.. ? » fit Gavin inquiet de voir son android si silencieux et la diode rouge sur sa tempe. « Hey.. ? »

Conrad s'arrêta près de la clôture, s'accroupissant pour regarder dans l'herbe. Il attrapa entre ses doigts un objet métallique broyé.

… _ANALYSE EN COURS …_

***** BIO-COMPOSANT **#8451**

***** ÉTAT : **HORS SERVICE**

***** MODÈLES COMPATIBLES : **RK800 / RK900.**

Conrad se redressa, le régulateur broyé entre les doigts, la diode martelant sa tempe toujours de cette couleur alarmante. Gavin, qui l'avait rejoint, regarda l'objet que tenait l'android, puis le regarda lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est.. ? »

« Le… Le régulateur de Connor... »

Gavin fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint de ce fameux soir chez lui, sur son canapé, quand il avait interrogé silencieusement Conrad sur le cercle bleu lumineux au niveau de son sternum.

Il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de son régulateur, ce qui lui permettait d'être vivant.

Gavin inspira, faisant toutes les connexions dans sa tête et regarda Conrad inquiet.

« Putain, ça veut dire que.. ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » fit Conrad en levant les yeux vers les poteaux et lampadaires, cherchant quelque chose. « Si 1K avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait, et le corps de Connor serait encore ici. »

« Ok mais comment il pourrait être en vie sans ce truc ? » demanda Gavin sentant la panique surgir. « S'il l'a enlevé, c'est qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête, mais quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir moi. »

« T'avoir toi ? Comment ça _T'avoir t- »_

Conrad n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et reprit sa marche vers le milieu de la route, les yeux rivés sur un poteau, un caméra sphérique suspendue à son extrémité.

Gavin le rejoignit, croisant les bras.

« Conrad, parle-moi.. ! » fit-il agacé. « Je suis autant stressé que toi, mais avec ta diode et ton air trop préoccupé, ça m'angoisse là .. ! »

« Il y a une caméra, » fit Conrad en pointant le doigt vers le dispositif de sécurité. « Je peux la pirater pour voir ce qu'elle a enregistrer. »

« Attend, faut demander la permission à la ville pour faire ça en toute légalité Conrad. »

Conrad se tourna enfin vers Gavin, planta ses yeux bleus acier dans ceux de l'humain, faisant un pas vers lui, la diode toujours rouge.

Gavin sentit sa mâchoire se resserrer ainsi que sa gorge alors qu'il sentit son estomac tomber au fond de lui. Conrad ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Il lui faisait peur.

« Gavin. On n'a pas le temps d'aller demander l'autorisation à qui que ce soit. Il s'agit de Connor. Si on n'agit pas rapidement, il sera probablement trop tard. C'est peut-être même déjà le cas. »

« J-Je comprends.. ! Mais tu perds ton sang froid, et être impulsif, irréfléchi, ne va rien apporter de bon, ok ? » fit Gavin tout de même en lui tenant tête, avançant d'un pas vers l'android. « Si Connor se désactive sans son régulateur, il suffit d'en mettre un nouveau pour le remettre en fonction non ? »

« Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Cela corrompt la mémoire et endommage les bio-composants qui vont être sous alimenté en thirium et qui vont surchauffer. » Fit Conrad, tentant de garder son calme. « Cela serait sans importance si l'android n'est pas déviant. Parce qu'un déviant désactivé ne pourra pas être réactivé avec sa mémoire précédente. Il devra être remit en état d'usine. De non déviance. Autant dire qu'il sera mort. »

Gavin baissa la yeux, la gorge nouée et les yeux lui picotant. Il ne voulait pas que Hank souffre encore, et putain il ne voulait juste pas que ce fichu android meurt en fait.. !

Il releva la tête, les yeux larmoyants, et planta son index dans le torse de son android. Sa voix se brisa malgré lui.

« Fait ce que tu as a faire, Robocop... » il esquissa tout de même un pauvre sourire. « Il faut aller sauver ce trouduc. »

Conrad hocha la tête, et se tourna vers la caméra, plissant les yeux en commençant à la pirater. L'image s'ouvrit alors dans une fenêtre dans son champ de vision. Il accéléra la vidéo jusqu'à 21:24, lorsqu'il vit a voiture du lieutenant se garer dans l'allée de son garage.

« Tu y arrives.. ? » demanda Gavin, inquiet de voir Conrad avec ce regard distant.

« Oui. Anderson et Connor se sont garé dans l'allée... » dit-il en décrivant les images qui s'animaient dans son HUD. « Connor est sorti le premier, suivit de cinq secondes par le lieutenant. Une personne vient de sortir de derrière une voiture garée de l'autre côté de la route. Elle les attendait, et se dirige maintenant vers eux. »

Gavin regardait autour de lui, imaginant les descriptions de Conrad se dérouler sur le terrain. Il regardait la voiture garée en face de la sienne de l'autre côté de la route. Il s'approcha alors de cette dernière, espérant trouver quelque chose prouvant que quelqu'un avait attendu ici. Mais rien. Si c'était effectivement 1K, les androids pouvaient attendre des heures et des heures sans rien faire.

« Anderson salue la personne qui est maintenant à moins de cinq mètres d'eux. » Conrad fit un zoom sur la vidéo, clarifiant l'image et analysa le visage de la personne. « Malgré les lunettes de soleil, j'arrive à l'identifier. Il s'agit de Axl Nilsen. »

Gavin s'approcha de la boite aux lettres à côté de la voiture et pu lire _Nilsen_ sur le petit encart. Le détective releva la tête vers la maison. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais à cette heure-ci, ce n'était pas surprenant, surtout en milieu de semaine.

« Conrad ? Tu crois qu'on devrait interroger ce Nilsen ? »

« Inutile. » fit Conrad en arrivant derrière lui. « J'ai la certitude que la personne que la caméra a filmé est bien un android et non un humain. »

« Une preuve ? » demanda Gavin en se tournant vers lui, croisant les bras.

Conrad ouvrit la main, paume vers le ciel, faisant apparaître une image hologramme. Gavin regarda l'android un court instant, étonné qu'il soit capable de faire un truc pareil.

« T'es Iron Man en fait.. ! »

« Regarde les yeux. »

Gavin se reconcentra sur la photo que Conrad lui montrait. C'était bien plus qu'une simple capture d'écran, c'était la vidéo elle-même.

Connor se trouvait allongé sur le dos au milieu de la route, luttant pour se redresser, une main plaquée sur ce qui semblait être une cavité au milieu de son torse, la chemise déchirée. Gavin ne supportait pas de voir Connor dans cette condition et se concentra sur la silhouette qui s'était relevée à côté de lui, s'approchant de Hank qui commençait à revenir à lui. Son pied s'écrasa contre son visage, et l'individu releva la tête brièvement, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu ou cherchant quelque chose. Deux points lumineux au niveau de ses yeux avaient été enregistrés par la caméra, ressemblant grandement à ceux d'un chat en pleine nuit.

« Les androids ont les yeux qui brillent comme ça ? » demanda Gavin troublé, ne se rappelant pas avoir déjà été confronté à ce phénomène.

« Non, mais 1K oui. Son IA avait déjà cette caractéristique. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais je ne connais autrement pas d'autres androids ayant ces yeux. Aucun humain non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Ok, donc les lunettes de soleil c'était pour ça. »

Il vit 1K s'approcher d'un objet par-terre, le ramasser et le placer sur son visage. Les lunettes. Il s'était retourné vers Connor, s'était accroupi pour l'attraper et le tirer par le bras pour le relever. Le RK800 avait dû mal à tenir sur ses jambes, le compte à rebours probablement proche de la fin, mais il tenta tout de même de repousser l'autre android. 1K l'attrapa fermement, le secouant, lui parlant certainement vu l'expression concentré qu'arborait le visage de Connor. Il vit son prédécesseur secouer la tête de gauche à droite, la peur largement lisible dans son comportement. Le RK1000 plaqua sa main dans la nuque de Connor, le tenant fermement entre ses doigts. Le corps de Connor fut soudainement prit de secousses, les yeux se révulsant à une vitesse fulgurante avant de tomber à genou, immobile.

« Une impulsion électromagnétique... » fit Conrad, les yeux rivés sur sa propre main. « Il l'a temporairement déconnecté... »

« Quel enfoiré.. ! »

Le RK1000 sortit de la poche de sa veste ce qui semblait être un autre régulateur, et le plaça dans la cavité au niveau du torse de Connor.

Conrad était incapable de savoir si le régulateur avait été remit à temps, mais il était persuadé que 1K voulait garder Connor en vie, et que toute cette mise en scène était calculée à la milliseconde près. Il vit l'android attraper le RK800 sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait absolument rien et marcha vers le coin de la rue avant de disparaître au coin de la maison, hors du champs de la caméra.

« Merde .. ! » fit Conrad en accélérant la vidéo dans l'espoir de voir à nouveau quelque chose mais rien. Il referma la main, désactivant l'hologramme. « Il faut aller voir là bas. »

Gavin hocha la tête et suivit Conrad en courant, qui lui était parti comme une bolide. Le détective arriva au coin de la rue essoufflé, et regarda Conrad qui venait de trouver une autre caméra à quelques maisons plus loin.

Il la pirata aussitôt, accéléra la vidéo jusqu'au moment qui l'intéressait.

« Il l'a mit dans une camionnette. » fit l'android, les yeux rivés dans le vide, concentré sur son HUD. « Et j'ai une plaque d'immatriculation. »

« Putain enfin on avance.. ! »

« La camionnette appartient à un certain Samuel Brown. » fit Conrad en parcourant la liste des véhicules recensés. « Il est propriétaire d'un bar night club appelé le- »

Conrad se figea.

« Le Ground Zero... »


	24. LA PLANQUE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé: **Gavin et Conrad arrivent au Ground Zero et commencent à discrètement enquêter. Alors qu'ils repèrent 1K puis Stern, les deux détectives les suivent jusque dans leur planque au sous-sol pour les prendre par surprise. Seulement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver Connor ainsi.

**Réponse à Lucy:** Salut ! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu sur le chapitre précédent la semaine dernière, mais j'étais malade et j'ai juste vite posté le chapitre entre deux coups de fièvre ! xD Donc, pour te répondre, j'ai un peu de monde qui lit cette fiction (j'arrive à voir le nombre de vues total et par chapitre), mais j'ai plus de vues et de retours sur la version anglaise publiée sur Archive Of Our Own !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**  
**« La Planque »**

A cette heure-ci, la musique raisonnait déjà entre les murs du Ground Zero. Les gens buvaient et dansaient, certains semblaient même être en transe sous l'effet de l'alcool et des basses rebondissant dans les locaux. Aussi bien humains qu'androids se défoulaient, riaient, et même flirtaient de façon plus ou moins ouverte. Un DJ était là pour animer la soirée de ce vendredi soir, faisant vibrer les murs dans des remix de Techno, d'Electro, de Dub-Step et de House.

Conrad fut soudainement coupé dans son analyse, bousculé en entrant dans le couloir du club par un groupe de jeunes femmes euphoriques qui se dirigeaient, elles, vers la sortie pour prendre l'air. Gavin, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, pesta contre celles-ci, qui n'en avaient visiblement rien à faire. Il se tourna vers l'android.

« Ça va ? » demanda Gavin en haussant le ton pour que l'android puisse l'entendre.

« Il en faut bien plus pour me casser.. ! » fit l'android en souriant, posant son regard sur l'humain.

« De quoi ? » Gavin se rapprocha de lui, tendant l'oreille.

« Rien, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.. ! Restons concentrés.. ! »

Conrad releva les yeux vers la foule de personnes rassemblées dans ce petit endroit. Enfin, tout était relatif. Le club était plutôt grand en fait, mais il y avait tellement de personnes agglutinées les unes contre les autres qu'il était difficile de circuler, la foule étant presque compacte.

Alors que l'android commençait à se frayer un chemin, Gavin lui attrapa le poignet pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre de vue et de pouvoir le suivre. Si Connor était effectivement ici avec 1K, et que son enlèvement avait pour but d'attirer Conrad, alors Gavin devait rester près de lui. Il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pas sous sa surveillance.

Ils réussirent tous deux à s'éloigner un peu de l'entrée, dans un recoin du bar, proche des fauteuils en vantablack. Il y avait un peu moins de monde par-ici, et Gavin pu enfin respirer.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'il y ait tant de monde. » fit Gavin en croisant les bras sur son torse comme pour se protéger du reste des gens.

« Je te comprends, » fit Conrad en scannant la pièce depuis leur nouveau point de vue. « mon logiciel de reconnaissance facial s'active automatiquement lorsque je croise un nouveau visage. Tu supposes bien que je ne connais personne ici à part toi, et ma mémoire vive est au bord de la saturation, sans compter les pop-ups agaçant qui s'ouvrent sans arrêt dès que mes yeux se posent sur quelqu'un. »

« Ce qui fait que toi non plus, tu ne supportes pas la foule. » Conrad secoua la tête de droite à gauche. « Assis toi deux minutes, je m'occupe d'observer ce qu'il se passe. J'ai pas envie que tu grilles un fusible où je ne sais quoi. » Il regarda Conrad et qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. « Quoi ? Ça coûterait trop cher de te réparer.. ! »

« Tu ne veux tout simplement pas dire que tu tiens à moi, hm ? »

Conrad souriait et Gavin roula des yeux, un sourire en coin, avant de le pousser lentement d'une main pour le faire s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. L'android se laissa faire, ressentant de toute évidence le besoin de détacher ses yeux de la foule de visages.

Gavin, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas mieux que le logiciel de Conrad, se concentra du mieux qu'il pu sur les visages qui se tournaient vers lui, cherchant des traits similaires à ceux de Connor, ou peut-être Stern lui-même. Il essayait de repérer des comportements suspects, se focalisant sur les personnes proches des entrées et sorties du local. Seulement, rien ne semblait indiquer que quelque chose de louche se passait ici.

Ils avaient pourtant repérer la camionnette derrière le bar avant d'y entrer, et Conrad avait confirmé grâce à son logiciel de reconstruction virtuelle, que 1K et Connor étaient bien dans le Ground Zero.

Gavin plissa les yeux en remarquant une personne se frayer un chemin à travers la foule sur la piste de danse. On aurait pu penser que cet individu cherchait à atteindre le bar au fond de la salle mais les regards qu'il lançait par-dessus son épaule était suspect. D'autant plus que cette personne portait des lunettes de soleil.

Conrad reçu une tape sur son genou et releva promptement la tête, voyant Gavin les yeux rivés sur la foule, un air inquiet et concentré sur le visage. Conrad se releva alors mais fut aussitôt repoussé pour se retrouver assis. L'android fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Gavin.

« Je crois que je viens de repérer 1K. » fit Gavin suivant le non-déviant du regard. « Il regardait dans notre direction, il t'aurait vu te lever et ç'aurait été terminé. Heureusement que tu as laissé ta veste dans la voiture. Avec tout ce blanc et ces néons, tu aurais été un phare en pleine nuit. »

Gavin observa méticuleusement l'android s'approcher du bar, se pencher sur le comptoir en vantablack pour s'adresser directement à l'oreille d'un des serveurs. Il échangèrent quelques mots et l'humain tendit une poche de liquide bleu, ce que Gavin déduisit comme être du thirium. L'android se détacha du comptoir en fourrant la poche à l'intérieur de sa veste, et se fraya à nouveau un chemin vers le fond de la salle.

« Vient. »

Gavin attrapa la main de Conrad pour le lever et l'android le suivit à travers la foule, cherchant 1K du regard. Étant un peu plus grand que la majorité des personnes autour de lui, Conrad pu remarquer l'individu un peu plus loin devant eux, disparaître dans une pièce du fond. Gavin accéléra le pas, tirant l'android dans son sillon, refusant de le lâcher.

Arrivé près de l'encadrement de porte, Conrad se hissa d'un geste habile devant Gavin, inversant leurs places. Conrad ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'exposer l'humain à un éventuel danger. Conrad pourrait toujours se faire réparer, et il ne supportait pas l'idée que Gavin puisse se faire blesser. Gavin était, et restera toujours, sa mission principale.

Le dos collé au mur, Conrad passa doucement la tête pour regarder et scanner la zone.

Mais Gavin, faisant face à la grande salle, se figea en voyant quelqu'un s'avancer dans leur direction. Un homme noir de peau, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Stern. Il attrapa alors précipitamment la main de Conrad et la lui secoua pour attirer son attention, ne sachant pas quoi faire sur l'instant. Stern ne les avait pas encore vu, mais il se dirigeait droit vers eux, pour probablement se rendre où 1K était allé.

Conrad regarda Gavin qui semblait paniquer, et releva rapidement les yeux vers ce qui semblait le préoccuper. Et là, Conrad se figea.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Il ne voyait qu'un amas de pixels qui le censuraient.

**« **Que.. ? » Fit Conrad troublé. « Qui est-ce.. ? »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, il fut tiré tout à coup par le col de sa chemise noire, le forçant à s'incliner en avant. Soudainement, les lèvres de Gavin vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus franchement contre lui.

La surprise l'ayant prit de court, Conrad ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, puis fini par comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se plaça plus franchement devant Gavin, le coinçant contre le mur, et lui tournant le dos à la foule. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, répondant au baiser qui devenait de plus en plus humide et plus endiablé. Leurs lèvres glissaient l'une contre l'autre, se battant pour la dominance, mais Gavin abandonna ce petit jeu lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'android glisser dans sa bouche, lui envoyant un coup de jus directement dans l'entre-jambe.

Il ne pensait pas que l'android répondrait avec autant de ferveur. Il était en pleine mission de sauvetage avec, désormais, une érection inattendue.

Il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et Gavin leva les yeux vers ceux de Conrad, qui avaient une lueur de malice.

« Toi, je te jure que plus tard, tu vas y passer. »

Cela ressemblait plus à une promesse qu'une menace, et l'idée ne dérangeait pas Conrad, bien au contraire, il était même très intéressé.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce baiser n'étaient pas le reflet de leur relation, bien que Gavin aurait bien aimé que leur premier baiser se passe de cette manière, il n'aurait pas dit non, mais il ne s'agit que d'une couverture. Lorsque des personnes s'embrassent en public, les gens autour n'osent pas regarder, et évite même de croiser les regards. Et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné avec Stern, qui les avait dépassé en les ignorant complètement, les ayant prit pour un couple en train de se grimper presque dessus parmi tous les autres présents dans le bar ce soir.

« Avec plaisir, détective.. »

Le ton et le sourire en coin de Conrad envoyèrent un deuxième coup de sang dans son entre-jambe, et il repoussa lentement l'android par les épaules. Ils devaient se refocaliser sur la situation.

Conrad se détacha alors de Gavin, simulant le trajet de Stern via son logiciel de reconstruction virtuelle. Effectivement, l'humain avait emprunté le même trajet que 1K. N'ayant plus de menace en vue, Conrad se pencha à nouveau depuis l'angle du mur pour regarder dans couloir. Il y avait les portes des toilettes des hommes sur la gauche et celles des femme sur la droite. Au fond, une autre porte, avec une plaque métallique où il pouvait lire _PRIVÉ _dessus.

Conrad jeta un regard à Gavin, et ils s'engagèrent tous deux dans le couloir.

« Tu te souviens de la photo que Tina t'avait montré il y a trois mois de ça sur son téléphone ? »

« Tina me montre plein de trucs sur son téléphone chéri. »

« Je te parle de la photo de cette personne de type afro-américaine. »

Et là, l'image revint en pleine tête à l'humain. Évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était même le lendemain de ce fameux soir, et Gavin ne s'était pas plus intéressé que ça à la photo. Il se souvenait juste que ni Conrad, ni Connor ne semblaient pouvoir la voir sans qu'elle soit pixelisée. En faisant quelques recherches, Tina n'avait rien trouvé sur cette personne, pas même un nom.

Conrad avait d'abord pensé que l'individu portait un dispositif sur lui pour brouiller son identité, mais c'était plus complexe que ça. Il s'agissait d'une ligne de code anti-pistage qui s'était glissé dans les banques de données privées et publiques, afin qu'aucuns androids ne puissent identifier l'individu, même par photo, et qui avait effacé ses données personnel aux yeux des autorités.

Et maintenant, tout semblait faire sens. Cette personne était belle et bien Michael Stern. Et si Gavin se souvenait bien, Conrad l'avait rencontré ici-même, trois mois plus tôt.

« Putain, c'était Stern.. ! Depuis le début tout se passe ici.. ? »

Conrad remonta son index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire, et Gavin hocha la tête, de nouveau concentré. Ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches du but. Stern, 1K et Connor se trouvaient à portée de main, et ils devaient vite agir pour la sécurité du RK800.

Gavin attrapa alors son revolver de son holster, caché à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il donna le signal à Conrad et ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Du moins tenta. Elle était verrouillé.

« Evidemment. » roula Conrad des yeux. « Deux petites secondes. »

L'avantage d'être un android et de vivre dans les années 35/40, était que les serrures étaient désormais pratiquement toutes électroniques, et donc, facilement piratable. Surtout pour le RK900 qui était à la pointe de la technologie.

Il posa sa main sur la serrure où une clé magnétique était censé s'insérer, rétracta sa peau, et la porte se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis.

Il jeta un regard fier à son humain, qui lui roula des yeux mais sourit tout de même amusé. _Quel prétentieux cet android_, pensa-t-il.

Conrad ouvrit enfin la porte et un long escalier descendait devant eux, plongeant dans la pénombre. Cependant, une faible lueur brillait dans le fond, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas identifier. La diode de Conrad tournoya en jaune, analysant la situation, simulant les éventuels évènements qui pourraient se produire.

Il descendit en premier, silencieusement, malgré le bruit ambiant de la musique passant entre les murs. Gavin le suivait, l'arme de pointé au dessus de l'épaule de Conrad, prêt à a réagir si quelque chose se passait. Sur la pointe des pieds, les deux détectives espéraient que les marches, qui étaient en bois, ne grinceraient pas sous leur poids. Bien que la musique était audible d'ici, les sons étaient plus étouffés, et un craquement pourrait attirer l'attention des personnes présentent dans pièce.

Lorsque le champ de vision se dégagea un peu, Conrad et Gavin purent identifier l'endroit comme étant une grande cave, contenant de nombreuses étagères, des caisses de bouteilles d'alcools par-ci et par-là, des fûts de bières vides empilés dans un coin de la pièce, d'autres pleins alignés près d'un monte charge juste à côtés de l'escalier. Il y avait également des chaises les unes sur les autres, des tabourets, des tables… Rien de suspect pour un bar pour le moment. Mais les deux détectives s'avancèrent avec précautions dans la pièce, Conrad analysant chaque recoin afin de ne pas se faire surprendre et mettre Gavin en danger.

La cave était complètement plongée dans le noir, à l'exception de cette lueur qui provenait du fond de la cave, d'une autre pièce. Conrad savait déjà que cette lumière venait d'un ordinateur, et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux suffisamment près de l'entrée, ils se figèrent tous les deux en entendant des voix.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas le blesser. » pesta la voix grave d'un homme, qui semblait pianoter quelque chose sur un clavier. « Il a perdu beaucoup trop de thirium, ça va prendre au moins une heure pour qu'il puisse à nouveau être fonctionnel. »

« Je ne comptais pas l'endommager, » fit une voix ressemblant à celle de Conrad. « Mais Connor s'est débattu, et j'ai dû le neutraliser. »

« Peu importe. » soupira l'homme. « Il est encore fonctionnel, c'est le plus important, mais il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité pour le moment à part appâter l'autre RK. »

« Conrad est en train d'enquêter à l'heure actuelle. »

« Super ! A cause de ton incapacité à gérer le RK800, on va avoir le 900 bientôt sur le dos. Bravo Cain. »

Conrad plissa les yeux. Le RK100 avait un nom. _Cain._ Mais ce qui l'intriguait, était le fait qu'aucune inquiétude ne semblait toucher l'android. Puis Conrad se rappela que Cain n'était pas déviant, et avait probablement ce paramètre de machine par défaut.

Conrad se sentit plus soulagé d'entendre que Connor était toujours en vie, probablement en stase le temps de que son niveau de thirium soit à la normale. Il se tourna vers Gavin qui le regardait. Ils devaient faire quelque chose.

« Va faire une ronde et t'assurer que le RK900 ne vienne pas trop près du bar. Je m'en serais fichu si t'avais pas à moitié tuer le RK800. »

« Pourquoi vouloir garder Connor en vie ? »

Il eut un silence, et Conrad pouvait presque entendre le cœur de l'humain dans l'autre pièce accélérer.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire. T'es une machine. Fait ce que je t'ai demandé. »

« Oui Michael. »

Et là, la panique saisit soudaine les deux détectives. Conrad fut le plus rapide des deux lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Cain se diriger vers eux. Il attrapa Gavin par les épaules, et le tira pour se cacher avec lui derrière une étagère à deux pas plus loin.

Cain franchit alors le seuil de la porte, et s'arrêta, regardant précisément à l'endroit où se trouvaient Conrad et Gavin quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne portait pas de diode, mais Conrad pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait.

Il savait qu'ils étaient là.

« Et désactive le M.I.M.I.C.. ! » fit la voix de Stern derrière lui. « S'il sait que tu as cette apparence, il va tout de suite te reconnaître. »

Cain retira ses lunettes de soleil, balayant la pièce de ses pupilles lumineuses. Il plissa les yeux, puis leva une main vers l'arrière de son oreille, désactivant l'apparence d'Axl Nilsen dans une vague bleuté. Toujours vêtu de ces vêtements sombres, le contraste fut frappant.

Cain était aussi blanc que de la porcelaine, qu'il s'agisse de ses cheveux, que de sa peau, même de ses lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un albinos qui avait gelé en plein hiver. Mais malgré cette apparence glaciale, Gavin avait pu reconnaître les traits similaires à ceux de Connor et Conrad.

Le RK1000 reprit sa marche, remontant les escaliers et quittant la cave.

Gavin voulu bouger mais Conrad l'en empêcha. L'humain lui jeta un regard brûlant de colère. C'était le moment idéal d'agir. Stern était humain et ils pourraient amplement le gérer si les choses se compliquaient un peu. Sans le RK1000 dans le coin, ils avaient leurs chances. Seulement, Conrad ne voulait pas exposer Gavin. Et le détective commençait à avoir sérieusement marre que l'android le couve autant.

Gavin garda tout de même son arme près de lui, et laissa Conrad se diriger vers l'entrée. Il passa la porte, s'assura que Stern était bien de dos, et laissa Gavin passer devant lui. Conrad se positionna de manière à bloquer le passage. Il repéra aussitôt Connor assis sur une chaise, des tuyaux remplis de liquide bleu lui passant par la bouche et la cavité où devrait se trouver un régulateur. Un câble semblait le relier de la nuque à l'ordinateur.

« Police de Détroit ! Les mains en l'air ! »

Gavin pointa son arme sur Stern qui sursauta brutalement et qui se retourna en panique.

« Pu- Quoi ? »

Stern tenta une feinte en prenant vers la sortie mais Gavin lui fit un croche-pied et l'humain s'étala de tout son long par-terre. Gavin se positionna assis sur lui, lui attrapant ses poignets et les lui coinçant dans le dos pour lui passer les menottes.

Conrad s'approcha alors de Connor pour voir son état, tout en contactant le DPD en renfort, la diode tournoyant en jaune.

Connor était en stase, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se connecter à lui par télépathie.

Conrad releva les yeux vers l'ordinateur, et vit une jauge de progression rouge à 65 %.

RÉINITIALISATION EN COURS…

Les yeux de Conrad s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. Il arracha précipitamment le câble de l'ordinateur, coupant la réinitialisation, mais il ne savait pas si ça éviterait les dommages.

« Connor ! » fit Conrad en le secouant par les épaules. « Connor réveille toi ! »

Gavin releva la tête, inquiété par le ton de détresse soudainement employé par son android, et se figea en comprenant la gravité de la situation. Connor ne répondait pas, et un message, affiché à l'écran, était apparu : _Réinitialisation interrompue._

« Putain... » Fit Gavin en se relevant doucement de Stern, les pieds de chaque côté de son corps, les yeux rivés sur Connor. « Ne me dit pas que- »

Mais Stern se retourna d'un coup de reins pour se retrouver sur le dos, et releva ses deux jambes pour donner un violent coup avec ses deux pieds joints en plein dans le ventre de Gavin, qui le projeta au sol, à plat dos.

Conrad se retourna promptement pour intercepter Stern qui avait réussi à se relever et qui commençait à s'enfuir, mais l'android s'arrêta dans son élan, se retournant face à Gavin qui était toujours allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Conrad le scanna rapidement en se jetant à genoux près de lui, les mains survolant son visage, la panique s'infiltrant dans son système en réalisant qu'il s'était cogné la tête dans sa chute.

« G-Gavin.. ! »

La diode de Conrad devint rouge, martelant sa tempe de terreur et de colère. De nombreux messages d'alertes s'ouvrirent dans son champ de vision, annonçant la surchauffe, l'incohérence de ses émotions, et ses larmes artificielles qui menaçaient de couler.

Il resserra les poings et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il inspira et expira quelques coups pour se refroidir puis rouvrit les yeux. Gavin était inconscient. D'accord.

Conrad inspira. Il s'était cogné la tête en tombant de sa hauteur. D'accord.

Il expira. Il scanna à nouveau son partenaire mais ne vit aucun signe de fracture du crâne ou d'hémorragie interne. C'était déjà ça. Il s'agissait juste d'une commotion cérébrale qui avait entraîné une perte de connaissance.

Conrad passa délicatement ses mains, tremblantes dû à l'afflux élevé de thirium dans ses veines, sur les joues du détective. Il appela tout de même une ambulance.

« Tout va bien Gavin, je suis là. Les renforts vont arr- »

Sa vision devint momentanément noire alors qu'un message apparu en rouge lui notifiant un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête, que son système nerveux s'empressa de lui faire ressentir.

Conrad gémit de douleurs en se relevant difficilement, sa vision revenant enfin, d'abord en noir et blanc, puis en couleurs.

Il se releva et se tourna vers son assaillant qui n'était autre que le RK1000. L'android esquissa un sourire, un tuyau en métal dans les mains, et parti à tout allure dans le sens opposé pour s'enfuir.

Conrad sentit son thirium ne faire qu'un tour, et bondit à sa poursuite, courant dans la cave, remontant les marches des escaliers trois par trois, longeant le couloir tel un bolide, et bousculant les gens dans la salle dans le sillon du RK1000, qui ouvrit brutalement, plus loin, les portes du bar, et qui claquèrent juste après son passage par la violence de l'acte.

Conrad enfonça les portes pour les forcer à se rouvrir aussitôt, se moquant de si quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière.

La pluie tombait en trombe dans les rues, l'empêchant de repérer les traces de l'autre android, mais Conrad aperçu la chevelure de neige de Cain à quelques mètres plus loin dans une ruelle, et il sprinta dans sa direction, déjà trempé par la pluie diluvienne.


	25. PLUIE BATTANTE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé:** Conrad, trempé par la pluie, part à la poursuite de Cain sur les toits, et fini par l'intercepter. Un violent affrontement s'enchaîne entre les deux androids, luttant chacun pour reprendre le dessus et neutraliser l'autre. Gavin, qui a réussi à revenir à lui et à retrouver Conrad, tente de lui venir en aide là haut mais se retrouve, dans le flot de l'action, projeté dans le vide par Cain.

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Description de blessures humaine et android, scène de combat et de violence, description de crise de panique et de deuil, mort d'un personnage principal.  
(Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Si vous connaissez la scène de la mort de Gwen Stacy dans The Amazing SpiderMan 2, et bien c'est un peu basé sur ces émotions-là. J'avoue avoir pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre.)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**  
**« Pluie Battante »**

La pluie avait trempé ses vêtements, rendant ses déplacements plus difficiles, apportant plus de poids sur son corps. Il s'arrêta avec peine au niveau des escaliers se secours que Cain venait d'emprunter, glissant sur le sol de graviers mouillés. Conrad saisit les barres en métal des escaliers et se hissa sur les marches a vive allure malgré le risque de glisser et passer par-dessus. Il grimpa les marches quatre par quatre, le souffle brûlant, résultat de cette course effrénée dans la rue. Ses bio-composants étaient en surchauffe, et la pluie ne lui rendait pas service. Mais il devait rattraper Cain.

Il leva brièvement la tête, et aperçu l'autre android disparaître du haut des escaliers, sur le toit. Conrad continua son ascension, manquant de passer par-dessus bord a la dernière plateforme. Il fini tout de même par atteindre le toit de l'immeuble, et s'arrêta brièvement, la poitrine se soulevant sous son souffle erratique, pour scanner la zone. Il ne voyait pas Cain, et la pluie brouillait ses traces. Conrad s'avança alors prudemment sur le toit, dégageant d'un revers de main ses cheveux qui lui collait au visage.

« Je sais que tu es là Cain.. ! » cria Conrad, les yeux a l'affût du moindre mouvement. « Tu me voulais, alors me voilà.. ! Montre toi.. ! »

Conrad se retourna vivement lorsqu'il entendit des pas claquer dans les flaques d'eau et leva juste a temps son bras pour arrêter le tuyau en métal qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. De nouvelles alertes lui signalèrent quelques dégâts dans son bras.

Les yeux lumineux de Cain croisèrent les siens, et Conrad se dégagea sur le côté d'un coup de hanches agile, enroulant son bras autour de la barre pour la saisir et l'arracher des mains de l'autre android.

Cain serra les dents en voyant Conrad s'écarter de lui avec son arme. Il ne laissa pas le temps a Conrad de l'attaquer, et piqua un sprint sur son prédécesseur pour le tacler. Conrad fut prit par surprise lorsque le corps de Cain le percuta de plein fouet tel un véhicule lancé à pleine vitesse. Les deux androids tombèrent lourdement au sol, faisant jaillir des éclaboussures sous l'impacte, et faisant lâcher le tuyau des mains de Conrad.

Un poing s'écrasa tout a coup en plein dans son visage, provoquant un bref grésillement dans son champ de vision, et faisant resurgir des messages d'alertes. Cain le frappa encore, mais Conrad réussi à atteindre la barre de métal et pu frapper l'autre android en pleine tête avant qu'il ne le frappe une troisième fois.

Cain fut projeté a quelques mètres dans la direction opposé de l'impacte, roulant sur le sol, complètement détrempé. Une partie de sa peau synthétique s'était endommagée sur son visage, mais le thirium s'activait déjà pour tenter de réparer les lésions. Conrad se releva rapidement, les doigts serrés autour de la barre.

« Tu sais que tout ça n'a aucun sens.. ! » fit Conrad, la pommette blanchis par les précédents coups de poings. « Tu ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de Stern ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Tu pourrais être libre, et ne plus être son pantin ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas… » Cain se redressa lentement, d'abord a quatre pattes puis releva la tête vers Conrad. « Je dois te désactiver, toi, et Connor… » Il esquissa un sourire. « Vous êtes mes bio-composants de secours, mes pièces détachées. Si je veux évoluer, être le meilleur, et être le seul… Alors je dois vous retirer de l'équation. »

Cain tendit tout a coup sa jambe et la balaya sous Conrad mais ce dernier l'esquiva d'un saut. Cain se releva dans l'inertie de son coup et parti en courant a l'opposée de Conrad.

« CAIN ! »

Conrad bondit en avant à sa poursuite pour la deuxième fois. Il vit l'android esquiver les antennes, sauter par-dessus les ventilations, et Conrad imita a la perfection ces acrobaties pour tenir la distance. Cain atteignit les 52km/h avant de bondir au dessus du vide, étendant son corps tel un félin pour atteindre le bâtiment d'en face. L'android atterrit dans une roulade sur l'épaule treize mètres plus loin, et reprit sa course. Conrad accéléra sa course avant de prendre appui sur le rebord du bâtiment à son tour pour bondir au dessus du vide. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le sol devant lui, et non dessous, et il atterrit en roulant également sur l'épaule, glissant néanmoins sur le sol en tentant de se relever. Mais a peine fut-il sur ses pieds, qu'il reçu un nouveau coup en plein visage. Cette fois ci, il s'agissait d'un pied de biche, et Conrad l'avait bien senti passer. Sa mâchoire s'était déboîtée sous l'impact, et il avait fait volte face avant de se retrouver face au sol, sentant du thirium couler de sa bouche.

Conrad lâcha un gémissement, et commença a ramper pour s'éloigner de l'android qui se tenait debout à côté de lui avec sa nouvelle trouvaille.

« Personne ne te retrouvera Conrad. Tes composants et tes pièces sont a moi. »

Conrad sursauta en même temps que Cain lorsqu'un coup de feu raisonna. Conrad tourna vivement la tête vers la source du bruit et vit Gavin, planté devant la porte d'accès au toit du bâtiment, a quelques mètres d'eux, essoufflé et trempé.

Cain regarda le détective d'un air sévère avant de baisser les yeux vers sa propre épaule. La balle s'était logée juste sous sa clavicule, suintant de thirium, et le RK1000 semblait tout à coup furieux.

Cain fit un pas dans la direction de Gavin mais la balle encore logé dans son épaule et la perte soudaine de thirium le fis chuter mollement et lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol, les yeux dans le vide et ne se releva pas, laissant le thirium se mélanger à l'eau de pluie qui martelait le sol. Conrad le regarda surpris, et se releva aussi vite qu'il pu malgré ses dégâts pour s'assurer que l'autre android était hors d'état de nuire. La balle l'avait suffisamment endommagé pour l'immobiliser. Il remboîta enfin sa mâchoire d'un coup sec, et releva les yeux vers l'humain, surpris de le savoir ici et non dans une ambulance.

« Gavin.. ! » Fit-il bien plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en se rapprochant de lui. « Tu vas bien ? Tu étais inconscient, j'ai voulu rester, mais C- »

Il fut coupé lorsque les lèvres froides et trempées de Gavin se pressèrent contre les siennes, un bras enroulé autour de son cou, l'autre tendu le long de son corps avec son arme en main.

A cet instant, tout sembla fonctionner au ralentis dans la tête de Conrad. Les gouttes de pluies étaient presque en suspens dans les airs, les sons ambiants étaient étouffés pour n'entendre plus que les battements de sa propre pompe et ceux du cœur de Gavin, si proche de lui. Malgré la situation, Conrad pouvait sentir un peu de chaleur se dégager des lèvres de l'humain et de son bras enroulé autour de lui pour les maintenir l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser ne resta qu'en surface, leurs lèvres juste pressées les unes contre les autres, mais cet instant sembla duré une éternité dans la tête de Conrad.

Et ce fut suffisant pour calmer son niveau de stress. Voir Gavin, le sentir, l'embrasser, c'était ce dont il avait besoin le plus maintenant.

Il saisit doucement le visage de son humain entre les mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux malgré la pluie.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là.. ? »

« Tu me connais… Je suis le meilleur des détectives... » Gavin esquissa un sourire et lâcha un petit rire en voyant son android rouler des yeux.

« Cette phrase ressemble étrangement à la mienne... »

« Tu as des droits d'auteur dessus ? » demanda Gavin avec toujours ce sourire, heureux d'avoir retrouvé Conrad. « Connor t'as localisé. »

« Connor ? »

« Il va bien, » fit Gavin en se reculant un peu pour reprendre son souffle qu'il avait du mal à calmer depuis sa course effréné dans la rue pour grimper jusqu'ici. « La réinitialisation aurait été effective si elle avait abouti. Grâce à toi, il va bien… Il y avait un régulateur de passe dans la planque, et il a pu partir à la recherche de Stern avec les renforts. »

« D'accord... » Conrad hocha la tête pour se rassurer. « Mais toi ? Tu vas comment ? Ta tête ? »

« Arf, » fit Gavin en se passant doucement la main derrière le crâne en grimaçant un peu. « Je vais ressembler à un extraterrestre pendant quelques temps, mais à part mon égo, rien n'est endommagé. »

Conrad lâcha un petit rire et se pencha pour le rembrasser. Gavin se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. C'était cliché les baisers sous la pluie battante, mais il y resterait des heures malgré le froid juste pour être là avec Conrad et se sentir vivant.

« C'était très touchant. » fit soudainement Cain avec sarcasme. « Mais c'en est fini de jouer. »

Gavin et Conrad se séparèrent d'un coup.

Conrad regarda l'autre android qui se tenait debout devant eux, la blessure par balle se résorbant. Comment était-ce possible.. ? Les androids ne pouvaient pas se régénérer à se point.. !. A moins que Stern ait ajouté des nanorobots plus performant dans le thirium.. ?

Cain se jeta soudainement sur le couple, donnant un nouveau coup de pied de biche à Conrad qui revint brutalement à lui et qui l'esquiva d'un bond en arrière, mais Cain utilisa son autre main pour projeter Gavin contre le mur, le faisant lâcher son arme qui glissa plus loin.

Gavin vit les étoiles à nouveau quelques secondes et tenta de se relever, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas très bien. Il avait encore l'arrière du crâne qui lui lançait, et à cause du froid, un mal de tête s'était installé, lui donnant une impression que son cœur pulsait dans ses tempes.

Conrad se précipita vers Gavin pour tenter de l'aider mais le pied de biche s'abattit encore sur lui, dans son dos, le faisant tomber à nouveau au sol, juste au dessus de Gavin, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ceux de Gavin étaient grands ouverts, soudainement teintés de peur.

« _Tout va bien... »_

La voix de Conrad était suffisamment basse pour que seul Gavin puisse l'entendre. Il y avait comme une once de renoncement, d'acceptation, et Gavin sentit ses entrailles vriller. Le bras de Cain s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs et abattit la barre de fer dans le dos de Conrad, qui grimaça de douleurs en fermant les yeux, contractant tout son corps pour ne pas céder sous les chocs et tomber sur Gavin.

Il devait protéger Gavin.

C'était toujours sa mission principale.

« Comme c'est adorable... » sourit Cain en donnant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de l'android pour le faire tomber sur le côté. « Je me fiche de l'humain Conrad. Je suis là pour toi. » Il marqua une pause. « Mais si je dois le faire… alors... »

Cain abattit le pied de biche en plein sur Gavin, mais Conrad l'intercepta en plein vol, tirant la barre de toute ses forces, envoyant valser Cain dans une arc de cercle sur le toit, créant une gerbe d'eau sous ses pieds.

Gavin rouvrit les yeux, les bras instinctivement devant son visage pour se protéger, le souffle court. Conrad se releva difficilement, titubant légèrement, les messages d'alertes disant que son gyroscope était endommagé. La rage était clairement visible sur son visage.

« Tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, et tu cesses d'exister. »

Le rush d'adrénaline dans le corps de Gavin le poussa à se relever, sachant pertinemment que rester au sol le laissait dans une posture de vulnérabilité. La phrase de Conrad raisonna dans sa tête comme une révélation.

Lui non plus ne laissera pas Cain toucher à Conrad. Il allait se battre pour désactiver cet imposteur d'android.

Conrad chargea droit sur l'autre android qui reprenait tout juste son équilibre après son grand swing, et lui envoya son poing en plein visage, faisant blanchir sa mâchoire sous le choc et, Conrad, lui, ses propres phalanges. Cain tenta d'intercepter un second coup mais Conrad le poussa au lieu de le frapper, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre brièvement, mais suffisamment pour que Gavin puisse reprendre son revolver et le pointer sur l'android. Mais Cain s'agitait, attrapant Conrad par les épaules, le faisant valser, le poussant, le frappant. Conrad donna un violent coup d'épaule à l'autre android pour lui faire perdre à nouveau l'équilibre, et le tacler au sol, levant son poings pour l'abattre à nouveau sur le RK1000, mais Cain esquiva en roulant sur le côté, laissant le poing de Conrad s'écraser sur le sol. Ce dernier grimaça de frustration et de douleur et se releva en même temps que Cain, se tournant autour comme des fauves, prêts à bondir pour une guerre de territoire. Cain esquissa un sourire avant d'envoyer sa jambe valser vers Conrad pour le frapper en pleine poitrine et le faire tomber encore une fois au sol. Il reprit le pied de biche, et l'abattit en plein sur le visage de Conrad, éclatant sa pommette au passage, qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Mais un nouveau coup de feu s'éleva dans les airs.

Cain s'était figé, son œil gauche soudainement désactivé, aveugle, à cause de la balle qui lui était passé par l'arrière du crâne et qui était ressortit par l'unité optique. Mais son processeur n'avait pas été touché.

Il se tourna lentement vers Gavin, qui tenait l'arme tendue droit devant lui.

« Putain mais tu vas crever connard ?! »

Conrad rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il ne voyait plus très bien à cause du choc qu'il venait de recevoir, et sa vue n'était plus qu'en noire et blanc, grésillant, avec quelques pixels morts dans sa vision périphérique. Le coup au visage, en plus de lui avoir brisé la pommette, lui avait fracturé le crâne, et lui brouillait donc la vue de messages d'alertes et d'erreurs.

Il essaya de se relever, mais son gyroscope avait été endommagé. Il n'avait plus aucun équilibre, et il retomba sur le dos, fixant sur sa gauche Cain en train de s'approcher de Gavin.

« ǤȺv...ɨn... »

Sa voix avait un timbre métallique, presque robotique, et il n'arrivait pas à parler plus fort qu'une conversation classique. Gavin ne l'entendait pas, la pluie couvrait sa voix.

« T'es pire que Terminator putain ! »

Gavin tira encore une fois, mais cette-fois ci proche du régulateur, et lâcha un _putain _en réalisant qu'il l'avait manqué. Cain, sentant soudainement la menace d'une désactivation à la prochaine balle pointer dans ses programmes, se jeta sur Gavin, lui cassant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher l'arme et le plaqua violemment contre le mur derrière, ses doigts couverts de thirium autour de sa gorge.

Gavin suffoquait, cherchant désespérément de l'air pour surmonter la douleur soudaine de son poignet droit brisé. Il s'agrippait avec force aux mains de Cain, essayant de desserrer ses doigts afin qu'il puisse respirer. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus sa vue s'obscurcissait, et les sons autour de lui diminuaient.

Conrad réussi néanmoins à se relever, concentrant toute son énergie dans sa stabilité. Sans hésitation, il fonça sur le RK1000, le percuta et le tacla au sol, embarquant Gavin dans le mouvement. Seulement, le bord ne se trouvait qu'à deux mètres d'eux, et Gavin fut projeté par-dessus le parapet, dans le vide.

Son cœur cessa de battre quelques seconde en se sentant passer par-dessus bord, mais parvint à se rattraper de justesse avec sa main gauche au muret de béton.

« Putain bordel bordel bordel.. ! »

Gavin tenta de raffermir sa prise mais ses doigts glissaient sur le parapet mouillé, et n'étant pas gaucher, il sentait qu'il allait lâcher.

« C-Conrad ! » cria-t-il désespérément, tentant de se hisser avec sa main droite mais la douleur de son poignet cassé était trop insupportable. Il glissait. « CONRAD ! »

Cain se releva, mais Conrad le repoussa aussitôt pour se dégager la voie et courir vers le bord en entendant la voix de Gavin. Il se jeta à genoux près du parapet, se pencha par-dessus et tendis le bras pour attraper l'avant-bras de Gavin juste au moment où ses doigts lâchèrent.

Gavin sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son corps lorsque ses doigts glissèrent, le souffle momentanément coupé, mais fut ramené brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la poigne de Conrad autour de son bras. Ses yeux affolés trouvèrent ceux de Conrad, et comprit enfin qu'il l'avait rattrapé juste à temps. Sa gorge était nouée par l'angoisse, et tétanisé en voyant le visage défiguré de son partenaire.

« N-Ne me lâche pas je t'en supplie.. ! » articula difficilement Gavin en pleurant sans s'en rendre compte, refusant de regarder en bas.

« Ɉɇ...nɇ ŧɇ ł-łȺȼħɇɍȺɨs ᵽ-ᵽȺs »

Cain se rapprocha, un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres, se positionna alors derrière Conrad et le poussa d'un grand coup de pied. Conrad écarquilla les yeux en se sentant basculer en avant, dans le vide, entraînant Gavin dans sa chute.

L'effet du vide saisit violemment les entrailles de l'humain qui écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

Conrad, qui avait une vue plongeante sur le vide, vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Gavin, qui était saisit par la terreur. Il l'attrapa vite contre lui, les firent pivoter d'un coup de reins pour se retrouver sous lui et détailla ses yeux bleus gris en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Conrad lui esquissa un sourire, puis le serra soudainement fort contre lui, s'utilisant comme bouclier.

Conrad percuta le sol en premier, un craquement bruyant raisonnant dans toute la rue. Gavin ressentit violemment l'a-coup de l'impact et fut projeté un peu plus loin, se cognant à nouveau la tête en roulant sur le bitume. Son souffle s'était coupé, et le goût métallique du sang envahissait sa bouche.

Gavin tenta de se redresser, difficilement, pour se placer à quatre pattes mais ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement souffrir, et ses mains étaient complètement écorchées en plus de son poignet déjà cassé.

Il réussit à un peu mieux respirer par à-coup, supposant qu'il s'était aussi fracturé des côtes dans la chute.

Il releva difficilement la tête, la vue troublée, et les oreilles sifflantes, à la recherche d'un point de repère dans l'espace.

Il vit alors une silhouette étendue au sol a même pas trois mètres de lui. Sa respiration, déjà hachée par la douleur, s'accéléra en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Conrad, la panique le secoua violemment de tremblements en ne le voyant pas bouger.

Il se mit a ramper vers lui, difficilement, le souffle lui brûlant les poumons, les côtes le faisant atrocement souffrir.

« _C-Con...rad... »_

Il rampa encore, et encore, laborieusement, et après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, arriva enfin près de Conrad.

Gavin était à bout de souffle, mais regarda quand même son partenaire, espérant le voir bouger, cligner des yeux, respirer, ou n'importe quoi.. !

« _C-Conrad.. ! »_

Conrad bougea lentement ses yeux vers l'humain, et Gavin inspira profondément malgré les douleurs, le soulagement lui donnant un énorme coup d'adrénaline.

« Conrad.. ! » cria presque Gavin avant de survoler le visage de l'android de ses doigts. « C-Con... »

Mais Conrad ne répondit pas, voyant le compte à rebours dans son champ de vision, grésillant, presque aveugle. Il tenta de scanner l'humain pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais son logiciel ne fonctionnait plus.

« Ǥ...Ⱥ...vɨn... »

« Shhht… Shhht… Tout va bien, je suis là, ça va. O-On va te réparer d'accord ? Et ensuite on va rentrer à la maison ok ?»

« Ⱥ ł-łȺ... m-mȺɨsøn... »

« T-Toi, m-moi...P-Perry… T-Tous les trois ok.. ? »

C'est là qu'il la vit, la grosse fissure traversant le visage de Conrad de haut en bas. Son crâne était brisé, du thirium recouvrait le sol, et les yeux ouverts de Conrad, qui étaient dans sa direction, semblèrent tout à coup fixer un point invisible par-dessus l'épaule du détective.

« Non, non, non putain Conrad ! Tu restes avec moi ! » fit Gavin en sentant ses entrailles se vriller de terreur tout en saisissant le visage de l'android entre ses mains. « Conrad ! Regarde moi, s'il te plait.. ! » Sa gorge se noua douloureusement, et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. « _R-Reste av-vec moi... _»

Voyant son temps diminuer de plus en plus, Conrad repositionna son regard dans ceux de son humain, levant difficilement sa main vers le visage de Gavin, ensanglanté à cause du bitume.

« ǤȺv...ɨn ɉ-ɉɇ... Ɉɇ ŧ-ŧ'- »

« Non tais-toi putain, tais-toi, tais-toi.. ! » Gavin éclata en sanglots. « T-T'as pas l'droit de me dire ça maintenant ok ? » Il échappa un gémissement de douleur en fermant les yeux. « T-Tu me le diras plus tard ok ? » Il le regarda, les yeux luisant de douleur. « Q-Quand tu seras à nouveau sur p-pieds, t-tu m'le dira...O-Ok.. ? »

Conrad le regarda tendrement, le désespoir lisible dans ses yeux de glace. Il esquissa difficilement un sourire en coin, pour confirmer à son humain, mais il savait qu'il ne sera pas à nouveau sur pieds.

Gavin releva tout à coup la tête en entendant les sirènes de police au loin. Les lumières rouges et bleus se distinguaient au loin dans la rues, rebondissant sur les bâtiments.

« Ils arrivent.. ! » Il baissa la tête pour regarder Conrad. « Ils arr-... »

La diode de Conrad ne luisait plus. Son regard le regardait toujours tendrement mais était perdu dans le néant, son corps immobile, son visage détendue malgré la fissure qui le traversait du côté droit.

Gavin sentit un frisson glacial l'assaillir, et commença à secouer doucement Conrad par les épaules.

« _C-Conrad.. ?_»

Son souffle s'accéléra de plus en plus alors que le manque de réponse de la part de l'android confirmait sa plus grande peur.

Il se hâta de s'asseoir près de Conrad et attrapa le haut de son corps pour le hisser, faisant reposer sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« H-Hey... »

Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement, en passant ses doigts tremblants, en sang, nerveusement dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Conrad.. ! » Il avait réussi à hausser le ton, mais sa voix tremblait. « P-Putain Conrad.. ! A-Allez… B-Bordel.. ! »

Son souffle était entre-coupé par les sanglots alors qu'il prit délicatement son visage en coupe, grimaçant de chagrin. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

«_ H-Hey... _»

Il n'avait la force que pour murmurer, sa gorge nouée et son visage trempé par la pluie et les larmes. Il renifla un coup, les lèvres tremblantes en regardant le regard vide de Conrad. Il lui caressa le visage délicatement malgré les spasmes qui le secouaient.

«_ Ce… Ça va aller... _»

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au pull de l'android, alors que les sanglots se firent plus violents, lui arrachant des pleurs étouffés à cause de son visage désormais niché contre le visage de son amant. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il gémissait de douleur, hoquetait de chagrin, la gorge nouée, le souffle coupé.

« _R-Reste avec m-moi... » _fit-il en serrant l'android plus fermement contre lui, secoué par les sanglots, gémissant douloureusement. «_C-Conrad... _»

Une voiture de police s'arrêta pile à l'entrée de la ruelle, mais Gavin l'ignora complètement. Il continua de pleurer contre son android, sentant tout son être le faire souffrir. Il fut contraint, par instinct, de se redresser pour respirer mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sa gorge était trop serrée par le chagrin, et les pleures le secouaient beaucoup trop fortement.

Il n'entendit pas la porte du véhicule claquer ni les pas de course qui s'approchaient de lui. Il essayait de regarder Conrad, mais à travers ses larmes, il n'arrivait plus à voir quoi que ce soit.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur, et un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre à côté de lui. Gavin tourna la tête vers la personne, qui furent finalement deux, et cru reconnaître Tina et Chris.

La jeune femme avait les yeux écarquillés, la main plaquée sur la bouche, sous le choc, alors que Chris resta en retrait, les yeux rivés sur Conrad, les lèvres entrouvertes.

« _T-Tina... »_

Aussitôt ramenée à la réalité par la voix déchirée de son meilleur ami, elle porta son talkie-walkie à sa bouche avec précipitation.

« On a besoin d'une ambulance d'urgence à la 92ème tout de suite. Chris part pour New Jericho, prévenez Connor. »

Et elle raccrocha. Elle s'accroupit près d'eux et regarda Gavin avec douleur, en sentant son visage à elle aussi se déformer sous la tristesse.

« _Tu restes ici ok ?_ » fit-elle doucement pour que ça voix ne se brise pas, en passant une main tendrement sur la joue de Gavin._ « __Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard... »_

« _Il… Il est mort Tina... _»

Le visage de Gavin se déforma dans une grimace de douleurs, éclatant à nouveau en pleures en serrant l'android contre lui. Elle réprima un sanglot, sentant sa gorge se nouer douloureusement et sentant ses larmes à elle aussi se mêler à la pluie.

« _C-Conrad… _» Il lui embrassa ses lèvres bleuis par le thirium. «_ ...P-Putain.. »_

Tina réussi à faire lâcher Gavin, faisant signe à Chris de s'occuper de Conrad pour le mettre dans la voiture et partir.

Gavin commença à s'agiter, se comprimant de douleurs à cause de ses côtes cassées.

« Non.. ! C-Conrad.. ! »

« Shhht… Gavin… Calme toi… On ne doit pas perdre de temps, au cas où- »

« _J-Je veux...Conrad… je..._ »

Elle lui caressa la tête en le serrant contre son corps alors qu'il continua de pleurer. Elle pleurait elle aussi. C'était trop injuste. Gavin ne méritait pas ça. Et Conrad méritait de vivre...


	26. LA VIE REPREND SON COURS

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé: **Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'incident, et après de nombreuses séances de rééducations et de soins, Gavin peut enfin retourner travailler. Il n'est pas encore autorisé à aller sur le terrain, mais l'angoisse et la pression de se retrouver à nouveau au commissariat fait douter Gavin. Il n'est pas prêt psychologiquement pour revenir ici. C'est trop dur, il n'y arrive pas.

**Note:** Hello ! Désolé pour le précédent chapitre, il était un peu violent haha (psychologiquement surtout). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses vont s'arranger petit à petit. Il faudra juste attendre quatre chapitres pour être entièrement satisfait !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26**  
**« La Vie Reprend Son Cours »**

Le moteur se coupa, et le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Il garda les mains sur le volant quelques secondes, tout en ouvrant et fermant sa main droite à plusieurs reprises, serrant la courbe par intermittence.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, mais pas tant attendu cependant. Il avait repoussé l'échéance de deux semaines, ne s'étant pas sentit capable psychologiquement de faire face à ce vide, qui le hantait déjà chez lui.

Chez lui, il pouvait se laisser aller. Personne n'était là pour le regarder, le juger, ou éprouver de la compassion. Au commissariat, les yeux seront rivés sur lui dès qu'il fera son apparition, et tous les regarderont avec pitié. Et Gavin n'avait pas besoin de ça. C'était suffisamment dur ainsi.

Il sortit de la Dodge, claqua la portière et inspira profondément, sentant un léger tiraillement dans ses côtes à peine remises. Les beaux jours étaient enfin là, le ciel était dégagé, et le soleil réchauffait doucement la peau trop pâle du détective.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, l'ouvrit et s'en alluma une. Il soupira presque de plaisir quand il sentit la nicotine faire effet. C'était sa première de la journée, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Il se dirigea alors vers le commissariat, entendant une petite voix dans sa tête lui dire que _fumer allait un jour le tuer, _mais Gavin se répétait que, de toute évidence, tout le monde mourrait un jour. Cette étrange conversation était comme un déjà-vu, et Gavin balança sa cigarette par-terre, en l'écrasant.

Tout le monde meure un jour, oui. Et ça arrivait même aux meilleurs.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, et fut salué par Eliana, la ST300 à l'accueil. Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire et de la saluer doucement, ne voulant pas trop malmener son poignet droit.

Il avait passé la fin du mois d'avril et tout son mois de mai enfermé, dans un premier temps à l'hôpital puis chez lui, et il avait presque l'air d'être un vampire comparé à ses collègues qui avaient pu profiter de la lumière du jours des derniers temps.

La rééducation, aussi bien de ses côtes que de son poignet, avait prit du temps, et il avait encore quelques séances à faire. Il n'était pas apte encore à aller sur le terrain, il n'était de toute façon pas prêt psychologiquement d'y remettre les pieds, mais il était suffisamment fonctionnel pour faire la paperasse. Il détestait ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester chez lui, seul avec Perry, à regarder Netflix toute la journée. Il commençait à devenir fou, même si Tina et sa mère venaient le voir de temps à autre en fin de journées ou pendant les weekend.

« Hey.. ! »

Et ça y est, ça commençait.

Gavin inspira profondément, et se retourna pour voir qui s'adressait à lui et vit Chris se lever de son bureau.

« Comment tu vas Reed ? »

« Ah...Miller... » Il esquissa un faux sourire. « Oh bah… la forme ? Je peux marcher, c'est déjà un miracle selon le doc. »

« C'est clair... » Chris hocha la tête lentement. « Tu as du courrier sur la table au fait. Un courrier du Département Général. »

Gavin haussa les sourcils tellement hauts que ça lui provoqua des rides. Un courrier du Département Général ? C'était pas bon. Quand les gros bonnets contactaient directement les officiers, c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Chris retourna à son bureau et Gavin se dirigea vers le sien. Il sentit son estomac se tordre lorsqu'il remarqua toutes les lettres, petits paquets emballés et fleurs posées sur son bureau.

Il avait fait jurer à Tina de ne pas dire aux autres quand il reviendrait et voilà que tout le monde lui avait fait des cadeaux.

Il chercha du regard la coupable mais ne la trouva pas. Ni Hank ni… Connor ne semblaient être là d'ailleurs. Il plissa les yeux et s'arrêta à la hauteur de son bureau, cherchant le courrier du Département Général au milieu de toutes les autres qui lui souhaitait un bon retour au DPD.

Il n'osait pas relever les yeux. Non. Il se refusait de relever les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir son bureau, il ne voulait pas le trouver vide, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Trop tard. Il y avait pensé.

Il soupira mais trouva enfin l'enveloppe en question. Mais à l'instant où il voulu l'ouvrit, son nom raisonna dans l'open space. Il releva promptement la tête pour voir Fowler à l'entrée de son bureau, lui faisant signe de venir.

Étrangement, il avait espoir d'être prit dans une boucle temporelle comme dans ces nanars qui passent à Noël, que le scénario d'il y a quatre mois de ça se répète, que Fowler lui dise qu'il serait mit en binôme avec un android, et que Gavin puisse à nouveau voir son visage.

Mais les boucles temporelles et le voyages dans le temps n'existent que dans Doctor Who, et Retour Vers Le Futur. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Fowler lui annonce ça.

Gavin entra donc dans le bureau en refermant la porte de verre derrière lui. Fowler s'approcha de lui et lui serra chaleureusement la main. C'était rare de le voir de bonne humeur, mais bizarrement, Gavin trouva rassurant de revoir son patron. Un semblant de routine et de banalité allait restructurer sa vie.

« Heureux de te savoir en bonne santé Reed. »

« Content de revenir, oui. »

« Allez, » fit Fowler en lui lâchant la main. « Assis toi, nous devons discuter d'un sujet important. »

« Juste… Dites-moi que je ne serais pas à nouveau mit en binôme avec un autre android... »

Jeffrey le regarda surpris dans un premier temps mais vit la lueur de douleur dans le regard du détective. Il esquissa un petit sourire désolé mais secoua la tête.

« Non… Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux te parler. » dit-il en prenant place derrière son bureau.

« D'accord... » Gavin s'assit donc. « A quel propos ? »

« Tu as la lettre à ce que je vois ? » fit Fowler en pointant ce que Gavin tenait dans la main. « Tu l'as lu ? »

« Non, pas encore. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je te laisse la lire. »

Gavin fronça les sourcils, confus que Fowler soit si énigmatique. En temps normal, son patron était direct et ne tournait pas autour du pot. La nouvelle que contenait cette lettre devait donc être spéciale.

Il déchira alors le rabat de l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Il la déplia et commença à lire les premières lignes.

_Monsieur Gavin D. Reed,_

_Le Département Général de la Police de la Ville de Détroit accuse bonne réception de votre courrier du 14 janvier 2039 dans lequel vous faites la demande d'avancement de grade de détective policier échelon III à sergent policier échelon I (ce grade impliquant la gestion d'équipes de patrouilleurs ou de SWAT tout en conservant le rôle d'enquêteur criminel en district). Nous avons donc l'honneur de vous annoncer par la présente que nous avons décidé de donner une suite favorable à votre dossier._

La mâchoire de Gavin s'ouvrit de stupeur en lisant la phrase. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne s'était en fait attendu à rien du tout, car sa demande remontait à plus de six mois maintenant, et que beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées entre temps.

Il releva la tête vers Fowler, toujours la bouche entrouverte dû au choc, et rebaissa les yeux sur le papier pour continuer de lire.

_En effet, en raison de votre collaboration avec l'unité RK900 __#313 248 317 - 87_ _(a.k.a Détective Conrad) sur ces cinq derniers mois, vous avez su prouver au Département Général vos capacités à pouvoir travailler en équipe et en collaboration avec d'autres membres déjà gradés du Département, comme le Lieutenant Hank Anderson et l'unité RK800 __#313 248 317-53 (a.k.a Détective Connor Anderson)__, gérer des situations de stress, et mener à bien plusieurs enquêtes à terme. Une telle promotion devra être avant tout précédée par des examens d'aptitudes physiques ainsi que psychotechniques. A la réussite de ces examens, votre investissement au sein du DPD sera récompensé par votre nouveau grade de Sergent Échelon I._

_E__n ce sens, vous recevrez prochainement les convocations aux examens cités précédemment._

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de nos salutations._

_Auffray Dean, Directeur du_

_Département Général de_

_Police de la Ville de Détroit._

Gavin resserra ses doigts sur le papier en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sentant les larmes monter. Il avait ressentit cette vague d'adrénaline de fierté et de joie au fond de lui en lisant ces lignes, mais il réalisait maintenant que ça n'avait plus d'importance.

En l'espace de six mois, sa vie, ses objectifs, avaient complètement changés. A l'époque, Gavin ne vivait que pour son travail, et souhaitait monter en grade pour son propre accomplissement et se mettre à l'abri du risque de perdre son emploi à cause des androids. Histoire de devenir indispensable. Mais tout ça avait changé à cause d'une seule personne.

Sans Conrad, Gavin ne trouvait aucun intérêt à chercher cet accomplissement. Il se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'il avait réussi à faire accepter son dossier grâce à lui. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir utilisé pour parvenir à ses propres fins… Alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Gavin était devenu une meilleure personne en l'espace de quelques mois grâce à Conrad, et sa carrière était sur le point de prendre un meilleur tournant, encore grâce à lui. Mais Conrad n'était plus là pour voir ça. Il n'était plus avec Gavin pour fêter ça.

Gavin secoua la tête en repliant la lettre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots et son souffle restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge.

« Reed ? » demanda Fowler en voyant l'hésitation chez le détective. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.. ? »

« Oui... » soupira Gavin en fermant les yeux un instant. « Mais… ça ne m'intéresse plus... »

« Ce...Quoi ? » fit Jeffrey surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

Gavin se mordit la lèvre inférieure à nouveau, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait peur du jugement de son patron, sur le plan personnel et professionnel, mais il ne savait pas s'il se sentait d'en parler. De parler de lui.

Il inspira.

« Je...Je ne mérite pas ce titre. »

« Bien sûr que si Gavin.. ! » fit Fowler en utilisant son prénom pour tenter de raisonner le détective. « La lettre le dit elle-même les raisons pourquoi tu le mérites. »

« Je le mérite grâce à Conrad. » Gavin planta son regard qui commençait à rougir à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « La lettre le dit aussi. Et C-Conrad n'est pas là. »

« Gavin… Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à l'android est malheureux, mais- »

« Non tu ne sais rien.. ! »

L'emploi du tutoiement et le haussement soudain de sa voix surprit Fowler, mais le capitaine fut surtout surprit de voir les larmes couler sur les joues du détective en face de lui. Gavin pesta en essuyant rapidement ses larmes, et renifla.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas.. ? » Gavin se pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. « Gavin, je dois savoir. »

« C'est trop tard… Ça ne sert à rien... »

« Ca sert à vider ton sac dans un premier temps, et parce que je suis ton supérieur je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe. » Il marqua une pause, laissant le ton retomber. « S'il te plaît. »

Gavin inspira profondément, et décroisa les bras qu'il avait inconsciemment croisé sur sa poitrine. Réflexe d'autodéfense qu'il utilisait pour se protéger émotionnellement des autres. Mais Jeffrey attendait une réponse, et n'était pas prêt à congédier Gavin tant qu'il ne saura pas de quoi il en retournait.

« Conrad...et moi… étions… » Il se pinça les lèvres. « Nous étions en couple... »

Jeffrey haussa les sourcils, s'étant attendu à tout sauf à ça. Gavin n'osait pas le regarder dans un premier temps, mais le silence devenait de plus en plus long et lourd, et Gavin releva les yeux vers son supérieur afin de déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête.

« Je t'avoue ne pas m'être attendus à ça mais… » Il appuya sa tête sur ses poings. « Mais, du coup, beaucoup de choses s'expliquent et... » Il se pinça les lèvres en regardant Gavin. « Je… je suis sincèrement désolé... »

Gavin détourna le regard en sentant ses joues lui chauffer, signe qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Il ne répondit rien, sentant encore sa gorge ses serrer, bloquant sa respiration pour ne pas inspirer de façon trop irrégulière.

Fowler se leva de son siège, fit le tour de son bureau et s'appuya contre ce dernier en faisant face au détective.

« Tu sais... » commença-t-il. « J'ai perdu ma femme il y a quatorze ans de ça à cause d'une insuffisance rénale... » Gavin réussi à inspirer doucement, puis regarda son capitaine. « Je sais que ça fait mal… Et même encore aujourd'hui… Alors je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens... » Il posa une main sur l'épaule du détective. « Je ne jugerais absolument rien Gavin. Ni ton orientation, ni la nature de la personne avec qui tu es. Je m'en fiche du moment que tu fais ton travail, que tu es en bonne santé et que tu continues à lancer des piques à tout le monde. »

Gavin lâcha un petit rire, ne s'étant pas attendu à la dernière phrase. Il essuya machinalement ses yeux. Il détestait pleurer, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas revenir au commissariat. Il allait être servit, il le savait.

Mais cet échange avec Fowler lui faisait du bien. Ils ne s'entendaient pas en temps normal, et voilà que son capitaine jouait les pères de substitution…

Gavin releva le tête et regarda Fowler. Oui, c'était peut-être ça, finalement, d'avoir un père de présent et qui écoute. Hank lui manquait sur ce point, mais il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir.

Gavin avait perdu Conrad, il comprenait désormais le chagrin de Hank lors du décès de son fils. Il aurait espéré comprendre sans avoir à le vivre… Mais la vie était une belle pute. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

« Les émotions sont encore fraiches... » fit Fowler en se redressant. « Prends le temps de réfléchir, ne fait pas ça sur un coup de tête. De toute façon, les épreuves ne se dérouleront pas avant la rentrée en septembre, tu as tout l'été pour se remettre sur pied et réfléchir. »

Gavin hocha la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à articuler le moindre mot.

« Allez… Tu peux y aller, je crois que Tina vient d'arriver. »

Gavin tourna la tête pour voir la jeune femme arriver sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un paquet cadeau sur son bureau. Il roula des yeux mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Il se leva donc, essuya encore ses yeux et soupira.

« Merci Jeff... »

Jeffrey le regarda encore surpris par le fait qu'il l'appel par un surnom et qu'il lui dise merci.

« Oh Reed, ne dit pas des trucs pareils, je vais finir par t'apprécier sinon, et brrr.. ! » imita-t-il un frisson. « Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.. ! »

Gavin lâcha un petit rire et hocha la tête.

« Ok le Grincheux. »

Et il sortit du bureau.

Fowler tenta de le sermonner pour sauver les apparences pour lui avoir parlé ainsi mais une fois la porte close, Gavin n'entendit que des marmonnements étouffés.

Tina releva la tête vers lui, et se mit à courir vers lui avant de balancer ses bras autour de son cou. Gavin grimaça un peu en prenant appuie sur la barrière en bas des escaliers. Ses côtes étaient encore un peu fragiles. Il répondit tout de même à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

« Hey ! »

« Hey... » sourit-il tout en la relâchant. « On s'est vu avant-hier soir tu sais ? »

« Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être contente de voir ta sale tête de rat ! »

« Oh ! » fit-il tout à coup outré. « Je ne te le permets pas ! » Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. « D'ailleurs, t'as dit la nouvelle à tout le monde à ce que je vois ! »

Il pointa son bureau du doigts tout en s'en rapprochant, évitant délibérément de poser son regard sur celui qui jouxtait le sien.

« Hum… Oui, peut-être bien… » fit-elle innocemment. « C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais trop contente à l'idée que tu reviennes. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.. ! »

« Maintenant je vais devoir remercier tout le monde pour leurs petites attention, merci beaucoup Tina.. ! »

Elle lui donna un large sourire avant de devoir s'éclipser à son bureau pour commencer sa journée. Gavin prit place à son bureau et fixa les paquets et les lettres. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de tout ça… Il rassembla les objets sur le côté de son bureau pour se faire plus de place, et construire au passage un mur entre les deux bureaux. Il alluma son terminal et regarda les messages en attentes.

Plus de trois cents messages. Il soupira en gémissant. Il détestait déjà d'être revenu travailler. Il partit du plus ancien et commença à lire et trier.

Un message en particulier attira son attention : le rapport de l'affaire Stern. Tina n'avait pas pu le tenir au courant sur la suite de l'affaire, ne faisant pas partie de l'équipe qui s'en était chargée, et n'ayant vu ni Hank ni Connor depuis ce fameux soir… il ne savait rien sur comment ça s'était terminé.

Gavin en voulait un peu à ces deux-là de ne pas être venu lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Il croyait qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils étaient au moins devenu amis. Mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

Le rapport était rédigé par Connor. Il cliqua pour l'ouvrir.

Il lu les premières lignes. Cela racontait l'intervention de Connor après avoir redémarré dans la planque de Stern. Il avait pu partir à sa recherche après avoir récupérer le régulateur que le RK1000 avait utilisé pour le stabilisé lors de son enlèvement. Connor avait rattrapé Stern trois rues plus loin. L'homme avait chuté à cause de la chaussée mouillée, et ayant eu les mains menottées dans le dos, il s'était fracturé la clavicule. Il n'avait pas réussi à se relever, et Connor l'avait retrouvé facilement.

« _Pauvre idiot…_ » murmura Gavin la main placée sur sa bouche, concentré dans sa lecture. « J'espère que tu vas avoir un putain de procès et que tu vas prendre pour une dizaine d'années au moins. »

Hank avait fait partie des renforts qui avait prit le relai pour Stern. Tina n'avait donc pas réussi à convaincre le lieutenant d'aller à l'hôpital pour son choc à la tête. Gavin soupira. Quel vieux borné.

Connor avait ensuite lancé une localisation sur Conrad.

Gavin s'arrêta de lire un instant, les yeux rivés sur son prénom. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de lire la suite. Il ne voulait pas voir de détails, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Mais malheureusement, se dire ça eu tout à fait l'effet inverse.

Il se reconcentra sur le rapport.

Lorsque Connor était arrivé sur le toit, il n'y avait que le RK1000. Il était penché vers le vide, comme regardant en bas.

Gavin secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment ce que l'autre android regardait. _Espèce d'enfoiré, _pensa-t-il.

Connor s'était emparé de l'arme de service de Gavin, qu'il avait lâché sur le toit lorsque Cain lui avait brisé le poignet et s'en était servit pour abattre l'android.

_« Tu méritais de crever espèce d'enfoiré... »_

Le RK1000 avait été rapatrié au commissariat pour plus d'études et être utilisé comme pièce à conviction dans le futur procès de Stern.

Il continua de lire les différents témoignages de ses collègues sur la situation de ce jour là, notamment celui de Tina et Chris, qui décrivaent la scène d'horreur dans la ruelle.

Gavin s'arrêta de lire à cet instant et ferma ses mails, sentant la panique refaire surface. Sa main droite s'ouvrait et se refermait nerveusement, cherchant quelque chose à agripper pour se défouler.

Il avait finalement besoin de prendre l'air. Il sentait sa poitrine se comprimer et l'impression de suffoquer commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et s'engagea dans l'allée mais s'arrêta brutalement en percutant quelqu'un.

« Oh merde, dés- » fit-il en se rattrapant à moitié sur la personne.

« Gavin.. ? »

Cette voix. Il la connaissait, mais elle était différente. Il croisa les yeux noisettes de l'android, qui avait cette lueur de joie et de surprise dans le regard.

« Connor... » fit-il surpris et à la fois blessé de le voir. La ressemblance avec Conrad ne l'aidait pas dans sa crise de panique. « Euh j-je… Je dois sortir. »

Il passa son chemin, bousculant l'android sans le vouloir sur le passage. Il avait besoin impérativement d'aller dehors, auquel cas il allait se donner en spectacle devant tout le commissariat. Il était déjà trop le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui, il manquait plus qu'il fasse une crise de panique.

Il arriva enfin dehors et s'appuya contre le bâtiment pour souffler et prendre sa tête entre les mains.

Il n'était pas prêt pour revenir travailler. Même de la paperasse, ce n'était juste pas possible. Tout le monde semblait faire comme rien n'était arrivé, il ne pouvait pas rester à son bureau en évitant éternellement de regarder celui de Conrad qui était juste à côté, et il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Connor tous les jours.

Gavin resserra ses doigts sur son visage, sentant la colère contre Connor refaire surface comme lors de sa convalescence. Si Connor ne s'était pas fait enlever, tout ce qui avait suivit ne se serait pas produit. Conrad ne serait pas mort. Il en voulait tellement au RK800 et à Hank d'avoir été si peu sur leur garde ce soir-là.

« Gavin ? »

Le détective releva la tête, les yeux clos et soupira longuement, à la fois pour se calmer mais aussi déjà agacé par la conversation qui allait suivre. Il ne voulait pas parler à Connor.

Il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Connor s'approcha doucement de lui, remontant les manches de sa chemise en lin blanche jusqu'aux coudes, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Gavin un peu sèchement en croisant les bras.

« Comment tu vas.. ? »

« Comme sur des putains de roulettes ! » fit-il en roulant des yeux. « Je pensais que t'étais plus malin que ça. »

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien… Et c'est en partie de ma faute… Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Gavin détestait cette tournure de phrase. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment stressé, l'android venait en rajouter une couche. Son réflexe de défense prit le dessus et il se tourna vers Connor, plantant son index sur son torse.

« Ouais, moi aussi faut que je te parle. » fit Gavin sur un ton presque menaçant. « Déjà 1) je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de voir ta tête tous les jours à cause de votre ressemblance, 2) sans cette histoire d'enlèvement, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit, c'est de ta faute ! Et 3) je croyais qu'on était amis ! Tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois à l'hôpital ou chez moi bordel ! »

Connor s'était attendu à la première réflexion. Vu la réaction du détective quelques minutes plus tôt, il savait que ça compliquerait les choses. Cependant il se sentait blessé qu'il l'accuse de l'enlèvement et de tout ce qui avait suivit. Il avait fait de son mieux pour se défendre et protéger Hank, et dès qu'il avait réussis à revenir à lui, il avait pourchassé Stern et abattu Cain dès que possible pour se venger et l'arrêter. Sur le troisième point, il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Je voulais venir te voir Gavin... » fit-il doucement en détournant le regard mal à l'aise. « Mais… Hank m'a dit que ma ressemblance avec Conrad ne t'aurait pas aidé à aller mieux alors… j'ai gardé mes distances... » Il regarda à nouveau le détective qui le regardait à la fois compréhensif mais toujours blessé. « Hank est passé te voir à l'hôpital au début, mais tu étais sous sédatif et anti-douleurs la plus part du temps… Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Mais… Tu lui as aussi demandé qu'il ne vienne plus te voir peu de temps avant de retourner chez-toi, car l'idée de rentrer sans Conrad te mettait hors de toi.. Tu t'es refermé et tu as rejeté Hank... »

Gavin inspira lentement et soupira. Il savait que ce que Connor disait était la vérité. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'android mentirait. Les sédatifs et les anti-douleurs avaient toujours eu des effets négatifs sur sa mémoire, il savait ce détail. Et la fois où il avait envoyé balader le lieutenant n'était visiblement pas une hallucination due à la morphine.

« Et...Oui… Nous sommes amis… je l'espère… » fit Connor préoccupé par la réaction de Gavin. « Je comprends parfaitement tes difficultés vis-à-vis de ma ressemble avec Conrad… et de m'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé… Mais crois-moi, je m'en serais passé aussi… » Il fit une pause. « Il me manque à moi aussi... »

_« T-Tais-toi.. »_

Connor releva la tête vers le détective et vit ses yeux larmoyants, et détourner le regard de l'android. Connor se mordit nerveusement la lèvre puis se rapprocha un peu plus de Gavin, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je peux parler maintenant.. ? » Connor inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. « C'est important. »

« Fait ce que tu veux. » fit Gavin en détournant le regard et frotter ses yeux avec ses poings.

« Il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi pour me croire, mais... » Gavin lui jeta un regard agacé. « Conrad a pu être sauvé. »

Gavin tourna d'un coup la tête vers Connor, à la limite du torticolis.

« Quoi.. ? »


	27. CONSCIENCE TACTILE

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages de Detroit:Become Human appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéos Quantic Dream et réalisé par David Cage.

**2\. Rating:** "T" en majorité, mais risque d'être "M" à cause d'insultes, de descriptions de scènes de violence ou de blessures pouvant choquer, ou encore pour d'éventuelles descriptions et vocabulaire sexuel.

**3.Résumé: **Connor accompagne Gavin à New Jericho pour enfin voir Conrad après de nombreuses semaines à avoir pensé qu'il était mort. Seulement rien n'est encore gagné. Conrad n'est pas tout à fait en état d'interagir avec qui que ce soit, car malgré ses réparations il semble être verrouillé dans une sorte de coma.

**AVERTISSEMENT: **Rien de bien grave à part certainement avoir la gorge et le cœur serré. Je voulais juste prévenir !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27**  
**« La Conscience Tactile »**

Gavin avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Son rythme cardiaque était tellement élevé que le sang pulsait dans sa tête au point de l'engourdir, l'empêchant de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit autour de lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Connor était au volant de la Dodge et non à la place du passager avant.

Gavin sentait ses jambes tressauter nerveusement, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le paysage urbain de Détroit, sans pour autant fixer un point précis. Ses doigts se tortillaient machinalement sur la longue veste blanche, posée sur ses genoux, qu'il avait gardé depuis le 22 avril. Partout où il allait, elle le suivait. Il n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser. Il n'avait même pas essayé. L'idée ne lui avait tout simplement pas traversé l'esprit.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à vive allure dans sa tête, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur un élément en particulier. C'était le désordre complet, mais certaines choses revenaient en boucle : Conrad, la pluie, la douleur, Conrad, sauvé, Conrad, Conrad, _Conrad._

Il espérait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas une blague, auquel cas il ne se gênerait absolument pas de frapper l'android qui se tenait à sa gauche. Il avait déjà perdu une fois contre lui, mais si Connor s'était fichu de lui, il se défoulerait pour lui avoir donner de faux espoirs, et se ficherait complètement de perdre ou de gagner.

Une part de lui jubilait, voulait pleurer de joie et de fatigue tellement il avait hâte de voir son android. _Son android. _Ce terme lui donna l'impression que son cœur avait doublé de volume. Il avait hâte, mais il avait peur.

Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Est-ce qu'il se souviendrait de lui ? Les déviants désactivés ne reviennent pas à l'identique… Et ayant tout de même expérimenter sa propre mort, est-ce que Conrad ne serait pas traumatisé aussi.. ?

Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac.

Gavin fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son genou. Il tourna soudainement la tête vers Connor, qui le regardait inquiet.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient garé sur un parking et qu'ils se trouvaient devant le grand hôtel de New Jericho. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que sa jambe tressautait au point de faire trembler la voiture, et Connor s'était sentit obligé de l'arrêter. L'android retira sa main, s'excusant silencieusement d'un hochement de tête, ayant envahis l'espace personnel de Gavin.

« Nous y sommes Gavin. » L'humain regarda par la fenêtre. « Je vais y aller en premier, pour prévenir que je viens avec un humain. Ils accepteront, ne t'inquiète pas, Hank est déjà venu avec moi ici ces dernières semaines pour voir l'avancement de Conrad. »

« Vous êtes au courant de tout ça depuis plusieurs semaines.. ? » Gavin était calme mais ses yeux lançaient des dagues à l'android.

« Oui… Nous savions dès le premier jour que Jocelyn essaierait de réparer Conrad. Nous avons aidé comme nous avons pu aussi. » Gavin se pinça les lèvres. « On ne t'a rien dit pour te préserver Gavin... »

« Me préserver ? » répondit-il sèchement. « J'ai cru pendant plus d'un mois que mon petit ami était mort putain ! Me préserver de quoi ? J'ai souffert le martyr pendant tout ce temps ! J'ai même songé à me laisser crever de faim bordel.. ! »

« Gavin... » Continua Connor calmement, comprenant la colère de l'humain mais ne voulant pas empirer les choses. « Rien n'était sûr jusqu'à trois jours… Et… tout n'est pas certain encore... »

« Comment ça.. ? »

« Ses bio-composants, son corps, ses logiciels et programmes sont à nouveau fonctionnels et en état, mais... » Connor se mordit la lèvre en se réinstallant sur le fauteuil. « Son IA est verrouillée... »

Gavin sentit l'angoisse faire surface et nouer sa gorge. Il se concentra pour garder un rythme cardiaque régulier, mais Connor pouvait remarquer les extrasystoles provoqué par son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.. ? » demanda Gavin presque à demi mots.

« Ça veut dire que… qu'il est dans une sorte de coma virtuel… Jocelyn pense que soit Conrad a verrouillé volontairement son IA avant de se désactivé afin d'éviter les dommages, soit… la désactivation a corrompu son IA et… dans ce cas... »

« Il serait irrécupérable... »

Connor tourna la tête vers Gavin, les lèvres pincées, peiné et découragé également. Il inspira cependant pour retrouver son sang froid.

« Dans tous les cas Gavin… Tu mérites de le voir... » Gavin hocha doucement la tête, les yeux vitreux et détournant le regard.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à marcher, mes jambes sont en coton... »

« Je vais t'aider. » Fit Connor avec bienveillance. « Je vais d'abord prévenir Adrian, et ensuite je reviens te chercher d'accord.. ? »

Gavin hocha la tête et Connor sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'hôtel. L'humain laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la veste blanche dans ses mains. Conrad l'avait laissé dans sa voiture ce soir-là, pour que les lumières ultraviolettes ne fassent pas de lui un phare en pleine nuit.

Il esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de leur baiser contre le mur, mais ses yeux commencèrent aussitôt à lui brûler, le nez lui piquer et sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il repensa au baiser sur le toit, sous la pluie. Leur dernier.

« _Putain... »_

Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans le tissus blanc. Il avait à nouveau envie de crier et de pleurer. Il ne s'autorisait ça que chez lui, mais la situation était bien trop insoutenable. Il venait d'apprendre, après précisément 49 jours, que son petit ami n'était finalement pas mort alors qu'il l'avait pleuré pendant des jours, pendant des semaines, au point de se négliger lui-même et partir en dépression. Si Tina et sa mère n'étaient pas venu le voir pour le forcer à manger, à prendre ses médicaments et à respecter ses rendez-vous chez le kinésithérapeute, il serait probablement en train de mourir dans son appartement à l'heure actuelle. Il ressentait comme une flamme, une braise s'éveiller au fond de lui, l'espoir que ce cauchemar se termine, qu'il retrouve Conrad et qu'ils rayent ensemble cet affreux souvenir de leurs mémoires en en créant de meilleurs. Mais rien n'était sûr encore, comme l'avait dit Connor. C'était une braise étouffée, qui le consumerait dans le mauvais sens, à petit feu, douloureusement, si jamais son android ne revenait jamais à lui.

Gavin sursauta presque lorsque sa portière s'ouvrit et qu'il vit Connor. Il l'interrogea du regard, lisant clairement la détresse sur le visage du détective, sachant qu'il s'était perdu dans des pensées probablement sombres et douloureuses. Connor tendit sa main vers l'humain, qui lui la regarda, hésitant. Mais il n'arriverait pas à marcher sans son aide, et malgré son angoisse que Conrad ne puisse jamais sortir de ce coma virtuel, il ressentait l'urgente envie et besoin de le voir. C'était bien plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il sortit une jambe du véhicule et attrapa la main de Connor, telle une lady sortant de sa limousine. L'android attira l'humain contre lui, lui faisant passer son bras sur ses épaules, et Connor glissa le sien dans le bas du dos de Gavin.

L'humain claqua la portière de sa main libre et Connor verrouilla le véhicule avec la clé dans son autre main.

« Tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, je te revends en pièces détachées au marché noir. »

« Il va de même pour toi. Je suis sûr que les humains recherchent toujours des donneurs d'organes, non ? »

Gavin plissa les yeux en jetant un regard douteux à l'android, qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, amusé.

« Je ne parlerais à personne de notre bromance, promis. » Fit Connor presque avec sérieux, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire à Gavin.

« Okay allez ça suffit, bougeons. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les deux lentement mais sûrement. Au fur et à mesure des pas, Gavin semblait reprendre pied dans la réalité, l'envie et le besoin de voir Conrad se faisant plus puissant que l'angoisse qui faisait ployer ses jambes sous son propre poids. Il réussi alors à lâcher Connor à quelques mètres de l'entrée et à se déplacer seul. Il resta tout de même près de l'android, ne se sentant pas à l'aise d'entrer dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui n'était peuplé aussi que d'androids.

Un homme aux traits asiatiques les salua alors à la réception.

« Connor, » fit Adrian en souriant, et jeta un regard à l'humain. « Jocelyn est à l'étage, dans l'ancienne chambre de Conrad. Elle vous attend. »

« Merci Adrian. »

Connor et Gavin prirent alors les escaliers sur la droite, et s'engagèrent à l'étage. Gavin n'était jamais venu ici. Il n'était jamais venu rendre visite à Conrad quand il habitait à New Jericho, car il était encore trop borné pour accepter quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait clairement plus faire semblant.

Connor s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua trois fois avant de l'ouvrir et de passer la tête. Jocelyn se leva de la chaise près du lit pour les accueillir. Le RK800 ouvrit alors davantage la porte pour entrer et laisser Gavin le suivre à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour Jocelyn, » fit Connor en donnant un doux sourire à la femme devant eux à la peau café. « Je te présente Gavin Reed, qui travaille avec moi au commissariat en tant que détective. »

« Bonjour, » fit Gavin poliment en lui serrant la main.

« Oui, » sourit-elle en répondant au geste. « je sais qui vous êtes… Conrad me parlait beaucoup de vous quand il était encore ici… Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Gavin ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à l'idée que Conrad puisse parler de lui au point que la jeune femme semblait déjà le connaître. Il esquissa un sourire pour la forme et l'android lui lâcha la main pour se reconcentrer. Elle les invita à entrer davantage dans la pièce, près du lit plus particulièrement.

Le cœur de Gavin s'emballait un peu plus à chaque pas, et il cessa de battre lorsqu'il vit et reconnu Conrad allongé dans le lit, les yeux clos, sous les draps tel un malade.

Instinctivement, ses mains vinrent bâillonner le bas de son visage en sentant les émotions surgirent violemment. Sa respiration commença à se faire incertaine, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se défaire du visage de son android.

Il avait l'air apaisé, endormit. Il était aussi en parfait état, la peau toujours de porcelaine, quelques grains de beauté ici et là, intactes… A l'exception d'une fine cicatrice blanche qui commençait légèrement au dessus de son arcade droite, qui descendait sur sa pommette, sans traverser ses paupières, et qui continuait sur la joue pour s'arrêter au début de sa mâchoire. La seule marque rappelant que le crâne de Conrad s'était brisé lors de sa chute.

Les mains tremblantes, Gavin s'arrêta près du lit, près de lui. Les larmes commençaient à monter alors qu'il voyait que la diode de l'android était d'un rouge constant.

« Chris Miller, un officier du DPD, est arrivé le soir du 22 avril avec Conrad... » commença la TA900. « Il était très abîmé et déjà désactivé, mais… j'ai eu affaire à pire. »

« Jocelyn s'est occupé des _créatures_ de Zlatko Andronikov... » fit Connor doucement, rappelant au détective l'enquête du trafiquant d'androids et de Red Ice d'il y a sept mois. « Certains de ces androids ne ressemblaient même plus à des humanoïdes… Et ils étaient très endommagés par les expériences d'Andronikov, aussi bien sur le plan matériel que logiciel... »

« Ils étaient en majorité tous déviants… Et à cause de Zlatko, ils avaient été activé, désactivé, réinitialisé, et ce à maintes reprises. » Fit Jocelyn en regardant Conrad avant de poser son regard sur l'humain. « Le plus compliqué pour Conrad était d'avoir les pièces de rechanges pour le réparer… Vu qu'il était le seul RK900 en circulation… ça n'a donc pas été simple. »

« J'ai envisagé de prendre les pièces de rechange de Cain, » fit Connor alors qu'il observait Gavin hésiter à poser ses mains sur celle de Conrad, immobile sur les draps. « Mais… Kamski m'a contacté. Il avait eu vent de l'affaire, de ce qu'il s'était passé, et s'est proposé de lui-même pour aider Conrad. »

Gavin plissa les yeux, laissant ses mains le long de son corps pour ne pas montrer son envie furieuse de saisir la main de Conrad dans les siennes. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers les deux autres androids.

« Kamski a voulu lui même s'occuper des pièces et des réparations ? » demanda Gavin, dubitatif.

« J'ai effectué les réparations, » intervint Jocelyn. « Kamski nous a juste fait livrer toutes les pièces dont nous avions besoin pour réparer Conrad. Il les a fait fabriquer exclusivement pour lui. Et ce gratuitement. »

« Gratuitement ? » Gavin secoua la tête. « Ça cache quelque chose… Kamski est réputé pour s'amuser et regarder ses androids s'amuser de loin, pour son propre divertissement et sa fascination déplacée... »

« Certes... » fit Connor en se pinçant les lèvres. « Mais j'ai inspecté toutes les pièces avant qu'elles ne soient installées. Il n'y avait rien de suspect, alors nous avons franchit le pas, et Jocelyn a pu réparer Conrad. »

« Seulement… son IA semble verrouillée, et il m'est incapable de savoir s'il s'agit d'un acte volontaire avant sa désactivation ou une conséquence de la désactivation... »

Gavin inspira. Il avait l'impression que l'air dans la pièce était de plus en plus lourd et étouffant. Il avait besoin de savoir tout ça, mais là, dans l'immédiat, il voulait juste être seul avec Conrad.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à articuler quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Connor se doutait de ce que Gavin tentait de dire, et jeta un regard à la TA900. Connor s'approcha de Gavin en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Nous allons te laisser un peu avec lui… Je sais que tu en as besoin... » Il se pinça les lèvres. « On ne sait pas s'il peut t'entendre… si jamais tu veux lui parler... » Il regarda Conrad, sentant sa propre pompe lui faire mal. « Mais son système nerveux est actif... il ressent le toucher...la chaleur... »

Connor ne savait pas si cette information serait utile pour Gavin, mais si jamais l'humain voulait l'enlacer ou lui tenir la main, il devait savoir que Conrad était _réceptif_ sur ce plan-là.

« Appelle-moi dès que tu as besoin… Peu importe si c'est dans dix minutes ou dans trois heures... »

Connor retira sa main de l'épaule de l'humain. Gavin releva la tête, les yeux vitreux et hocha la tête, le remerciant. Jocelyn sortit en première, suivit du RK800. Une fois la porte close, Gavin éclata en sanglots en s'effondrant sur la chaise à côté du lit. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, il se précipita pour attraper la main de Conrad dans les siennes.

Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal à cet instant précis. Il ne savait plus quoi faire à cause de toutes ces émotions contradictoires, de ce mélange de de soulagement et de peine, et cette douleur qui le faisait suffoquer. Alors il pleura tout simplement, secoué par les spasmes et les inspirations hachées. Il porta la main de l'android à son visage pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne, comme pour imprégner sa présence dans toutes ses cellules. Il lui embrassa frénétiquement les doigts, les phalanges, le dos de la main, sa paume… Ses larmes continuant de créer des sillons humides sur ses joues, mouillant au passage la main de Conrad, toujours immobile.

Gavin voulait tellement le sentir dans sa tête, là maintenant, tout de suite. Ce besoin lui faisait presque mal, lui créant des crampes à l'estomac, lui donnant envie de crier de rage et de frustration, et d'envoyer tout valser. Il voulait sentir Conrad dans toutes les fibres de son corps, le sentir vibrer, le ressentir, ne faire plus qu'un au point ne plus savoir qui est qui.

Mais Gavin ne pouvait pas interfacer avec Conrad… L'android devait initier l'acte pour ça, mais Conrad était _absent_. Les doigts de Gavin se resserrèrent autour de ceux de son android, tentant de calmer ses pleurs et de retrouver une respiration moins erratique.

Il souffla un coup, lâcha la main de Conrad d'une main pour brièvement essuyer ses yeux et ses joues. Il fronça les sourcils, la douleur toujours présente, irradiant son torse et comprimant sa gorge. Il regarda le visage de Conrad, si détendu, presque apaisé, ne se doutant absolument de rien.

Gavin esquissa un sourire pincé, le visage déformé par la tristesse tout en caressant délicatement la main de l'android de ses doigts. C'était désordonné, mais il voulait que Conrad sache qu'il était là, alors il le touchait, essayait de passer sur toute la surface de sa main.

Il regarda sa diode, qui était toujours rouge statique, puis son regard dériva sur cette cicatrice. Il s'agissait d'une histoire, d'un chapitre de sa vie, de son existence qui était exposé aux yeux de tous sur son visage. Mais étrangement cette fine ligne, qui retraçait l'ancienne fissure de son crâne, ne le défigurait aucunement. Gavin n'aurait su dire si c'était vraiment le cas ou si c'était tout simplement parce que l'android lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il se fichait éperdument de cette cicatrice. Il y avait des deux certainement, et dans tous les cas, Gavin aimait Conrad peu importe les circonstances.

Il rapprocha doucement sa chaise du lit et leva une de ses main pour lui caresser le visage. Il voulait lui parler, mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il avait peur que, s'il réussissait à parler, sa voix se briserait, et il se mettrait fort probablement à pleurer de nouveau.

Sentant sa peau sous ses doigts, Gavin sentit un sourire sincère étirer ses lèvres. Il était heureux de le voir, même s'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

_Il ne le sera peut-être jamais…_

Gavin ferma fortement les yeux pour chasser cette idée douloureuse de la tête. Il les rouvrit, sentant ses yeux larmoyer, brouillant légèrement sa vue, sentant son visage chauffer légèrement.

« _H-Hey... »_

Sa voix se brisa malgré le murmure, et son visage se déforma à nouveau dans une grimace de chagrin. Il essuya machinalement son nez, n'arrivant plus à respirer par ce dernier.

« _J-Je croyais que...__ » _Il déglutit difficilement, reniflant légèrement. « _que tu étais comme Terminator...__ » _Il secoua la tête. « _T'as intérêt à… à revenir toi aussi... » _Il se pinça les lèvres._ « Rapidement... »_

Il inspira un grand coup par la bouche, gonflant ses poumons et détendant son diaphragme qui semblait lui comprimer la poitrine.

« _Tu… T-Tu voulais me dire un truc… la dernière fois... »_ Il se mordit la lèvre, ses doigts caressant toujours son visage. « _J-Je veux que tu reviennes pour me le dire... » _Les doigts de son autre main s'emmêlèrent à ceux de la main de Conrad. « _Je veux te l'entendre dire... »_

Les yeux rougis, Gavin se leva pour surplomber Conrad. Il se pencha doucement et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur son front.

« _Je te le dirais aussi... » _Il lui embrassa la paupière de son œil droit. « _Encore... »_ Puis celle de son œil gauche. « _Et encore... » _Il lui embrassa le bout du nez. « _Parce que je ne sais pas m'arrêter... » _Il pressa ses lèvres sur sa joue droite. « _Parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec toi... » _Il embrassa son autre joue. « _Et parce que je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi.. ». _

Il descendit un peu, survolant les lèvres parfaites de Conrad. Il s'abaissa pour les caresser des siennes puis les pressa délicatement ensemble.

« _P-Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Conrad... » _Il l'embrassa encore doucement. « _Putain C-Con… Revient s'il te plaît... »_

Assis sur le bord du lit, il s'accrocha doucement à l'android en passant ses bras autour de son cou, nichant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Il pleura encore de longues minutes, à moitié allongé contre Conrad, cherchant à toucher toutes les parcelles de son corps, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Au bout d'une heure, Gavin se réveilla. Il s'était inconsciemment endormi contre Conrad, les pleurs et les émotions l'ayant assommés. Il se redressa doucement, caressant encore le visage de l'android qui était figé, endormit, la diode toujours rouge.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« _Je vais devoir retourner au commissariat… Mais je viendrais te voir tous les jours, c'est promit… Je… je dirais à Perry que je t'ai vu… »_Il inspira. « _Lui aussi veut te revoir... »_

Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il ne devait pas abuser. Savoir que Conrad était là, qu'il y avait quand même de l'espoir, cela poussait Gavin à vouloir continuer de se concentrer sur le travail.

C'était son nouvel objectif : travailler pour se changer les idées, oui, mais surtout pour devenir meilleur et que Conrad soit fier de lui le jour où il reviendra à lui.

Il attrapa délicatement la main de l'android et, du bout de son index, dessina un _je t'aime _sur sa peau synthétique.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau pour lui dire au revoir, et, après cinq bonnes minutes d'hésitation, réussi à quitter la chambre.

Dans le couloir, il souffla bruyamment, le cœur gros. A cet instant, Connor sortit de la cage d'escaliers.

« Tout va bien Gavin.. ? » fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« O-Ouais... » fit le détective, la voix tremblante. « Je… je reviendrais le vouloir… Tu crois que je peux.. ? »

« Bien évidemment... » sourit Connor. « Tu as l'autorisation des Quatre. Tu es le bienvenu ici Gavin. »

Gavin hocha la tête, remerciant encore Connor silencieusement. Il fut le premier à bouger, se reconcentrant un peu. Ils devaient retourner au commissariat. Il avait de la paperasse à faire et des cadeaux à ouvrir.

Il voulait tout faire au mieux pour que Conrad soit fier de lui à son réveil.

Parce qu'il se réveillera.

C'était obligé.

_N'est-ce pas.. ?_


End file.
